Sans Magie
by PeTiTnUaGe
Summary: Et si Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient grandi dans un monde moldu ? S'ils étaient juste étudiants au lycée avec leur soucis de tous les jours ? Venez découvrir leur nouvelle vie... Sans magie.
1. Chapter 1

_Cette histoire se baladait depuis un moment dans ma tête. Et comme en ce moment j'ai le temps et le plaisir d'écrire, j'ai réussit à la développer.  
En espérant qu'elle vous plaise._

-------

Harry s'étira dans son lit avant d'éteindre la sonnerie stridente de son réveil matin. Une délicieuse odeur de pancakes lui donna le dernier élan pour se lever. Il s'habilla et descendit les marches en tendant la tête vers la cuisine d'où émanait l'odeur du petit déjeuner.

« Bonjour mon chéri. »

« Bonjour maman ! »

Harry renifla le délicieux parfum des pancakes avant d'embrasser sa mère.

« Bien dormi, mon grand ? »

« J'ai eu du mal à m'endormir. »

Elle vida les œufs brouillés dans l'assiette de son fils avant de retourner aux fourneaux.

Harry resta un instant à la dévisager. Sa mère était la plus belle de toutes les mères. Le teint laiteux, les cheveux légèrement roux, des yeux souriants d'un magnifique vert dont il avait hérité. Elle le considérait déjà comme un homme, mais n'hésitait pas à le réprimander lorsqu'il laissait sa chambre dérangée où qu'il restait devant la télévision trop longtemps. Oui, elle avait du caractère quand il fallait, mais une douce aura émanait constamment d'elle, apaisant toutes les personnes présentes. Il avait la même taille qu'elle, peut-être un peu plus grand, du haut de ses 15 ans ; mais elle restait sa « petite maman chéri ». Il rougit légèrement devant ces pensées enfantines. Il tourna la tête vers le salon.

« Papa n'est pas là ? »

« Il est allé chercher ton parrain. »

Harry releva vivement les yeux vers sa mère.

« Il vient ?! »

« Oui, il a prévu de rester une semaine. Il faudra que tu m'aides à préparer la chambre d'ami quand tu rentreras après les cours. Si tu veux inviter tes amis au rep… »

« Merci m'man ! »

Il partit faire sa toilette, attrapa son sac à dos et courut vers l'arrêt de bus. Une splendide voiture passa devant lui. Harry serra les poings en voyant Malefoy qui le narguait avec un sourire triomphant. Le blondinet ouvrit la fenêtre pour l'interpeller.

« Oh ! Potter ! Désolée, mais on ne prend pas les auto-stoppeur, surtout quand c'est de la mauvaise graine ! Ahaha ! »

Il voulut lui répondre, mais l'arrivée du bus l'en empêcha.

Ron était assis à côté de sa sœur, les jumeaux derrières eux. Harry sourit en s'approchant d'eux. En dehors de sa mère, Ginny était une des rares personnes qui pouvait l'apaiser. Il la connaissait depuis qu'elle était toute petite et il avait toujours eu le béguin pour elle, sans jamais oser l'approcher. Elle était la petite sœur de son meilleur ami, Ronald et elle avait bon nombre de petits copains, mais jamais de relation sérieuse. Harry soupira et se reprit. Ron lui fit signe de s'approcher. Ils s'étaient connus au jardin d'enfants, et leur amitié fut scellée par un partage de chocolat en forme de grenouille. Ils étaient devenus inséparables depuis. Toujours dans la même classe, toujours fourrés chez l'un ou chez l'autre, toujours à chercher des plans foireux pour se débarrasser de ce maudit Malefoy. La famille Weasley habitait à 5 minutes à pied de la maison Potter ; autant dire qu'ils habitaient côte à côte. Harry serra la main des garçons et salua timidement Ginny qui lui répondit par un sourire radieux. Ron laissa la place à son ami qui hésita puis s'assit. Fred et George se relevèrent pour commencer à le taquiner.

« Alors, Harry ? C'est qui la petite blonde avec qui tu discutais hier ? »

« Hein ? Ah, Lavande… »

Ron eut un rire amer.

« Me dit pas qu'elle te cours après maintenant ? »

« Oh non… Elle voulait m'inviter à une réception que donnait ses parents pour je sais plus quoi. »

« Ah, ça. Encore une de ces soirées comme les aime l'autre fouine. »

« Peut-être mais elle semblait intéressée, Potter. Hein Fred ? »

« Assurément ! »

Ginny tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, préférant ignorer la discussion. Ne voulant pas la mettre à part et préférant esquiver les commentaires, Harry intervint :

« Hey, Ginny, si tu veux venir visiter le lycée un de ces quatre, histoire de voir comment ça se passe, tout ça… »

La jeune fille tourna le regard vers le garçon, légèrement surprise.

« Hein ? Ah, volontiers ! Oh ! Je vais louper mon arrêt ! »

Elle se leva en se faufilant devant Harry quand le bus freina brusquement, la faisant s'asseoir sur lui.

« Oh ! Désolée ! »

Elle se leva, rouge comme une pivoine et descendit du bus.

« A ce soir !! »

Ses frères la saluèrent avant de se tourner vers Harry, le regard meurtrier… Voilà une des raisons pour laquelle Harry n'osait vraiment pas s'approcher de Ginny. Mais qu'importe ! Elle s'était assise sur ses genoux et ça ne l'avait pas déplu. S'ils étaient ensembles, il l'a prendrait aussi souvent qu'il le voudrait, sur ses genoux. Avec le bus bondé, ce serait une bonne excuse après tout et… Ron poussa Harry du coude pour reprendre sa place. Le brun se décala et lança un regard par la fenêtre. La journée avait bien commencé, si on oubliait l'intervention de Malefoy, bien entendu.

-------

Les deux amis continuaient à discuter en arrivant devant leur salle de cours. Les élèves de leur classe se tenaient là et Ron tourna brusquement le regard vers une petite brunette, discrète. Il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir vu avant, sans doute une nouvelle élève. Il donna un coup de coude à Harry qui regarda dans la même direction.

« Une nouvelle ? »

« Sans doute… Plutôt mignonne, non ? »

Harry n'en revenait pas de la réaction de son ami. Ils en avaient parlé au début d'année : Ron voulait avoir une petite amie, mais ne sachant vraiment pas comment s'y prendre, il avait confié à Harry qu'il avait mis au point une technique d'approche. Et vu le sourire en coin de son ami et le regard sombre, Harry s'inquiéta.

« Tu sais Ron, si tu vas la voir en la regardant comme un pervers, je doute que cela fonctionne… »

Mais le rouquin ne l'écoutait déjà plus et s'approcha d'elle.

« Salut. »

Elle tourna vivement le regard vers lui en fronçant les sourcils. Son attitude avait totalement changé et elle semblait plus sûre d'elle.

« Oui ? »

« Tu es nouvelle ? »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? »

Ron haussa les sourcils, décidément, cette fille avait un sacré caractère. Il sourit.

« Tu sais, froncer les sourcils donne des rides, si tu veux pas avoir la tronche d'une vieille de 40 ans quand t'en auras 20, tu ferais mieux de sourire un peu plus. »

« QUOI ?! Non mais pour qui tu te prends ?! Tu crois que je vais répondre à quelqu'un qui me regarde comme un psychopathe ?! »

Ron parut vexé, et encore plus lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers Harry qui pouffait de rire dans son coin. Il se tourna de nouveau vers elle.

« Oh ! Ca va hein ! J'étais juste venu pour savoir qui tu étais… »

« La politesse veut qu'on se présente d'abord ! »

« Mon nom est Ronald Weasley ! Et l'oublie pas ! »

« Hermione Granger. Et de toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que je l'oublie ?! »

Les oreilles de Ron rougirent. Il grinça des dents et repartie en direction de son ami qui se tenait les côtes en riant. Neuville s'approcha d'eux.

« Oh ! Salut vous deux ! Dis, Ron, tu la connais la nouvelle ? »

Au regard d'assassin que lui lança le rouquin, Neuville préféra changer de sujet.

Sentant soudain une aura glacée derrière eux, les trois garçons se tournèrent pour faire face à leur professeur de Physique-Chimie. Le professeur Rogue ne semblait pas les apprécier et n'hésitait pas à leur rajouter bon nombre d'heures de colle et d'exercices supplémentaires.

« Quand la cloche sonne, on se doit de se tenir devant la salle de cours, calmement. Dois-je vous ajouter des heures de retenues en plus le samedi ? »

Ron allait répliquer et Harry lui colla vivement la main à la bouche.

« Désolé, monsieur ! »

Ils se rangèrent immédiatement dans les rangs sans rien dire. Rogue leur lança un regard perplexe et s'avança de nouveau vers eux.

« J'espère que vous ne préparez rien de mauvais. Monsieur Londubat, évitez de casser les tubes en pyrex cette fois avec vos mauvais mélanges. »

« Ou… Oui, monsieur ! »

Rogue tapa dans ses mains et les élèves rentrèrent, s'installant à leur place respectives. La nouvelle était restée aux cotés du professeur qui s'éclaircit la voix, cherchant l'attention de ses élèves.

« Nous accueillons aujourd'hui une nouvelle élève : Miss Granger. Je vous prierais donc d'être sympathiques avec elle. »

Mais au regard dédaigneux qu'il lançait à la jeune fille, les élèves doutèrent de la sincérité des paroles de leur professeur de Chimie.

« Bien, il ne reste qu'une place avec le groupe du fond. Désolé de devoir vous mettre avec des cancres, Miss Granger. Nous reverrons plus tard pour une réorganisation de la classe. »

Elle salua timidement les élèves en s'avança vers la table d'Harry et Ron. Au plus elle avançait, au plus elle se renfrognait. Elle s'installa à côté du brun, le plus loin possible de Ron, qui, pour la taquiner, lui tira le tabouret pour l'aider à s'asseoir, comme un parfait gentleman. Elle allait répliquer vivement, rouge de colère.

« Mr. Weasley ! Cessez vos singeries et autres parades nuptiales ! Nous ne sommes pas en Sciences Naturelles et il est donc inutile de nous montrer les préliminaires des mammifères avant leur reproduction ! »

Au regard noir que lui lança Hermione, Ron su qu'il était allé beaucoup trop loin. Mais il s'en foutait : il aimait la titiller sans savoir vraiment pourquoi. Harry soupira en préparant les solutions pour leur exercice du jour.

Les deux heures de cours se passèrent sans autres incidents, excepté peut être le fait qu'Hermione ait volontairement tenté de brûler le pull de Ron avec le bec benzène.

-------

La cloche retentie et Harry agrippa Ron par le poignet.

« Laisse la un peu, Ron. »

« Non mais tu crois que je vais la laisser faire ! Elle n'aura pas le dernier mot ! »

Harry secoua la tête. Ron n'avait jamais été dans un tel état auparavant, et vu les éclairs que lançaient ses yeux azur, Harry choisis de ne pas s'en mêler. Il se dirigea vers les toilettes des hommes, face au miroir. Il souleva machinalement sa frange et regarda la cicatrice en forme d'éclair en souriant. Fred et Georges l'avaient mis au défi de grimper au plus grand arbre du parc. Il devait avoir 6 ans et arrivé au sommet, la dernière branche s'était cassée. Il avait eu une sacrée chance de s'en tirer avec une cicatrice au front… Et une bonne fessée de son père.

Il but une gorgée et se tourna vers l'entrée où l'attendait un Ron dépité.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive encore ? »

« Je l'ai fait pleurer. »

« Hein ? Qui ça ? »

« La nouvelle. Je crois que je suis allé un peu trop loin. Mais sache qu'elle l'avait mérité ! »

« Ah oui et qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? »

Ron baissa le regard, rougissant honteusement.

« Elle m'a traité de… Poil de carotte. »

« Quel gamin. Tu t'es excusé au moins ? »

Ron haussa les épaules.

« 'Chais pas où elle est partie. »

Tout le reste de la journée, Hermione les ignora totalement, bien qu'Harry ne sache pas pourquoi il était embarqué dans cette histoire.

-------

La sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours retentit et Harry courut chez lui aux côtés de Ron.

« T'es sûr que ça dérangera pas ? »

« Ma mère l'a proposé. Tu appelleras ta mère de chez moi. »

« Ok. »

Ils sautèrent par-dessus le portail et rentrèrent. Dans le salon, sagement installé, Sirius discutait avec Lily et James. Les deux garçons les saluèrent et Harry s'installa à côté de son parrain pendant que sa mère allait préparer le repas. Il était tellement heureux de le voir. Ils parlèrent longuement du dernier voyage de son parrain quand la sonnerie d'entrée retentie. James alla ouvrir et salua Lupin qui sourit timidement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, vieux ? »

Sirius arriva à son tour. Lupin semblait très gêné.

« J'ai… J'ai amené quelqu'un. »

Une jeune femme aux cheveux roses entra à sa suite.

« Nymphy ! »

« Sirius ! »

Les deux cousins s'étreignirent. Rémus se frotta nerveusement la tête et Sirius se tourna vers lui.

« Dis, tu m'as caché que tu fréquentais ma cousine… T'es pas un peu vieux pour elle ? »

Tonks marcha volontairement sur le pied de son cousin, le faisant taire pour ne pas chercher à mettre son ami dans l'embarras.

Le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur. Sirius leur fit le récit de ses derniers voyages en Asie, Nymphadora tenait la main de Rémus qui lui lançait de regard amoureux, Lily riait aux mimiques de Sirius pendant que James la sermonnait, jaloux et Ron qui plaisantait avec Harry sur « l'autre fouine ».

La soirée se termina plus calmement : Ron disputant une partie d'échec avec Sirius, Lily assise entre son mari et son fils, la tête appuyé contre l'épaule d'Harry, écoutant la rencontre des deux jeunes amoureux.

-------

Ron resta à dormir et les deux garçons discutèrent.

« Dis, Harry. T'es amoureux, toi ? »

« Hein ? Et de qui ?! »

Harry remercia l'obscurité de la chambre pour camoufler ses joues rouges.

« Nan parce que… Je me demandais comment ça… Oh et puis zut. »

« Tu t'en veux pour la nouvelle ? »

« Pourquoi tu me parles d'elles ?! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a à voir avec tout ça ?! Elle te plait aussi ?! Enfin je veux dire, elle t'intéresse ?! »

Harry pouffa de rire et Ron s'enfouit au fond de ses couvertures en jurant.

« J'irais m'excuser demain… »

« Hein ? »

« Nan, rien. B'nuit Harry. »

« Ouais, bonne nuit Ron. »


	2. Chapter 2

« Malefoy tu nous le payeras !! »

La belle voiture passa devant Ron et Harry qui couraient après le bus. Malefoy riait méchamment de leur situation et cela agaça encore plus Ron.

« Je le choppe et je lui casse la gueule ! »

« Ron, ferme-là et cours ! »

-------

Les élèves étaient déjà devant les salles de cours, la cloche ayant retentie. Essoufflés, ils se dirigèrent vers les W.C. pour se rincer le visage. Ron fit un détour par le distributeur de boisson, laissant Harry partir devant.

« J'ai dit que cela ne m'intéressait pas ! »

« Je suis sûr que tu penses le contraire… J'aime les filles qui ont du caractère. »

« Laisse moi j'ai dit ! »

Le sang de Ron ne fit qu'un tour. Il reconnu la voix de Malefoy et de celle de…

« Hermione ! »

Malefoy se tourna vers lui en hochant la tête.

« Oh, Weasley. Ca t'ennuierait d'aller voir ailleurs ? »

Hermione n'osait pas regarder le rouquin, toujours furieuse après lui.

« Laisse-la tranquille. »

« Tu crois que tu m'impressionnes, belette ? »

« C'est bon ! »

Les deux garçons tournèrent le regard vers Hermione qui avait tourné la tête.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, Weasley. Je peux faire ce que je veux. »

Ron s'énerva de plus belle.

« Ok ! Et bien démerde toi Granger ! »

Il tourna au coin, partant en direction des W.C.

« Alors, maintenant qu'il n'est plus là pour nous déranger… »

Malefoy la plaqua contre le mur.

« Si nous reprenions… »

Il posa une main sur la cuisse de la jeune fille qui se raidit.

« Arrête tout de suite, sale fouine ! »

Malefoy était abasourdie.

« Sale fouine ? Tu vas voir ce qu'elle va te faire « ta » Sale fouine. »

« Non ! »

Hermione ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, Malefoy était couché par terre, étourdit. Au dessus de lui, Ron le regardait, prêt à le tuer.

« Pose encore une seule fois tes mains sur elle… »

Le blondinet s'assit, s'essuyant le filet de sang qui s'échappait de ses lèvres.

« Bravo Weasley. Je pense qu'un renvoi définitif pourra t'être utile. »

« Pas si je raconte tout. »

Hermione s'était mise devant Ron qui recula, surpris. Malefoy siffla en se relevant.

« Très bien, ma jolie. Tu as choisis ton camp, mais je ne renoncerais pas. »

« Je t'exploserais ta sale gueule si tu la touche encore, Malefoy ! »

Harry était arrivé et lança un regard noir à Draco.

« Et à deux contre toi, avec ou sans tes gorilles ! »

Draco blêmit avant de repartir en courant vers les salles de cours. Hermione se tourna vers les deux garçons, gênée.

« Merci… »

Harry lui posa une main amicale sur l'épaule et croisa son regard.

« C'est à ça que ça sert des amis. »

Le visage d'Hermione s'illumina.

« Ouais et puis t'aurais jamais pu te démerder toute seule, j'avais bien raison. »

Les yeux chocolat de la jeune fille virèrent au noir en se posant sur Ron.

« C'est sûr que la violence ça résout toujours tout. »

Ron sera les poings.

« Ouais bah ami ou pas ! La prochaine fois, tu te démerderas ! »

Harry ria et les deux autres se tournèrent vers lui, rougissant.

« Bon allez, faudrait pas qu'on soit en retard ! »

-------

Les yeux perçants de Mrs. MacGonagall semblèrent sonder Hermione qui lui soutint son regard. Après un petit moment de silence à l'ambiance lourde, le professeur sourit.

« Bienvenue Miss Granger. J'espère que vous vous ferez à votre nouvelle école. »

« Merci, madame. »

Mrs. MacGonagall était un professeur très sévère qui aimait bien « tester » ses élèves pour les connaître le maximum. Elle avait une grand affection envers Harry que personne ne put s'expliquer, et elle sembla renouveler cette affection avec Hermione. Ron lança quelques regards en direction de la brunette.

« Monsieur Weasley ? »

Il écarquilla les yeux en se retrouvant nez à nez avec le professeur qui semblait avoir remarqué son petit manège.

« J'espère que vous prenez notes de vos cours. »

Il attrapa vivement son stylo et se mit à griffonner sur sa feuille. Décidément, Ron semblait très perturbé par la nouvelle. A la sortie du cours, Harry parlait avec Hermione, essayant d'en apprendre plus sur leur nouvelle amie. Neuville se faufila, tout sourire.

« On me présente ? »

Ron arriva et le tira gentiment par le col pour se faire un passage. Hermione le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

« Et la politesse, Weasley ? »

« Je t'ai dit que ça donnait des rides de faire la tête. »

« Non mais honnêtement, tu te crois malin avec tes réactions de gamins ?! »

« Vous avez pas fini de vous chamaillez tout les deux ? Vous vous connaissez depuis seulement deux jours et on dirait déjà un vieux couple marié ! »

Harry se mordit la langue en voyant le regard furieux d'Hermione. Elle partit en leur tournant le dos. Neuville perdit son sourire et Ron se tourna vers Harry.

« Ah bah bravo ! Casse-moi mon plan tant que t'y es ! »

« Ton plan ? »

Ron marmonna quelques choses d'incompréhensible avant de partir en direction des réfectoires. Ils prirent places à une table aux côtés des jumeaux qui discutaient. Ron allait mordre dans son pain lorsqu'il vit Malefoy entrer avec un sourire goguenard. Qu'est-ce qu'il était venu foutre dans une école publique s'il était si riche ? Le blondinet s'arrêta à côté des deux amis en riant tout haut.

« Et bien, ils acceptent les babouins dans cet établissement ? Ca m'étonne Harry, que tu n'ai pas été envoyé en maison de correction ; et Ron… Ils ne t'ont pas renvoyé avec les maternelles vu ton niveau intellectuel ? »

« SPLARF !! »

Un splendide lancé de porridge avait atteint Malefoy au visage qui poussa un cri indigné. Bouche bée, Ron et Harry tournèrent la tête en direction de la provenance du projectile : sirotant calmement son lait, Hermione faisait mine d'étudier son latin. Lorsqu'elle croisa le regard des garçons, elle rougit et détourna la tête. Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard. Fred et Georges se regardèrent aussi.

« Je crois que je suis amoureux. »

« Pas si je vais la voir en premier… »

Mais Ron avait déjà courut vivement vers la table de la jeune fille, suivit de Harry, la congratulant.

« C'était bien visé Hermione ! »

Elle eut un sourire satisfait envers Harry.

« Merci. »

« Tu peux te débrouilles seule, en effet. »

Elle tourna la tête vers Ron, surprise. Il lui dédia un petit sourire en coin qui la fit rougir. Elle détourna le regard vers son livre de latin… Que deux rouquins lui avaient pris pour attirer son attention.

« Hey Ron, tu nous présentes ? »

L'interpellé tourna la tête, bougonnant.

« Bon, bah on va se présenter. Moi c'est Fred, et lui c'est mon jumeaux Georges. »

Ils s'accroupirent à son niveau, s'appuyant sur la taille.

« T'es nouvelle ? »

« Euh oui. Je m'appelle Hermione. »

« T'as un petit ami ? »

Ron recracha son lait par le nez ce qui eut pour effet de plonger les personnes présentes dans un splendide fou-rire.

« Ah ! Z'est balin… Boquez-vous, vous gênez pas… »

Il s'essuya le nez et tourna la tête vers Hermione qui le regardait les yeux ronds.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Tu… Tu en as encor… »

Elle se mit à rire et le cœur du garçon s'envola. Les jumeaux se levèrent et lui donnèrent une tape sur l'épaule.

« C'est bon, on a compris ton message petit frère. On n'apprécierait pas que tu nous fasses une de tes grosses colères. »

Ron recracha de nouveau son lait, sous le rire de ses frères, heureusement pour lui, Hermione s'était replongée dans ses bouquins sans entendre la remarque des jumeaux.

« Toc toc »

Harry tourna la tête vers la baie vitrée du réfectoire et sourit en voyant Ginny. Elle lui fit signe de venir et se cacha dans un buisson. Elle n'avait visiblement pas envie d'être vue par ses frères. Voyant Harry se lever, Ron rougit.

« Tu vas où ? »

« Là où tu pourras jamais m'accompagner, Ron. »

« Oh… »

Il tourna un regard soucieux vers Hermione. Lui qui était si sûr de lui il y a encore quelques minutes, était devenu aussi timide et maladroit envers sa « proie ».

-------

Harry interpella Ginny qui sortie des buissons. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle pleurait. Il s'approcha d'elle soucieux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Rien, je… J'avais besoin de voir quelqu'un, mais surtout pas mes frères. »

Elle releva le regard vers lui et Harry hoqueta : sur son si jolie visage, tout autour de son œil, une marque rouge virant doucement au violet était dessinée.

« Qui t'as fait ça ? »

Malgré le calme dont devait faire preuve Harry, il ne put réprimer cette terrible haine envers l'inconnu qui lui avait fait ça.

« C'est rien, je suis tombée et… »

Il lui attrapa le poignet en la regardant dans les yeux.

« Ginny, qui t'as fait ça ? T'es quand même pas venue ici juste pour pleurer ?! »

Elle écarquilla les yeux devant les mots durs de Harry. Mais quelque part, ses paroles lui firent du bien. Elle baissa le regard, gênée. N'y tenant plus, Harry la serra contre lui et elle se laissa pleurer.

« Je suis là. Je ne laisserais plus personne te toucher Ginny. Qui t'as fait ça ? »

« C'est Percy. »

« QUOI ?! »

« Il… Il m'a vu flirter avec un garçon et il a voulu le frapper parce que d'après lui, ce n'est pas quelqu'un de bien pour moi… Et je me suis interposée et… »

Elle se remit à pleurer de plus belle. Bien qu'Harry n'aimait pas vraiment Percy, il le remercia silencieusement pour avoir tenté de protéger Ginny.

« Alors c'est qu'un accident ? »

« Oui… Mais il n'avait pas à me dicter ma conduite ! »

Harry voulu rire, mais à la mine triste de la jeune fille, il n'en eut plus le cœur. Ses cours reprenaient deux heures plus tard et il ne voulait pas laisser Ginny toute seule.

« Tu veux venir manger une glace avec moi ? »

« Harry, je ne suis pas sortable avec ça. »

« Moi ça me dérange pas. Tu es toujours mignonne. »

Elle rougit et détourna le regard.

« Et les cours ? »

Harry réfléchis un instant puis se pencha vers elle, tout sourire.

« On sèche ? »

-------

Ron jetait des regards vers l'extérieur. Il n'avait pas vu passer Harry et il n'était toujours pas revenu. Il jeta un œil sur Hermione qui semblait absorbée par son livre. Elle remonta une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille en mordillant nerveusement son crayon. Il cru fondre. Il déglutit difficilement : il n'avait jamais eu de petite amie auparavant et il avait choisit de la séduire elle. Elle était belle, elle avait un sacré caractère, elle… Son regard plongea dans le décolleté de la jeune fille qui n'avait même pas remarqué dans quelle position elle se tenait. Ron devenait fou. Il se releva soudainement, les joues rouges. Hermione sursauta.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Il fallait qu'il prenne une douche froide le plus rapidement possible, où alors il serait aussi goujat que Malefoy l'a été avec elle le matin.

« Prendre l'air. »

« Oh. Je t'accompagne. »

Ron grimaça en lui tournant le dos. Elle rassembla ses affaires, rapporta son plateau et rejoignit le garçon qui semblait stressé.

« Ca va pas ? »

« Hein ? Si, si, ça va, mais je… »

Elle tourna la tête vers le groupe de jeune fille qui hurlait devant le terrain de foot. Elle secoua la tête.

« Ce genre de fille. Elles se rendent stupides sans même sans rendre c… »

Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant Ron se joindre à elle en hurlant le nom du joueur favori sur le terrain. Hermione secoua la tête et le rejoignis.

« Allez Krum !! Allez !! »

« C'est qui « Crôm » ? »

Ron se tourna vers elle, les yeux étincelants.

« C'est pas « Crôm » mais Krum. C'est le meilleur joueur de notre lycée. »

« Oh. »

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et vit le garçon en question qui marqua un but. Hermione ne comprenait rien à la subtilité de ce sport, mais visiblement, il jouait bien.

« C'est un étudiant qui est arrivé avec le programme d'échange internationale. Il est d'origine bulgare mais il se débrouille pas trop mal dans nos cours. Mais c'est en sport qu'il est le meilleur ! Il y a déjà de grandes équipes qui l'ont remarqué. Et il a un succès fou auprès des filles. Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pas pour être comme lui. »

Il croisa le regard d'Hermione. Ils restèrent un instant à s'observer avant de se détourner en rougissant.

« Viens ! Il faut qu'on aille le féliciter ! »

Il l'attrapa par le poignet et elle le suivi docilement.

-------

Le match était fini et Ron cherchait le joueur.

« Dis le moi si tu le vois, Herm… Hermione ? »

Il remarqua soudainement son absence. Il l'avait lâché en entrant sur le terrain et il n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle s'était arrêtée. Il la chercha et tomba nez à nez avec la jeune fille parlant à son idole.

« Alors tu es nouvelle comme ça. »

« Hmm, c'est ça. »

Ron se cacha, rageant de la voir rougir.

« Si tu veux, après les cours, je peux te faire visiter la ville. J'ai une voiture. Je peux t'emmener boire un verre. »

« C'est très gentil mais ma mère m'a toujours appris à ne pas suivre les inconnus. »

Viktor émit un petit rire.

« Je pensais que je n'étais plus un inconnu au moment où nous nous sommes présenté. »

Il lui fit un baise-main qui surprit la jeune fille. Le regard que lui lança le garçon ne la laissait pas si indifférente.

« Si tu n'as pas confiance, on peut juste partager un verre de jus d'orange au réfectoire si tu préfères. »

« Pourquoi pas. »

« 16h00, c'est bon ? »

« Parfait. »

« Bien, alors, à tout à l'heure. »

Il lui lança un dernier regard et s'éloigna. Ron rageait de toute son âme. Hermione sursauta en le voyant sortir de derrière les gradins.

« Alors ? »

« Je trouve que Krum est un garçon charmant. Il m'a donné rendez-vous après les cours. »

La jeune fille était rayonnante, et cela fendit le cœur du garçon en morceau.

« Les cours vont reprendre. »

« Où est Harry ? »

« Rien à foutre. »

« Ron ! Tu pourrais surveiller un peu ton langage. »

Il ne lui répondit pas, l'abandonnant. Elle ne comprit pas sa réaction et secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel.


	3. Chapter 3

_Un petit mot pour mon petit ami (alias Xander182) qui m'encourage et qui s'est inscrit de lui même sur ce site afin de découvrir mes passions en lisant vos fanfictions. Et merci encore à lui pour m'aider en tant que beta-reader (même si je le maltraite, le pauvre) Et merci d'être là, tout simplement... Je t'aime (Oh ca va hein ! Pour une fois que je fais dans le neuneu meugnon tout plein... Gare à celui ou celle qui osera se foutre de ma tronche dans les reviews !... Snifouille)_

-------

Pa-ra-dis. Aucun autre mot ne pouvait définir ce que ressentais Harry.

Ginny avait enfilé une paire de lunette de soleil bleu, contrastant avec sa chevelure. Elle avait insisté pour cacher son œil au beurre noir et cette marque de coquetterie fascina Harry. Ils s'étaient rendus chez un glacier du centre ville qui venait d'ouvrir : Florian Fortarôme ; Et le nom allait de paire avec les délicieuses odeurs des glaces et pâtisseries présentes dans les vitrines. Un serveur déposa leurs commandes et Harry insista pour payer l'addition.

« Hmm ! Elles sont délicieuses. »

Ginny était rayonnante et riait aux éclats. Cette glace était une bonne idée, selon Harry.

« Tiens, goûte. »

Il paniqua devant la cuillère que lui offrait Ginny. Elle avait déposé ses lèvres dessus, et si Harry en mangeait aussi, c'était un peu comme un baiser… Le garçon se reprit : voila qu'il commençait à penser comme une fille. Rassemblant tout son courage, il enfourna la bouchée et se rassit.

« Alors ? »

« Délicieuse ! Goûte la mienne. »

Il lui tendit à son tour sa cuillère qu'elle accepta.

« Ce glacier est génial. »

Ginny repiqua dans la coupe de Harry qui fit mine de bouder.

« Bah puisque c'est comme, ça, je t'en reprends aussi ! »

« Hey !! Pas la chantilly ! »

Ils rirent de bons cœurs comme deux gamins. Oui, il se sentait comme au paradis.

« Oh, tu en as un peu là… »

Ginny se pencha vers lui, comme pour embrasser la chantilly au bord de ses lèvres. Leurs cœurs se mirent à battre la chamade, se rendant compte de leur proximité. Elle se recula discrètement et l'essuya avec une serviette. Elle lui lança un sourire un peu triste.

« Merci de t'occuper de moi. »

« C'est normal… »

Le regard de Ginny se figea en direction de l'entrée du magasin : dans l'embrasure de la porte se tenait un garçon brun, aux grands yeux bleus. Il la dévisagea avant de lancer un regard noir à l'attention de Harry.

« C'est qui ? »

La mine de Ginny s'assombrit.

« Mon petit-ami. »

Elle descendit de son tabouret et rejoignit le garçon à l'entrée.

« Alors c'est là que t'étais. C'est qui lui ? »

« Un ami de mon frère. »

« Ah, et je suppose que tu t'amuse bien avec lui ? Quand tu dis un ami de ton frère, tu parles de celui qui t'a giflé ? »

« Tu appelles ça une simple gifle ? Tu ne m'as même pas défendu ! Tu t'es tiré en courant comme une mauviette ! »

Le garçon renifla, vexé.

« Je ne me suis pas enfui. »

« Ah ? Alors trouve moi le mot qui a pour définition : « partir lâchement en courant en abandonnant sa copine » ! »

Il lança un regard à Harry qui ne se retourna pas.

« Oh… Alors c'est ton nouveau petit ami. Un qui te protègera je suppose ? »

« Harry ? Il… me considère comme sa sœur. »

Ces derniers mots blessèrent Harry. C'était la vérité, enfin l'impression qu'il avait toujours donné puisqu'il ne voulait pas se fâcher avec chaque frère de Ginny. Mais si lui avait été là, il aurait défendu Ginny. Mais si lui était son petit ami, Percy n'aurait jamais menacé Ginny, parce que lui était un gentil garçon.

« Lâche-moi ! Tu me fais mal ! »

Harry se leva et le garçon lâcha immédiatement Ginny. Il n'eut qu'à se tourner et lancer un regard méchant au petit ami de la fille pour que ce dernier parte en courant. Harry se rassit et reprit de la glace, mais ce ne fût pas cette nourriture froide qui le fit frissonner, mais bien les lèvres de Ginny se posant sur sa joue.

« Merci… »

Elle se rassit en face de lui gaiement, comme si de rien n'était et se resservit dans sa coupe.

« Hey ! »

C'était une bonne journée.

-------

Ron était furieux : Hermione avait un rencard avec cet abruti d'élève bulgare et Harry avait disparut. Il osait séché, et sans lui ! Il mâchouilla son crayon, jetant un regard à l'horloge. Plus que 5 minutes et Hermione irait rejoindre ce stupide gars, débile, crétin. Il lança un regard à la fille qui s'était assise à côté de lui et qui écoutait attentivement le cours soporifique d'Histoire du professeur Binns. Elle semblait réjouit et guettait elle aussi l'heure de la fin des cours. Ron mâchouilla de plus bel son crayon en grognant.

« Ca va ? »

Hermione s'était penchée sur son cahier, dévoilant à nouveau son décolleté. Si lui le voyait, Krum pouvait lui aussi s'en régaler, et ça, il ne l'admettait vraiment pas. Il lui lança un regard noir qui la fit frissonner.

« Ca t'amuse d'aguicher tout le monde ? »

« Hein ? »

Il tourna le regard vers la fenêtre.

« Décolleté. »

La sonnerie retentit, couvrant le bruit de claque. Hermione s'empressa de récupérer ses affaires et sortit, laissant un Ron hagard, la joue douloureuse. Il se laissa retomber sur son bureau, sous le regard vide du professeur d'Histoire. Décidemment, cette fille n'était vraiment pas facile, il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'acharnait sur elle.

« Coucou Ron. »

Il leva la tête vers Lavande qui lui fit son plus beau sourire.

« Ca te dirait de venir à la soirée que j'organise ? »

Elle lui tendit un petit carton d'invitation qu'il attrapa, marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles.

« Oh, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, toi. »

Elle s'assit à côté de lui, croisant les jambes, ce qui eut pour effet de remonter sa jupe déjà trop courte. Il déglutit difficilement.

« Tu sais que tu es mignon quand tu rougis ? »

Il se pétrifia. Elle l'allumait ! Et ouvertement. Elle jeta un œil à la classe vide avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Ron.

« Dis, Ron. Tu n'as toujours pas de copine à ce que j'ai entendu dire… »

« Et alors ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? »

Il rassembla ses affaires, sans se lever.

« Et bien, je me suis dit que tu voulais peut-être… T'entraîner ? »

« ME QUOI ?! »

Elle se pencha vers lui, faisant courir ses doigts le long de son bras.

« Et je n'ai pas de cavalier pour la soirée… »

Ah, c'était donc là où elle voulait en venir, la diablesse. Ce genre de plan ne l'intéressait pas, lui il préférait… Lui il préférait la fille qui était allée voir ailleurs, se faire draguer par ce maudit bulgare de dernière année. Lavande l'embrassa soudainement, le prenant par surprise. Son regard se porta sur la petite silhouette dans l'encadrement de la porte qui le fit réagir. Il agrippa Lavande et la repoussa en se levant vers Hermione.

« Je… J'étais juste venue récupérer quelque chose… »

« Hermione ! »

Elle partie en courant, sans qu'il puisse la rattraper.

« Et merde ! »

Il attrapa son sac et chercha à la retrouver, abandonnant une Lavande outrée.

-------

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était montée vérifier si Ron était toujours là. Elle ne l'avait pas vu sortir. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait préféré le rejoindre plutôt que d'aller voir Krum. Elle ne savait pas, elle ne comprenait pas. Elle atteignit la cours en cherchant un endroit où il ne pourrait pas la trouver. La pluie commença à tomber, elle devait se mettre à l'abri. Elle se retourna et se cogna contre quelqu'un qui la rattrapa en la serrant contre lui.

« Hermione ? »

Elle releva le visage vers le bulgare qui la regardait, surpris. La pluie camoufla les larmes de la jeune fille, mais le garçon se rendit compte qu'elle n'était plus aussi souriante que tout à l'heure.

« Ca va ? »

« Oui, oui. Ca va. »

Il embrassa une des mèches de cheveux de la jeune fille en lui lançant un regard tendre.

« Est-ce que tu voudrais sortir avec moi ? »

-------

Harry jeta un œil au dehors : une averse se préparait à travers les gouttes de pluies qui tombaient. Il se tourna vers Ginny qui haussa les épaules en souriant.

« On n'a qu'à aller à la galerie marchande en face et faire un peu de shopping en attendant que ça se calme. »

Il acquiesça en souriant.

« Je serais ton chevalier servant pour le reste de la journée. »

« Merci Harry. Merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi. »

Il lui rendit un sourire énigmatique et tourna de nouveau la tête vers la rue où il pleuvait déjà plus fort.

-------

Ron courait à en perdre haleine. Il arriva dans la cours et se pétrifia devant la vue qu'on lui offrait. Hermione regardait Krum dans les yeux. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et lui se pencha vers elle… La gorge de Ron devint soudainement sèche et son cœur arrêta de battre. Il était tombé amoureux d'elle au premier regard, et il n'avait fait que la blesser en seulement 2 jours. Bordel qu'il était con. Et voila ce qu'il en récoltait. Le couple face à lui s'embrassa sous la pluie, un baiser tendre et délicat. Un baiser qu'il aurait tant voulu lui donner… Il baissa le regard en ayant un petit rire nerveux. Il porta sa main au visage et se laissa glisser dans le renfoncement du mur, ne voulant plus les voir, ne voulant plus la voir…


	4. Chapter 4

_Je remercie Bevy qui a décidé de me donner un petit coup de main ;  
Thandie77 pour avoir eu le courage de se proposer à corriger mes fautes (attention, elle n'est pas encore dessus, donc y aura quelques "rééditions" des histoires ;   
Xander182 pour être toujours là ;  
Bonne lecture !_

-------

Mrs. Weasley lançait des regards inquiets vers son fils. Il était rentré, trempé et s'était assis dans la cuisine, la tête sur la table, silencieux. Il n'avait même pas pris des cookies qui étaient posés devant lui, il n'avait même pas demandé à sa mère de finir les plats. Il semblait triste, démoralisé.

« Ron, tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe ? »

Il ne répondit pas. Elle souffla en finissant d'essuyer un saladier et s'assit à côté de lui.

« Est-ce que tu sais où est Ginny ? »

Il agita négativement la tête.

« Et Harry ? »

Même réponse.

« Mais, Ron. Enfin ! Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. »

Ron se leva simplement en murmurant un « je vais dans ma chambre », laissant sa mère perplexe. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans cette état depuis là mort de son rat Croûtard. Il s'était certainement passé quelque chose à l'école.

-------

Harry était aux anges. Même s'il était dans des magasins de vêtements féminins, il ne se lassait pas de voir Ginny essayer diverses tenues. Il était sagement assis par terre, à côté de la cabine d'essayage. Une douce musique s'échappait des hauts parleurs des magasins alors que Ginny sortie, portant une magnifique robe d'été blanche.

« T'en penses quoi ? »

« Elle te va vraiment bien. »

« Tu dis ça tout le temps, Harry ! »

« Mais parce que c'est vrai ! »

Elle rougit légèrement et repartit dans la cabine, refermant le rideau derrière elle.

Cette robe lui allait vraiment bien… Harry s'imagina Ginny au bord d'une rivière, assise dans les hautes herbes. Elle aurait enlevé ses petites sandales pour ne pas les mouiller et tremperait ses pieds dans l'eau fraîche. Elle rirait et Harry l'embrasserait délicatement sur l'épaule en lui murmurant « Je t'aime ».

« Harry ? »

Il sortit de sa rêverie et vit la tête de Ginny sortir de derrière le rideau.

« J'ai… J'ai un petit souci… Tu peux m'aider s'il te plait. »

« Oui bien sûr, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Elle lança un regard allant tour avant de l'attraper par le col et de le faire rentrer avec elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu… »

Elle lui tournait le dos, la robe blanche ouverte, dévoilant son dos et une partie de sa… Harry rougit devant la petite culotte blanche de la jeune fille.

« La fermeture s'est coincée, j'arrive pas à la débloquer… »

Il déglutit difficilement. La pièce était étroite, tout comme son pantalon.

« J'ai peur de déchirer le tissus… »

Elle lui lança un regard intimidé et rougit de plus belle. Harry se pencha, fermant les yeux au maximum. La fermeture était en effet coincée. Toujours les yeux fermés, il tira dessus.

« Attention à ne pas déchirer. »

« T'en fais pas. »

« Tu t'en sors ? »

« J'essaye. »

Elle rit en le voyant fermer les yeux le plus fort possible.

« Désolée de te mettre dans l'embarras… »

« Tu dois l'être autant que moi. »

Elle eu un petit rire en réponse au garçon.

L'aide apportée, Harry ressortit de la cabine d'essayage, nez à nez avec la Conseillère Principale d'Education des Seconde : Mrs. Ombrage. Elle le fixa, d'abord outrée, avant qu'un sourire large se dessine sur son visage.

« Mr. Potter… Vous deviez être en charmante compagnie ? Est-ce cela que de montrer l'exemple de notre école ? »

Harry haussa les sourcils. Depuis quand son école devait montrer son prestige à travers ses élèves, quand ceux-ci étaient libres… Et puis que faisait-elle dans un magasin de vêtements pour midinette ? Le regard d'Harry se porta sur une affreuse robe jaune poussin parsemée d'horrible iris bleue qu'elle tenait dans ses mains.

« Harry ? »

Ginny ressortie de la cabine et sursauta devant l'horrible femme.

« Oh, mais ne serait-ce pas la petite sœur Weasley ? »

Harry échangea un regard avec elle signifiant qu'elle avait tout vu. Ginny déglutie difficilement.

« Et bien, à défaut de vous mettre des heures de colles pour vous apprendre à vous conduire en parfait gentleman ; je pense qu'une convocation avec messieurs Weasley et puis Mrs. et M. Weasley pourrait être des plus intéressante. Vous y êtes vous aussi convié, Mr. Potter. »

Le garçon la regarda d'un air mauvais qui la fit rire.

« Et je pense qu'il sera dur pour vous de donner une quelconque explication plausible… »

« Nous sommes fiancés ! »

Ombrage faillit s'étrangler en tournant son regard vers une Ginny rouge de colère. Harry la regarda aussi, ahurit.

« Fi… Fiancés ? »

« Oui, et nos parents sont parfaitement au courant, et sachez que ce que nous faisons de notre temps libre ne vous regarde absolument pas ! Nos parents nous ont donné leur consentement ! »

Elle avait attrapé le bras de Harry, se collant contre lui. Le teint d'Ombrage devint livide avant de lui lancer un nouveau sourire assuré. Mais Ginny ne se laissa pas faire.

« Vous pourrez même leur demander si cela vous arrange ! Et puis je pense que ceci est une preuve assez valide ! »

Elle agita sa main sous ses yeux. Une petite bague dorée, ornée d'un brillant violet se tenait à son annulaire. Le cœur de Harry s'agita : il avait offert cette bague à Ginny alors qu'ils étaient en primaire. Elle avait pleuré parce qu'une de ses amies lui avait dit qu'elle ne serait jamais une bonne épouse, et pour la calmer, Harry était allé lui chercher cette petite bague en toc dans un distributeur. « A défaut d'être une bonne épouse, tu auras au moins déjà la bague. ». Et même en plastique, le garçon n'en revenait pas de l'effet qu'elle faisait.

Ombrage plissa les yeux, semblant chercher une nouvelle excuse pour ridiculiser le jeune homme qu'elle ne portait absolument pas dans son cœur. Ginny lui lança un dernier regard noir avant de tirer Harry vers la sortie du magasin. Ils n'échangèrent aucune paroles durant le trajet du retour. Ginny était restée pendue à son bras, mais son regard semblait fixer un point au loin. Harry, quant à lui, lui lançait de temps en temps des regards, espérant savoir ce qu'elle pensait. Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Elle avait tenu tête à cette horrible C.P.E. mais en plus elle avait dit qu'ils étaient fiancés ! Et elle avait gardé sa bague !! Il ne se rappela pas avoir déjà fait vraiment attention à ses mains… Est-ce que cela signifiait quelque chose pour Ginny. Il sorti de ses pensées en se rendant compte qu'elle s'était arrêtée. Elle releva les yeux vers lui, lui dédiant un grand sourire.

« On est quitte ! Tu m'as consolé aujourd'hui, et moi je t'ai débarrassé d'Ombrage ! »

Il la regarda avec tendresse. Il l'aimait. Vraiment. Elle se détacha de lui doucement et recula de quelques pas.

« Je te laisse rentrer de ton côté. Je dois passer récupérer quelque chose au collège. Encore merci pour cette journée ! »

Elle partit sans même lui laisser le temps de lui dire au revoir. Il aurait tant voulu parler avec elle. Il aimerait tant pouvoir se confier à quelqu'un, mais ses amis étaient tous des frères de la jeune fille ou bien des lourdaud en relation amoureuse. Il soupira quand ses yeux s'illuminèrent : son parrain serait un bon confident !

-------

Mrs. Weasley resta perplexe : son fils n'avait pas quitté la chambre et son était l'inquiétait. Il lui était arrivé de se disputer avec Harry, mais jamais au point de rendre Ron aussi malade… Mrs. Weasley eut un sourire triste : la cause devait être autre chose ; comme une fille par exemple. Elle devra en parler à son mari pour qu'il aille en discuter lui-même avec son fils ; bien qu'elle mourrait d'envie d'en savoir plus.

-------

Ron s'était couché sur son lit, à plat ventre, son oreiller couvrant sa tête. Il se repassait mentalement la scène en boucle : Krum, le rencard avec Hermione, l'avance de Lavande, le baiser, Hermione qui les surprends, Hermione qui embrasse Krum… Il s'écrasa encore plus le coussin sur sa tête, marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles. Elle le considérait vraiment juste comme un ami, mais il ne pouvais pas le supporter : il ne pourrait jamais la regarder flirter avec Krum sans rien faire… Maudit bulgare ! Il l'avait vu le premier et il l'avait choisit, mais il avait été trop lent… Beaucoup trop lent. Et méchant en plus, en l'insultant ou en se moquant d'elle. Pas étonnant qu'elle soit allée vers lui.

-------

Hermione était couché sous une tonne de couvertures. Elle ne voulait pas bouger. Elle ne voulait pas retourner dans ce maudit lycée et croiser Krum. Pourquoi l'avait-elle embrassé ?! Elle s'était servit de lui et maintenant elle sortait avec le garçon le plus côté de l'école, après deux jours de cours seulement ! Elle n'avait jamais songé aux garçons avant, ses études étant sa priorité, mais elle s'était laissée emporté malgré elle. Il ne l'avait même pas forcé ! Elle se sentait coupable de s'être servie de lui, sans même savoir à quoi elle s'en était servit. Ses idées étaient chamboulées. C'était vraiment stupide d'avoir une relation avec quelqu'un quand on veut avoir de bonnes notes. Elle ne savait pas où elle s'était embarqué, mais en tout cas elle le regrettait.

Machinalement elle porta sa main à ses lèvres. Ils s'étaient embrassés… Elle rougit en secouant violemment la tête. Pourquoi avait-elle réagit comme ça ?!

« Stupide ! Stupide ! Stupide ! Stupide ! »

-------

Sirius s'assit aux côtés d'Harry.

« Tu voulais me parler ? »

Le garçon tourna la tête vers la cuisine où ses parents discutaient, voulant être sûr qu'il ne serait pas entendu. Sirius sourit.

« Ah… C'est au sujet d'une fille ? »

Harry devint aussi rouge qu'une pivoine en se tournant vers son parrain qui eut un petit rire.

« Ne t'en fais pas, ça restera entre nous. Tu veux des conseils ? Une fille te plait ? Tu sors avec ? »

« Doucement, je… Non on ne sort pas ensemble… »

« Ah… Elle t'intéresse ? »

Il eut un petit moment d'hésitation avant de répondre.

« Je ne peux pas dire que le mot « intéresser » soit le plus approprié. »

« Alors peut-être que tu préfèrerais « amoureux » ? Elle est mignonne ? »

Le brun sourit.

« Belle. Vraiment belle. »

« Et quelle genre de relation vous entretenez ? »

Harry se gratta l'arrière du crâne, un petit rire nerveux.

« Et bien, euh… Je ne sais pas vraiment, c'est dur à définir, mais euh… Je suis comme… Un frère pour elle… »

« Tu en es sûr ou c'est elle qui le dit ? »

« Et bien, disons que j'ai toujours était prêt d'elle d'une certaine manière… »

« Les rouquines sont les favorites des mâles Potter. »

Harry faillit s'étouffer. Son parrain était vraiment perspicace et cela le perturbait en partie. Il garda le silence.

« Il me semble qu'elle a bon nombre de soupirants et qu'elle a eu beaucoup de petits amis, je me trompe ? »

Il acquiesça simplement.

« Et ses frères sont tes amis ; et ils sont très protecteurs envers leur petite sœur. »

Il acquiesça encore.

« Ca sera dur, mais tu peux y arriver, garçon. Tu es brave et courageux. C'est juste à toi d'attendre le bon moment. A moins bien sûr qu'elle fasse le premier pas. »

Le sourire de son parrain le rassura.

Il savait qu'il mettrait du temps à aller vers elle, mais il le ferait : il ne la perdrait pour rien au monde.


	5. Chapter 5

_XD je croyais l'avoir publié plus tôt celui-là  
Je vous souhaite bonne lecture !  
Le prochain chapitre... hmm... Peut-être samedi ?  
J'essayerais de garder le rythme, mais avec mes cours qui reviennent...  
Allez, je vous dis un le mercredi et un le samedi, ca vous va ? XD  
Celui-là correspond à celui de mercredi, sorti un peu en avance   
En espérant qu'il vous plaise !  
A très bientôt !_

-------

Hermione buvait son thé aux côtés de sa mère qui écoutait les informations d'une oreille distraite. La jeune fille soupira ce qui n'échappa pas à sa mère.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Non, rien, juste que je me disais que ça me ferait du bien un petit week-end tranquille après cette semaine d'école. »

« Commence se passent tes cours ? »

« Très bien. »

« Des amis ? »

« Oui, quelques-uns… »

« Un petit ami ? »

Hermione rougit et sa mère émit un petit rire amusé.

« Allons, c'est normal que des garçons te tournent autour. Dès que tu as fini ton thé, nous irons au centre ville. »

« Tu dois faire des courses ? »

Sa mère la regarda, interloquée.

« Tu ne te rappelles pas le marché que tu as fait avec ton père ? Il t'a promis un animal de compagnie si nous déménagions. »

Les yeux d'Hermione reprirent leur reflet doré. Elle finit sa boisson d'une traite et se leva.

« On y va ? »

Hermione avait tenue à aller directement à la S.P.A. pour choisir son animal. Elle ne voulait pas d'un chiot ou d'un chaton quand elle savait que de pauvres animaux abandonnés attendaient de recevoir de l'affection d'un maître attentionné. Son regard se porta immédiatement vers une touffe rousse : sur les cages, un chat se tenait en la dévisageant de ses yeux dorés. Il descendit doucement et se frotta à ses mollet en ronronnant. Son cœur s'affola et elle sourit.

« Si tous les rouquins pouvaient être pareils… »

Le chat émit un petit grondement et elle le prit dans ses bras en se tournant vers sa mère.

« Je veux celui-là. »

La demoiselle de la S.P.A. s'approcha en fixant le chat d'un regard réprobateur.

« Méfiez-vous, il est très intelligent, peut être trop même. Il a encore réussit à s'échapper, je ne sais par qu'elle moyen. »

Le chat lui lança un regard satisfait avant de se coller contre sa nouvelle maîtresse.

« Et bien je pense qu'ils se sont adoptés. »

A l'enregistrement de l'animal, Hermione lui avait donné le nom de Pattenrond par rapport à sa démarche chaloupée. Il avait réussit à monter dans la voiture sans avoir à supporter le voyage dans une caisse, préférant les genoux délicat de sa nouvelle maîtresse. Il releva un œil vers elle et se mit à ronronner de plaisir : oui, et il avait fait un bon choix, il en était sûr.

Etrangement, la chaleur qu'elle avait ressentit durant cette agréable matinée s'envola lorsqu'elle se retrouva vers son père.

« Un certain Victor a téléphoné… »

Elle esquiva le regard glacé de l'homme de la maison avant de monter vers sa chambre, Pattenrond sur les talons. Elle s'assit sur son lit, le combiné téléphonique dans une main, et un numéro de téléphone griffonné sur un papier dans l'autre. Son cœur battait fort, mais surtout dû à l'appréhension de cet appel. Krum était gentil, mignon et doué… Mais il n'était pas vraiment le genre d'homme qu'elle appréciait. Il n'était pas spécialement drôle, bien que plein de charme, et ne semblait pas être très loquace. Ses doigts tremblèrent lorsqu'elle composa le numéro et son cœur s'agita lorsqu'elle reconnue sa voix au bout du fil.

« Allô ? »

« Allô, Victor ? »

« Hermione ! Ca va ? »

« Oui, tu… Tu voulais quelque chose ? »

« Entendre ta voix. »

Elle avala avec difficulté avant que celui-ci se mette à rire.

« Et je voulais aussi t'inviter demain à une fête chez Brown, une fille de ta classe. C'est pour Halloween. »

Hermione déglutit une nouvelle fois.

« O… Oui, volontiers. »

« Parfait ! Alors je passe te prendre vers 18h, c'est bon ? Donne-moi juste ton adresse. »

« Non ! Enfin… Non, je… On se rejoint au lycée plutôt. »

« Ah ? D'accord, au lycée demain, oublies pas ton déguisement. »

« Oui. A demain, Victor. »

« A demain, Hermione. »

Elle raccrocha et se frappa le front avec le combiné.

« Pourquoi j'ai dit « oui » ?!! »

Pattenrond sauta sur le lit et posa une patte sur sa cuisse. Elle tourna le regard vers elle, surprise. Elle sourit tristement en le caressant et en l'embrassant sur la tête.

« Merci. »

Lorsque sa maîtresse sembla assez remise de ses émotions, il sortit de la chambre, décidé à découvrir son nouveau territoire. Alors, chambre de la petite maîtresse en haut. Gauche…

Il se retrouva face à une porte fermée, mais en juger par l'odeur de savon et de shampooing, il devina aisément qu'il s'agissait de la salle d'eau. Droite… Il se faufila par la porte entrouverte et découvrit la chambre des parents. Trop curieux, il farfouilla sous le lit, jouant avec quelques moutons de poussière avant de tourner le regard vers l'armoire entrouverte. Un petit carton légèrement abîmé s'offrait à lui : il pourrait y faire quelques siestes. En essayant de rentrer dedans, il fit tomber le paquet, dévoilant des photos. Mince, pour une première arrivée, s'il se faisait autant remarquer, cela allait certainement bardé. Surtout que le chef de famille avait l'air très sévère. Il gratta délicatement les photos, tentant de les ramener dans un coin et s'arrêta sur une photo de sa petite maîtresse, encore bien plus petite que maintenant, mais la chevelure broussailleuse ne le trompa pas. Le poil de l'animal s'hérissa en la voyant embrasser un petit garçon de son âge. Il était comme lui : roux ! Pas question qu'il laisse sa petite maîtresse chérie avec un autre. Elle était à lui, et à lui tout seul. Il sortit vivement ses griffes, prêt à lacérer l'image, furieux quand la porte grinça.

« Hey ! »

Le chat cavala comme un fou en direction des escaliers. Mrs. Granger se pencha sur la photo qui traînait et sourit. Sa petite fille avait si vite grandit. Avant hier encore elle la voyait à la maternelle du quartier, embrasser son camarade de classe ; le lendemain ils déménageaient dans une autre ville ; et aujourd'hui ils revenaient dans leur quartier. Elle avait toujours eu du succès auprès des garçons. Elle remit la photo dans le carton, se jurant mentalement d'aller saluer Mrs. Weasley prochainement. Son fils, Ron devait être un devenu un beau jeune homme. Il était déjà si mignon à l'époque, toujours après sa fille. Hermione ne s'en rappellerait certainement pas…

-------

Harry était venu rendre visite à Ron. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à le trouver dans un tel état.

« Ben, mon vieux. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Le rouquin lui lança un regard noir.

« T'étais où toi, hier ? »

« Hein ? Ah, euh… Héhéhé… Je… Rien… Je… J'avais rendez-vous chez un médecin. »

Ron le regarda, perplexe.

« Pourquoi tu m'as pas prévenu ? »

« 'Oubliais. »

Harry haussa les épaules, heureusement que son mensonge ne soit pas découvert. Ron s'assit, prenant ses genoux contre lui.

« J'veux plus retourner au lycée. »

« Hein ? »

« Je hais ce lycée. »

« Oui, tu me l'as déjà dis et je suis d'accord avec toi, ce lycée est… »

« Je suis très sérieux, Harry ! Je ne veux plus remettre les pieds là-bas ! »

Le teint sombre du garçon inquiéta Harry.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Ron. »

« Pas envie d'en parler. »

« Bon, tu sais quoi ? Demain soir, on sort ! »

Ron tourna un regard surpris vers son ami.

« Je n'aime pas les fêtes trop « bon chic, bon genre » de Brown, mais après tout, cela ne peut pas nous faire du mal. »

Les joues de Ron se teintèrent de roses.

« Je sais pas… »

« Ron ? Tu aurais le béguin pour Lavande ? »

« QUOI ?!!! CERTAINEMENT PAS !!! ELLE EST STUPIDE, HYPOCRITE ET CE N'EST QU'UNE ALLUMEUSE QUI PROFITE DE TOUS CE QUI LUI TOMBE SOUS LA MAIN ET QUI A UN PENIS !!! »

Harry eut un fou rire, bientôt rejoint par Ron. A défaut de savoir pourquoi son ami était si mal, il l'avait fait rire.

« Alors, t'es partant pour aller manger gratuitement et boire comme un trou ? »

« T'as trouvé ton homme, Potter ! »

Ginny tapa à la porte, leur amenant un plateau remplit de cookies et de verres de lait. Ron se jeta littéralement dessus pendant que sa sœur saluait Harry. Il lui répondit timidement avant de croquer rapidement dans un biscuit et de reprendre la discussion avec son ami.

« Tu vas porter quoi, demain ? »

Le garçon se retourna vers lui, perplexe.

« Chais pas. Je pensais au minimum : une chemise et un jean. »

« Et tu seras déguisé en quoi ? »

« Hein ? »

Ginny ria.

« Brown organise une soirée pour Halloween, Houhou, Ron. Réveille-toi. »

« Je… Je n'étais pas au courant. »

« Tu y vas aussi, Ginny ? »

« Non… J'ai promis d'accompagner les enfants de maternelle pour le porte à porte. »

Harry se maudit intérieurement d'avoir été aussi rapide dans sa proposition. Il aurait tellement aimé accompagner Ginny ; bien qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser son ami déprimer. Elle se tourna vers son frère, lui pinçant les joues.

« Tu vas prendre un vieux draps et te le mettre sur la tête ? Ahahah. »

« Nan ! Je… J'aurais pensé à autre chose. »

« Et à quoi ? »

« Euh… Je sais pas… »

Sa sœur se leva, le poing en l'air.

« Alors laisse-moi t'aider ! »

Harry sentit une petite pointe de jalousie. La jeune fille posa une main sur son épaule, attirant son attention.

« Je t'aiderais aussi, Harry. »

Il en était complètement fou.

-------

Hermione fouilla dans la boîte de maquillage de sa mère. Elle n'était pas très coquette, mais elle devait trouver une idée de costume au plus vite. Elle sursauta en voyant Pattenrond sauter devant elle en poussant un gros miaulement.

« Si tu avais la parole, tu pourrais m'aider pour un costume… »

Elle fut surprise en voyant le regard de son chat qui semblait l'écouter attentivement. Il ronronna en se frotta vers elle avant de lui mordre doucement l'oreille.

« Je sais !! En chat ! Enfin… »

Elle se gratta le menton en réfléchissant.

« Pourquoi pas… Hmm… Une sorcière qui se transforme en chat !... Non, ce serait trop stupide. Mais, elle aurait pu louper une potion et… »

Pattenrond poussa un gros ronronnement qui fit prendre sa décision à Hermione. Elle n'avait jamais voulu se contenter de simple costume depuis qu'elle était toute petite : il lui fallait toujours une histoire, pour ne pas se déguiser « inutilement ». Une cape noir, une jupe grise, une chemise blanche, des oreilles découpées dans de la feutrine et des moustaches : son costume était prêt.


	6. Chapter 6

_Aujourd'hui c'est mercredi... Je pensais pas publier un chapitre vu que j'en ai déjà laissé un lundi, mais allez !  
Voila la suite :D  
Bonne lecture !_

-------

Hermione était devant le lycée, son sac sur le dos, contenant son précieux costume. Elle sursauta en voyant la voiture s'arrêter devant elle. Viktor lui sourit de ses dents aiguisés : il avait opté pour un costume de Dracula, quelle originalité… Pourtant son accent bulgare lui rendait un aspect plus vrai que nature.

« Tu montes ? »

Elle ne se fit pas prier, le temps commençant à se rafraîchir.

Une Lavande en Cléopâtre les accueillis en indiquant une pièce à Hermione pour se changer. Lorsqu'elle ressortit, elle tomba nez à nez avec un Malefoy tentant de faire tenir un étrange masque sur son visage. Cela ressemblait à une sorte de tête de mort, sans la mâchoire. Sa longue cape noir retombait sur le sol, rendant un aspect lugubre au garçon, et comme pour couronner le tout, il s'était tracé un étrange tatouage en forme de serpent sur l'avant bras. Quel drôle de costume. Lorsqu'il la remarqua, il lui lança un sourire de séducteur.

« Oh, une chatte ensorcelante. »

Il lui fit un baise main avant de sursauter en sentant une main sur son épaule. Face à l'imposante carrure du bulgare, le blondinet se força à sourire avant de s'éloigner du couple. Viktor se pencha à son oreille.

« Tu es très mignonne. »

« Mignonne » ? C'est tout ce qu'il trouvait à dire ? Hermione se sentit étrangement vexée par rapport à l'effort qu'elle avait fait.

« Je vais chercher quelque chose à boire, je reviens. »

Elle tourna la tête vers un Harry tout intimidé qui venait d'entrer. Sa gêne était encore plus mise en avant par ses oreilles tombantes. Il avait une sorte de fourrure noire collée sur les joues et sur les mains et une étrange queue était accrochée à l'arrière de son pantalon déchiré. Hermione sourit face à ce loup garou ressemblant plus à un louveteau ayant fait une bêtise. Lorsqu'il la vit il lui fit un grand sourire et s'approcha d'elle.

« Salut Hermione ! Je pensais pas te voir. Joli ton costume de… Sorcière-qui-aurait-raté-un-sort ? »

Hermione ria, confirmant la question d'Harry.

« Tu es seul ? Je suis venue avec Viktor. »

« Hein ? Krum ? Le bulgare de dernière année ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu… Tu sors avec ? »

« On peut dire ça. »

Harry eut un doute sur le comportement de son ami. Peut-être que…

« Depuis quand ? »

Hermione rougit.

« Depuis Vendredi après-midi. »

Le doute d'Harry se confirma : Ron était certainement jaloux. Mais alors, quand il lui avait parlé d'une fille… Harry se tourna vers le chevalier noir qui venait d'entrer et s'était figé en voyant Hermione. Il s'échappa dans la foule, faisant mine de ne pas les avoir vu. Viktor arriva, fronçant les sourcils en apercevant Harry. Hermione les présenta, calmant un peu son compagnon.

« Bien, je vous laisse. »

« Où vas-tu ? »

Le regard suppliant d'Hermione l'inquiéta. Elle n'était pas heureuse avec Viktor ? Il était vrai qu'il ne ressemblait pas au type d'homme avec qui Hermione aimerait traîner. Depuis le jour de son arrivée, elle aimer rester à la bibliothèque pour étudier ou lire… Le genre d'endroit que le bulgare préférait éviter.

« Je… Je dois rejoindre quelqu'un. »

Hermione le salua, un peu déçue.

-------

Lorsqu'il retrouva Ron, celui-ci était en train d'avaler cul sec un verre de punch. Et à l'odeur que le liquide avait, il n'était certainement pas sans alcool. Son ami portait une cape noire et un haut d'armure sur lequel était dessinée une pièce d'échec. Ginny avait la subtilité recherchée pour les costumes. Si cela aurait été possible, elle lui aurait certainement confectionné le cheval noir en papier mâcher qui allait avec le cavalier. Il se resservit un autre verre en le buvant à nouveau d'un trait.

« On avait dit « boire comme des trous » pas « se saouler », Ron. »

« Lâche-moi le lycanthrope. Je fais ce que je veux. »

« Dis, c'est pas parce que t'es jaloux que tu vas gâcher la soirée à tout le monde ! »

« Je fais ce que je veux ! »

« Très bien ! Compte pas sur moi pour te raccompagner ! »

« Très bien ! J'ai pas besoin de toi ! »

« Très bien ! »

Harry partit, quittant le petit manoir. Il se retrouva dans la rue, bousculé par une tribu de maternelle qui crièrent et rirent en voyant son costume.

« Harry ? »

Il releva le regard vers la rouquine qui se tenait face à lui. Sans doute un signe du destin de se retrouver devant elle. Elle portait une cape rouge… Harry n'en revenait pas ! Si lui était en loup, elle était habillée en Petit Chaperon rouge. Le jeune homme revint à la réalité lorsqu'un maternel tira sur sa queue en rigolant, lui arrachant un cri lorsqu'il sentit l'épingle accrochant le costume lui piquer l'arrière train. Ginny se précipita vers le garnement pour le réprimander gentiment, pendant que le brun raccrochait sa fourrure.

« Tu n'étais pas censé être chez Lavande ? »

« C'est-à-dire que… Je voulais sortir prendre l'air. »

Elle lui sourit et il fondit de nouveau face à elle. S'il jouait au loup ce soir, elle n'en sortirait pas indemne de ses crocs acérés.

« Tu veux nous accompagner ? »

« Volontiers ! »

-------

Hermione réussit à s'éloigner de Krum. Décidément, il n'était pas fait pour elle, surtout lorsqu'elle voyait le flot de demoiselles lui lancer des regards meurtriers lorsqu'elles apprenaient qu'elle était sa petite amie. Elle s'avança vers le buffet, se servant un verre de punch. Elle le bu cul sec, espérant oublier un peu la soirée.

-------

Ron était parti sur la terrasse, prendre l'air. Il n'aimait pas avoir tort, mais les paroles d'Harry étaient justes, il n'avait pas à foutre en l'air une soirée en se saoulant. Il connaissait ses limites et s'était arrêté à temps pour ne pas mettre un bordel monstrueux. Il ne se rappelait jamais de ses cuites, mais Harry lui avait rapporté qu'il devenait totalement incontrôlable. Il l'avait retrouvé une fois sur le toit de sa maison, maintenant un balai entre ses jambes et certifiant à son ami qu'il pourrait voler. Les jumeaux avaient été punis durant une semaine pour avoir versé du Gin dans le verre de leur cadet en cachette, et Ron s'en était tiré avec un bras cassé.

Il soupira en se laissant glisser contre le mur quand il sentit soudain une présence à côté de lui : la sorcière féline regardait vers le ciel, les yeux un peu endormis. Elle était comme hypnotisée et la pleine lune rendait un aspect irréel à sa silhouette. Ses cheveux volaient dans les airs, portés par une légère brise fraîche. Elle frissonna en ramenant ses cheveux derrière l'oreille et tourna le regard pour se trouver nez à nez avec Ron. Elle poussa un petit cri en se collant contre la barrière de la terrasse alors que lui la regardait, interloqué. Il fronça les sourcils et se mit à regarder de l'autre côté, l'ignorant. Elle émit un petit rire gêné.

« Salut Ron. »

Il répondit par un grognement.

« Tu es habillé en cavalier d'échec ? »

Il lui lança un petit regard, ne pouvant s'empêcher de la regarder. Même s'il ne lui répondit pas, elle s'approcha de lui, restant debout et s'appuya contre le mur, fixant de nouveau le ciel, silencieuse. Il décela une étrange lueur brillante dans son regard, et ses joues étaient rouges. Il réalisa qu'elle n'était pas dans son état normal lorsqu'elle hoqueta bruyamment, ramenant vivement ses mains sur ses lèvres.

« Ex… Excuses-moi. »

Il haussa un sourcil en plissant les yeux.

« Hermione ? T'as bu ? »

Elle eut un rire stupide qui le fit sourire.

« Hihihi. Juste un verre, mais je ne bois jamais d'alcool d'habitude… Je ne dois pas être très habituée… Hihihi. »

Il eut un petit rire et elle le regarda, surprise.

« Tu ne devrais pas boire dans ce cas. »

« Je fais ce que je veux, de toute façon, toi tu t'en fous, Viktor s'en fout, tout le monde s'en fout ! »

Il tourna le regard vers l'intérieur de la salle. Viktor semblait en grande conversation avec des garçons de son équipe. S'il avait pu être le petit ami d'Hermione, il ne l'aurait jamais laissé seule… Elle hoqueta de nouveau quand soudainement une bourrasque d'air lui souleva la jupe. Ron resta bouche bée devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Elle portait une petite culotte noire en dentelle. Il se mit à fantasmer en l'imaginant en petite tenue, le soutien-gorge assorti, elle serait dans son lit, l'attendant, le regardant d'un air coquin. Elle poussa un petit cri en rabaissant le tissu et tourna un regard effaré face à lui.

« Tu… Tu as vu ?!! »

Il avait vivement tourné la tête, portant une main à ses lèvres. Qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête à l'instant ? Il n'était qu'un pervers, un véritable obsédé !

« Ron ? »

Il se tourna et recula en la voyant près de lui. Elle s'était baissé et le regardait, une moue boudeuse sur le visage.

« Tu l'as vu ? »

« Non ! Enfin, de quoi tu parles ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! Hahaha ! »

Il était extrêmement gêné, mais elle ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte et s'assit à côté de lui.

« Je ne me sens pas très bien… »

« Tu devrais rentrer, tu vas finir par attraper froid. »

« Je crois que je suis saoule… »

Les images d'une Hermione dans son lit lui revinrent à l'esprit. Il rougit violemment et secoua vivement la tête : il ne pouvait pas abuser d'elle dans cette état !! Il était qu'un gros pervers. Il se cacha les yeux d'une main, se concentrant pour ne plus penser à elle. Mais comment ne pas penser à elle alors qu'elle était si près.

« Et pis j'ai chaud… »

Elle déboutonna un bouton de sa chemise, les joues rougis, le regard brillant. Elle était vraiment saoule ! Il se mordit la joue en la voyant se pencher vers lui et se coller contre son bras.

« Je… Voudrais juste dormir un peu… »

Il était paralysé. Comment pouvait-il la repousser alors qu'elle était collée contre lui… Et au vu de la douceur de la pression, ce n'était pas que son épaule qui lui touchait le bras. Il jeta un petit regard et eu un sourire débile en ayant la confirmation de la texture de son soutien gorge. Quel décolleté ! Il déglutit difficilement et tenta de se concentrer sur le ciel étoilé au-dessus d'eux. Elle poussa un petit gémissement. Il tourna la tête vers elle : elle s'était visiblement endormis. Il approcha doucement se tête de ses cheveux, humant l'odeur de shampoing à la vanille qu'elle avait utilisé. Il était peut-être un pervers, mais il était fou d'elle. Elle releva soudainement la tête, heurtant son menton. Pendant que l'un se tenait la mâchoire, grimaçant, l'autre se frottait vigoureusement son crâne endoloris. Elle se releva, tenant à peine sur ses jambes et retourna à l'intérieur, le laissant de nouveau seul.

Il soupira. Il pourrait enfin calmer ses hormones et tenter de se concentrer sur le ciel… C'était peine perdue : elle revint avec deux verres de punch et lui en tendit gentiment un.

« T'as soif ? »

« Hermione, tu devrais sérieusement éviter de… Hermiooooooone !! »

Elle finit la dernière goutte de son verre en se léchant les babines. Ron secoua la tête, affligé. Elle se relaissa de nouveau glisser à côté de lui. Il soupira en voyant son teint rougit de plus en plus et ses yeux briller de plus belle.

« J'espère que Krum sait où te raccompagner… »

« J'veux pas ! »

« Hein ? »

« Je veux pas rentrer avec lui. Il est bête et il est moche ! »

Ron la regarda, les yeux écarquillés.

« De quoi ? »

« J'suis sûre qu'il sait même pas lire un livre. Il est même pas drôle ! Il est même déprimaaaant. »

Elle se mit à pleurnicher et Ron eut un sourire gêné, il la ramena contre lui et elle pleura dans ses bras, comme une petite fille faisant son caprice.

« Alors pourquoi t'es sortie avec lui ? »

Elle hoqueta de nouveau et arrêta de pleurer. Il pencha la tête vers elle. Lorsqu'il croisa son regard, elle se blottit plus contre lui, cachant son visage. Le cœur de Ron se mit à battre la chamade lorsqu'il se rendit compte de cette proximité. Il voulait juste la consoler et voila que ses hormones se remettaient en action. Bordel ! Il ne savait vraiment pas se tenir. Si Krum le voyait, il le réduirait en miette, c'était sûr… Mais ça en valait tellement le coup…

« Alors ? Pourquoi t'a choisi de sortir avec lui ? »

Elle s'écarta de lui et tangua vers la rambarde. Elle s'assit habilement sur le rebord, faisant relever Ron, inquiet de son état. Ils étaient peut-être au rez-de-chaussée, mais elle pourrait se faire mal. Elle regardait la lune, comme hypnotisé. Son costume avait une allure presque réelle et il s'imagina à ses côtés, la sauvant d'un quelconque mauvais sorcier en jouant sur un échiquier géant. Il serait le cavalier et elle sa reine et il se serait sacrifié pour elle. Il sursauta en la voyant le fixer d'un air mystérieux. Elle ferait une magnifique sorcière. Elle l'avait déjà ensorcelé, après tout. Elle baissa le regard et il s'approcha. Elle hoqueta de nouveau, et tomba en arrière, Ron sauta pour la rattraper et leur chute fut amortie par un buisson. Il la tenait contre elle. Il était si bien là, maintenant, tenant celle qu'il aimait contre lui… Si cet instant pouvait durer à jamais.

« J'ai envie de vomir… »

Ils se séparèrent rapidement et elle se précipita derrière un cyprès.

« Je t'avais dit de pas boire tant que ça ! »

« C'est pas à toi de me dire ce que tu dois faire… »

Il lui tendit un mouchoir avec lequel elle s'essuya. Elle se tourna vers lui, tanguant toujours autant.

« Tu le diras pas, hein ? »

« Non, je ne le répèterais pas. »

Il soupira et elle s'appuya contre lui.

« Je veux dormir. »

« Tu veux que je te ramène chez toi ? »

Elle acquiesça et il se pencha devant elle, lui présentant son dos.

« Allez, monte, je te raccompagne. »

Le cœur d'Hermione s'emballa, mais son esprit trop embrouillé, elle obéit docilement. Il était grand, pas autant que Krum, mais il était déjà plus grand qu'elle et lui sembla assez musclé tout de même. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, et s'endormit sur son épaule.

« Hey ! Hermione ! Réveille toi !! Je sais pas où t'habite moi ?! Misère… »


	7. Chapter 7

_Comme prévue, la suite  
Bonne lecture et à mercredi :)  
Et encore merci pour toutes vos reviews !!!_

-------

Harry marchait à côté de Ginny, surveillant d'un œil les maternels et admirant le délicieux Chaperon Rouge de l'autre. Quelle belle nuit !

Les enfants se précipitèrent à une porte et un étrange frisson parcourus l'échine d'Harry en voyant le nom de Rogue sur la boîte aux lettres. Le corps du garçon lui dicta de se mettre devant les maternelles, pour les protéger de l'aura glaciale de l'homme qui s'apprêtait à leur ouvrir, mais malheureusement, Harry glissa sur une des marches du palier. Tout se passa au ralentit, la porte s'ouvrit alors que les gamins s'écartèrent et Harry tomba dans les bras de son sauveur, son visage collé contre la poitrine de l'homme. Intimidé, il réajusta ses lunettes et releva le regard pour remercier la personne, lorsqu'il poussa un cri et retomba en arrière en voyant son professeur qui s'épousseta la cape avant de lui lancer un regard noir et moqueur.

« Monsieur Potter, j'ignorais que vous vous abaissiez à faire de tels enfantillages ! »

Les gamins se mirent à rire en tendant leur sac vers le professeur. L'homme leur lâcha quelques bonbons sans esquisser un seul sourire. Pourtant Ginny sembla desceller un air amusé dans le regard de l'homme. Il repartit, claquant la porte au museau du loup-garou qui se tourna vers Ginny, penaud.

« J'ai l'air malin maintenant… »

Elle eut un fou-rire, bientôt rejoint par Harry.

Une petite maternelle habillée en petit elfe crasseuse, tira sur la cape de Ginny.

« Oui, Deborah ? »

« Je suis fatiguée... »

La petite fille se frotta les yeux. Harry en fut séduit et se baissa vers elle en souriant

« Je peux te porter si tu veux ? »

Elle regarda Harry de ses grands yeux humides, légèrement intimidée.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je ne croque que les petits chaperons rouges et les petits cochons. »

Elle ria et s'approcha de lui quand Ginny lui tapota sur l'épaule, un doigt en l'air.

« On doit dire « merci Monsieur Potter » »

« Dobby dit merci à Monsieur Potter ! »

Harry ria. Alors qu'elle tendait les bras vers lui, attendant d'être prise.

« Dobby ? »

Ginny souleva la petite en la posant sur ses épaules.

« C'est son surnom. C'est comme ça que l'appellent ses camarades. »

La petite s'accrocha au jeune homme, jouant avec ses oreilles de loup et riant aux éclats.

Ils formaient une étrange famille tous les trois et le cœur d'Harry s'envola. Il n'avait jamais songé à cela auparavant, mais il visualisait très bien Ginny préparant le repas pendant que lui s'amuserait avec ses enfants.

« Oh ! Dobby vois un cavalier et une sorcière ! »

« Déborah, tu dois dire « je », pas « Dobby ». »

Harry tourna le regard vers un Ron qui semblait furieux.

« Alors c'est là que tu t'étais barré ?! »

Le brun voulait lui jeter une réplique mais fut vite interrompu par Ginny.

« C'est qui cette fille ? »

Ron baissa le regard et Harry réalisa la présence d'une Hermione endormie sur son dos.

« Elle était pas bien et elle voulait rentrer… Mais je sais pas où elle habite. Harry, tu veux pas… »

« Ah non ! Pas question ! Si je la ramène chez moi, Sirius va pas arrêter de se payer ma tête. »

« Et moi j'ai des grands frères qui sont prêts à tout pour se foutre de moi. Harry… »

« C'est toi qui a voulu la ramener, tu n'avais qu'à la laisser avec Krum. »

« Il n'en a rien à foutre d'elle ! Moi au moins je m'inquiète de son état ! »

Les maternels commencèrent à pleurer devant la colère des deux garçons. Ginny s'en aperçut et donna un coup sur le crâne des deux râleurs. Dobby en profita pour imiter le geste de « sa grande sœur » en riant aux éclats.

« Aïe ! Dobby, s'il te plait. »

« Pardon, Monsieur Potter. »

Ron eut un petit rire mauvais.

« Tu fais dans les mômes, toi, maintenant ? »

Ginny tira sur la joue de Ron, ce qui fit rire les enfants.

« Redis ça encore une fois et tu vas voir quand tu rentreras à la maison ! »

Ron craignait sa mère, mais il craignait tout autant sa sœur. Cette réplique suffit à le calmer.

« Vous allez faire la paix et plus vite que ça ! »

Ils soupirèrent et hésitèrent avant de se regarder de nouveaux.

« Désolé. »

« Ouais, désolé, vieux. »

Hermione gémit sur son dos. Ginny ria.

« Et bien, elle a l'air à son aise ici. Si tu veux, on la ramène à la maison et je dis que c'est une de mes amies, comme ça tu n'auras aucun problème. »

« Mouais… On verra. »

Ginny tapa dans ses mains, rameutant tous les maternels, en rang devant elle. Harry fut fasciné de la douceur qu'elle avait pour leur parler, et de la facilité à les faire obéir. Elle savait vraiment y faire avec les enfants.

« Bien, il est 20h30 ! La course fini dans trente minutes. On fini par ce quartier et on vous ramène à l'école. Vous êtes prêts ? »

Ils répondirent « oui » tous en cœur. Ron soupira.

« Elle est pas légère, j'ai mal au dos. »

Il reçut une claque à l'arrière du crâne. Il tourna la tête et se trouva nez à nez avec une Hermione à moitié endormie, mais fâchée.

« Je suis pas grosse ! »

Elle se rendormie aussitôt, ronflant doucement. Harry eut un fou rire et Ron lui lança un regard boudeur. Même si son meilleur ami se payait sa tête, rien ne pourrait le mettre en colère tant qu'il sentait la poitrine de la fille, blottie contre lui… Il n'était vraiment qu'un obsédé…

-------

Un peu déçu de se retrouver en présence d'un des grands frères protecteurs de Ginny, le brun reprit un peu des distances, se mêlant à la foule de maternels sous le regard amusé de la jeune fille.

-------

Harry les salua avant de repartir chez lui. Ron n'avait prononcé aucun mot de la soirée, jetant parfois des regards inquiets à Hermione. Elle ne s'était toujours pas réveillée et il s'inquiétait de la voir risquer le coma éthylique. Ginny ouvrit doucement la porte et se retrouva nez à nez avec son père.

« Déjà de retour ? Oh ? »

Il s'approcha de son fils, jetant un œil à la jeune fille. Ginny prit la parole.

« C'est… C'est une amie à moi et elle ne se sentait pas très bien. Comme on sait pas où elle habite, on a préféré la ramener ici. »

Mr. Weasley jugea sa fille du regard en les faisant rentrer. Ginny aida Ron à monter les marches, déposant Hermione dans la chambre de sa sœur.

« Ron, je peux te parler ? »

Le rouquin se paralysa en entendant son père. Il confia la jeune fille à la rouquine et redescendit dans le salon, penaud.

« Oui, p'pa ? »

Il tapota le siège en face de lui, l'invitant à s'asseoir.

« Ron, je dois te parler. »

« Maman n'est pas là ? »

« Elle est sortie ramener Bill chez lui. Ron… »

La gorge du garçon s'assécha. Ses aînés lui avaient parlé du discours de leur père lorsqu'ils avaient eu leur première petite amie, leur parlant sans gêne de sexe, de moyen de contraception, de la délicatesse dont il fallait faire preuve avec la demoiselle, ainsi qu'une tentative de démonstration d'utilisation d'un preserv…

« Ce n'est pas ma petite amie ! »

Mr. Weasley écarquilla les yeux, cachant discrètement le petit carré de plastique bleu au fond de sa poche, se raclant la gorge.

« Bien, je suppose que tu n'es pas stupide et que tu sais comment faire… »

« Papa ! »

Son père se leva, lui frottant les cheveux.

« Désolé si je te mets mal à l'aise. Hermione est une belle jeune fille. »

« Hmm… Je remonte. »

Ron posa le pied sur la première marche des escaliers en stoppant net. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir prononcé le prénom d'Hermione en sa présence… A moins que Ginny ne l'ait fait sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il remonta dans la chambre et se trouva nez à nez avec sa sœur qui lui barrait l'entrée.

« Tu me le revaudras, Weasley. Elle dort profondément, mais il faudrait penser à prévenir ses parents au cas où. »

« Mais j'ai pas son numéro, sinon je l'aurais fait bien avant. »

« Et l'annuaire ? Sers-toi un peu de ta tête, Ron. »

-------

« Granger… Grange… Granger ! »

Il attrapa le combiné, un peu stressé et composa le numéro. Ginny lui arracha le téléphone.

« Tu me le revaudras aussi… »

« Allô ? »

« Allô, Monsieur Granger ? »

« Oui ? Qui est à l'appareil ? »

« Je suis Ginny, une amie d'Hermione. Je vous appelle pour vous prévenir qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien et j'ai préféré la raccompagner chez moi, c'était plus prêt. Ca vous dérange si je la garde à dormir ? »

« N… Non, non il n'y a pas de problème. »

« Ne vous en faite pas, elle est à l'abri. Je vous laisse notre numéro si vous voulez nous joindre. »

« Oui, merci… »

-------

Ron était remonté au chevet d'Hermione. Elle était si belle quand elle dormait. Ses cheveux bruns étaient étalés sur l'oreiller, entourant son visage ; ses pommettes rougies par son état, contrastant avec sa peau claire ; ses fines lèvres rose, légèrement entrouverte, ne demandant qu'à être embrasser… Ron était à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il voulait l'embrasser. Elle se réveillerait peut être… Il se pencha un peu plus, frôlant ses lèvres. Il la voulait. Il la voulait juste pour lui… Il cligna des yeux tristement en soupirant. Il ne pouvait pas en profiter alors qu'elle était à un autre. Son cœur se serra un peu plus et il redescendit dans le salon.


	8. Chapter 8

_00h17... Ah bah oui, c'est mercredi...  
Voila donc la suite  
Et pour info, j'en suis au chapitre 15 sadique... et fatiguée  
C'est la première fois que je vais aussi loin dans une publication il me semble...  
Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture pour vous, et une bonne nuit pour moi _

-------

Hermione cligna des yeux, s'habituant à la lumière du jour. Elle sursauta en apercevant un plafond qui lui était inconnu. Elle s'assit dans son lit, apeurée et tourna le regard pour se retrouver face à un autre lit, d'où dépassait une chevelure rousse qui lui tournait le dos. Elle s'en approcha doucement, curieuse et inquiète

…

« Hyaaaaaaa !! »

« Haaaaa !! »

Ginny s'était réveillée en sursaut lorsqu'elle avait vu la jeune fille penchée au dessus d'elle et effrayées, elles crièrent en cœur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! »

Ron était entré brutalement dans la chambre, ne portant qu'un pantalon gris, découvrant son torse à la jeune fille qui rougit.

« DEGAGE DE LA !! »

Ginny lui claqua la porte au nez, pendant qu'Hermione se remettait de ses émotions. Elle comprit vite la réaction de la rouquine en voyant le pyjama qu'elle portait : celui-ci n'était constitué que d'un T-shirt large orange, qui devait être sans doute relevé sur sa culotte lorsqu'elle était penché vers le lit de Ginny. Elle se laissa retomber sur son matelas. La rouquine se frotta les yeux, se réveillant un peu mieux.

« Bonjour. »

Ginny se tourna vers une Hermione intimidée, mais souriante. Elle se laissa tomber à côté d'elle.

« Salut. »

« Euh… Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? »

« Hier à la soirée, paraît que tu t'es sentie mal. Mon frère t'a ramené. »

« Ron ? »

« Hmm… On savait pas où tu habitais. On a prévenu tes parents pour pas qu'ils se fassent de soucis. »

« Merci. »

« De rien, c'est normal. Et évite de reboire la prochaine fois. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on lui dicte sa conduite, mais pour une fois quelqu'un d'autre avait raison.

« Au fait, je m'appelle Ginny. »

La rouquine lui fit un sourire qui détendit la jeune fille.

« Hermione. »

« J'espère qu'on deviendra amie. »

« Oui. »

-------

Ron était collé au mur, le cœur battant. Voir Hermione à quatre pattes, dans son T-shirt pour seule tenue… Pourquoi d'ailleurs, Ginny lui avait-elle donnait un de ses T-shirt préféré ? Il remercia intérieurement sa diablesse de sœur, avant de se diriger vivement vers la salle de bain : il avait besoin d'une bonne douche froide pour se calmer.

-------

Molly préparait le déjeuner dans le salon lorsqu'elle accueillit à bras ouvert son invitée.

« Bonjour, Hermione ! Cela fait si longtemps. »

Elle resta dans l'encadrement, un peu perplexe.

« Tu ne te rappelles sans doute pas de moi. Tu n'étais pas plus grande que ça quand je t'ai vu la première fois. Tu allais à la maternelle du quartier. Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? »

« A vrai dire, je ne m'en rappelais pas vraiment… Mais je suis contente de vous rencontrer de nouveau. »

« Ah ! Elle me disait bien quelque chose. »

« Oui, à moi aussi. »

Elle sursauta en sentant les jumeaux poser leur main sur ses épaules.

« Et c'est quoi cette tenue ? »

« C'était hier Halloween. »

« Elle n'avait pas d'affaire de rechange. »

Voyant leur sœur attablée, les deux grands frères se précipitèrent vers elle pour la taquiner. Perturbée, Hermione s'avança timidement vers la place que lui indiquait Molly.

« Tu es devenue une splendide jeune fille, ma chérie. Tu dois avoir beaucoup de garçons qui te tournent autour. »

« Aux dernières informations, elle sortirait avec le gars le plus populaire de l'école. »

Molly jeta un regard froid à Fred… Le même regard que lui lança Ron qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Hermione baissa les yeux, sans voir le garçon entrer.

« Ce… Ce n'est pas vraiment ça... On… On ne peut pas dire que je sorte avec l… »

Ron s'était arrêté dans son mouvement, croisant le regard de la jeune fille. Il finit de s'asseoir, se servant une gaufre, silencieux. Molly se tourna vers Hermione, cherchant un moyen de détendre l'atmosphère, pendant que les jumeaux s'échappaient vers leur chambre.

« Ca fait longtemps que toi et tes parents êtes revenus ? »

Ron tourna le regard vers sa mère.

« « Toi et tes parents » ? Tu connais Hermione ? »

« Ah ? Nous n'avons pas qu'une seule amnésique parmi nous. Tu étais avec elle au jardin d'enfant, Ron. Tu ne t'en souviens pas. »

Les deux concernés se regardèrent, surpris.

« Ha… Harry ne m'en a pas parlé. »

La mère soupira.

« Vous deviez être trop jeune pour pouvoir vous en rappeler. Pourtant, tu étais toujours après elle… »

Le garçon faillit s'étouffer avec son verre de lait. Décidemment, cela lui jouait des tours ces derniers temps. Hermione était paralysée, rouge comme une pivoine. Ginny eut un petit rire et chercha une échappatoire pour la jeune fille.

« Au fait, c'était quoi ton costume exactement hier soir ? On aurait dit une sorcière avec des traits félins. »

La brunette la remercia intérieurement de détourner la conversation. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas de cette nouvelle : alors comme ça, elle, Ron et Harry se connaissaient ? Elle ne s'en rappelait vraiment pas.

-------

Ron avait rejoint sa mère dans le salon, s'asseyant à côté d'elle sur le canapé. Elle feuilletait un album photo et lui en tendit une : on pouvait voir Harry qui tenait Ginny sur ses genoux et à côté, Ron heureux, serrant Hermione tellement fort qu'on aurait dit qu'il l'étranglait. Pourtant la jeune fille riait aux éclats. Il n'avait eu aucun mal à reconnaître sa frimousse enfantine, bien qu'elle ait beaucoup changé depuis.

« Bah ça alors. Je ne m'en rappelais vraiment pas. »

Molly eut un petit rire triste.

« Pourtant tu ne la quittais pas. Et tu as refusé de manger pendant deux jours après son départ. Je pensais que tu te rappellerais au moins de cela. »

Il lui rendit la photo, silencieux.

« Elle est devenue une si belle jeune femme. »

Ils sursautèrent en entendant tousser : Hermione les avait rejoins.

« Excusez-moi, mais je… Je ne voudrais pas abuser de votre hospitalité mais… »

« Abuser de notre hospitalité ? Hermione, Tu es ici chez toi ! »

La jeune fille rougit. Mrs. Weasley semblait être quelqu'un de très attachant, elle regrettait de ne pas se rappeler d'elle.

« Enfin, je voudrais me changer et j'ai quelques leçons à réviser. Même si aujourd'hui nous sommes en congés, j'aimerais rattraper le retard que j'ai sur le programme de l'école. »

Ron s'enfonça dans les coussins, présentant l'attaque de sa mère. Elle se tourna vers lui, les yeux enflammés.

« Tu devrais en prendre de la graine, Ronald. »

Oui, attachante, mais effrayante aussi, selon Hermione. Mrs. Weasley se leva.

« Je vais te raccompagner. »

« Je peux rentrer à pied, ne vous en faites pas. »

« Et tu comptes rentrer chez toi, en portant ton costume de la veille ? Je ne vais pas te laisser rentrer seule. Et puis, cela me laissera l'occasion d'aller rendre visite à tes parents. Ron, tu viens ? »

« Hein ? »

Le rouquin était aussi rouge qu'une pivoine. Il allait enfin découvrir où habitait la fille de ses rêves et il connaîtrait ses parents… Une longueur d'avance sur Krum, cela ne se refuse pas.

-------

Harry somnolait dans la banquette installée dans son jardin. Il releva la tête vers Sirius qui arrivait vers lui.

« Alors, mon neveu préféré ? Comment s'est passée Halloween ? »

Le garçon s'assit, laissant de la place à son parrain pour s'installer.

« Oh, bah… J'ai vu Ginny. Et puis on a fait quelques maisons… Et Ron est arrivé… »

« Ah. »

Sirius s'assit plus confortablement dans la banquette, regardant le ciel.

« Tu sais, Harry. Si tu te buttes toujours sur le même problème… Bon, je sais qu'elle a 6 frères trèèès protecteurs, mais tu es leur ami. »

« Tant que je ne touche pas à leur petite sœur, oui, je suppose. Tu sais, j'ai vu ton petit manège avec Remus. »

« Comment ça ? Quel manège ?

« Avec Nymph'. Tu l'as toujours protégé comme ta propre sœur. Et j'ai vu que tu étais froid avec Remus. Il est ton meilleur ami, non ? »

Sirius resta bouche bée un instant, perdu.

« Mais… Mais… Mais ce n'est pas comparable ! Ils ont un grand écart d'âge, Harry. »

« Et alors ? Ils s'aiment, non ? Et puis ça ne les dérange pas tant que ça on dirait. »

L'homme resta perplexe, mais silencieux. Trop silencieux pour Harry.

« Sirius ? »

Son parrain semblait l'éviter du regard. Harry secoua la tête.

« Et c'est moi qui devrait faire le premier pas, selon toi ? »

« Harry. Je me dis que parfois… Tu es peut-être un peu trop juste dans tes paroles. Je devrais aller appeler Remus et m'excuser. Je vais y réfléchir un peu. »

Il se tourna vers son neveu en lui ébouriffant les cheveux dans un grand éclat de rire.

« Mais en échange, il faudra que tu avances un peu avec ta rouquine. »

« Ouais. Ouais, je vais essayer. »

« Faisons un pari : le premier de nous deux qui arrivera à son but ! Toi à ta rouquine, et moi à mes excuses. »

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai à y gagner ? »

« Je t'aiderais à amadouer ses grands frères. Ca vaut tout l'or du monde ça, non ? »

« Hmm, oui. Mais si c'est toi qui gagnes ? »

Le regard de son parrain s'assombrit.

« Tu connais Mrs. Rosmerta, la serveuse des Trois balais ? Juste un rendez-vous avec elle. »

Harry connaissait ce petit pub au coin de l'avenue. En primaire, Ron aimait traîner devant la vitrine et tenter d'intercepter le regard de la serveuse, Mrs. Rosmerta, qui lui plaisait tant. Le brun réfléchit un instant. Cela lui semblait équitable, et puis, connaissant Sirius, il serait certainement plus rapide à conquérir le cœur de sa belle.

« J'accepte ! »

« Très bien. Je rentre. J'ai quelques notes à rédiger de mon dernier voyage. On se voit au déjeuner ! »

Il regarda son parrain courir vers la maison. Parfois il se demandait lequel d'entre eux deux était le plus gamin. Il se tourna vers le boulevard et son cœur s'envola en voyant sa rouquine passer le petit portillon du jardin.

« Salut, Harry. »

« B'jour, Ginny. Ca va ? »

Elle s'assit à côté de lui, se laissant tomber sur le ventre sur le doux matelas.

« Hmm. Je voulais m'excuser pour hier soir. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Je t'ai embarqué avec les maternels alors que tu étais à la soirée de Lavande… »

« Oh ça ? Ne t'en fais pas. J'ai adoré cette soirée d'Halloween. Et puis, j'étais bien. Chez Lavande, c'était… êêrk ! »

Elle ria devant la mimique dégoûtée d'Harry et s'assit.

« Dis, tu savais pour Hermione ? »

« De ? »

« Qu'on la connaissait quand on était petits ? »

« Ha bon ? Qui t'a raconté ça ? »

« Ma mère… Tiens. »

Elle lui tendit la photo du petit quatuor en culotte courte. Harry eut un petit sourire : visiblement, cela datait du jardin d'enfant son béguin pour Ginny. Il porta son regard sur Ron qui serrait Hermione, tout sourire.

« Bah, ça alors ! Je ne m'en rappelais vraiment pas ! Tu crois que ta mère aurait d'autres photos ? »

« J'y pensais… C'est pour ça que je suis venue te voir. Tes parents ont bien dû en garder quelques unes aussi. Ainsi que les parents d'Hermione. »

« Oui, sans doute. »

« Ca te dit une chasse au trésor ? »

Les yeux de Ginny pétillaient de malices et Harry ne put refuser. Il allait passer la journée, enfermé dans son grenier à fouiller des albums photos, aux côtés de Ginny, quel bonheur !

-------

Harry déprimait en soulevant un carton en plus.

« Ne me remercie pas, Harry, c'est normal que je vienne te prêter main forte ! »

Il tourna un regard noir vers son parrain qui souriait d'un air mesquin. Visiblement, il tenait vraiment à ce rendez-vous avec la serveuse. Il tourna le regard vers Ginny qui était toute joyeuse, découvrant à chaque fois des souvenirs de plus. Cette journée ne pouvait pas être si désagréable au final.


	9. Chapter 9

_Un petit chapitre en plus parce que je suis de bonne humeur et parce qu'aujourd'hui... J'ai 21 ans !!!! (mais toujours pas dépassé les 15-16 mentales XD)  
Bonne lecture et à demain pour un autre chapitre.  
Et je tenais aussi à tous vous remercier pour vos reviews, c'est vraiment motivant d'en recevoir toujours :) Merci_

-------

Ron avait la gorge sèche, extrêmement sèche. Callé au fond de la banquette arrière, il était littéralement pétrifié. Hermione discutait sagement avec sa mère, et lui était à l'arrière, stressé. Il allait rencontrer les parents de la fille qui le rendait fou, sans même y avoir été préparé. Il se redressa, reprenant calmement sa respiration. Pourquoi être si stressé ? Il n'était même pas son petit-ami... Non, son petit ami était l'autre abruti de Bulgare. Il sentit la colère lui rougir les joues. Ce n'était pas si bon signe... Vraiment pas bon signe...

-------

"Là !"

Ginny sauta sur le dos d'Harry et lui présentant la photo qu'elle venait de trouver. Il réajusta ses lunettes en fixant la photo d'enfants. Il portait une petite couronne et soufflait sur le gâteau d'anniversaire présent devant lui, aidé d'une tête rousse qu'il reconnut en Ron, et une petite brunette.

"C'est Hermione ?"

"Oui !"

Il n'en revenait pas : il avait fêté ses 3ans avec elle, il avait été au jardin d'enfant avec elle, sa mère l'avait déjà gardé, et il ne s'en rappelait absolument pas.

Sirius toussa, faisant face à Harry, toujours Ginny solidement agrippée à son col. Les joues d'Harry s'enflammèrent et la jeune fille se laissa glisser pour redescendre. Son oncle s'approcha, un sourire niais sur le visage et Harry lui lança un regard noir.

"Comme tu étais mignon sur le pot, mon cher neveux..."

"Montre !!!"

Harry n'eut pas le temps d'attraper la photo qu'une tornade rousse s'était jetée dessus. Il lança un regard meurtrier à son oncle qui ricana. Ginny eut un petit rire.

"Tu étais un beau petit garçon, Harry..."

Ginny avait baissé le regard. Harry se disputait avec Sirius, sans faire attention à la jeune fille.

"Je dois y aller..."

Le brun se retourna, mais déjà Ginny claqua la porte du grenier derrière elle.

"Ginny !"

Il se dirigea vers la lucarne de son toit et s'y hissa.

"Ginny !"

Elle courait vers chez elle, sans se retourner. Il réprima un frisson : elle pleurait, il en était sûr ! Il redescendit et se précipita dans les escaliers.

"Harry ?"

"Pas le temps !"

Sirius se laissa tomber au milieu des cartons, sans comprendre. Une photo s'envola et retomba à ses pieds : il devait être âgé de 12 ans et serrait un petit bébé dans ses bras en souriant. Il porta une main à son front en soupirant.

"Nymph'..."

-------

Harry courait à en perdre haleine. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était soudainement partie, et en pleurant en plus ! Il bifurqua et heurta quelqu'un. La jeune fille blonde releva son regard bleu clair vers lui.

"Excusez-moi, je suis désolé."

Il lui tendit la main qu'elle attrapa, sans cesser de le fixer.

"Ca va ? Pas de mal ?"

Elle s'essuya sa longue jupe et tourna à nouveau le regard vers lui, silencieuse. Harry trépigna.

"Je suis désolé, je suis très pressé. Si vous avez un souci, je suis au lycée du coin en première année, demandez Potter. Mais là j'ai vraiment pas le temps !!"

Il partit, laissant la fille seule. Elle le suivit du regard avant qu'il ne disparaisse de son champ de vision. Son regard se posa au sol.

"Ma boucle..."

Elle ramassa sa boucle d'oreille en forme de radis avant de la raccrocher.

"Lycée du coin ?..."

-------

Le garçon tapa à la porte frénétiquement, il était sûr d'avoir entendu quelqu'un monter les escaliers. Pourquoi la maison était vide ?! Ron devait être là. Le brun fit le tour et se dirigea vers la fenêtre de la chambre de Ginny.

"Ginny !! Ginny !!"

La rouquine s'enfonça encore plus dans ses couvertures, les larmes coulant sur ses joues rouges.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui va pas chez moi ?!!!"

-------

Hermione était montée prendre une douche et se changer, laissant aux retrouvailles les parents, Ron au milieu. Elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain et se déshabilla avant de pénétrer dans la cabine. L'eau tiède la détendit. Elle qui était douée en tout, retenant chaque livre qu'elle lisait, elle ne se rappelait pas de cette rencontre. Elle ne se rappelait pas avoir connu Ron et Harry. Elle était jeune, cela expliqué beaucoup, mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait pu être ami avec ce stupide rouquin. Son corps frissonna en pensant à lui. Elle se sécha et enfila sa chemise blanche et un pantalon noir. Lorsqu'elle redescendit, elle s'arrêta devant une note à côté du téléphone : « Viktor a appelé. » Elle le rappellerait plus tard pour lui dire que tout allait bien… Enfin si elle y pensait. Elle se dirigea vers le salon et croisa le regard implorant de Ron, visiblement mal à l'aise. Elle inspira profondément et se joignit au groupe, s'asseyant sur le coussin à côté de lui. Le rouquin réprima un frisson en voyant le père de la jeune fille les surveiller. Décidemment, cet homme ne semblait pas apprécier les compagnies masculines de sa fille.

« Je n'ai pas osé te téléphoner, Molly. Je voulais le faire, mais avec le déménagement qui se terminait… »

« Oui, ne t'en fais pas, je comprends. Mais ça m'a surpris de revoir Hermione chez nous. Tu es toujours aussi belle, ma chérie. »

Hermione rougit, gênée.

« Ron aussi est devenu un beau garçon. »

Il releva le regard vers la mère d'Hermione, les oreilles rouges.

« M… Merci. »

« Comment vont tes autres enfants ?... »

Un bip interrompit la conversation. Le père d'Hermione tira son biper de sa poche en soupirant.

« Une urgence au cabinet. Je vous laisse. »

Il embrassa tendrement sa femme, déposa un baiser sur la tête d'Hermione, salua Molly, et hésita en tendant la main à Ron qu'il serra.

Les deux femmes se replongèrent dans leur discussion, les deux jeunes à part. Hermione se tourna vers lui.

« Tu veux monter ? »

Il acquiesça et ils se levèrent en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

« Je ne suis pas vraiment à l'aise dans ce genre de discussion. »

Hermione eut un petit rire.

« Oui, moi aussi, c'est par là. »

Ron fronça les sourcils en voyant le nom de Viktor à côté du téléphone. Il tira la langue au papier : c'était lui qui allait être le premier dans la chambre de la jeune fille, et pas cet abruti de bulgare.

« Chambre ?! »

« Oui, par là. »

Ron s'était raccroché de justesse à la rampe des escaliers. Il allait être seul, avec Hermione, dans sa chambre. Pas très bon signe pour lui et ses hormones… Pas bon du tout même. Elle poussa la porte et l'invita à entrer. C'était une chambre assez simple, bien qu'un petit siège avec quelques peluches fit sourire le garçon. Il s'assit sur le lit, regardant autour, fasciné. Il était déjà entré dans la chambre de sa sœur, mais ce n'était pas comparable. Ici, il était aussi à l'aise que gêné. Ses yeux se portèrent sur une armoire en chêne, joliment décorée, un bureau où était soigneusement rangé des livres de cours, une table de nuit recouverte d'un napperon sur lequel était posé une petite lampe banale, une couverture un peu rosé sur laquelle était posé… Les yeux azurs du garçon croisèrent les yeux dorés du félin. Tout se passa très rapidement : Pattenrond sauta sur Ron, toute griffe dehors, il se planta sur son dos. Ron se leva, tournant sur lui-même en hurlant de douleur. Hermione tenta de retirer le chat en se prenant les pieds dans les draps. Pattenrond sauta à terre et s'échappa par la fenêtre, la queue hérissée. Plus rien ne bougeait dans la chambre, le silence était retombé.

« Aïe… »

Hermione releva la tête vers Ron grimaçant. Elle était couchée sur lui. Lorsque leur regard se croisa, ils ne bougèrent pas de suite. Hermione se blottit légèrement plus sur lui et releva la tête vers lui pendant que Ron rapprochait son visage du sien…

« Hermione ! Téléphone !! C'est Viktor ! »

Elle sursauta et se releva rapidement, murmurant un « désolé » avant de descendre au rez-de-chaussée, laissant un Ron frustré. Il se releva, retirant son T-shirt pour « admirer » les zébrures rouges dans son dos. Un sifflement strident se fit entendre et il tourna le regard vers un Pattenrond furieux de le voir encore là.

« Crétin de chat… J'lui ferais rien à Hermione ! C'est plutôt de l'autre crétin de Krum dont il faut se méfier ! »

Le chat s'assit calmement, clignant des yeux. Il grognait toujours d'un air menaçant, mais semblait préparer autre chose… A moins que…

« Tu… Tu m'as compris ? »

Le chat poussa un miaulement roque avant de repartir par la fenêtre.

-------

« Ginny ! Ouvre-moi à la fin ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! »

« Harry ? »

Il se retourna pour faire face à Bill.

« Salut Bill ! Dis, tu veux bien me faire entrer, s'il te plait ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« J'aimerais bien le savoir moi aussi. Ta sœur était chez moi, on regardait des vieilles photos, et elle est partie soudainement ! J'ai rien compris. »

Le roux releva la tête vers la fenêtre de sa sœur, plissant les yeux.

« Mouais… Je vais voir moi. »

Harry baissa le regard, un peu vexé d'être mis à part.

« Ok. Si y a quoi que ce soit ou si j'ai fait quelque chose de mal sans m'en rendre compte… Tu sais où m'appeler ? »

« Ouais. Pas de soucis. »

Il frotta les cheveux du garçon, les ébouriffants avant de le laisser et de partir vers la maison. Harry enfonça ses mains dans les poches et rentra chez lui. Bill le regarda partir et soupira en secouant la tête. Il rentra, monta les marches des escaliers et tapa à la porte de la chambre de sa sœur.

« Ginny ? Ca va ? Tu veux parler ? »

« Non, ça va, c'est rien. J'ai juste… Besoin de rester un peu seule. »

« Si tu veux me parler je suis dans le salon.

-------

Hermione raccrocha le combiné, livide. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pu lui dire qu'elle voulait rompre avec lui ? Ron et Harry étaient ses amis et elle voulait rester avec eux, juste avec eux, et pas avec ce garçon qui ne l'intéressait pas… Elle remonta dans la chambre et retrouva Ron, sagement assis sur son lit, lisant un de ses livres. Elle sourit en le voyant si absorbé, il ne l'avait même pas entendu rentrer. Elle se pencha par-dessus son épaule et poussa un cri qui fit sursauter Ron. Ne sachant comment réagir, le garçon jeta le journal intime de la jeune fille au sol, paniqué.

« COMMENT AS-TU OSER !!!! »

« Je sais pas ! Je voulais pas ! Je l'ai trouvé et je savais même pas ce que c'était !!! »

« SORS DE MA CHAMBRE !! WEASLEY !!!! »

Affolé, Ron sortit de la chambre, esquivant de justesse un des épais livres de la jeune fille. Il descendit les escaliers et se retrouva face à sa mère, en manteau.

« J'allais justement venir te chercher, Ron. On y va. »

Elle se tourna vers la mère d'Hermione, souriante.

« Et n'hésitez pas à passer à la maison. »

« Ce sera avec plaisir, Molly. »

Elles s'étreignirent et Ron salua la femme avant de rentrer dans la voiture, penaud. Il avait vu ce livre sous la table de chevet et il n'avait pas compris de quoi il s'agissait. Il l'avait pris et était en train de lire la première page quand Hermione lui était tombée dessus. Maintenant elle devait le haïr alors qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés quelques minutes auparavant. Pourquoi était-il aussi bête. Il ne parla pas durant tout le trajet, n'écoutant sa mère qu'à demi-mot, perdu dans ses pensées.

-------

Hermione était folle de rage. Ron avait lu son journal intime. Quelle page avait-il pu lire en plus ?! Elle s'était toujours demandé à quoi cela pouvait lui servir d'entretenir un journal intime, et maintenant elle avait la réponse : pour qu'un imbécile y jette un œil quand vous avez le dos tourné. Elle se laissa tombé sur sa chaise de bureau et posa le précieux livre devant elle.

« Quelle page as-tu lu, Ron ?... »

Elle feuilleta le livre et se retrouva vers les dernières pages sur laquelle elle parlait de ses nouveaux amis et de la façon dont Ron l'avait « sauvé » de Malefoy, elle rougit en relisant les termes trop romantiques à son goût qu'elle avait utilisé. Les pages d'après avaient été griffonné par elle-même. Elle attrapa le journal et l'emporta avec elle dans le salon.

« Maman, on peut allumer la cheminée ce soir ? »


	10. Chapter 10

_Et voilà jour de publication habituelle_

_Au passage je tiens à signaler que j'ai enfin réussit à modifier la mise en page, les paragraphes sont séparés pour plus de compréhension (je ne sais pas pourquoi ça n'avait pas pris en compte les balises) et j'ai rajouté les commentaires que j'avais oublié de mettre  
Bref, à mercredi pour la suite :D _

_P.S : et pis pour info, il y a un chapitre d'avance sur « La salle sur demande – It's a nice day », n'hésitez pas à venir jeter un œil, il y a beaucoup d'autres fanfictions d'Harry Potter !!_

-------

Bill ouvrit un œil en entendant quelqu'un toquer à sa porte. Il se leva, un peu endormis. Finalement, Ginny s'était décidée à venir le voir. Il ouvrit la porte et se trouva nez à nez avec son frère.

« Ron ? »

« Bill, je peux te parler ? »

« Il est une heure du matin, tu sais. »

« C'est important, c'est au sujet d'une fille… »

Le grand frère soupira en l'invitant à rentrer.

« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« J'ai fait une connerie… »

« Ron !! Maman va te tuer ! Papa t'a pas expliqué pour la contraception ?! »

« Je parle pas de ça ! Bill ! Nan, je ne suis pas allé aussi loin. Il n'y a absolument rien eu. Y a juste une fille qui me plait et… J'ai fait une bêtise et elle me déteste maintenant. »

« Qu'est-ce que t'as fait, petit frère. »

« J'ai lu son journal intime. »

Un pesant silence s'installa et Bill se leva en ouvrant la porte.

« Je peux pas t'aider avec ça, t'es allé trop loin. »

« Attends ! S'il te plait ! Ecoute la suite ! »

« Ron ! Il y a des limites à ne pas dépasser chez une fille avec qui on flirte pour la première fois : sa culotte, ses ex, et son journal intime ! T'as fait la plus grosse erreur de ta vie. »

« Bill, s'il te plait. Je n'ai rien lu. C'était que la première page et il y avait une sorte de poème. C'est tout. »

« Elle sait qu'elle page tu as lu ? Elle t'a vu ? »

« Elle m'a vu le lire, c'est tout. »

« Sérieux, Ron… »

« Je savais pas que c'était son journal intime ! Je le jure. »

« Bon, ben va falloir que tu te rattrapes. Des fleurs, tout ça… »

« C'est pas ma petite amie. »

« Y a un début à tout pour te faire pardonner. »

« Elle sort avec un autre… »

A nouveau, un lourd silence s'installa.

« Ah… Bon… »

Bill se frotta le cou, réfléchissant.

« Tu ne peux pas t'immiscer dans la vie d'un couple. »

« Bill ! Elle sort avec lui que depuis 3 jours ! Et il sait même pas s'occuper d'elle ! Pour Halloween… »

« Je sais, papa m'a raconté tout à l'heure. C'est sûr, son prince charmant est bien plus stupide que toi, mais, Ron, écoute. Tu ne peux pas foutre la merde dans tout ça. Si ce garçon lui plait, tu ne dois pas intervenir. Tu dois prendre tes distances, ou bien… »

« Ou bien ? »

Bill s'abaissa à son niveau.

« Jure moi de ne pas raconter ça à ma petite amie. »

« Fleur ? Ta française ? T'en fais pas… Je vois pas pourquoi elle viendrait me poser des questions sur toi… »

« Tu te rappelle de Rebecca ? »

« Un de tes ex ? »

« Ouais. Elle devait se fiancer à l'époque. Et elle me plaisait… »

« T'as foutu en l'air son mariage ?! »

« Chut ! Ils n'avaient pas encore fixé de date. Et puis je n'ai fait que rester moi-même, c'est elle qui s'est jetée dans mes bras. »

« Bill, tu es un séducteur né, ne dit pas que tu n'as rien fait… Parfois j'aurais aimé que la génétique m'accorde un peu plus de ton succès. »

« Ouais, ouais… Bon, écoute. Tu peux toujours essayer de la séduire si tu te sens prêt à assumer. Si jamais tu dois te battre contre l'autre, tout ça quoi. Il faut que tu l'intéresses, tout en l'ignorant. »

« Bill, elle m'ignore déjà. »

« Retourne te coucher, et repense à tout ce que je t'ai dit. La nuit porte conseille. Allez. »

« Ouais… Je verrais. Bonne nuit, Bill. »

« Bonne nuit, petit frère. »

Il allait fermer la porte quand il interpella Ron silencieusement.

« Et pour ce qui est de la génétique, crois moi que le coup de la séduction… Toi aussi t'as un petit quelque chose qui plait au fille. »

« Tu crois ? »

« J'en suis sûr. »

C'est avec un sourire béat que Ron retourna dans sa chambre, heureux. Bill se recoucha, fixant le plafond. Il en avait fait des erreurs de jeunesse et pourtant il était prêt à s'engager avec sa nouvelle compagne… Il ne lui restait qu'à l'expliquer à sa mère et c'était là le plus dur. Alors que Ron n'avait que des petits soucis de « filles », lui en avait un de taille en s'apprêtant à affronter le terrible dragon maternel. Parfois il enviait Charly et son don avec leur mère, si la génétique n'était pas aussi capricieuse… Il rouvrit les yeux en entendant à nouveau taper.

« Ron ! J'ai besoin de dormir ! »

« C'est Ginny… »

Ni une, ni deux, il se jeta sur la porte et l'ouvrit, invitant sa chère petite sœur à entrer.

« Tu te sens prête à parler ? »

« Pas vraiment… Je cherche juste quelques conseils… »

« Décidemment c'est la soirée… Allez, viens et dis moi tout. »

Elle s'assit sur le lit de son frère en baissant la tête.

« Est-ce que toi aussi, tu trouves que je choisis mal mes petits-amis ? »

« Ginny, je… »

« Perçy est venu me voir l'autre jour. »

« Perçy est parfois maladroit. C'est un lâche, tu le sais… »

« Il n'a pas été lâche et il a voulu frapper Zach. »

« Tu rigoles ? »

« Et c'est moi qui me suis pris le coup. »

« Aïe. »

Bill prit une grande inspiration en réfléchissant.

« Ginny, tu es notre petite sœur et nous voulons tous te protéger. Même Harry cherche à te protéger. »

« C'est ça le problème ! Je ne peux pas fréquenter qui je veux ! Il ne vous conviendra jamais ! »

« Nous sommes des mecs et on sait à quoi pensent les mecs, et quand on voit notre petite sœur avec un garçon, on sait qu'il pensera à ce que nous, nous avons pu penser à son âge avec une fille. Crois-moi, Ginny. Les hommes ne sont que de vils pervers. Si tu étais dans notre tête… Brrr… »

« Bill, je ne peux pas sortir avec le garçon que je veux. Parce que cela créerais trop d'histoire et aussi parce que de toute façon… Il ne me considère que comme sa sœ… cousine. »

« Cousine ? »

« Oui. Comme sa cousine, donc je ne peux pas vraiment… Ce serait comme de l'inceste. »

« Hmm. Je comprends. Laisse faire les choses et tu verras bien. Le jour où tu trouveras le bon, ne t'en fais pas, on ne le frappera pas. Je te le promets. »

Ginny eut un petit sourire triste.

« Mouais. »

« J'ai pu t'aider ? »

« Un peu… »

« Allez, viens. »

Il enlaça sa sœur tendrement et elle se laissa faire. Il lui arrivait de détester avoir des frères qui lui mettent des bâtons dans les roues pour la protéger, mais parfois c'était agréable de se sentir réconfortée, comme là. Elle s'écarta un peu de lui et le regarda, perplexe.

« Au fait, à quoi vous pensez exactement ? »

« Tu ne veux pas savoir. »

Elle eut un petit rire et se releva.

« Je te laisse te rendormir. Merci, Bill. »

« De rien, petite sœur. »

Il la regarda sortir, le cœur gros. Elle était sa petite sœur. Il n'avait peut-être pas beaucoup grandit avec elle à cause de la différence d'âge, mais il l'aimait vraiment. Pourvu qu'elle au moins soit d'accord pour son union…


	11. Chapter 11

_Pfiou !!! Je me rends compte que la marge que je me suis laissée commence à s'affiner (et oui j'ai déjà écrit jusqu'au chapitre 16) ; et avec la production du film 3D qu'on a pour cette année et qui vient de bien débuter j'ai un peu peur... Enfin il y a toujours une petite marge quand même, mais j'espère pouvoir tenir le rythme de publication au mois héhé_

_Allez ! Bonne lecture !_

-------

Harry rejoignit Ron devant la salle de cours. Il salua Hermione en passant qui lui répondit poliment mais fut surpris de la froideur des deux autres lorsqu'ils se croisèrent. Ils s'arrêtèrent un peu plus loin.

« Euh, j'ai loupé un épisode ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Je change de tactique. »

« De quoi ? »

« De toute façon je ne perds rien, elle me déteste déjà. »

« Tu as décidé de l'ignorer ? »

« Parfaitement ! »

« Mais Ron ! T'es complètement taré ! »

« Pense ce que tu veux. »

Harry secoua la tête devant la réaction de son ami. Neuville se faufila entre eux, intimidé.

« Dites, y a une jolie jeune fille devant le lycée qui te demande, Harry. »

« Hey ! Tu me l'avais caché ! »

Le brun tourna un regard d'incompréhension vers Ron.

« Chais pas qui sait. »

Il se dirigea vers le portail, suivit des deux autres garçons, passant devant Hermione qui revenait de l'entrée

« Harry, quelqu'un te… »

« Je sais. »

Elle jeta un regard froid à Ron qui l'ignora tout simplement. Elle fronça les sourcils devant la réaction du rouquin, mais poussée par la curiosité, elle préféra suivre Harry.

-------

Le regard d'un bleu vaporeux, les cheveux longs et blond, la jeune fille portait une tenue sombre, très gothique. Elle fixait le ciel avant de tourner le regard vers Harry qui venait vers elle. Au plus il avançait, au plus il la reconnut. Il s'approcha.

« Salut ! Euh… J'espère que je ne vous ai rien fait de trop grave pour que vous soyez là. »

« Non, je voulais juste te revoir. »

Il se sentit un peu confus de l'avoir vouvoyé alors qu'elle le tutoyait. Elle semblait un peu ailleurs, mais Harry n'avait jamais vraiment fréquenté des gothiques auparavant, donc il ne pouvait pas en déduire s'il s'agissait de son caractère où bien du « monde » dans lequel elle vivait. Le petit groupe qui accompagnait Harry se tenait un peu plus loin, plus poussé par la curiosité que par solidarité de ne pas laisser leur ami seul.

« Je m'appelle Luna Lovegood, mais les gens de mon collège préfèrent m'appeler Loufoca. »

Harry se sentit mal à l'aise un instant. Elle semblait très sérieuse et pourtant sans attache à ses paroles. Il préféra faire comme si de rien n'était et sourit.

« Harry Potter. »

« Oui, Potter, c'était bien ce nom. »

« Oui, et je suis désolé, mais les cours vont pas tarder à commencer. Si vous voulez, vous pourrez repasser un autre jour et je… »

« J'attendrais. »

Elle n'avait aucun ton cassant, pourtant cela figea un peu Harry.

« Je fini pas avant 3 heures. »

« J'attendrais. »

« Très bien. »

« A plus tard ! »

Il s'éloigna, rejoint par Ron, Neuville et Hermione. Le rouquin pouffa de rire.

« Mignonne, mais un peu fofolle, non ? C'est quoi ces boucles d'oreilles en forme de radis ? Et ce collier en bouchon. Trop marrant. »

« Ron, cela ne se fait pas de se moquer des autres ! »

« Tiens, tu me parles maintenant ? »

Surprise du sa réplique cinglante, elle préféra accélérer le pas et partir vers la salle de cours. Neuville la rattrapa pendant qu'Harry se tournait vers Ron.

« Nouvelle tactique, hein ? Tu te crois intelligent à la blesser comme ça ? On était ami d'enfance, merde ! »

« Tu t'en rappelles, toi ? »

« Non, mais ça ne change rien. Ron, t'agis vraiment comme un con c'est dernier temps. Etre amoureux ça te réussis pas. »

« JE NE SUIS PAS AMOUREUX ! »

Harry s'arrêta de marcher et le regarda, un petit sourire en coin.

« Alors pourquoi tu fais tout ça. »

Le rouquin baissa le regard et reparti en marchant.

« Laisse tomber. »

-------

Comme à son habitude, le professeur Rogue était toujours aussi « aimable » avec le groupe des 3 du fond. Hermione était venue lui rappeler sa proposition de changement de place en début de cours, mais il l'avait renvoyer s'asseoir sans même lui répondre. Harry se retrouvait une nouvelle fois au milieu des tirs de ses deux autres amis. A la fin du cours, il attrapa Hermione par le poigné, l'empêchant de sortir, pendant que Ron se rendait dehors.

« Je voudrais te parler. »

« Si c'est pour me parler de ton ami, Ron ; sache que j'en ai strictement rien à faire. »

« Je voudrais juste parler à une amie d'enfance dont je ne me souviens pas. »

Elle eu un sourire juste et se rassit en le regardant.

« Ron te l'a dit ? »

« C'est Ginny qui est venue me prévenir. »

Elle acquiesça.

« Tu t'en souviens, toi, du jardin d'enfants ? »

« Des bribes de souvenirs, la petite cours, le bac à sable, c'est tout. »

« Pareil, Ron en plus. »

« C'est parce que tu as grandit avec lui. »

« Ouais, sans doute. Pourquoi tu es partie au fait ? »

« Le travail de mon père. Il est dentiste mais il voulait faire une formation de chirurgien dentiste. On a dû déménager vers la capitale. »

« Je vois. »

« Ils font quoi tes parents dans la vie ? »

« Ma mère s'occupe de la comptabilité de la petite société de mon père. C'est lui qui gère les réaménagements de la ville. »

« Hmm. Tu… Tu as un frère ou une sœur ? »

« Fils unique. Et toi ? »

« Fille unique… C'est amusant, on aurait pu se connaître vraiment l'un l'autre si on avait grandit ensemble. C'est comme si on voulait rattraper le temps perdu. »

« Ouais. Tu… Tu voudras passer à la maison après les cours ? Si… Si tu veux re-rencontrer mes parents. »

Elle eut un petit rire.

« « re-rencontrer »… Oui c'est vrai, j'ai « re-rencontré » la famille Weasley, il faudra bien que je fasse pareil avec tes parents… Mais pas ce soir, je… Je dois rejoindre Viktor après les cours. »

« Tu n'as pas l'air d'en avoir envie. »

« J'aurais préféré aller un peu à la bibliothèque, m'avancer dans les devoirs. »

« Et ce n'est pas le genre d'endroit qu'il fréquente. »

« Harry ! »

Il rit.

« Je me dis juste que tu as l'air bien plus intéressée par les études que par un jeune joueur de foot qui a du succès. Attends toi à avoir des jalouses autour de toi. »

Elle le dévisagea un instant puis sourit.

« Hmm, si tu le dis. Tu n'es pas censé retrouvé quelqu'un devant le lycée. »

« Mince ! Luna !! »

Harry attrapa son sac, s'excusa auprès d'Hermione et courut comme un dératé vers le portail. Il ne remarqua pas Ginny qui l'attendait de l'autre côté de la rue. Les yeux de la jeune fille s'éclairèrent en le voyant arriver vers l'entrée, puis son cœur se serra en le voyant s'arrêter devant une jeune fille. Ils échangèrent quelques mots puis rentrèrent dans l'enceinte du lycée, en se dirigeant vers la cafétéria. Sans savoir pourquoi, les larmes emplirent ses yeux, et Ginny partie en courant.

-------

Hermione sortie et tomba nez à nez avec un homme à l'aspect rustre. Il tourna le regard vers elle, découvrant un œil de verre.

« Granger ? »

« Ou… Oui ? »

« Je suis l'adjoint du proviseur, Maugrey. On m'a demandé de venir vous chercher pour vous amener à la conseillère d'orientation. »

Elle hésita un instant, presque terrorisée par l'aspect de l'homme. Outre son odeur d'alcool, son visage comportait plusieurs cicatrices importantes.

« Allez ! Nous n'avons pas tout notre temps ! »

Elle le suivit tout de même et fut menée jusqu'à un petit bureau où se tenait une femme étrangement habillée. Des odeurs d'encens s'échappaient de la salle, la faisant tousser.

« Bonjour Miss Granger, je savais que vous viendriez. »

Maintenant, Hermione hésitait entre rester avec l'homme effrayant ou entrer dans la tanière d'une folle.

« Nous n'avons pas eu vos vœux d'orientations pour vous conseiller. Asseyez-vous. »

Maugrey semblait tout aussi perplexe qu'elle. Il la salua et repartit vers ses quartiers. Peu rassurée, Hermione s'assit sur le siège indiqué.

« Je m'appelle Mrs. Trelawney. Je serais votre conseillère d'orientation jusqu'à votre fin de scolarité dans notre lycée. Bien, je devine que vous voulez faire des études de médecine. Je me trompe ? »

« Mes parents sont dentistes, c'est indiqué sur votre fiche, ce n'est pas si compliqué à le suggérer. »

La conseillère parut un peu perturbée mais se ressaisit en prenant un ton plus sérieux.

« Cela reste de mon devoir de psychologue / conseillère d'orientation de déduire vos choix avant que vous ne les choisissiez vous-même. »

Hermione se posa la question de quand allait-elle lui sortir une boule de cristal où un jeu de carte pour lui lire la bonaventure.

« Donnez-moi les papiers à remplir… »

Luna était quelqu'un de très inquiétant. Harry ne savait même pas pourquoi il lui avait proposé de l'accompagner à la cafete. Il allait mordre dans son sandwich quand il s'arrêta en la voyant le fixer intensément.

« Y a un problème ? »

« Toi aussi tu penses que je suis folle ? »

Il faillit s'étouffer avec son pain.

« Pardon ? »

Luna tourna la tête.

« Tout le monde pense que je suis folle… »

« Non, je te trouve pas folle. Peut-être un peu bizarre, mais pas folle. »

Il fut surpris qu'elle ne le prenne pas mal, au contraire, elle semblait même bien le prendre. Elle acquiesça et se leva.

« Je te laisse. Ton ami n'ose pas s'approcher. A bientôt peut-être, Harry. »

« Ouais. Au revoir, Luna. »

Ron se décida enfin à s'asseoir à la table d'Harry.

« Elle me fout les chocottes. »

« Elle est juste bizarre. »

-------

Hermione rendit la feuille à la conseillère et s'excusa de devoir partir aussi vite. Elle s'arrêta dans le couloir en soupirant. Décidément, cette femme l'agaçait. Elle ressortit dans la cours et se retrouva nez à nez avec Viktor.

« Je te cherchais. Tu étais partie où l'autre soir ? »

« J'étais rentrée, je n'étais pas très bien. »

« Il fallait me le dire, je t'aurais raccompagné. »

« Tu semblais tellement pris par les groupies qui te tournaient autour… »

Il se pencha vers elle, lui souriant.

« Je discutais avec mon coach qui était venu aussi. Tu aurais dû rester avec moi. »

« Tu aurais pu le proposer. »

« Je suis désolé. »

Non ! Elle voulait qu'il s'énerve comme l'aurait fait Ron. Elle voulait lui donner une bonne raison pour le plaquer ! Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'excuse ! Tout sauf ça.

« C'est pas grave… »

Elle se mordit la langue, se maudissant de lui avoir si vite pardonné.

« Tu veux venir manger un morceau avec moi ? »

« Non je… Je dois rejoindre Harry. »

Viktor fronça les sourcils.

« Tu me parles souvent de lui en ce moment. »

Elle resta estomaquée.

« Je… Harry est un ami, c'est tout ! »

Pourquoi se justifiait-elle, cela aurait pu être à nouveau un bon moyen de rompre avec lui.

« Bon. Je te laisse alors. On se voit après les cours ? »

Il déposa un baiser bref sur ses lèvres avant de repartir vers le terrain de sport. Hermione baissa le regard, pendant que Ron la fixait depuis la cafeteria, maudissait ce satané bulgare.


	12. Chapter 12

Fatiguée… Ca faisait longtemps…

Bonne lecture !!

-------

Les sombres pluies d'Automne firent place aux premiers flocons de neige. Chaudement enveloppé, Harry raclait le givre devant la maison. Cela faisait quelques jours que Sirius était repartis en voyage d'affaire, maintenant toujours le fameux pari. Pourtant, Harry avait l'impression que Ginny l'évitait. Dans le bus elle s'asseyait au fond avec des filles qu'elle ne fréquentait pas avant ; chez Ron, elle se réfugiait dans sa chambre dès qu'Harry entrait ; et lorsqu'il invitait Ron en lui proposant de faire venir aussi sa sœur, le rouquin lui répondait qu'elle préférait travailler.

Le brun se laissa tomber sur les marches de l'entrée.

« Harry ? »

Il tourna la tête et aperçut Hermione, emmitouflée dans un long manteau, accompagnée de sa mère. Il leur sourit et se leva pour les accueillir. Elles avaient prévu de venir boire le thé chez lui, en compagnie de Mrs. Weasley, mais ce qu'Harry n'avait pas prévu…

« Ne cherche pas, Harry, Miss-je-sais-tout n'a pas envie de me parler… »

« Oh ! Comme si j'aimerais avoir une quelconque discussion avec un crétin comme toi ! Tiens ! Regarde sous le lit, peut-être qu'Harry aussi à un journal intime !... Remarque, je pense que tu as assez de respect avec ton AMI pour ne pas le lire, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le brun se laissa retomber dans son canapé, regardant ses deux amis se chamailler de nouveau. Il soupira et préféra rejoindre le salon pour retrouver un peu de calme. Il fut bientôt rejoint par les deux autres, qui visiblement avaient signés un accord de paix, uniquement en présence des parents. Mrs. Weasley tourna la tête vers les jeunes.

« Au fait, quand est prévue le départ pour la classe de neige ? »

Ron s'assit sur le bras du canapé, attrapant un cookie.

« La semaine prochaine, pendant 4 jours. »

Mrs. Granger tourna la tête vers sa fille.

« Mais, tu ne nous en a pas parlé, Hermione. »

Harry tourna vivement le regard vers elle.

« C'est que… Je ne me sentais pas d'y aller. »

« Ca te ferais pourtant du bien, ma chérie. Tu ne dois pas penser qu'aux études, pense à t'amuser aussi. »

Mrs. Granger attendait le regard de sa fille. Lorsqu'ils se croisèrent, Hermione eut un petit sourire.

« Pourquoi pas. »

-------

Durant toute cette semaine, Harry tenta à nouveau de voir Ginny, et durant toute cette semaine, Ron et Hermione ne cessèrent pas de se chamailler, enchaînant disputes sur disputes. Même Malefoy qui autrefois aimer passer près d'Harry et Ron pour les taquiner, préférait changer de route lorsqu'il voyait arriver les deux élèves en colère. Au moins un bon côté à ces chicaneries.

-------

« Harry ! Réveille-toi, fiston ! Le bus ne t'attendra pas ! »

Il se réveilla en sursaut, sautant hors du lit, filant dans la salle de bain pour finir de se préparer en 10 minutes. James tenta d'aplatir une mèche rebelle des cheveux de son fils, en terminant son café.

« Bon allez, on passe prendre Ron et Hermione et on vous dépose. »

Les bus les attendaient devant le lycée, chargeant les élèves et les bagages. Neuville tentait d'échapper aux griffes de sa grand-mère qui ne cessait de lui rappeler de faire attention à ci ou à ça. Il trouva en Harry, une aide providentielle.

Le programme était ski et soirée au coin du feu dans un chalet scolaire de l'école à 80km du lycée. Harry s'en réjouissait tout comme Ron : Fred et George n'avaient cessé de leur raconter comment ils avaient terrorisé la classe en emmenant une peau de bête pour s'habiller en yeti. C'était un voyage scolaire auquel avait droit toutes les premières années. Une fois installés, Mrs. McGonagall tapa dans ses mains pour avoir l'attention de tous.

« Monsieur le Proviseur aimerait vous dire quelques mots. »

L'air sembla se figer. Harry n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir souvent le proviseur, souvent remplacé par la diabolique Ombrage. Mais la seule fois qu'il l'avait vu, il avait trouvé que cet homme un peu fou était d'une grande sagesse, encore plus accentuée par son physique de magicien. Dumbledore entra à l'avant du bus et salua les élèves.

« Bonjour jeune gens. J'espère que vous allez passer un agréable séjour en cette classe de neige, que vous apprendrez à mieux vous connaître, ou bien à mieux vous re-connaître… »

Harry sursauta : il était sûr que le Dumbledore venait de lui adresser un petit clin d'œil.

« Les professeurs sont là pour vous encadrer et pour vous surveiller, et n'ayez crainte, aucune attaque de Yéti n'est prévue durant ce séjour. »

Ron sourit : ses frères laissaient derrières eux, de quoi raconter des histoires durant des générations et des générations de Weasley.

« Aucun cours ne vous sera donné, seul l'amusement est de rigueur. »

Hermione cacha discrètement son bouquin d'algèbre qui dépassait de son sac, mais au sourire que lui adressa le proviseur, elle douta que cela ait été bien utile.

« Amusez-vous bien, créez vous des souvenirs, et tissez des liens. Bon voyage ! »

Les élèves l'applaudirent. Tous le respectaient et l'appréciait, même s'il était le proviseur. Il ressortit du bus et McGonagall reprit sa place.

« Nous arriverons d'ici une heures et demi à deux heures, nous ferons un arrêt toutes les heures. Pour ceux qui se sentent mal en bus, asseyez vous à l'avant, s'il vous plait. »

Neuville s'excusa auprès d'Hermione et se dirigea au premier rang, les joues rouges.

Une fois l'appel de fait, le bus démarra.

Au plus la route défilait, au plus la neige s'amoncelait, donnant un aspect féerique à la route de montagne.

Hermione sursauta en voyant Harry se lever pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle se releva légèrement pour voir un Ron endormis, occupant les deux sièges.

« Ca t'ennuis pas que je m'asseyes ? »

« Non, vas-y. »

« Je commençais à ne plus sentir mon épaule. »

Elle se rassit, réouvrant son bouquin d'algèbre. Son ami la regarda en secouant la tête.

« Tu ne peux vraiment pas t'en empêcher… »

« J'aime ça. Les livres, ce qu'ils peuvent nous apprendre, leur odeur, leurs mystères. »

« Là, c'est pas un livre, c'est des cours. »

« Très bien. »

Elle reposa son bouquin pour en ressortir un roman que le garçon ne connaissait pas mais qu'il jugea relativement ennuyeux de par son épaisseur. Elle lui jeta un regard, le sourire victorieux.

« J'espère qu'au moins tu sais skier… ? »

Elle referma vivement le livre, rouge de honte.

« Bien sûr ! J'ai lu des tas de choses là-dessus ! »

« Et pour la pratique ? »

« On verra bien… »

-------

Devant eux, le cerveau de Ron se mit en branle, manigançant un plan machiavélique pour jouer avec elle. Si elle ne savait pas skier, plusieurs situations coquasses étaient envisageables. Ce séjour allait être très amusant… Il se releva, collant son nez contre la vitre, bientôt imité par les autres élèves : le Chalet était en vue, perdue dans l'immensité blanche de la neige. La répartition des chambres se fit, les filles au deuxième étage, les garçons au premier. Les premiers déjà sur les pistes, d'autres buvant un chocolat chaud dans la salle de restauration. Le professeur Rogue surveilla du coin de l'œil les élèves, sur le qui-vive. Visiblement, la tornade Weasley avait réellement laissé des traces dans ses mémoires. Il se raidit en voyant Ron et Harry passer près de lui.

« Messieurs Weasley et Potter… Toujours ensemble. Sachez que si vous préparez quelque chose, je le saurais bien avant. Je n'hésiterais pas à vous coller pour le reste de votre vie ! »

Sans comprendre l'énervement de leur professeur de chimie, ils continuèrent leur chemin pour se diriger à la terrasse où se trouver une Hermione chaudement emmitouflée, guettant la neige d'un œil inquiet.

« Alors, Miss-je-sais-tout ne sais pas skier ? »

Elle se releva vivement faisant face à un Ron hilare. Harry lui donna un coup dans les côtes pour le calmer avant de se tourner vers son amie.

« Si tu veux, je peux te montrer, Hermione. »

« Je peux très bien skier toute seule ! Je n'ai pas besoin de vous ! »

Elle partit en direction du local à ski, furieuse. Le brun lança un regard noir au rouquin.

« Si tu essais de me pourrir mes vacances avec tes plans à la noix, Ronald… Crois moi que je te fais bouffer ton bonnet ! »

« Ne t'en fais pas, je la taquine. Je vais la surveiller si tu veux, comme ça, t'aura pas à t'en soucier. »

Harry soupira.

« Fais ce que tu veux, j'ai besoin de me détendre. »

Il chaussa ses chaussures et attrapa une planche de surf à disposition avant de partir à grande enjambée vers le tir-fesse en face du chalet.

-------

Ron avança vers le local à ski, silencieux. Hermione avait choisis ses skis en rapport à leur taille et à leur forme, comme étudié dans ses livres… Mais dans les livres, on n'apprend pas la pratique. Elle soupira et ressortie, armée de ses skis. Ron sauta à côté d'elle la faisant sursauter.

« Je peux te donner quelques cours particulier, si tu veux… »

Elle se pétrifia, devenant rouge comme une pivoine. Il faisait tout pour la déstabiliser, elle le savait. Elle rajusta ses lunettes et resserra son bandeau sur ses cheveux.

« Je peux me débrouiller je te dis ! »

Il la regarda partir avant d'attraper une planche de surf et de la suivre. Elle loupa la première sortie de l'installation et continua vers une piste qui lui semblait bien plus effrayante que la piste pour débutant qu'elle espérait descendre. Elle réussit à lâcher son maintien et se laissa doucement glisser en chasse-neige jusqu'à un sapin, avant de s'y accrocher solidement. Elle releva ses lunettes, resserra ses chaussures, nettoya un peu la neige qui s'était installée sur ses skis. Resserra les dragonnes de ses bâtons qu'elle réajusta au bon niveau et… Glissa tout doucement avant de tomber dans un tas de poudreuse. Le rouquin n'était pas loin et pouffa de rire en la voyant moins assurée. Il glissa doucement jusqu'à elle alors qu'elle secouait ses cheveux recouverts de flocons.

« Besoin d'aide ? »

« Laisse moi je te dis ! Je peux y arriver. »

« Très bien, on fait la course alors ? »

« Je ne suis pas stupide au point d'accepter ce genre de défi, Weasley. »

En entendant son nom, il s'avait qu'il l'avait vraiment vexé. Une pointe de culpabilité le rongea… Avant de disparaître : après tout, elle le méritait puisqu'il n'avait rien lu de ce stupide journal intime… Enfin… Il se laissa glisser jusqu'à elle et l'attrapa par la main.

« On descend doucement si tu veux… Plies légèrement les genoux… »

« Je sais ! »

« Oui, tu l'as lu dans un livre, je sais aussi, mais là ça ressemble pas à ça. Fléchis un peu plus, voila comme ça. Penche toi un peu en avant, n'ai pas peur… »

« Pourquoi tu m'aides ? »

Il écarquilla les yeux derrières ses lunettes.

« Pour… Pour pas que tu te fasses mal ! Après Harry me le reprochera toute ma vie ! »

Elle eut un petit rictus amer avant de suivre les ordres de Ron.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de bâtons, ils te servent juste à te rassurer, ok ? »

« Oui… »

« Bien. Alors il faudra que tu te penches vers la droite pour tourner à droite. Attention à ton inclinaison, tu pourrais tomber. Et puis pareil pour la gauche. Tu veux essayer ? »

« Je… Je ne suis pas très rassurée… »

« On peut la faire en chasse neige si tu préfères. »

Elle releva un regard d'infinie reconnaissance vers lui.

« Allez, tu n'as qu'à me suivre. Fléchis toujours tes genoux, et évite que tes skis se croisent. »

Elle commença sa descente, plutôt dosée, alors que Ron slalomait pour ralentir. Peu à peu, les skis de la jeune fille s'écartèrent doucement, l'aidant à gagner de la vitesse. Ron la suivait, l'encadrant en cas de chute. Le Chalet revint en vue, Hermione avait réussit à descendre, mais un autre problème se posait :

« Ron ? Comment on s'arrête ?!!! »

Il se déchaussa et la rattrapa à temps, retombant sur le dos, elle dans ses bras.

« Aouch… »

Elle se releva maladroitement, aidée de ses bâtons, pendant que Ron s'asseyait dans la neige. La planche de surf finit sagement sa course à côté de lui. Hermione lança un regard en direction de la piste, sans regarder le garçon.

« On recommence ? »


	13. Chapter 13

_Moi je dis que vous allez râler pour ce chapitre… XD_

_J'avoue que j'ai un petit côté sadique, mais lisez jusqu'à la dernière lettre, et vous comprendrez Harharhar !!!_

-------

Ron était assis à une des tables de restauration, littéralement couché. Harry arriva, et le regarda, surpris.

« Bah alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Elle m'a tué… »

Harry se tourna pour suivre le regard noir de Ron, posé sur Hermione qui discutait avec un groupe de fille d'une autre classe.

« Tu n'as pas surfé ? »

« Si, mais elle… Je l'ai aidé et voilà… J'en peux plus. Elle m'a vraiment tué, Harry. »

« Si tu n'arrives pas à la supporter… »

« C'est pas que je la supporte pas ! Elle savait skier, Harry !! Elle savait vraiment skier !! Elle a fait semblant juste pour m'emmerder !!! Aïe… Et voilà ! J'ai des bleus plein les côtes maintenant ! »

« Elle sais skier ? »

« Comme une reine, oui… J'en reviens pas qu'elle se soit payé ma tête ! Je te jure ! Je me vengerais !! »

Il laissa retomber sa tête dans le creux de ses bras, continuant ses jérémiades. Décidemment, Hermione était vraiment diabolique. Elle se rapprocha d'Harry, le sourire rayonnant.

« Tu t'es bien amusé ? »

« Ouais. Et toi aussi on dirait. »

Elle croisa le regard d'un Ron furieux avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Harry, souriante.

« Oui, beaucoup. »

Le rouquin grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible, alors qu'Hermione s'asseyait à côté de lui. Une élève d'une autre classe passa à côté d'elle en gloussant.

« Excuse-moi, tu est Hermione Granger ? »

« Oui, c'est moi. Pourquoi ? »

« C'est vrai que tu sors avec Krum ? »

« Euh… Oui, en effet. »

Ron se leva soudainement mais silencieusement pour se diriger vers la cheminée où il s'assit, observant les flammes.

« Et c'est sérieux entre vous ? »

« Je n'aime pas vraiment discuter de ce genre de chose… »

L'autre fille marqua un temps d'arrêt alors qu'Hermione se tournait vers Harry, l'ignorant totalement. Elle fini par repartir, laissant les deux jeunes ensemble.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle m'agace. Je n'aime pas ce genre de commère. »

Le brun poussa un soupire avant de lancer un regard vers un Ron qui semblait à la fois triste et furieux. La jalousie n'était pas quelque chose qui lui allait.

-------

Ron était résolu : même si Hermione en aimait un autre, il ferait tout pour la lui voler. Et puis de toute façon, une superbe fille brillante et intelligente dans les bras de monsieur muscle sans cervelle, cela ne convenait pas du tout. Il lui fallait quelqu'un qui la fasse rire et qui sache la distraire de temps en temps pour l'éloigner de ses devoirs… Ron se prit la tête entre ses mains en soufflant.

« J'suis qu'un bon à rien de toute façon… »

Il se releva et bouscula une chevelure blonde qui se colla à lui sous le choc.

« Oh, désolé. »

« Ce n'est rien, Ron. »

Il recula de quelques pas, espérant échapper à Lavande, mais cette sangsue semblait avoir trouvé sa nouvelle proie.

« Dis, Ron. L'autre jour, en classe, je sais pourquoi tu es parti. »

« Ah ? »

« Oui, tu es un garçon timide, voilà tout. Je sais ce dont tu aurais besoin… »

-------

Harry regarda Ron et Lavande discuter. La jeune femme se pencha à son oreille, lui murmurant quelques mots. Soudain le teint de Ron devint aussi flamboyant que ses cheveux. Il s'éloigna vivement de la jeune femme, comme brûlé à vif et rejoignit Harry, la tête dans les épaules. Hermione eut un sourire amer en le voyant s'asseoir à proximité après avoir quitté l'autre fille. Harry se pencha discrètement vers Ron.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? »

« Tu ne veux pas savoir, Harry. De toute façon, cette fille est une folle complète. »

« Pourtant elle n'a pas l'air de te déplaire… »

Ron et Harry tournèrent tout les deux la tête vers Hermione qui se leva et se dirigea tranquillement vers les dortoirs. Un large sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Harry : Ron n'était pas le seul à être jaloux dans l'histoire… Si seulement ils pouvaient s'en rendre compte.

-------

Le deuxième jour, Ron et Hermione ne s'adressèrent pas même un regard. Au milieu de tout ça, Harry se sentait vraiment déprimé. Heureusement qu'il pouvait s'échapper de temps en temps avec Seamus, Dean et Neuville. Bien que ce dernier ne se contentait que de triste bonhomme de neige en bas des pistes.

-------

Ron avait eu un certain choque à la proposition osée de la blonde qui ne cessait de lui lancer des regards langoureux. Et à chaque fois qu'Hermione en interceptait un, elle partait à des kilomètres de Ron. Il devait prendre les choses en mains au plus vite, le séjour ne se terminant que dans deux jours. La jeune brune se leva et partie au local à ski, suivit de Ron.

« Tu me suis ? »

« Non, je voulais juste prendre une planche. »

« Les planches sont dehors. »

« J'ai le droit d'aller où je veux. »

« Alors reste loin de moi. Je ne suis pas comme Lavande, alors n'attends pas ce genre de proposition de ma part… »

Elle se retrouva bloquée contre le mur, Ron collé à elle, le regard fou-furieux.

« Lâche-moi, Ron. »

« J'en ai rien à foutre de Lavande, et que tu puisses croire que je m'intéresse à ce genre de chose, à ce genre de proposition si facile. Désolé mais très peu pour moi, je préfère une tactique pour prendre une pièce importante de l'ennemi. Je préfère la difficulté. »

« L'amour n'est pas comparable à des échecs, Ron. »

« Pense ce que tu veux… »

Il la relâcha aussi brusquement qu'il l'avait bloqué et sortit dehors prendre l'air. Il en avait besoin. Il n'était pas le genre de garçon à accepter des propositions de n'importe qu'elle fille, mais il restait tout de même un homme, et un pervers. S'il serait resté encore plus contre elle, il ne saurait dire comment cela aurait pu finir. Elle le rendait fou. Totalement fou ! Et il n'y pouvait rien. Il ne pouvait que la regarder de loin, sans rien faire. Il attrapa une planche de surf et monta jusqu'à la plus haute piste, il aurait besoin de se défouler, sans elle… Mais c'était peine perdue car à peine arrivé au sommet, elle arriva juste après lui, visiblement la même idée en tête.

« C'est toi qui me suis maintenant ? »

« Je préfère ignorer tes propos et apprécier la descente. »

Elle passa devant lui, comme pour le défier. Mais ne voulant pas se laisser faire, il plongea à sa suite, prêt à la rattraper. Le vent soufflant fort était accentué par la vitesse folle à laquelle ils descendaient. Des flocons tombaient sur leur visage, leur piquant les joues. Il allait la rattraper lorsqu'elle fit soudainement un écart, son ski s'étant défait. Elle ne pu s'arrêter et Ron se pétrifia en la voyant se diriger vers un gouffre. Il changea de direction, envoyant des éclaboussures de neige autour de lui et fonça droit sur la jeune fille pour la rattraper. Il réussit à attraper son bras, mais ne pu pas éviter la crevasse…

…

…

Puis le noir complet…


	14. Chapter 14

_J'avoue, je suis une sadique de vous avoir fait patienter ainsi… Mais le pire, c'est que vous allez encore patienter !!! _

_Allez, ça ne fera que vous donner plus envie de lire la suite _

-------

Harry s'était installé dans la grande salle, décidé à écrire un mot à Ginny. Si elle l'évitait sans raison apparente, elle ne pourra certainement pas éviter la lecture de sa lettre. Il réfléchit à ce qu'il pouvait lui écrire, mais son cœur s'emballa rien qu'en pensant à elle. Il aimait ses cheveux longs, ondulés et brillants, reflétant leur somptueuse couleur rouge. Il aimait la couleur de sa peau blanche, marbré de tâches de rousseur. Il aimait son petit nez et ses lèvres fines. Il aimait ses yeux d'un bleu à peine différent de celui de Ron, et pourtant si personnel… Il l'aimait tout simplement, mais ne pouvait lui avouer. Il attrapa son stylo, prêt à écrire, lorsque le visage sérieux de McGonagall apparut devant lui, le sortant de sa léthargie.

« Mr. Potter. Auriez-vous vu Miss Granger et Mr. Weasley dans les parages ? »

Harry cligna des yeux avant de regarder autour de lui. Il était 16heures et cela faisait bien 4heures qu'ils n'étaient pas rentrés. Il se leva soudainement et se dirigea vers la baie vitrée.

« Ils ne sont pas sur les pistes ? »

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent en voyant la tempête de neige qui soufflait au dehors. Il se tourna vers son professeur de littérature qui devint aussi livide que lui.

« Allez voir les dortoirs des hommes s'il vous plait, je m'occupe des dortoirs des femmes. »

« Attendez, professeur. Ils serraient passer par moi avant de rentrer. »

« Allez quand même vérifier, s'il vous plait. »

La panique envahit Harry au plus il découvrait l'absence de Ron dans les dortoirs ou la salle d'eau. Son cœur s'arrêta lorsqu'il se retrouva nez à nez avec Mrs. McGonagall, visiblement dans le même état que lui.

« Au mon dieu ! Professeur Rogue ! Nous avons des élèves manquants à l'appel ! »

« Je me disais que c'était un peu trop calme, quel mauvais coup nous préparez vous, Monsieur Potter… ? »

« Aucun mauvais coup Monsieur ! Ron et Hermione ne sont pas rentrés ! »

Perplexe, le professeur de Chimie releva le regard vers l'autre enseignante, mais en découvrant son visage affolé, il comprit que la plaisanterie n'était pas au rendez-vous. Il se précipita vers la terrasse, tentant d'ouvrir la porte, mais la tempête étant trop importante, le vent glacé empêchait tout passage.

« Il faut appeler des secours !!! Qu'ils fassent quelque chose ! »

« Pas avec cette tempête, Minerva. Prévenons les postes de secours à proximité, et s'il vous plait, gardez votre calme pour les autres élèves. Ils ne doivent pas être mis au courant. »

Il tourna un regard mauvais vers Harry qui semblait se décomposait sur place.

« En espérant que ce ne soit pas une de vos mauvaises blagues. »

Harry se laissa tomber sur la moquette de l'entrée, fixant la neige qui dansait à l'extérieure.

« Ron… Hermione… »

-------

Ginny frissonna en tendant un plat à sa mère.

« Tu as attrapé froid, ma chérie ? »

« Non, je… J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. »

Mrs. Weasley la jugea du regard avant de placer sa main contre le front de sa fille.

« Hmm… Tu as un peu de température. Va te reposer. »

La jeune fille acquiesça et remonta les marches mollement. Elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Bill qui la fixa, surpris.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Un peu patraque. Rien de très important… »

« Et avec l'autre ? »

Elle se pétrifia. Vu l'appuie de la phrase, elle comprit qu'il devait faire allusion à la discussion de l'autre soir.

« Oh, pas grand-chose. Je crois qu'il fréquente une autre fille. »

« Tu crois ou tu es sûre ? »

« Je crois… C'est une fille de mon collège. Elle est un peu bizarre, mais elle n'a pas l'air si méchante. »

« Pourquoi tu ne vas pas lui demander directement ? »

Elle secoua négativement la tête et son frère s'abaissa à son niveau.

« Ginny. Ne fais pas confiance à ce que tu peux voir, mais fait confiance à ton cœur. Tu t'es peut-être trompée. »

« Je ne pense pas. »

« A ta place, je parlerais à cette fille. Qu'est-ce que ça coûte ? »

« Hmm… J'y penserais. »

Elle alla dans sa chambre, abandonnant la discussion avec son frère. Elle s'assit à son bureau et fouilla dans la liste des numéros de téléphone de sa classe. Elle attrapa son portable et composa les chiffres indiqués.

« Allô ? »

« Allô ? Est-ce que je pourrais parler à Luna s'il vous plait ? »

« C'est moi. Mais si c'est encore pour une mauvaise blague sur les chauves-souris, c'est bon, on me l'a déjà faite. »

« Non, non ! C'est Ginny. »

« Oh. Bonjour Ginny. Pourquoi tu m'appelles ? »

« Et bien en fait, j'aimerais te demander un renseignement… On ne s'est pas vraiment parlé depuis le début de l'année, mais je voudrais savoir… Est-ce que le nom de Harry Potter te dit quelque chose ? »

« Hmm… Non, désolée. »

« Tu en es sûre ? »

« Hmm… Attends. Ah oui, le garçon inquiet, oui. Il est au lycée. Je suis allée le voir d'ailleurs. »

« Tu sors avec lui ? »

« Non, mais il ne me trouve pas effrayante. Il me trouve juste bizarre. Toi, tu me trouves effrayante ? »

« … Juste bizarre. Mais pourquoi tu étais avec lui ? »

« Il m'a bousculé dans la rue et il m'a demandé de passer le voir si j'avais un soucis. »

« Tu as des soucis ? »

« Je voulais savoir s'il était parti parce que je lui avais fait peur. »

Ginny retint un fou rire. Luna « Loufocat » était vraiment bizarre, mais pas si inintéressante.

« Ginny ? »

« Oui ? »

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Harry t'intéresse ? »

Elle hésita entre raccrocher subitement son téléphone, esquiver la question, où chercher en cette étrange fille, une alliée.

« Disons que je le connais depuis un moment, mais je ne connais pas ses goûts. Tu vois, j'aimerais lui faire un cadeau, et je me suis dit que si tu avais discuté avec lui, tu en saurais peut être plus. »

« Il n'aime pas mes boucles d'oreilles radis… Enfin il les fixait vraiment bizarrement. Tout comme moi. Mais les choses bizarres n'ont pas l'air de le déranger. Tu as besoin d'aide ? »

« En vérité… Oui. »

« Si je peux t'aider, je le ferais. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'aider quelqu'un. Je me sens mieux. Merci, Ginny. »

« Merci à toi Luna. »

« Je dois te laisser, j'ai mes cours de Yoga dans pas longtemps. A demain alors. »

« Oui, à demain. »

En raccrochant le téléphone, Ginny se sentit rassurée, le cœur plus léger, et de nouveau sûre d'elle. Si Harry traînait avec Luna, elle pourrait peut-être avoir des informations sur lui. Elle devrait d'ailleurs s'entretenir avec Hermione, au cas où il lui aurait confié certaine chose. Elle alla se coucher sur son lit, serrant son oreiller contre elle. Elle avait du mal à se résoudre qu'elle l'aimait, alors que durant toutes ces années, il était comme un frère pour elle. C'était comme si elle venait de tomber amoureuse de Ron ou de Charly. Cela la rendait dingue cette assimilation, et pourtant c'était le cas… Sauf qu'ils n'étaient pas liés par le sang. Est-ce que cela faisait d'elle quelqu'un de mauvais. Ce n'était pas de l'inceste, mais ils avaient grandit ensemble, et il lui répétait qu'elle était comme sa petite sœur. Harry serait certainement choqué d'entendre une déclaration d'amour de la part de sa « petite sœur »… Pour Ginny, se plan n'était au final pas si bon.

-------

Harry fixait la neige aux côtés du professeur McGonagall. La tempête ne s'était toujours pas calmée et quelques élèves lançaient des regards inquiets vers les deux personnes collées à la fenêtre.

« Harry, vous devriez monter vous reposer. »

C'était la première fois que son professeur l'appelait par son prénom, même si elle l'affectionnait beaucoup.

« S'il vous plait. Je préfèrerais rester ici. »

« Bien. »

Elle alla chercher deux chaises sur lesquelles ils prirent places, fixant toujours la neige folle, de l'autre côté de la baie vitrée.


	15. Chapter 15

_Allez, je ne vous fait pas attendre plus longtemps, je pense avoir été assez méchante comme ça :)_

_Je tenais à remercier les personnes à qui je n'ai pu répondre (puisque non inscrite sur le site désolée de ne pas l'avoir fait avant :p_

_Encore désolée et à très bientôt_

-------

Ron ouvrit doucement les yeux avant de sentir une douleur fulgurante dans son pied. Hermione était couchée plus loin, évanouit. Malgré sa blessure, il se traîna jusqu'à la jeune fille pour tenter de la réveiller. Elle toussa un peu et se releva, visiblement indemne.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Ron poussa un juron en tentant de s'adosser à la paroi glacée.

« On est tombé dans une crevasse. »

Elle se releva en s'aidant de ses mains et leva les yeux vers l'extérieur. Le plafond devait être à 4 mètres et la tempête qui soufflait à l'extérieur ne semblait pas les atteindre, mais le froid restait là. Ron poussa un autre juron, glissant au sol. Elle s'approcha de lui et s'abaissa au niveau de sa jambe.

« Tu dois avoir une entorse… Je suis désolée, c'est certainement parce que tu as dû amortir ma chute. »

« Au moins, t'as rien, c'est déjà ça… Tu crois qu'on peut remonter ? »

« Avec cette tempête, il vaudrait mieux attendre les secours. »

« Manquerait plus que l'avalanche. »

Ils s'assirent, chacun à l'extrémité de leur piège de glace, recroquevillé sur eux même. Même s'ils étaient en danger, ils préférèrent s'éviter, ne serait-ce que du regard.

« Ron ! »

Elle le gifla violement et il lui lança un regard courroucé.

« Non mais ça va pas ?!! »

« Il ne faut pas s'endormir ! »

« J'ai envie de faire une sieste, laisse moi somnoler un peu ! »

« Tu ne dois pas ! Avec ce froid tu risquerais de ne plus te réveiller. »

« Quel froid ? Je n'ai pas froid ! »

Elle le regarda en haussant un sourcil, perplexe.

« Bien sûr, alors c'est une manie de claquer des dents, chez toi ? »

Il grommela, se recroquevillant de plus belle. Hermione soupira en levant les yeux au ciel avant de s'asseoir contre lui.

« Qu… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« C'est pour garder la chaleur. Ne va rien imaginer, pervers. »

« Je ne suis pas un pervers. »

« Pourtant pour traîner avec une fille comme Lavande. »

« C'est elle qui me colle tout le temps, je te l'ai dit : j'en ai rien à faire de ce genre de fille. »

Elle ne répondit pas, se blottissant encore plus contre lui.

« Ca ne m'enchante guère, mais il va falloir trouver un sujet de discussion pour éviter de s'endormir. »

« J'ai déjà du mal à tenir avec tes discours barbants… »

Elle se releva en lui lançant un regard noir. Il eut un sourire en coin en la dévisageant.

« Je t'ai vexé ? Tu es pourtant une fille qui aime montrer qu'elle est intelligente et qui reprend toujours tout le monde. C'est faux ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, préférant aller de l'autre côté de la crevasse. « Et merde, bravo Ron ! T'as encore gagné… »

Il soupira avant de se traîner vers elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Faut qu'on se réchauffe, non ? »

Elle rougit en le sentant l'attraper pour la coller contre lui. Il soupira de nouveau en la sentant raide.

« Tu veux des excuses ? Ok, je m'excuse, ça te va ? »

Elle eu un petit sourire victorieux.

« Moui. Ca ira. »

« Bien, alors de quoi veux-tu parler ? »

« On pourrait parler de littérature… »

« Oh s'il te plait ! Comme si un livre pouvait me tenir réveiller ! »

« Tu préfères parler de filles et de foot ? »

« Arrêtes ! S'il te plait, arrête. On ne va pas se disputer à nouveau, bien que cela semble être la seule solution pour nous tenir éveillés. »

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, hésitante.

« Avec… Avec Harry on a discuté de… Enfin, tu sais, on était amis, petits. Et on essayait de s'en rappeler et de parler de nos familles aussi. »

« Je sais que tes parents sont dentistes et que tu semble avoir hérité du caractère borné de ton père… »

« Ron ! »

Il eut un petit rire en la regardant bouder.

« Je sais que tu as un chat enragé, et que tu n'aime pas qu'on touche à tes affaires, même si un parfait crétin mets la main sur ton journal intime sans savoir ce que c'est et en n'ayant le temps de ne lire la première page sur laquelle était inscrit ton prénom… »

Elle ne broncha pas, baissant la tête.

« Je te le jure, Hermione. Je n'avais pas de mauvaise intention ! Si j'en avais, crois moi que ça aurait été dans tes tiroirs que j'aurais fouillé ! »

« Dans mes tiroirs ? Pourquoi faire ? »

« Savoir si tu as des culottes roses ou bleues… »

Elle lui asséna un grand coup dans les côtes qui le fit tousser entre deux rires.

« T'es vraiment un pervers ! »

« Non, si je l'étais j'aurais dit « Savoir si tu portes des culottes ou des strings »… »

Nouveau coup dans les côtes, mais cette fois Hermione se joignit à son rire.

« T'es vraiment stupide, Ron. »

« Je sais, mes frères me le rappellent déjà assez… »

« Fred et George ? »

« Oh, ça ce n'est qu'une partie de mes frères… Il y a Charly, le plus vieux. Il travaille en Roumanie actuellement. C'est celui qui a le plus de facilité avec maman. Il y a Bill, c'est celui qui a le plus de charme dans la famille. Ensuite vient Percy, qui est très intelligent et peut pourtant parfois faire preuve d'une extrême débilité… »

« C'est contradictoire. »

« Ensuite Fred et George, jumeaux et farceurs, ils en manquent pas une ces deux là. Et puis il y a moi et enfin Ginny. »

« Ginny a six grands frères ?! Je la plains. »

« Au contraire, on est tous fous d'elle, elle pourrait nous mener par le bout du nez. »

« Et pour ses petits copains ? Je suppose que vous y mettez votre grain de sel ? »

« Ca c'est autre chose. Et puis c'est normal de vouloir la défendre. »

Il releva la tête vers le haut, remarquant que la tempête s'était calmée. Hermione en fit de même.

« On n'a plus qu'à attendre les secours… Au fait, je n'ai vu que ta mère. »

« Ah, c'est vrai que tu dormais, tu n'as pas vu mon père. Il est plutôt du genre… Hmm… Disons que c'est lui que l'on va voir quand Maman dit non. Enfin il la craint autant que nous et c'est rare qu'il donne un avis différent du sien. »

« Sept enfants. Ils en ont du courage. »

« C'est vrai que tu es fille unique. »

Elle poussa un petit soupir.

« Et c'est très embêtant pour avoir certaines autorisations parentales… »

Elle se releva soudainement, tendant l'oreille.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« J'entends des cris… On nous appelle ! Ron ! Ils nous ont retrouvés ! ON EST ICI !!! »

Hermione se pencha vers lui pour l'aider à se relever.

« ON EST ICI !! VENEZ !! »

« Ron ! Hermione ! »

Harry se pencha au bord de la crevasse avant de se retourner pour appeler les secours. Ils réussirent à les récupérer et les ramenèrent à l'infirmerie du chalet où un bon chocolat chaud les attendait, avec des explications pour leurs professeurs. Hermione releva le regard vers McGonagall.

« C'est ma faute, professeur, j'ai glissé et je n'ai pas réussit à m'arrêter à temps. Si Ron n'avait pas été là, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait. »

-------

Harry était soulagé. Il avait tenu à accompagner les secours et son cœur s'était comme remit en route lorsqu'il les avait retrouvé. Maudit soit ses amis de lui faire des peurs pareilles ! Même Fred et George n'auront pas réussit à tenir le titre de la plus grosse frayeur. Leur professeur les laissa en compagnie de Mrs. Pomfresh qui leur administra les premiers soins. Ron se retrouva avec le pied bandé, obligé de garder le lit durant une journée et de dire adieu à ses vacances au ski. Il s'était installé dans le lit le plus proche de la fenêtre et poussait soupir sur soupir en voyant les autres élèves surfer ou skier. Il entendit tousser et tourna la tête vers Hermione.

« Salut. »

« Salut… »

Elle lui déposa une tasse de chocolat chaud sur sa table de chevet et s'assit sur le matelas pendant qu'il fixait la neige au dehors.

« Je suis désolée de t'avoir gâché les vacances. »

« C'est pas grave, laisse tomber… »

« Je m'en veux vraiment. Si je ne t'en avais pas voulu pour le journal, rien de cela ne se serait passé. »

« Si je n'avais pas trouvé ton journal, rien de cela ne se serait passé, plutôt. »

« Ron. Tu m'en veux. »

« Non. »

« Alors regarde moi ! »

Il soupira et tourna la tête vers elle.

« Voila, je te regarde. »

« Et dis moi en face que tu ne m'en veux pas. »

« Je ne t'en veux pas. Satisfaite ? »

Il ne compris pas de suite ce qu'il se passait. Il la vit se rapprocher vivement et coller ses lèvres contre les siennes. Lorsqu'il réalisa, il fondit littéralement, mais déjà elle recula.

« Je… Je t'ai apporté du chocolat… Je… Je dois redescendre. »

Il tenta de l'interpeller mais elle partit comme une fusée dans les couloirs. Il se laissa retomber sur le coussin, fixant le plafond d'un air rêveur. Ce baiser avait un goût de chocolat : elle en avait certainement bu un juste avant. Hermione, un baiser et du chocolat… Que demander de plus ? Ron était aux anges…

-------

… Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Lavande qui était collée contre le mur. Hermione ne l'avait pas vu en sortant.

Elle lui en voulait, elle la détestait. Elle et ses airs de jeunes filles prude et innocente, avoir osé embrasser Ron. Elle saura se venger, dès qu'ils seront de retour au lycée…


	16. Chapter 16

_Mon royaume pour une boîte de mouchoirs !! J'ai le nez qui coule, la gorge qui brûle, une petite grippe bien chiante qui s'envole doucement mais qui n'hésite pas à m'embrumer les idées. J'espère pouvoir continuer mon histoire le plus tôt possible_

_En attendant, bonne lecture !_

-------

Ce séjour lui avait été des plus agréables si on ne comptait pas la frayeur que lui avait fait ses deux meilleurs amis ainsi que l'entorse de Ron. Mais ce qu'Harry pu apprécier encore plus, ce fut d'être accueillis par une Ginny resplendissante… Aux côtés de Luna.

« Bonjour, Harry. »

« Héhé. Bonjour Luna… Euh… Tu connais Ginny ? »

« Oui. Nous sommes dans la même classe. Elle a proposé qu'on vous attende… »

Il se tourna vers Ginny qui rougit.

« Je me disais que vous nous raconteriez peut-être votre séjour... »

Il lui sourit, pendant que Ron rentrait armé d'une béquille, suivit de sa mère qui ne cessait de lui demander s'il allait bien. Harry avait prévu de passer la soirée ici avant de rentrer chez lui, et c'est au coin du feu que tout leur fut raconté. Pour l'épisode de l'incident, Ron du supporter sa mère qui le serrait contre lui, ne cessant de répéter que son « petit bébé » était un véritable héros. Malgré cela, Ron gardait tout de même un sourire un peu niais sur le visage, sans qu'Harry ne sache vraiment trop pourquoi. Il ne s'était plus disputé avec Hermione durant le reste du séjour, tout comme il se parlait peu. La jeune fille était passée plusieurs fois à l'infirmerie pour se confondre en de longues excuses qu'il acceptait en souriant tendrement. Selon Harry, son meilleur ami avait retrouvé une certaine liberté d'esprit et était tout simplement amoureux d'Hermione.

-------

En rentrant, la jeune fille se laissa tomber sur son lit, les bras en croix, fixant le plafond. Pattenrond vint lui souhaiter la bienvenue en se couchant sur son ventre, réclamant des caresses en dédommagement de l'absence de sa petite maîtresse. Sa mère tapa à la porte avec un léger sourire.

« Téléphone pour toi. C'est Viktor. »

Hermione sentit son cœur s'oppresser. Il faudra qu'elle mette les choses au clair le plus tôt possible avec lui. Elle attrapa le combiné en relâchant son chat qui la fixa d'un air accusateur.

« Allô, Viktor ? »

« Hermione. Ton séjour s'est bien passé ? »

Elle douta un instant de sa question, entre le ton utilisé et le fait d'y passer directement, sans un bonjour ou autre.

« Ou… Oui, très bien. Quelques petits soucis, mais rien de bien grave. »

Il ne répondit pas, semblant attendre un peu plus. Il se lança finalement.

« En fait, il y a des élèves qui sont rentrés aux pensionnats et j'ai entendu quelques échos… »

« Ah, pour cette histoire d'accident de ski. Ne t'en fais pas, je vais très bien, sans Ron je… »

« C'est de lui dont je veux parler… »

Elle resta muette, le cœur battant. Il reprit lui la conversation.

« Une des pensionnaires est venue me voir dès son arrivée. Elle m'a dit qu'elle vous a surpris en train de vous embrasser. Est-ce que c'est vrai, Hermione ? »

Elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi répondre. Elle avait envie de lui dire que c'était vrai, mais dans un autre sens, elle ne voulait pas le blesser. Bien qu'une relation à sens unique, tôt ou tard il s'en rendra compte et sera tout de même blessé.

« Vik… Viktor, je… »

« Tu l'aimes ? »

« Non ! »

« Alors dis moi que ce n'était qu'une faiblesse. »

« Non, ce n'était pas une faiblesse, Viktor. »

Elle reprenait de l'assurance.

« Alors explique-moi. »

« Je suis désolée. Tu es un garçon gentil, mais… Je ne pensais pas qu'on irait jusqu'à sortir ensemble. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit et… »

« Bien. Je ne comprends pas tout, mais je suppose que c'est fini entre nous ? »

« Je suis désolée. »

« Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû aller aussi vite… On reste au moins amis ? »

« Oui. Merci Viktor. »

« Hmm. C'est rien. Au revoir, Hermione. »

« Au revoir. »

Elle raccrocha le combiné et fit volte face à Pattenrond qui était couché sur le dos en ronronnant. Elle était triste. Triste d'avoir été aussi mauvaise avec un garçon aussi gentil. Elle était lâche… Elle se releva, Pattenrond dans ses bras, le regard vide. Qui au dortoir scolaire aurait bien pu raconter tout cela à Viktor. Et plus ! Qui les aurait vu s'embrasser dans l'infirmerie ? Elle remonta dans sa chambre. Demain elle posera quelques questions à certains élèves.

-------

Viktor tenait toujours le téléphone dans ses mains, un sourire triste sur le visage. C'était la première fois qu'il était allé de lui-même vers une fille… Et c'était aussi la première fois qu'il se faisait plaquer. Il se releva et se dirigea vers sa fenêtre en soupirant. Hermione est vraiment différente. Elle n'a rien à voir avec ces autres pimbêches du lycée… Il avait perdu un sacré trésor. En espérant qu'elle trouvera quelqu'un de bien.


	17. Chapter 17

« Regardez-là… »

« Elle est vraiment trop bizarre cette fille. »

« Je me demande pourquoi elle fait ça ? »

« Pour attirer l'attention, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? »

Ginny passa brusquement au milieu du groupe de jeune fille qui gloussaient en se moquant de Luna. Elle leur jeta un regard de défi qui les fit taire et elle partit s'asseoir à sa table.

« Salut Luna. »

« Bonjour, Ginny. »

Elle dévisagea un instant la petite blonde vêtue de noir. Elle n'était pas de ces personnes loquaces, mais sa présence amusait Ginny. Non pas qu'elle se moquait d'elle, mais quelqu'un d'aussi excentrique était intéressant. La rouquine se pencha vers le livre que lisait la gothique.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Un livre sur les créatures extraordinaires… Je t'ai déjà dit que mon père était parti en écosse pour faire un article sur le monstre du Loch Ness ? Il a même réussit à prendre des photos. »

Ginny retint un petit rire.

« Un article ? Ton père est journaliste ? »

« Il a même son propre magazine. »

Les yeux de Luna semblaient pétiller en lisant le livre. La rouquine préféra ne pas répliquer pour ne pas déstabiliser sa nouvelle amie, avant de se plonger dans son devoir de maths.

« Ginny, je peux te poser une question ? »

Elle se tourna vers son amie qui la fixait, les yeux ronds.

« Euh… Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Pourquoi tu restes avec moi ? »

« Parce qu'on peut être amie, non ? »

« Amie ? Tu n'as pas peur d'y laisser ta réputation ? »

Elle hocha du menton vers les filles qui gloussaient plus loin. Ginny soupira.

« Si tu crois que ça me fait quelque chose que ces pimbêches se moquent de moi… »

« Alors tu as décidé d'être mon amie ? Comme ça ? »

La rouquine réfléchit un instant. Elle connaissait Luna depuis son entrée au collège, mais elle ne l'avait jamais approchée. Non pas qu'elle préférait l'éviter, juste qu'elle avait ses propres amies.

« Et bien, à vrai dire je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi. Tu es une fille intéressante, voilà tout. »

« Intéressante ? Bizarre tu veux dire ? »

Ginny se sentie perturbée par la franchise de la jeune fille. Elle sentie ses joues rougirent et tapa sur la table.

« Non, je ne te trouve pas bizarre ! »

Luna la regarda, les yeux ronds avant de se replonger dans son bouquin.

« Ah. »

La rouquine ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait réagit ainsi. Elle avait juste l'impression de vouloir la protéger comme si c'était une petite fille fragile. Ce sentiment de maternité la mettait mal à l'aise, mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Elle entendit de nouveau les filles derrière elle pouffer de rire. Elle se tourna vivement vers elle, les mains sur les hanches.

« Vous vous croyez maligne avec la tronche que vous avez ?!! Bande de vipères !! »

Elles poussèrent toutes un cri indigné avant de quitter la bibliothèque. Ginny sentit sa colère retomber et s'assit à sa chaise. Luna eut un petit sourire avant de se replonger dans son livre.

-------

Harry était couché sur le toit du lycée, la tête appuyée sur son sac à dos. Il avait reçut un mail de Sirius ce matin le prévenant que son pari était toujours en jeu… Lui rappelant qu'il n'avait toujours pas osé approcher Ginny. Une main s'accrocha à l'échelle de secours avant qu'une tête rousse apparaisse, essoufflé, une béquille dans la bouche, l'autre sous le bras.

« Ha''y ! Ai'e-moi ! »

Le brun eut un fou-rire en hissant son meilleur ami qui s'étala de tout son long sur le béton.

« T'aurais pu me dire que t'étais là, vieux. »

« T'aurais pu me dire que tu voulais me voir, vieux. »

Il se regardèrent et rirent de bon cœur. Harry se tenait debout, face à la cours du lycée alors que Ron s'asseyait sur le rebord, plissant les yeux.

« Tu cherches quelqu'un, Ron ? »

« Hmm… Non, personne en particulier… »

Il détourna le regard du terrain de foot où se déroulait une énième partie avec le jeune champion Bulgare, sans une trace d'Hermione.

« Non mais ça va pas ! Vous voulez me donner une crise cardiaque ?!! Eloignez-vous du bord ?!! »

Hermione était accroché à l'échelle, les pointant du doigt, affolée. Harry sourit pendant que Ron clignait des yeux.

« Notre cachette a été découverte, Potter. »

« Les femelles ne sont pas admises il me semble, Weasley. On fait quoi ? »

« Comment ça on fait quoi ?! Venait plutôt m'aider ! Mon sac est lourd. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel en attrapant le sac d'Hermione.

« Si tu n'emprunté pas autant de livre. »

Elle se hissa et entendit des sifflements plus bas.

« Superbe vue ! N'est-ce pas, George ? »

« Affirmatif, Fred. Hey, Ronald !!! Elle est bleue aujourd'hui !!! »

Hermione faillit tomber du toit en rabattant sa jupe alors que Ron devenait aussi rouge qu'une pivoine. Les jumeaux se hissèrent à leur tour, rejoignant le petit groupe. Fred pris un ton solennel.

« Monsieur Potter ! On avait dit pas de fille dans notre cachette secrète. »

« Je propose de lui faire payer un droit d'entrée… »

George avait attrapé le menton d'Hermione, se rapprochant de son visage, un sourire vicieux sur les lèvres… Avant de se prendre une béquille sur le crâne.

« Nan mais ça va pas la tête ?!! Depuis quand mes frères aînés sont des satyres ?!!! »

Hermione serrait son sac contre elle, la mine furieuse. Ron fixait les jumeaux d'un regard assassins pendant qu'Harry fixait de nouveau la cours.

« On était venu pour se détendre un peu, ça vous dit ? »

Fred tendit une cigarette à Harry qui grimaça.

« Non merci, sans façon ! »

Hermione se jeta sur le paquet en lui arrachant des mains.

« Il est interdit de fumer dans l'établissement, de plus vous n'êtes pas majeur et ceci est très mauvais pour la santé ! »

Harry posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

« Ce n'est certainement pas pour eux ces cigarettes… Crois-moi que si tu en fumes une, tu te retrouveras avec les lèvres bleues durant une semaine. »

« Recette « Fred et Georges Weasley » ! »

Elle dévisagea le paquet et lança un sourire satisfait aux jumeaux.

« Ah, et je suppose que c'est une de vos inventions ? »

« Oui »

« Et je suppose que ce n'est que le prototype que vous avez là ? »

Les jumeaux se regardèrent, le visage blanc.

« Donc, si je vide le paquet… »

« Naaaaaan ! Granger !!! Fais pas ça !! »

« Ne jette pas notre bébé !! Pitié !! Nan !!! »

Les fausses cigarettes s'envolèrent avant de retomber dans les gouttières de la cours, sous le regard horrifié des deux jumeaux.

« Ca c'est pour avoir regardé sous ma jupe ! »

Elle leur tira la langue alors qu'ils se laissaient tomber par terre.

« Diablesse… Cette fille me plait de plus en plus, cher frère. »

« A moi aussi. »

Ron s'arrêta de rire, se tournant vers la cours, bougon, avant de sentir George l'attraper par le cou et Fred lui frotter vigoureusement la tête.

« Remets-toi vite d'aplomb frangin ! On en a marre de se taper tes corvées à la maison. »

« Le petit Ron à sa maman est un peu trop couvé, non ? »

« Oh ça va ! Lâchez-moi ! »

-------

Hermione détourna le regard. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir blessé Ron et elle s'en voulait de l'avoir embrassé. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu lui passer par la tête. C'était pour s'excuser ? Et si ça avait été plus grave, elle se serait donnée à lui ? Qu'elle idiote elle faisait. Elle n'était certainement pas comme Lavande, prête à n'importe quoi pour avoir n'importe qui. Ron n'était pas n'importe qui. Ron était Ron, juste Ron. Un garçon sympathique qui arrivait à la faire rire, et un des rares à réussir à la déconcentrer durant son travail. Alors pourquoi était-elle partie dans les bras de Viktor ?

Son cœur se serra soudainement au souvenir de la blonde embrassant Ron. Oui, c'était pour cela. Et il ne l'avait pas repoussé. Elle lui plaisait ? Pourtant il lui avait bien dit qu'elle ne l'intéressait pas. A quoi jouait-il ?

-------

Ron hurla de mécontentement lorsque ses deux frères l'attrapèrent pour redescendre.

« Allez petit frère, on a besoin de toi pour réparer les bêtises de ta petite copine. »

« C'est pas ma petite copine ! »

« Et au lieu de te tourner les pousses à la maison, tu vas nous servir pour nos nouvelles inventions. »

« Pitié, laissez-moi ! Harry ! Aide-moi ! »

« Le règlement veut que ce soit chacun pour sa peau, désolé, Ron. »

« Tu me le paieras ! »

Ron disparut de leur champ de vision, emporté comme un sac à patate sur le dos de George pendant que Fred le sermonnait en portant ses béquilles.

-------

Harry eut un fou rire avant de se laisser tomber sur son sac, regardant le ciel. Hermione s'assit sagement à côté de lui, remontant un peu ses collant de laine pour ne pas attraper froid.

« On n'a pas pu se reparler depuis qu'on est rentré. »

« Ouais. »

« Je suis vraiment désolée pour l'incident avec Ron. On ne voulait pas t'inquiéter. »

« C'était un accident. Et puis de toute façon vous êtes mes meilleurs amis, c'est normal que je m'inquiète. »

Hermione rougit devant la révélation du garçon qui ne broncha pas pour autant. Elle ne se rappelait pas avoir eu un ou une meilleur(e) ami(e) par le passé et cette déclaration lui réchauffa le cœur.

« Hermione. Je peux me confier à toi ? »

Elle parut un peu choquée mais se ressaisit.

« Euh, oui, oui bien sûr, mais personne ne s'est jamais confié à moi. Alors j'espère pouvoir t'aider. »

« Tu te rappelles de Ginny ?... »


	18. Chapter 18

_Je tiens à m'excuser pour la publication retardée de ce chapitre, mais le site refusait totalement de prendre la suite à cause d'un problème technique. Heureusement aujourd'hui tout remarche donc vous aurez deux chapitres pour le prix de... Bah de deux en fait vu que y a eu un retard XD...  
_

_Bref ! Nouveau chapitre avec le début des fêtes de Noël pour nos amis !_

-------

Ron était collé à une vitrine d'un petit magasin de jouet. Un train électrique sortait d'une montagne enneigée pour traverser ensuite un village miniature aux chalets éclairés et repartir dans son long tunnel, alors que d'énormes flocons de coton tombaient et remontaient au rythme de la mécanique. Juste à côté de lui, tout aussi hypnotisé par ces joujoux : Harry. Ginny passa à côté d'eux en secouant la tête.

« Vous êtes vraiment de vrais gosses… »

Elle stoppa net devant un petit lapin en peluche qui remuait la patte et les oreilles, semblant quémander un câlin. Ron rigola en lui tapotant la tête.

« Et c'est nous que tu traites de vrais gosses ? »

Ses joues s'empourprèrent et elle baissa la tête, honteuse.

« C'est… C'est juste qu'elle est jolie !! »

« Je la trouve jolie moi aussi. »

Ron tourna la tête en voyant une Hermione chaudement protégée par une grosse écharpe. Il rougit et détourna le regard vers la vitrine. Harry vint saluer la jeune fille.

« Toi aussi tu fais tes courses pour Noël ? »

« Hmm. Ma mère m'a donné mon argent de poche, j'ai voulu en profiter. »

Ginny s'agrippa à son bras et l'entraîna vers l'entrée du magasin.

« Alors tu viens avec nous ! »

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que le rouquin y pensait : il voulait vraiment offrir un cadeau pour Noël à Hermione, mais sans que cela ne paraisse suspect. Il voulait quelques choses d'exceptionnels, quelque chose qui lui fasse vraiment plaisir, mais il ne savait vraiment pas quoi lui prendre, surtout avec le mince argent de poche auquel il avait droit. Il s'était bien trouvé un travail, mais avec la jambe dans le plâtre, livrer des journaux à vélo devenait vraiment difficile, et s'il s'en plaignait, Hermione culpabiliserait certainement. Il entra dans le magasin à la suite d'Harry. Tous le magasin était décoré : des boules de Noël et des guirlandes pendaient ça et là, des lumières attiraient l'œil de tous les côtés et une délicieuse odeur de pain d'épices embaumé l'air. Il se retrouvait en enfance.

-------

Ginny avait les joues rouges et riait aux éclats en coiffant Hermione avec un bonnet de père Noël, alors que cette dernière tentait de lui accrochait une guirlande autour du cou.

Harry les regarda timidement, sans trop oser s'approcher. En si peu de temps, Hermione avait été accepté dans leur cercle d'amis, ou plutôt elle avait pu reprendre sa place initiale. Il soupira et se retourna pour faire face à la même peluche en lapin qui était dans la vitrine. Il releva la tête pour croiser le regard du vieux vendeur.

« Bonjour, monsieur Potter. Ravi de vous revoir cette année. Et je pense que cette chose vous conviendrait. »

« Vous savez toujours ce qui irait à vos clients, Mr. Ollivander. »

« Oh, je sais ce qui convient à mes clients préférés. C'est bien pour la demoiselle là bas ? Je l'ai vu le regarder dans la vitrine, ses yeux pétillaient comme ceux d'une petite fille. »

Harry observait Ginny. Elle était une jeune fille mature, et malgré tout, elle restait une éternelle enfant pour certaine chose.

« Je vous la mets de côté, Monsieur Potter ? »

« S'il vous plait, je repasserais demain. »

« Très bien. »

Mr. Ollivander portait de ces étranges habits anciens qui lui rendaient un léger aspect de lutin de noël. Tous les objets présents étaient fait mains pour la plupart, et depuis tout petit, il aimait passer ici avec ses amis et y faire ses achats.

-------

Ron posa son regard sur un livre à l'apparence ancienne, recouverte d'une fine couche de paillette. En lettre d'or était écrit « Contes et Légendes ». Il lança un regard vers Hermione. Il savait qu'elle aimait lire, mais il hésitait tout de même. Il voulu le prendre machinalement mais sa main tapa dans le vide. Mr. Ollivander le dévisageait, un sourire doux sur le visage.

« Je vous l'emballe ? »

Ron bégaya et finit juste par acquiescer. Cela le mettait un peu mal à l'aise que cet homme lise dans ses pensées, mais après tout, il semblait avoir trouvé le cadeau idéal et… Combien coûtait-il au fait ? Il tourna un regard triste vers Hermione. Non pas qu'il ne voulait faire attention au prix du cadeau pour elle, mais il avait aussi une famille nombreuse et il tenait à offrir quelque chose à Harry. Il s'avança vers la réserve et passa la tête par la porte entrouverte.

« M… Mr. Ollivander. Je pourrais connaître le prix du livre s'il vous plait ? »

Le vieil homme s'avança vers lui, le regard malicieux.

« Je n'ai qu'un seul exemplaire de ce livre, et il est très difficile à trouver dans d'autres magasins, vous savez. Je peux vous faire payer en plusieurs fois, ou vous pouvez tout aussi travailler pour moi. »

Ron eut un sourire gêné en baissant le regard sur son pied plâtré.

« Oh ? Ne vous en fait pas, je vous assure que vous n'aurez pas besoin de beaucoup bouger. C'est pour me faire de la publicité. »

« De la publicité ? »

-------

Harry était littéralement mort de rire en voyant Ron assit sur le bord d'un traîneau factice de père Noël. Il était aussi rouge que le costume que portait le vieil homme à côté de lui, et cela lui rendait un air de légume dans son propre costume vert à clochette. Il lança un regard meurtrier à son meilleur ami qui tenta de s'empêcher de rire.

« Tu sais, Ron. Le costume de lutin te va parfaitement bien, surtout avec ces oreilles pointues. Crois-moi, tu es fait pour ce rôle. »

« Va mourir, Potter. »

Le brun repartit dans son fou-rire pendant qu'Hermione tentait de ne pas rire pour soutenir son ami.

Un ricanement sonore retentit derrière Ron qui sentit ses poils s'hérisser.

« Et bien, Weasley. Tu nous avais caché ta véritable identité. Et je paris qu'à Pâques tu te déguises en lapin, c'est ça ? »

Il se tourna vers le visage mauvais de Malefoy, les bras chargé de paquet en tout genre.

« Et oui, moi je n'ai pas besoin de travailler pour faire des cadeaux. Mes parents savent se tenir, ils ne sont pas comme des lapins submergés par le nombre d'enfants… »

Ginny lui asséna un puissant coup sur le nez le faisant tomber à la renverse. La plupart des cadeaux se cassèrent en heurtant le sol et le blondinet releva un regard noir vers elle.

« Tu vas me rembourser tout ça, Weasley ! »

« Pardon ? Je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis, tu sais, les lapins ne parlent pas aux fouines. »

Harry se posta à côté de Ginny suivit d'Hermione. Malefoy allait répliquer quand le père Noël se leva brusquement et se posta devant lui.

« Tu sembles pas avoir été très sage cette année, j'pense que c'est un sac de charbon ou un martinet qui t'attendra dans tes souliers, gamin ! Maintenant, veuillez passer votre chemin. »

Il pesta devant la masse imposante de ce père Noël avant de ramasser ses sacs et de s'échapper, la tête basse. Ron ricana.

« Et bien, j'ignorais que le père Noël savait être aussi persuasif. Merci beaucoup Monsieur… »

« Désolé, 'pas eu le temps de me présenter tout à l'heure. J'suis Rubeus, mais appelle-moi Hagrid ! »

« Ron Weasley. »

Il accepta la main tendue de Ron qui grimaça sous la poigne de fer de l'homme.

« Bon, les p'tits vont pas tarder. 'Faut qu'on s'mette au boulot, Ron. »

Ron salua froidement Harry qui ne put se retenir plus longtemps de rire. Hermione lui fit un léger signe de tête, gênée et sortie rejoindre Harry.

« Bon, je risque de repasser tout à l'heure. J'ai promis d'aller rendre visite aux maternelles pour les aider à préparer leur liste. »

« C'est ça, ramène encore plus de monde pour me ridiculiser… »

Il se laissa tomber sur le petit tabouret qui lui était destiné. Mr. Ollivander passa à côté de lui et lui remit correctement son col en place.

« Vous faites un parfait petit lutin, Mr. Weasley. Si vous continuez comme cela durant toute la semaine, le livre sera à vous. »

« Sérieux ?! »

Le vieil homme eut un petit sourire énigmatique. Peut importe la honte qu'il devrait assumer, s'il pouvait avoir ce fabuleux cadeaux au pris de nombreux efforts, il le ferait ! La grosse horloge du magasin se mit à sonner 3 heure de l'après midi. Son regard se tourna vers l'entrée du magasin d'où une dizaine d'enfants s'engouffrèrent. Ron dû s'asseoir près d'eux pour leur raconter des histoires, faisant patienter leur tour pour parler au père Noël.

Quelques peu intimidé, les enfants hésitèrent à aller vers Hagrid au début, mais le sourire attendrissant de l'homme réussit à les séduire et bientôt ils se bagarrèrent pour savoir qui serait le suivant.

Ron était prêt à tout pour offrir ce cadeau à Hermione, et ce n'était pas ce stupide déguisement de stupide lutin qui lui ferait penser autrement.


	19. Chapter 19

_Bon bah ça vous fera deux chapitres d'un coup pour aujourd'hui :D !_

_Bisous !_

-------

La veille de Noël arriva, avec son grand manteau de neige, ses sapins lumineux, ses clochettes et ses cadeaux.

Ron s'étira sur son tabouret, se massant un peu le bas du dos. Mr. Ollivander ferma la porte de sa boutique à 11h et Hagrid se leva en retirant sa perruque et agitant sa barbe pour la débarrasser de la poudre blanche qui la colorait.

« Ah ! Enfin fini tout ça ! J'vais rentrer, Crocdur doit s'impatienter. »

Ron tourna son regard vers Hagrid.

« Crocdur ? »

« Mon chien. Un sacré molosse, mais doux comme un agneau. »

« Vous n'avez personne avec qui fêter Noël ? »

Ron cru entendre un reniflement.

« Si, j'ai Crocdur. »

Le rouquin se sentit gêné de sa question embarrassante. Il regarda autour de lui, se frottant le crâne avant de poser son regard vers l'homme.

« Vous. Vous voulez venir ? On est une famille nombreuse, mais maman en fait toujours trop. Je pense qu'il y en aura assez pour plus, si… Si vous voulez bien venir. »

Les yeux d'Hagrid pétillèrent de joie et un grand sourire se dessina sous sa barbe.

« A… Avec plaisir Ron ! J'en serais ravi ! Mais… »

« Vous pouvez faire venir Crocdur si vous voulez. »

« Merci Ron ! »

L'homme l'enserra, lui broyant presque la colonne vertébrale. Il était vraiment sensible pour une si grande carcasse.

Il lui donna l'adresse de sa maison et parti se changer en attrapant le délicat paquet. Il était impatient de le donner à Hermione, il serait même prêt à aller la voir ce soir, mais avec le repas de famille dans les pattes. Il salua Mr. Ollivander et sorti en claudiquant : son plâtre lui avait été retiré la veille, mais le médecin avait tenu à ce qu'il porte une attelle au cas où. Il se dirigea vers chez lui lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un l'interpeller.

« Ron-Ron !! »

Il se figea et se força à sourire à la jeune fille qui courait vers lui. Lorsqu'elle le rejoignit, son regard se posa sur le paquet qu'il tenait entre ses bras et duquel dépassait une étiquette portant le nom d'Hermione.

« Oh, je vois que tu as fait tes achats de Noël ? »

« Hein ? Ahahah, oui, c'est, c'est pour ma sœur. »

Il cacha l'étiquette, gêné.

« Je peux le voir ? Dis ? »

« Je… Je ne pense pas que ce soit une si bonne idée. »

« Oh allez, s'il te plait ! Ne t'en fais pas je veux juste regarder l'emballage ! »

Sans même qu'il puisse accepter, elle lui arracha des mains avant de le laisser tomber « accidentellement » dans le caniveau rempli d'eau.

« Oh !! Ron !! Je suis désolée !! Il m'a échappé ! »

Il l'attrapa à temps mais le paquet était déjà bien mouillé.

« Je suis vraiment désolée, Ron, si tu veux, tu peux venir le faire sécher chez moi. »

« Non, c'est bon. C'est pas grave. »

Il le secoua un peu, la mine triste ; alors que sur le visage de la blondinette se dessinait un sourire machiavélique.

« Pour me rattraper, je t'offre mon cadeau de Noël en avance. »

« Hein ?!! »

Elle l'attrapa par le col et l'embrassa fougueusement. Trop surpris, il ne put la repousser et lorsqu'elle le relâcha, elle partie en courant en le saluant.

« Et Joyeux Noël !! »

Il s'essuya la bouche, furieux et lança un regard triste à l'emballage dégoulinant. Peut-être qu'en le faisant sécher…

-------

Harry était appuyé contre la fenêtre du salon, fixant la neige qui tombait. Lupin et Tonks étaient conviés aux fêtes, tout comme Sirius, même si l'ambiance semblait un peu lourde quand aux intensions de son parrain envers son ami. Il soupira en jetant un œil sur les cadeaux sagement posés sous l'arbre de Noël. Parmi eux, ceux qu'il avait acheté pour toutes les personnes qui lui étaient chers, en particulier un bien plus soigneusement emballé que les autres et sur lequel était inscrit : « Ginny ».

Il sursauta en tournant la tête vers son parrain qui venait de s'asseoir à côté de lui, lui tendant un verre de cidre.

« Merci. »

« Alors, où en es-tu de ta déclaration ? »

Harry avala difficilement le verre mais fit mine de garder son sang froid.

« J'en ai parlé à Hermione. C'est une fille et je pense qu'elle saura me conseiller. »

« Ah, tu parles de ton amie d'enfance, celle que tu as en commun avec Ron. »

Le cœur d'Harry tressaillit.

« Elle… Elle ne lui répètera pas ! J'en suis sûre. »

« Oh, je te crois, je te crois. »

« Et toi ? Tu comptes leur faire la tête encore longtemps ? »

« Chaque chose en son temps. Là je digère leur relation. Après je pourrais voir… »

« Mouais. J'ai donc toutes mes chances de gagner… »

« Ah ! On verra bien, Harry. »

Il rajusta ses lunettes en soupirant face à la réaction puérile de son parrain.

-------

Hermione triturait sa veste, jetant des regards à sa mère qui se préparait.

« On va être en retard ! »

« Ne t'en fais pas, Hermione. Il n'est que 7h et nous avons rendez-vous dans une demi-heure. Ils n'habitent pas au bout du monde, tu sais. »

« Je sais… »

Elle soupira, serrant le sachet en papier contre elle. Mr. et Mrs. Potter avaient invité la famille Granger à se joindre à eux, fêtant par là même occasion les retrouvailles. Hermione était folle : c'était la première fois qu'elle fêterait Noël avec un ami d'enfance.

« Je vais faire démarrer la voiture, tu viens Hermione ? »

Elle sourit à son père, le remerciant de presser sa mère. Elle était nerveuse, ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'elle se rendait chez eux, mais Harry lui avait laissé entendre qu'ils iraient rendre visite à la famille Weasley plus tard dans la soirée. Elle jeta de nouveau un regard à son sac, vérifiant que tous les emballages étaient soigneusement refermés. Son cœur battait la chamade en voyant le nom de Ron sur l'un des paquets. Qu'est-ce qu'il penserait quand elle lui offrirait. Ils sont amis après tout, c'est tout à fait normal de se faire des cadeaux. Mais pourquoi était-elle si inquiète, alors ?

-------

Ron se tenait sur le pas de la porte aux côtés de son père.

« J'espère qu'il n'arrivera pas en retard, sinon ta mère sera intenable. »

« Tant fait pas, papa. Et puis Hagrid est quelqu'un de très gentil. »

« Je n'en doute pas. »

« Merci d'avoir accepté. »

« C'est rien. Même si j'aurais été un peu plus soulagé de savoir que c'était une jeune fille que tu nous ramenais, Ron. »

« Papa !! »

« De toute façon, je suppose que vous irez voir Harry et Hermione plus tard. »

Ron émit un petit grognement qui eut pour écho ceux de Crocdur qui arrivait, accompagné de son maître.

« Ron, tu m'avais dit que ton ami avait un gros chien, pas un cheval ! »

« Désolé papa. »

Hagrid les salua et serra chaleureusement la main de monsieur Weasley en lui souhaitant un Joyeux Noël. Il lui tendit une bonne bouteille de champagne et fit un clin d'œil à Ron qui lui sourit en acquiesçant.

« Merci de m'accueillir Mr. Weasley ! Ron est vraiment un gentil garçon. Quand il a su que j'étais tout seul… »

Crocdur aboya en direction de son maître, remuant la queue.

« Enfin, avec Crocdur. »

Il essuya quelques larmes qui commençaient à naître dans ses yeux.

« Merci. »

« Mais ce n'est rien, et appelez-moi Arthur. Allez, entrez, et soyez le bienvenu ! »

Hagrid jeta un œil à l'inscription sur le seuil de la porte : « Le Terrier ». Il trouva le nom convenable comparé à l'intérieur de la maison, grouillant de monde. Il se sentit particulièrement gêné et salua tout le monde, espérant ne pas causer une quelconque maladresse. Molly sortie de la cuisine, s'essuyant les mains sur son tablier. Hagrid la salua de manière tellement respectueuse, qu'il en parut malgré lui ridicule ; mais elle en fut flattée.

-------

Ron sourit devant le tableau qui s'offrait à lui. Pour une fois qu'il avait fait une bonne action, il en était très fier. Peut-être qu'Hermione saura le congratuler pour son geste. Il tourna la tête vers le feu de cheminée qui crépitait : heureusement que son cadeau avait pu être séché à temps. Lavande était devenue très maladroite ces derniers temps…

Il rougit entre honte et colère en se rappelant le baiser de la diablesse. Lui qui espérait en avoir un d'Hermione… Il entendit quelqu'un tousser à côté de lui et fit face à Fleur, la nouvelle petite amie « française » de son frère Bill.

« Hmm, Hmm, excuses-moi, Ronald. Mais il semblerait que nous soyons sous une branche de gui. »

Il rougit lorsque la jeune femme se pencha vers lui pour lui déposer un baiser léger sur la joue, sous les huées de Fred et George et le regard réprobateur de Ginny. Il en resta tout étourdi et sourit niaisement à Fleur qui continua son chemin pour aller s'asseoir aux côtés de Bill.

« Note personnelle, penser à inviter Hermione sous une branche de gui… »

Il se tourna vers George qui le regarda, un large sourire sur le visage.

« Sauf si je le fais avant toi, frangin ! »

Fred venait d'arriver en s'appuyant contre Ron.

« Je pense que cela pourrait être la prochaine étape de notre approche, après tout, nous avons déjà vu sa culotte… »

Ron eut un petit rire, si ce n'était que ça, l'épisode d'Halloween le rendait prioritaire sur toute la ligne. Les deux jumeaux ne comprirent pas la réaction de leur jeune frère qui s'éloigna pour s'asseoir à table, entre Ginny et Hagrid.

-------

« Joyeux Noël ! »

Harry sourit à Hermione et l'invita à entrer, suivit de ses parents.

« Joyeux Noël à vous aussi. »

Il attrapa les vestes des nouveaux invités et se pencha vers Hermione.

« Après manger, on ira rendre visite aux Weasley, c'est d'accord ? »

« Oui, pas de problème ! »

Elle eut un regard entendu avec Harry.

Depuis la dernière fois où ils avaient discutés sur le toit, Hermione le voyait autrement. Elle pensait qu'Harry était un garçon simple et gentil. Elle ne l'imaginait pas aussi torturé pour un amour qui était pour lui impossible alors qu'il était tout à fait réalisable du point de vue de la jeune fille. Elle avait décidé de l'aider du mieux qu'elle pouvait, le soutenant et le conseillant (même si elle n'avait pas grande expérience dans ce domaine, l'épisode Krum et Ron lui rappelant assez souvent.)

Elle salua les autres invités et fut autant surprise qu'Harry de voir son père se précipiter à la porte d'entrée pour en revenir accompagné de Mrs. MacGonagall et de Dumbledore. Et contrairement à leur crainte, les deux invités surent les séduire. Dumbledore les fit rire en racontant ses blagues de jeunesses et MacGonagall ne cessa de féliciter les parents aux sujets de leur « si adorables enfants ».

La soirée avait pris un bon départ mais l'impatience d'offrir leur cadeau les rongeait tout de même. Ils eurent un regard complice avant de se tourner vers le pied du sapin où les paquetages attendaient sagement.


	20. Chapter 20

_Bon, je tiens à m'excuser du retard, mais on va croire que je suis toujours à me plaindre, quand c'est pas la déprim' ou les maladies... c'est le deuil._

_Donc voila le chapitre avec un jour de retard._

_Bonne soirée._

-------

Hagrid termina son histoire sous les hurlements de Fred et Georges qui n'en pouvaient plus de rire, accompagné de Ron, sous le regard réprobateur de Percy qui semblait vouloir retrouver le calme à la table et de Charly, heureux d'être rentré pour les fêtes. Le Noël le plus agréable qu'il n'ai jamais passé, Hagrid remercia pour la énième fois Ron en lui donnant un petit coup dans les côtes qui le fit tousser.

-------

Ginny se leva brutalement et se précipita à la fenêtre en entendant les chants de Noël : la famille Potter, Granger, et les autres invités chantaient joyeusement, les joues rougies par le froid, mais réchauffé en se tenant les uns contre les autres. Même Dumbledore et McGonagall s'étaient joint à eux, tout autant que Rémus et Nymphadora. Sirius se tenait derrière Harry, le poussant à chanter de plus belle en riant.

-------

Les autres Weasley se dirigèrent à leur tour à la fenêtre en regardant le spectacle, souriant. La chanson finie, Mrs. Weasley les rejoignit sur le pas de la porte.

« Rentrez donc ! Vous allez mourir de froid ! »

Les plus jeunes partirent les accueillirent et Ron se leva à son tour mais fut interrompu dans son mouvement par George qui le poussait sur le côté.

« Hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

« Tu nous remercieras plus tard, frangin. »

« De quoi ?! »

Il vit Fred s'approcher, Hermione à son bras, rougissante. Il lança un regard de défi à son jeune frère avant de déposer un baiser chaste sur la joue de la jeune fille pendant que George le rejoignit pour l'imiter, chacun d'un côté.

« Joyeux Noël Hermione ! »

Ron sentit la colère l'envahir et George lui fit signe de les rejoindre. Trop furieux pour se rendre compte du petit piège qui l'attendait, il ne comprit pas quand Hermione lui déposa un petit baiser sur le bout du nez.

« C'est la tradition, Ron. Joyeux Noël ! »

Il leva le regard et reconnut la petite branche de gui. Son attention se focalisa soudainement sur l'action précédente et ses oreilles devinrent aussi rouges que deux piments.

« M… Merci, Hermione. Joyeux Noël à toi aussi. »

Il n'en revenait pas de la réaction de la jeune fille, surtout ce petit bisou, sur le bout du nez, si simple, si… Mignon ! Il fondit littéralement sur place, attendrit par celle qui faisait battre son cœur. Elle fouilla fébrilement dans son sac et lui tendit son cadeau.

« Et nous ?! »

« Et nous ?! »

Fred et George l'encadraient, croisant les bras d'un air boudeur.

« On t'a fais un bisou quand même… »

« On espérait avoir un cadeau d'Hermione. »

Elle rit devant leur air penaud et leur tendit un gros emballage dans lequel ils trouvèrent un assortiment de feux d'artifices et de feux de Bengale. Elle s'éloigna volontairement de Ron, trop intimidée par la réaction qu'elle avait eu. Elle l'avait embrassé, esquivant de justesse ses lèvres. Pourquoi voulait-elle les viser dès le début ? Elle n'en revenait pas de sa propre audace mais se félicita du détournement. Elle allait saluer Ginny quand Ron lui tapota sur l'épaule, lui tendant à son tour son paquet.

« Tiens. Je suis désolé il a eu un petit accident sur la route, mais je pense qu'il devait être assez protéger. »

Elle jeta un regard au paquet que Ron serrait contre lui et elle sourit.

« On l'ouvre en même temps ? »

« A 3 ! 1… 2… »

« Ron ! Hermione ! »

Harry les rejoignit, leur tendant leur paquet. Ginny était derrière lui, serrant contre elle l'adorable peluche en lapin qui lui faisait tant envie. Elle n'en revenait pas qu'Harry ait si bien choisi. Et qu'importe que ses grands frères se moquent d'elle, c'était un cadeau… d'Harry… Juste Harry…

Il se tourna vers elle, lui lançant un regard doux.

Non, pas un cadeau de « juste Harry », un cadeau de la personne qu'elle aimait. Harry finit de s'accrocher maladroitement la montre à gousset qu'elle lui avait offert. Le petit brillant bleu sur le couvercle était à l'identique celui des yeux du garçon. Cette montre lui allait bien, même si ils vivaient à une ère où les montres digitales étaient le plus utilisées.

Hermione découvrit un ravissant chemisier bleu ciel de la part de la rouquine, et un encrier nacré et sa plume par Harry ; quand à Ron, celui-ci se retrouva avec un cd de son groupe préféré de la part de sa sœur, et un jeu vidéo de la part de son meilleur ami… et une étrange boîte qu'il s'empressa de cacher sous les rires hilares de ses grands frères.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Ron. C'est pour ton bien. Tu es un homme maintenant et il faut savoir les utiliser. »

« Après tout, tu as échappé à la démonstration de papa. Tu ne nous échapperas pas à nous ! »

Les trois autres ne comprirent pas vraiment la situation mais aux vues des joues rouges de Ron, il devait s'agir de quelque chose d'assez embarrassant. Hermione se décida à ouvrir son emballage et le rouquin se sentit immédiatement soulagé en constatant de l'état impeccable du livre. Les yeux de la jeune fille s'éclairèrent d'une étrange lueur et un sourire enfantin se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Contes et Légendes… Ca parle du folklore de nos régions ! C'est fantastique ! Merci Ron ! »

Elle le remercia en une embrassade et hocha la tête en attendant de la voir ouvrir son paquet. Les yeux de Ron pétillèrent à son tour et il s'en lécha les babines d'avances.

« Du chocolat ! »

« Belge ! Le meilleur du monde selon les gastronomes. »

« Et un très puissant aphrodisiaque. »

Elle jeta un regard noir à George. Ron était aux anges, hésitant.

« Je… Je peux ? »

« Bien sûr !! »

Il en déballa un est croqua dedans. Le paradis était rien à côté de cette sensation de chocolat, sa plus grande faiblesse. Quoique maintenant avec Hermione…

-------

Sirius fit rire l'assistance en entamant un tango avec le géant Crocdur, rappelant les convives à la table de repas. Ron était vraiment sur un petit nuage et Hermione dévorait déjà son bouquin. Harry s'assit à côté de Ginny, frôlant maladroitement sa cuisse ce qui déclencha une série d'excuses gênantes. Le bonheur était là, en ce Noël mémorable. Bill serra un peu plus la main de Fleur et se leva, tapant dans son verre.

« Hmm… Excusez-moi, j'ai une annonce à vous faire. »

Tous les convives se tournèrent vers lui. Le visage de Mrs. Weasley blêmit en croisant le regard un peu inquiet de son fils et celui réjouit de Fleur.

« Je voudrais vous annoncer que Fleur et moi sommes fiancés et que nous avons décidé de nous mariés d'ici le mois d'Avril. »

Tous applaudirent à l'exception de Mrs. Weasley qui se leva pour partir vers la cuisine, et Ginny qui renifla amèrement. Ron ne sembla pas y prêter attention, plongé entre son savoureux chocolat et la vue savoureuse sur Hermione. En l'occurrence, cette dernière avait remarqué le petit manège et donna un coup de coude dans l'épaule de Ron lorsque Ginny partie dans la cuisine suivit d'Arthur et de Bill.

« Quoi ? »

« Je crois qu'il y a un soucis. »

« Bill a fait son choix et il connaissait l'avis de ma mère. C'est à lui de se débrouiller. »

« Ron ! Tu es vraiment qu'un… Ouh ! »

Elle se leva et partit s'asseoir devant la cheminée, aux côtés de Mrs. McGonagall qui terminait sa tisane. Ron soupira. La soirée avait si bien commencée et même le jour de Noël il arrivait à agacer Hermione. Enfin elle avait fait quelques concessions puisqu'elle s'était visiblement retenue de l'insulter. Il croisa le regard anxieux d'Harry et haussa les épaules.

-------

Dans la cuisine, Mrs. Weasley pleurait sur l'épaule de son mari pendant que Bill tentait de la convaincre de son bonheur. Ginny ne savait même pas pourquoi elle était venue les rejoindre. Elle savait juste que pour une fois elle pouvait aider son frère… Tout comme elle savait qu'elle ne supportait pas Fleur. Déjà qu'avec leur différence d'âge, Bill n'était pas aussi proche d'elle que Ron, Percy ou les jumeaux, mais pour une fois qu'elle avait eu le sentiment de se rapprocher de son grand frère, cette pimbêche de française lui reprenait sous le nez ! Elle se mordit la joue, tentant de se concentrer sur le bonheur de son frère. Arthur se tourna vers sa femme en soupirant.

« Je vais aller voir les invités. Cette histoire est à régler. Molly tu ne peux pas en vouloir à ton fils, il est majeur. Quant à toi, Bill, tu aurais pu nous en parler avant. Je vous laisse en discuter. »

Molly essuya ses larmes sur son tablier, Bill baissant le regard de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

« Ginny, je te les confies. Viens me prévenir s'il y a un souci. »

« Oui, papa. »

Bill inspira profondément et regarda sa mère droit dans les yeux.

« Maman… »

« Non, je ne suis pas ta mère. Si j'étais ta mère tu m'en aurais parlé avant de tout cela ! Tu m'en aurais parlé Bill, tu nous en aurais parlé à tous. »

« J'ai un travail dans une bonne banque, j'ai mon propre studio, j'ai de l'argent de côté, j'ai une famille qui m'aime et une fiancée fabuleuse… »

« Fiancée ! Tu te rends compte, Bill que tu t'es fiancée avec elle sans nous en parler ! »

« Tu t'en doutais, maman, ne dis pas le contraire ! »

« Que je m'en doute alors que je ne te vois presque plus ! Cette fille, tu as rencontré sa famille au moins ? »

« Son père est un homme d'affaire reconnu, maman. »

« Ils sont au courant de vos fiançailles ? »

Bill parut soudain extrêmement mal à l'aise et se laissa tomber sur une chaise de la cuisine.

« Alors comme ça, eux sont au courant. Je vois que tu as choisis tes priorités, Bill. »

« Maman, je… ! »

« Maman… »

Ginny attrapa la manche de sa mère, attirant l'attention sur elle. Molly la regarda, se rendant enfin compte de la présence de sa fille.

« Maman. Bill est amoureux. »

Bill regarda sa petite sœur, mi-surpris, mi-rassuré.

« Et je… Je pense qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait. Et il… Il ne voulait pas t'inquiéter. Tu sais comment sont les mâles dans notre famille, ils peuvent être extrêmement bête. »

Molly émit un petit rire et baissa la tête.

« Ils s'aiment et ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Bill n'a pas réfléchit, c'est tout. »

Sans s'en rendre compte, les trois personnages s'étreignirent. Molly et Bill pleurèrent, s'excusant de tout, se réconciliant. Ginny avait su rendre la pareille à son frère et il lui glissa un merci en la serrant dans ses bras. C'était Noël après tout. Tout irait maintenant pour le mieux.


	21. Chapter 21

_Bon, j'ai écrit ce chapitre alors que je venais d'apprendre le décès d'une tante que j'adorais… Voulant respecter les délais de publications, je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à parler des festivités du nouvel an, le cœur n'y étant pas. Petit ellipse temporaire, peut être que je parlerais des évènements qui ont pu se dérouler à travers d'autres chapitres. Sur ce, bonne lecture et à samedi._

-------

La nouvelle année débuta, toujours aussi froide en cette saison. Noël et le nouvel an passés, les cours reprirent, comme si de rien n'étaient, ne laissant que les souvenirs joyeux des fêtes. Hermione boudait un peu Ron « pour n'avoir pas bougé le petit doigt quand son frère avait eu besoin d'aide. » ce qui gênait assez Harry. Mais au moins il n'y avait plus vraiment de disputes puisque les discutions n'allaient pas plus loin que « bonjour » ou « au revoir ».

Bill s'était réconcilié avec sa mère qui avait pu faire plus ample connaissance avec Fleur, même si elle restait tout de même un peu réticente… Tout comme Ginny. Harry sentait qu'il s'était un peu rapproché d'elle le soir de Noël, avec l'ambiance chaleureuse, la joie, etc… Pourtant aujourd'hui elle était redevenue la petite sœur de 6 grands frères. Le garçon était assez perdu. Il ne savait vraiment pas comment réagir, et il ne le su encore moins lorsqu'il vit la jeune fille au bras d'un autre garçon.

-------

Harry était devant le lycée et les avaient vu passer plus loin. Elle riait, au bras d'un autre. Elle rougissait, intimidée. Le cœur de Harry se serra brutalement et un monstre en lui s'éveilla, lui dictant plein de manière de se débarrasser de Dean Thomas, le nouveau petit ami de Ginny… Lui qui croyait faire un pas en avant, le voilà à des années lumières du cœur de la jeune fille. Il se retourna et percuta Luna.

« Décidément, à chaque fois qu'on se croise… »

« Désolée, je n'ai pas osé t'interpeller. »

Elle tourna la tête vers le couple qui s'éloignait.

« Elle a un nouveau petit ami. »

« J'ai vu ! »

Elle se retourna vivement vers Harry qui lui avait répondu de manière très sec.

« Tu es jaloux, Harry. »

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une constatation et cela mis le garçon mal à l'aise.

« C'est juste que… Je m'inquiète pour elle. »

« Ce n'est pas un de tes amis qui est avec elle ? »

« Si ! Et justement ! Je le connais trop bien pour savoir qu'il ne convient pas à Ginny ! »

« Alors qui lui conviendrait ? »

Harry se mordit la langue en voyant le petit sourire sur le visage de Luna. Elle qui était d'habitude si « évaporée » semblait soudainement un peu plus sûre d'elle.

« J'ai ça si ça t'intéresse.. »

Elle attrapa la main d'Harry pour y déposer une petite peluche et un set d'aiguille. Il écarquilla les yeux, entre rire et interrogation.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, Luna ? »

« Une Poupée Vaudou. Mon père me l'a ramené d'Amazonie, durant un de ses anciens reportages… »

Le garçon ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser, mais l'attention de Luna le rassura d'une certaine manière. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et s'approcha de son oreille.

« Moi non plus je ne pense pas que ce garçon convienne à Ginny… »

Le temps qu'Harry comprenne le sens des paroles de la jeune fille, Luna s'éloigna. Décidemment, cette fille lui faisait parfois peur. Il baissa la tête vers la poupée et la glissa dans la poche de son jean avant de se diriger vers l'arrêt de bus.

-------

Ron regardait par la baie vitrée de la bibliothèque du lycée. Hermione lui tournait le dos, absorbée par un livre de philosophie. Il ne comprenait pas l'intérêt qu'elle portait pour cette matière alors qu'ils ne l'avaient même pas encore au programme cette année. Elle lisait avec beaucoup d'attention, et pourtant elle paraissait un peu agacée. Elle referma violement le livre et Ron se cacha, gardant toujours un œil sur elle.

-------

Hermione n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ce chapitre, pourtant les discours de Platon ne l'ennuyaient pas autant d'habitude. Elle ferma brusquement le livre avant de soupirer. Elle croisa le regard de Mrs. Pince qui la dévisageait sévèrement.

« Désolée… »

Elle repoussa le livre et s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise, jetant un regard à son sac. Elle y plongea la main en surveillant les alentours puis en sortit un livre à la couverture légèrement pailletée.

-------

Le cœur de Ron fit un bond fantastique lorsqu'il reconnu le livre qu'il lui avait offert pour Noël. Elle l'avait près d'elle, dans son sac, et maintenant elle y était complètement plongée. Il la dévisagea totalement, ne voyant qu'une partie de son visage. Ses yeux chocolats étaient comme hypnotisés, un léger sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres fines, quelques boucles de ses cheveux retombaient sur sa joue. Elle s'avachit un peu en appuyant sa tête sur sa main. Il était vraiment heureux, même si elle lui en voulait pour l'incident de Noël, elle ne rejetait pas son cadeau…

« AHEUM ! »

Il sursauta et se plaqua contre le mur en faisant volte-face à Fol-Œil.

« Z'êtes pas censé être en cours, Mr. Weasley ? »

« Je… J'allais à la bibliothèque ! Je regardais juste s'il y avait du monde. »

L'œil de verre du CPE fit frissonner Ron : pourquoi en avait-il un aussi étrange et aussi bleu ? C'était plus effrayant qu'autre chose.

« Hmm… Méfiez-vous, nous avons déjà des soucis avec vos aînés et je veux que mon école soit la plus irréprochable qu'il soit côté sécurité ! J'ai d'ailleurs fait une demande au proviseur : je trouve qu'il n'y a pas assez d'extincteur dans les couloirs, de plus… »

Ron s'éloigna discrètement et passa la porte de la bibliothèque.

« Ce gars est complètement frappé ! »

« Shhht ! »

Mrs. Pince le regardait par-dessus ses lunettes. Il acquiesça légèrement, articulant un « désolé » silencieux, avant de se tourner vers la table d'Hermione. Celle-ci n'avait même pas remarqué sa présence et était toujours plongée dans son livre. Il allait s'approcher lorsqu'il se souvint qu'elle lui en voulait encore… Autant rentrer à la maison…

-------

Harry était monté directement se coucher. Il jeta un œil à la petite poupée qu'il avait mis sur sa table de chevet puis se tourna de l'autre côté, fixant son mur. Il entendit taper à la porte et se releva pour aller ouvrir. Son père lui sourit.

« Je peux entrer ? »

« Hmm ? Bien sûr ! »

Il retourna s'asseoir sur son lit et son père entra timidement avant de choisir la chaise de bureau.

« J'ai vu que ça n'allait pas. Tu t'es disputé avec Ron ? »

« Non, non ! Ca va ! Je t'assure, t'en fais pas. »

James soupira en retirant ses lunettes pour les nettoyer.

« J'ai déjà eu ton âge Harry. Je sais qu'on a tous nos soucis. Si tu veux en parler je suis là. »

Le brun soupira en regardant son père.

« Je sais pas trop… »

« Un cœur brisé ? »

Harry eut un sourire dépité.

« Ouais… »

« Tu sais, il n'y a pas qu'une seule fille sur la planète, il y en a des tas, et tu en trouveras forcément une un jour ou l'autre ! »

« Hmm… Sans doute. »

James se leva, un sourire victorieux.

« Tu sais ce qui est bon pour les cœurs brisés ? Une bonne glace ! »

-------

Ginny était au coin de son quartier. Dean avait tenu à la ramener jusque chez elle, mais elle craignait de la réaction de ses frères.

« Merci de m'avoir ramené. »

« Ce n'est rien. C'est normal, après tout ! »

Elle releva un regard timide vers lui. Il lui plaisait, mais pas autant qu'Harry ; mais elle avait fait son choix : elle voulait l'oublier. Il ne la considérait que comme sa petite sœur.

« Ginny ? »

Elle sortit de ses pensées pour être troublée par un baiser furtif. Dean s'éloigna en courant, lui faisant un grand sourire.

« A demain, Ginny !!! »

Ses joues devinrent aussi rouge que des tomates devant l'audace de ce garçon. Mais il lui plaisait. Peut être arriverait-elle à en tomber amoureuse… Avec le temps. Oublier Harry, juste oublier Harry…

-------

Harry sentit la tension monter à table. Il avait été heureux que son père l'invite à manger une glace, il été content que son parrain soit là ainsi que Rémus… Mais il n'avait pas prévu que Sirius continuerait d'en vouloir à son ami. James se racla la gorge.

« Heum… Elles sont bonnes ces glaces, hein ? »

Rémus se tourna vers James et lui sourit en acquiesçant. Sirius, quant à lui ne le quittait pas du regard en dévorant littéralement sa glace, entre frustration et gourmandise. Harry eut un petit rire gêné.

-------

Hermione referma doucement le livre. C'était au moins la trentième fois qu'elle le lisait mais elle ne s'en lassait vraiment pas. Ce bouquin avait le don de la transporter dans ce monde féerique. Elle soupira et le rentra dans son sac avant de quitter la bibliothèque. Elle sursauta en ouvrant la porte et se retrouva nez à nez avec une jeune fille aux traits chinois.

« Excuses-moi, je me suis perdue. C'est la bibliothèque ici ? »

« Euh, oui… Tu es perdue ? »

« Oui, je suis nouvelle. Je cherche le bureau du proviseur. »

Hermione jeta un regard à l'horloge accrochée dans le couloir.

« Je peux t'y amener si tu veux. »

« Volontiers !! Merci ! »

« Je suis en première année au fait. Je m'appelle Hermione. Et toi ? »

« Je m'appelle Chang, Cho Chang. »


	22. Chapter 22

_En ce moment je joue à Phoenix Wrigh (sur GameBoy DS) t et j'avoue que ce jeu m'a énormément atteinte puisque ce n'est pas la première version du chapitre que vous avez là... Disons que le premier jet ressemblait plus à une affaire sur laquelle enquêterait Phoenix..._

Aheum, bref bonne lecture ! (j'en entends déjà grincer des dents...)

-------

Harry broyait du noir. Ron ne comprenait pas : déjà qu'Hermione lui faisait la tête, maintenant Harry ne semblait ne plus vouloir lui parler. Le rouquin s'assit sans attendre de réponse à sa question concernant le dernier devoir de Sciences et tenta de regarder dans la même direction de son ami. Visiblement, il regardait dans le vide… Elémentaire mon cher Weasley. Harry poussa une sorte de soupir qui ressemblait plus à un grognement.

« Harry, sérieux ! Qu'est-ce qui va pas ? »

Le brun releva un regard noir vers Ron avant de regarder de nouveau droit devant lui. Etrangement son attitude lui fit penser à Hermione. La jeune fille n'était d'ailleurs toujours pas là. Il s'avachit sur sa chaise lorsqu'il vit Neuville entrer brutalement, essoufflé.

« Harry ! Ron ! Venez vite !! »

Ron jeta un regard à Harry qui se releva nonchalant. Vu l'attitude de Neuville, cela semblait grave et il n'était pas prêt à attendre sa mauvaise humeur. Ils se retrouvèrent devant le panneau d'affichage où se tenait une Hermione blême. Ron suivit son regard et remarqua la feuille placardée où l'ont pouvait voir la une d'un journal d'un autre lycée. En photo : Hermione. Ron lu l'article en s'approchant de la jeune fille.

-------

« Lycée de l'Ouest. Une tricheuse dans l'établissement. Hermione Granger, élève en première année a su éblouir tout le monde de par son intellect ; mais qui se cache vraiment derrière son visage innocent ?

Retraçons ensemble son parcours : Elève douée en primaire, ses parents refusèrent de lui faire sauter une classe, contre avis des professeurs. Elle se fera remarqué dès son entrée au collège en participant au concours d'orthographe régional. Ses études sont ponctuées de bonnes notes. Les professeurs parlent d'une élève studieuse, calme et réfléchie. C'est à son entrée au lycée que tout se dévoile : des preuves irréfutables nous démontrent que cette jeune fille intelligente n'est en fait qu'une tricheuse utilisant toutes les ruses possibles pour s'attirer l'admiration de ses professeurs et bien entendu, d'excellents résultats. »

-------

La suite du papier avait été déchiré et se trouvait actuellement entre les mains d'Hermione. Elle tourna un regard plein de larmes vers Ron, affolée.

« Ce n'est pas vrai !! Je le jure !! Tout ça est faux !! Il n'y a jamais eu de journal comme celui là dans mon ancien lycée !! Et je le jure, je n'ai jamais triché !! Je n'ai jamais triché !! »

Des élèves la regardaient, à la fois amusé de la voir dans cet état mais aussi dégoûté. Ron regarda autour avant de se pencher vers Hermione en l'attrapant par les épaules.

« Je te crois. T'en fais pas. »

Neuville attrapa le bras d'Hermione en lui souriant, rassurant.

« Tu es brillante, Hermione. Tu m'as aidé à faire mes devoirs de Chimie et j'ai bien vu que tu ne trichais pas ! »

Harry venait d'arriver et écarquilla les yeux devant l'article.

« C'est quoi ce délire ? »

Il repéra Hermione, sanglotante, et se précipita vers elle.

Ron se retourna brusquement en lançant un regard noir à la foule et en arrachant violement le reste de l'article.

« Qui a fait ça ?! Qui a publié ce ramassis de mensonges ?!! »

La foule s'éloigna, chahutant encore, laissant le petit groupe derrière eux. Hermione tremblait, sanglotant de tout son corps.

« C'est faux… Tout ça est faux… »

« On te crois Hermione. »

Neuville lui sourit, tentant de la rassurer.

« Qu'est ce que l'école va penser de moi maintenant… »

Elle hésita et fini par tendre le papier chiffonner à Harry.

« Derrière ce visage innocent se cache en fait un monstre qui n'hésite pas à échanger son corps contre des copies d'examens futurs. C'est ainsi que notre informateur nous a rapporté des preuves affolantes comportant des photos fort compromettantes de la jeune fille que nous ne publierons pas pour des raisons de censures. Méfiez-vous de ce faux rat de bibliothèque qui ridiculise les programmes scolaires en trichant ! »

-------

Ron déglutit difficilement en entendant tout cela. Hermione n'était pas comme ça ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Quelqu'un avait dû lui faire un sale coup, ça ne pouvait être que ça. Mais qui avait eu cette idée ?!

Hermione se blottit un peu plus contre Neuville, ne pouvant s'arrêter de pleurer.

« Eh bien ! Vous n'avez pas entendu la sonnerie ?! »

Ils se retournèrent tous vers Mrs. McGonagall qui les toisait du regard, furieuse de retrouver ses élèves préférer sécher son cours.

« P… Professeur. Je suis désolé, mais… »

Harry attrapa l'autre morceau de l'article qu'avait Ron et tendit la feuille complète à leur professeur.

« Qu'est-ce donc que cela ? »

Elle lu l'article et blêmit au fur et à mesure en lisant les phrases. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle releva le visage vers Hermione qui se cachait le visage, honteuse.

« Qui a pu vous jouer un si mauvais tour, Miss Granger ? Messieurs, veuillez escorter cette demoiselle jusqu'à chez elle. Le cours est suspendu. Je vais parler de tout ceci au Proviseur. »

« Mrs. McGonagall… Tout ceci est faux. »

« Je le sais Miss Granger. Ne vous en faîtes pas, nous avons eu vos dossiers et aucun ne faisait mention de cet incident. Et puis vous m'avez l'air quelqu'un de très honnête pour commettre de tels idioties. »

Harry pris Hermione par l'épaule, en la dirigeant vers la sortie.

« Mr. Weasley ! »

« Oui, Madame ? »

« Savez-vous si Mis Granger à des ennemis dans l'établissement ? »

« Des ennemis ? Non, je ne crois pas. »

« Bien. Revenez tout de même pour les cours suivant, s'il vous plait. »

« Oui, Madame. »

Leur Professeur s'éloigna et Neuville secoua la tête.

« C'est vraiment répugnant de faire ça à Hermione. Elle n'a jamais fait de mal à personne… »

Ron fronça les sourcils et sentit la colère monter en lui.

« Je vous rejoins, j'ai quelque chose à vérifier. »

Neuville sursauta au ton violent qu'avait employé son ami, mais obéît tout de même.

-------

Krum venait de se changer dans les vestiaires et s'apprêter à se diriger vers le terrain de foot lorsqu'une ombre lui barra la route.

« Krum ! On doit parler ! »

Lorsque le bulgare reconnu l'autre garçon, il ne pu s'empêcher de grimacer. Après tout, c'était en parti sa faute s'il avait perdu Hermione… C'est ce dont il essayait de se convaincre en tout cas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »

« J'étais venu pour savoir si tu étais assez débile pour chercher à ruiner la réputation d'Hermione… »

« De quoi tu parles. Pourquoi j'irais ruiner la réputation d'Hermione ? »

« Krum ! Je pensais que t'étais un joueur plein d'avenir, pas un gars du genre à se venger de son ex ! »

Krum bondit et attrapa Ron par le col.

« Tu crois que je suis assez stupide pour me venger de qui que ce soit ?!! De quoi tu parles ! Expliques-toi ! »

« Je parles de l'article placardé sur le panneau principal. Celui qu'est bourré de bobards sur Hermione ! »

Krum plissa les yeux tentant de comprendre.

« Le panneau principal ? J'y ai vu un attroupement, mais je n'ai pas cherché à savoir ce que c'était… »

« Justement, le fait que tu ne t'y sois pas intéressé prouve que tu es le coupable ! Tu savais déjà de quoi il parlait puisque c'est TOI qui l'as accroché. »

Ron ne vit pas le coups venir et se retrouva projeté contre le mur par un puissant coup de poing.

« TU ME CROIS ASSEZ STUPIDE POUR FAIRE DU MAL A HERMIONE ?!!!!! »

Ron sentit le goût du sang dans sa bouche. Il n'y était pas allé de main morte. Il se releva et s'adossa au mur, jetant un regard noir au Bulgare.

« Alors qui d'autre aurait pu ? Hein ?! »

Il fonça tête baissée vers Krum en lui assénant un grand coup dans le ventre. Celui-ci se plia sous la douleur mais se reprit vite pour le plaquer contre le mur.

« REDIS MOI CA !!! SACHE QUE JE NE POURRAIS JAMAIS FAIRE DE MAL À HERMIONE !! »

Ron retenait la main du Bulgare qui lui enserrait la gorge. Il le regardait d'un œil noir.

« ET POURQUOI ?!! ELLE T'A BIEN FAIT SOUFFRIR !!! »

« PEUT ETRE MAIS JE NE LUI FERAIS JAMAIS DE MAL !! »

Il réussit à se dégager en lui donnant un nouveau coup dans le ventre ce qui eut pour effet d'énerver encore plus Krum qui lui donna un nouveau coup au visage avant de se jeter à nouveau sur lui…

10 longues minutes passèrent et ils se retrouvèrent chacun appuyé sur un mur, à l'opposé de l'autre, essoufflés.

« Alors c'est pas toi ? »

« T'es long à la détente, Weasley. »

« Je sais, on me le répète souvent. »

Le Bulgare émit un petit rire en se massant sa joue gonflée.

« T'as une sacré droite en tout cas. »

« Toi aussi, t'en fais pas. »

Ron grimaça en avalant à nouveau du sang. Krum se leva et s'avança vers le rouquin en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

« On dira que ça partait d'une bonne intention. »

Il accepta l'aide et se releva en se massant le dos.

« Ouais, mais je sais toujours pas qui a osé faire ça… »

Krum grimaça à son tour.

« Je crois que je vais reporter mon entraînement à demain. Je ferais mieux de rentrer. »

« Je vais faire pareil. Je pense pas qu'ils apprécient de me voir arriver en cours avec cette tronche. »

« Tu l'as cherché. »

Ron grogna en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

« Encore désolé. »

Krum eut un sourire amer : ce garçon devenait dangereux quand on touchait à Hermione… Enfin, c'était lui après tout qui avait commencé en fonçant sur Ron. Il soupira avant d'attraper son sac et de sortir à son tour, quittant les vestiaires.

-------

Dans la cours, des élèves de la classe discutaient de l'incident du matin, sous l'œil victorieux de Lavande.

« C'est fou tout ce que l'informatique peut faire de nos jours… »


	23. Chapter 23

_Bon, je suis souvent malade ou alors j'apprends souvent de triste nouvelle. Aujourd'hui c'est un peu des deux. Enfin bon, décidément, même les médicaments ne m'aident pas (surtout que c'est jamais la même chose XD)_

_Faut que je me trouve un bon remède à tout… Peut-être qu'une journée sous notre beau soleil du sud, petit pic-nic pépère et tout…_

_rêve…_

_BREF !!! Nouveau chapitre (même si l'histoire n'avance pas des masses) ! Bonne lecture_

-------

Ron fut soulagé de retrouver la porte d'entrée fermée à clef. Personne ne serait là pour « admirer » ses balafres. Il s'avança, faisant un détour par la cuisine où il attrapa un cookie. Il ne réussit même pas à mordre dedans que sa lèvre à peine cautérisée se rouvrit.

« Merde ! »

Il escalada les marches deux par deux et se précipita à l'évier, une main sur la bouche pour tenter de retenir le sang. Il se rinça le visage et admira son reflet dans une casserole accroché.

« Bah dis donc… T'en as une de ces tronches toi… »

Il soupira en attrapant le torchon de cuisine quand il se paralysa en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

« Ronald Weasley ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là !! Tu n'es pas en train de faire l'école buissonnière j'espère !! »

« M'man… N… Non ! On n'a pas cours, j'suis venu récupérer des… des affaires que j'avais oublié. »

« Et en profiter pour voler des cookies que je viens de finir… OH MON DIEU, MON BEBE !!! »

Il avait prié. Il avait prié tellement fort pour que sa mère ne s'approche pas, pour qu'elle ne voie pas son état.

« Ron ! Qui t'as fait ça ?!! »

Il grimaça alors qu'elle lui soulevait une mèche de cheveux pour découvrir une bosse aussi grosse qu'un œuf.

« C'est rien m'man. J'suis tombé. »

« Tu… Es… Tombé ? »

Elle plissa les yeux et plongea son regard dans le sien.

« RONALD WEASLEY !! »

Là, il savait qu'elle savait.

« J'ai déjà eu beaucoup de soucis avec Charly. Convoquée plusieurs fois à son collège parce que Monsieur se battait avec ses camarades ! J'en ai passé des journées à lui soigner ses plaies ! Ca, Monsieur Ronald Weasley ! »

Elle appuya sur sa bosse le faisant crier violement. Il s'éloigna de sa mère, une main sur le front.

« Ca, Monsieur Ronald Weasley, c'est un marque de bagarre !! Et je ne tolèrerais pas avoir une autre canaille dans la famille ! Je te croyais plus malin pour jouer à ce genre de jeu. »

« M'man !! Je peux m'expliquer !! »

« Oh des excuses ! Bien sûr ! Je vais plutôt te soigner, oui ! »

Il blêmit lorsqu'il la vit sortir une boîte à pharmacie de dessous l'évier. Il en avait fait des cauchemars en entendant les cris de son grand frère lorsque sa mère avait appliqué ce produit sur ses plaies. Une des choses qui l'avait d'ailleurs empêché de chercher la bagarre. Il recula et butta dans le mur.

« Tu ne m'échapperas pas, Ron ! »

« Maman !!! Je… C'était pour Hermione !!! »

Elle s'arrêta dans son geste, les yeux écarquillés.

« Pour… Hermione ? »

Ron cru qu'elle s'était calmé… Oui, mais c'était bien le calme avant la tempête.

« RONALD WEASLEY !!!! »

Il s'écrasa littéralement contre le mur, terrorisé.

« TU T'ES BATTU POUR UNE FILLE ?!!! MAIS QU'AVAIS-TU DANS LA TETE ?!!! »

Une poussée d'adrénaline le submergea. Il devint violement rouge et Molly recula de quelques pas.

« Ce matin, au lycée, quelqu'un a publié un article truqué sur Hermione. Il était dit que c'était une tricheuse, une… Une traînée !! J'ai pas pu admettre que quelqu'un face ça ! »

« Tu t'es battu pour la protéger ? »

« Oui… »

« Je n'admets pas que l'on utilise la violence pour régler des problèmes… Mais… Dire ça d'une jeune fille aussi gentille… Qui aurait pu dire de telles choses ? »

Elle se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, abasourdie.

« Je me suis énervé, c'est vrai… »

« Alors, c'était qui ? »

« Qui quoi ? »

« Qui lui a fait ça ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Tu t'es battu avec qui, Ron. »

Il eut un sourire gêné.

« Avec… La… Mauvaise… Personne ? »

-------

Bill s'arrêta sur le palier en entendant un cri d'animal provenir de la maison. Il se précipita à l'intérieur, courut comme un fou vers la cuisine et… S'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte, pris d'un fou rire : Mrs. Weasley était littéralement couchée sur le dos de son fils, l'immobilisant sur la table en lui maintenant la tête sous son bras en lui appliquant un coton sur ses plaies. Il se tortillait du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais cela ne suffit pas à faire basculer ça mère.

« BORDEL CA PIQUE !!! ARRETE !!! CA PIQUE !! »

« Ron ! Ne jure pas ! »

-------

Neuville fit asseoir Hermione sur le canapé du salon pendant qu'Harry allait lui chercher un verre d'eau. La pauvre fille tremblait encore, secouée par le choc et les larmes. Neuville la fixa, inquiet.

« C'est pas vrai. C'est totalement faux. »

« On le sait, Hermione. On le sait. »

Harry revint, en lui tendant un verre.

« Désolé, j'ai dû un peu fouiller… »

Elle fit une grimace en avalant l'eau.

« C'est sucré. »

« Oui. C'est une recette de Mrs. Weasley. Un peu d'eau sucrée pour calmer. »

« Merci… »

Elle finit son verre d'une traite.

« Merci. »

« T'en fais pas, Hermione. Comme l'a dit Neuville, on SAIT que c'est faux. »

Elle leur sourit tristement.

« Ma réputation est gâchée… Je ne suis plus le petit rat de bibliothèque que personne ne regardait… »

Harry s'agenouilla devant elle, en lui prenant la main, se voulant rassurant.

« On ne te laissera pas seule. On reste avec toi. D'accord ? »

« Euh… Je suis désolé. Ce n'est pas contre toi Hermione ! Je t'assure. Mais… Si ma grand-mère apprend que j'ai séché, même pour une bonne cause. »

Elle sourit à Neuville et les deux garçons se sentirent soulagés.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Tu devrais y aller aussi, Harry. »

« Ne t'en fais pas non plus. »

Elle lui lança un petit regard sévère et il se mit à rire.

« Je réviserais deux fois plus. Promis. »

Elle acquiesça et Neuville les laissa.

-------

Ron était essoufflé. Il avait beau être plus grand et plus musclé que sa mère, il n'avait pas pu échapper à cette torture.

« Et que cela te serve de leçon ! »

Bill était toujours hilare lorsqu'il vint s'asseoir près de son frère.

« Tu me raconteras ? »

« Tu peux toujours crever. »

« C'est pas grave, Harry me racontera… »

« C'est rien, c'est juste que j'ai voulu défendre Hermione et que j'ai tapé la mauvaise personne. »

« Et c'était qui ? »

« Krum. »

« Ouch ! Et t'es qu'en un seul morceau ! Je suis étonné qu'il n'ait pas fait qu'une seule bouchée de toi. »

« Ouais. Moi aussi. »

Bill regarda vers le salon où leur mère s'était mise à tricoter pour se détendre.

« Tu veux que je te dépose chez Hermione ? »

« Pour qu'elle me voie avec c'te tronche ? »

« Tu sais, certaine fille aime les garçons balafrés. »

« Si elle sait que je me suis battu avec son ex… »

Il se retourna vivement vers son frère lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Son… Ex ? Ron ! Tu t'es battu avec son ex ?! »

« Gardes ça pour toi ! »

« Tu voulais la défendre et tu t'es battu avec son ex ?! Je pensais Krum plus gentleman derrière ses allures de brutes. »

« Non ! Non ! C'est pas ce que tu crois. Pff… C'est trop long à expliquer. »

« Alors, je te dépose chez elle, oui ou non ? »

Ron soupira, pesant le pour et le contre. Harry et Neuville étaient avec elle. Ils pourraient la gérer à deux. Ils pourraient la consoler. Et puis demain, elle verrait les blessures qu'il a et elle comprendra en voyant Viktor aussi… Il avait déjà affronté sa mère. Autant affronter Hermione maintenant plutôt que d'attendre.

« Ok… »

« Où vous allez ? »

Molly se tenait devant eux, les bras sur les hanches.

« Je le ramène au lycée. »

« Tu fais bien ! Quant à toi, Ronald, si tu te bats encore une seule fois, tu auras à faire à moi ! Tu peux me croire ! »

Il blêmit et s'échappa vers le jardin suivit de son frère souriant.

-------

Harry retint un cri en ouvrant la porte.

« Vieux ! Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?!! »

« Chuis tombé… »

Le brun regarda derrière lui pour voir si Hermione était plus calme. Il se retourna vers Ron, les sourcils froncés. Il se baissa vers lui pour éviter que la jeune fille ne les entende.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ?! »

« De toute façon, si tu vois la tête à Krum tu comprendras. »

« KRUM ?!! »

« Harry ? »

Hermione s'était levée et arrivait.

« RON !!! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?!!! »

« Chuis tombé… »


	24. Chapter 24

_Je reçois toujours autant de reviews mais je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre à toutes. Beaucoup ne sont pas inscrits et je n'ai donc aucune adresses où leur répondre (pensez à vous enregistrer sur s) Je suis actuellement en production pour un film 3D qui me demande beaucoup de travail et je passe mon temps libre à écrire cette histoire (non pas que je déteste ça, au contraire, ça me détend). Je ne peux donc pas relever tous les pseudos qui ne sont pas inscrit (du moins je n'en ai pas le temps pour le moment, je suis même en train de continuer l'animation du personnage principal qui me donne beaucoup de fil à retordre et je prends quelques secondes pour vous publier ça)_

_Je m'excuse donc encore une fois, mais je réponds au moins à un des non inscrits (oublié le pseudo, désoulée encore) qui me demandais quand je publiais mes histoires… Bah je l'ai déjà dit dans un chapitre avant : régulièrement, deux fois par semaine à savoir un chapitre le mercredi et un le samedi. Voilou !!!_

_Encore désolée, en espérant que vous comprendrez ;)_

_Bisous !_

-------

Hermione ne pensait plus à pleurer, inquiète par les blessures de Ron.

« Mais qui t'as fait ça à la fin ?! »

« Je suis tombé je te dis. »

« Ron ! Je ne suis pas assez stupide pour croire ce gros mensonge. Tu t'es fait agressé, c'est ça ? »

« Non ! »

« Alors dis moi ! »

« Non !... Non, je ne veux pas. »

Elle le regarda en fronçant les sourcils de manière inquiète.

« Je vais chercher des pansements. »

« Ma mère s'est déjà occupée de me soigner. Merci. »

Elle soupira.

« Je peux pas rester ici sans bouger alors que tu es blessé. »

« Mais ça va je te dis !! »

« Bon, je vais aller chercher quelque chose à manger. »

« Des cookies, s'il te plait. »

Elle le regarda en haussant un sourcil et partit à la cuisine. Au moins elle se sentait mieux et semblait même avoir oublié l'incident de ce matin. Harry se leva de son fauteuil et alla s'asseoir à côté de Ron.

« Tu me racontes ? »

« J'ai… Je me suis battu avec Krum. »

« Quoi ?! Mais t'es malade ! »

« Moins fort !... J'ai cru que c'était lui qui avait fait ça. »

« Pourquoi il aurait fait ça. »

Il haussa les épaules en baissant le regard vers ses mains.

« Hermione l'a largué. Et tu sais, un joueur de foot ça n'a pas beaucoup de cervelle… »

« Alors tu es allé lui remonter les bretelles pour protéger Hermione ? »

Blang !!

Hermione ramassa maladroitement le petit sujet en bois qu'elle avait fait tombé. Ron se leva et passa la tête de l'autre côté du mur en la regardant d'un air mauvais.

« Notre Miss-Je-Sais-Tout semble être très curieuse. Ca ne se fait pas d'écouter les conversations. »

« Je… Je suis désolée. Mais… »

Ron écarquilla les yeux : Hermione rougissait et bégayait. Elle ne lui en voulait pas, elle semblait plus… Touchée ?

« Hermione ? »

Elle inspira profondément et lui fit volte face, le regardant fixement, ses yeux chocolats ayant pris une teinte dangereusement noire.

« RONALD WEASLEY ! »

C'était une mauvaise supposition : elle n'était pas touchée, elle était en colère.

« Comment as-tu pu… Ron !! On ne règle pas les problèmes par la violence !! »

« Je sais ! Mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! T'étais vraiment dans un de ces états que j'ai pensé bien faire ! »

« Et tu es allé voir ce pauvre Viktor !! Comment as-tu pu croire qu'il m'aurait fait une telle chose ! Viktor est vraiment un garçon bien ! »

Le cœur de Ron se serra et il ne pu retenir ses mots :

« S'il est si bien alors pourquoi t'es plus avec lui ?! S'il est aussi bien pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne t'as pas défendu ?! Il n'en a rien eu à foutre de cet article ! Il ne l'a même pas regardé ! Il n'a pas bougé le petit doigt ! Moi j'ai fait quelque chose ! Moi j'ai voulu t'aider ! Et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ?! En me sermonnant ?! Tu crois que j'ai envie d'écouter ce que tu as à me dire après avoir vu ta réaction ?! Tu es stupide ! »

Lui n'avait pu retenir ses mots ; elle ne pu retenir son geste et elle le gifla.

« Tu… Tu as la capacité émotionnelle d'une cuillère à café ! Sors d'ici !!! »

Ron n'en revenait pas, Hermione le rejetait après ce qu'il s'était pris de Krum ? Il n'en était pas question !

-------

Harry était dans le salon, bien trop gêné de ce qu'il se passait. Il se leva et attrapa son sac.

« Heum… Je… Je repasserais tout à l'heure. Je vais au lycée. A tout à l'heure ! »

Il ne chercha même pas à savoir s'ils l'avaient entendu, il voulait éviter d'être au milieu des tirs. Hermione était son amie et il n'avait pas admis la voir dans cet état ; mais les voir se disputer l'un l'autre alors que lui souffre aussi… Il s'arrêta devant un arrêt de bus et s'assit sur le banc. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas la réaction de Ginny. Elle qui semblait si proche de lui durant les dernières vacances… Il s'était fait trop d'illusions et voilà où il se trouvait maintenant : le cœur brisé. Le bus stoppa devant lui et il monta, la tête basse. Il choisit le premier siège et bouscula accidentellement la jeune fille.

« Oh ! Je suis désolé. »

« Tu n'es pas très convainquant. »

Il releva la tête vers la fille asiatique qui lui souriait, d'un air moqueur. Il ne pu s'empêcher de répondre à son sourire, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

« Désolé. »

« Voilà, là c'est mieux. »

Il regarda devant lui en plissant les yeux, cherchant ses mots.

« Tu… Tu vas au lycée du quartier ? »

« Oui ! »

« Tu es nouvelle. »

« Oui, Monsieur… »

Il eut un petit rire.

« Potter, Harry Potter. »

« Cho Chang. Enchantée. »

Cette fille respirait la joie de vivre et il se surpris à aimer parler avec elle durant le voyage en bus. Ils se séparèrent à l'entrée du lycée, Harry choisissant de rendre visite au proviseur.

-------

Hermione eut un rire forcé.

« Et tu t'es cru assez fort pour lui tenir tête ?! Krum est un sportif, un vrai ! Autant dire qu'il est une véritable montagne de muscles. Regarde dans quel état tu t'es mis avec tes idioties ! »

« Idioties ?! »

« Oui, I-D-I-O-T-I-E-S. Tu sais les choses qu'on fait quand on ne réfléchis pas. »

« Tu… Tu sais quoi, j'en ai ma claque. Je me casse ! »

« Ron, ne jure pas ! »

« Rien à foutre ! »

« RON ! »

« Je-me-ca-sse ! »

« Ron… »

Il se paralysa en la sentant lui agripper la chemise. Elle appuya sa tête contre le dos du garçon, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rougir. Ils ne bougèrent pas durant un moment, silencieux. Il soupira.

« Tu as dit que tu allais chercher des cookies… »

Il se tourna vers elle et elle se recula, cachant son visage. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voie pleurer encore une fois.

-------

Harry tapa à la porte qui s'ouvrit presque aussitôt sur le visage de McGonagall.

« Ah ! Monsieur Potter ! Entrez ! »

Elle referma la porte derrière lui et le garçon se sentit aussitôt envahit d'une profonde nostalgie : cette pièce respirait le mystère avec toutes ces étranges antiquités entreposées sur les meubles. Le professeur de littérature le dépassa et lui proposa un fauteuil, devant le bureau du proviseur Dumbledore. Harry s'assit en même temps qu'elle et plongea son regard dans les yeux pétillants du vieil homme.

« Monsieur Potter. Je suis très heureux de vous voir ici. »

Il lui tendit la main qu'il serra, souriant.

« Moi aussi, Monsieur le Proviseur. »

« J'ai était mis au courant des derniers évènements. Bien triste nouvelle que de savoir que nous avons une élève accusée à tord de choses abominables. Encore plus triste de savoir que dans nos enceintes, nous avons quelqu'un d'extrêmement jaloux ! »

« Jaloux ? »

Mrs. McGonagall se tourna vers lui, surprise.

« Qu'imaginiez-vous, Monsieur Potter ? Ce n'est certainement pas de la méchanceté gratuite ! Miss Granger est quelqu'un de respectable et d'aimée de ses amis. Qui d'autres que quelqu'un de jaloux pourrait bien réagir ainsi ? »

Aussitôt, la mémoire d'Harry se mit en branle, lui rappelant un ancien évènement, arrivé peu de temps après sa rencontre avec Hermione. L'image d'un blondinet un peu trop insistant avec la jeune fille lui revient à l'esprit.

« Vous avez une idée de qui cela pourrait bien être ? »

Dumbledore se leva, les mains dans le dos, commençant à faire les cents pas.

« Vous êtes son ami, peut être savez vous si elle a quelques ennemis. »

« Oui, j'ai bien une idée, Proviseur. »

« Ce n'est pas une accusation en l'air, au moins ? »

« Je… Je ne sais pas, Monsieur. En fait, c'est arrivé en début d'année. Herm… Miss Granger s'est fait harcelée par un élève. »

« Harcelée, dites vous ? »

« Oui. »

« Précisez, s'il vous plait. »

« Et bien… En fait… Il s'agissait de Monsieur Malefoy. »

McGonagall croisa le regard de Dumbledore, surprise.

« Monsieur Malefoy ?! »

Le Proviseur leva une main devant lui pour calmer le professeur.

« Continue, Harry. »

« En fait, il a fait des avances à Hermione. Elle a voulu se défendre, mais elle n'a pas pu. Ron et moi sommes intervenus à temps. »

« Et bien, et bien, Harry. Si ce que tu dis est vrai, c'est grave, extrêmement grave. »

La vieille femme se leva, sévère.

« Monsieur Potter ! Pourquoi nous avoir caché cela ?! »

« Je… Hermione a choisi de ne pas le répéter et de faire peur à Malefoy pour éviter qu'il ne recommence. Elle n'est pas une rapporteuse. On… On aurait dû venir vous en parler. Je suis désolée, Mrs. McGonagall. »

« Oui ! C'est ce que vous auriez dû faire ! »

« Attendez, Minerva. Harry, quand cela s'est-il produit ? »

« Le lendemain de l'arrivée d'Hermione je crois, Monsieur. »

« Et il ne s'est pas manifesté à nouveau depuis ? »

« Non, Monsieur. »

« Et bien, je pense que nous devrions tout de même le convoquer pour avoir quelques informations. S'il est réellement l'auteur de tout cela, nous ferions mieux de le congédier de notre établissement. »

Le cœur d'Harry s'accéléra. S'il avait trouvé le coupable, c'était déjà un problème de régler. Il pourra ensuite demander quelques conseils à Hermione par rapport à Ginny.

Les adultes le congédièrent et Harry sursauta en se retrouvant nez à nez avec Cho.

« Excuse-moi de t'avoir fait peur. »

« Ce… Ce n'est rien. Tu… Tu m'attendais ? »

Elle rougit et baissa la tête en souriant.

« On peut dire ça. Ca te dit de manger avec moi, ce midi ? »

« B… Bien sûr, pas de problème ! »

« Alors rendez vous tout à l'heure. »

« Ouais ! »

Elle s'éloigna en lui faisant un signe de la main avant de rejoindre son cours. Harry en resta surpris, et pourtant il se sentait flatter d'une certaine manière. Que lui avait dit son père déjà ? Penser à d'autres filles ?

Son cœur s'alourdit un instant, mais il préféra l'ignorer. Pour le moment il devait chercher à se changer les idées.

-------

Ron avala un autre cookie sans quitter Pattenrond du regard qui le regardait en le narguant, depuis les genoux de sa maîtresse.

« Ron, tu devrais retourner en cours. »

« Avec la face que j'ai ? »

« Et tu devrais faire des excuses à Krum. »

« C'est déjà fait. »

« Tu as réponse à tout ? »

« Non, j'ai juste faim. »

Elle soupira, exaspéré. Ron n'arrivait vraisemblablement pas à se concentrer sur la moindre petite discussion. Il semblait obnubilé par son chat. Elle posa son regard sur Pattenrond qui lui aussi ne perdait pas Ron du regard.

« Oh ! Je crois savoir ce que tu veux ! »

Elle se leva, Pattenrond dans les bras. Les deux rouquins comprirent instantanément la méprise de la jeune fille, mais pour éviter de la mettre en colère, ils préférèrent se forcer. Ron se retrouva ainsi avec un Pattenrond sur les genoux, le caressant des bouts des doigts. Le félin avait le poil hérissait, mais se forçait tout de même à ronronner. Hermione sourit.

« Bon, puisque vous vous entendez si bien, je vais vite passer un coup de fil au lycée. »

Elle s'éloigna et Ron retint un cri en sentant les griffes du chat se planter dans ses cuisses avant de plonger au sol.

« Si tu te crois malin, gros lourdaud !! Tu ne perds rien pour attendre. »

Le chat eut un grognement rauque et s'éloigna, la queue en l'air.

« Stupide chat… »

-------

Hermione était devant le téléphone, la main au dessus du combiné. Elle ne pouvait pas l'attraper, tremblant de tout son corps. Des larmes incontrôlables s'échappèrent des ses yeux et elle se recroquevilla au sol, se prenant le ventre.

« Dis, Herm… Hermione !! »

Ron s'agenouilla à côté d'elle et la serra contre lui, dans un mouvement protecteur.

« Hermione. Ne joue pas les dures. Si tu veux pleurer, t'en as le droit ! Te retiens pas. »

« Je ne veux plus jamais remettre les pieds dans ce maudit lycée. Plus jamais ! Plus jamais !! »


	25. Chapter 25

_Demain partielles dans mon école, ça va me prendre toute la journée et en rentrant je pense que la seule chose que j'aurais en tête sera de me coucher un peu (sinon ça aurait été d'aller un peu nager dans une piscine privée, mais l'HLM où je vis n'a qu'un petit jardin miteux et rien de rafraîchissant, snif). Je publie donc ce chapitre d'avance avant d'aller au dodo.  
Bonne lecture et à samedi !_

-------

Hermione était blottie contre Ron, le corps tremblant.

« Je ne veux plus y aller ! Plus jamais ! Je ne pourrais pas ! »

« Shhht… Calme-toi. »

Ses paroles se voulaient rassurantes, mais lui-même ne savait pas vraiment comment la consoler. Pattenrond se faufila sous la table basse et ronronna aussi fort qu'il pu en léchant la main de sa petite maîtresse.

« Même Pattenrond veut que t'aille mieux. Sérieux, Hermione ! Tu es intelligente. Il suffit de te parler deux secondes ! Ca se sent ! Et ceux qui croiront cet article, bah ce sera que des minables ! Neville était affolé en voyant l'article, j'ai était furieux, Harry t'a consolé, Mrs. McGonagall a promis de faire quelque chose…. Et Krum en était vraiment retourné aussi… Même ma mère n'en revenait pas ! Nous sommes tes vrais amis, Hermione ! On te connaît ! Et si les autres ne viennent pas vérifier par eux même, et bien tant pis ! T'en n'auras rien à foutre puisque tu nous à nous ! »

Elle baissa le regard sur Pattenrond qui s'était couché à côté d'elle, ronronnant.

« T'es au dessus de tout ça ! Montre leur qui t'es à la fin ! Merde ! »

« Ron… »

« Ouais ? »

« Ne jure pas. »

Il ne pu retenir un rire.

« Ouais, j'vais essayer… »

Elle inspira profondément, et il sentit qu'elle se calmait presque instantanément. Il la relâcha à contre cœur et elle se releva, les yeux rougis, mais la mine assurée.

« Je vais travailler deux fois plus ! Je ne me contenterais plus de très bonnes notes, je veux les meilleures notes ! Les meilleurs résultats que le lycée n'a jamais connus ! Je vais leur prouver ! »

« Je me demande si là, t'en fais pas un peu trop… »

« Je suis LA Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, oui ou non ? »

« Oui, mais pas la peine d'en faire des tonnes en même temps. »

« J'y arriverais ! Je vais me changer ! On repart au lycée ! »

Elle se précipita vers les escaliers et s'arrêta en bas des marches. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et lui fit un sourire resplendissant.

« Merci, Ron. Finalement, tu n'as peut être pas la capacité émotionnelle d'une cuillère à café… »

Il lui sourit en la regardant partir. Il attendit d'entendre la porte se refermer pour se précipiter à la salle d'eau du rez-de-chaussé. Comment avait-il pu se mettre dans un état pareil alors qu'elle pleurait ?! Il aurait voulu la serrer encore plus contre lui, la couvrir de baiser, la…

« Elle pleurait, merde ! »

Il s'arrosa le visage avec de l'eau froide et regarda son reflet dans le miroir. Il se mit à rougir en repensant à la proximité qu'ils avaient eu ; il s'était sentit si à l'étroit dans son pantalon…

« Elle pleurait !!! MERDE !!! Ron ! T'es qu'un pervers !! »

-------

Elle se sentait revivre. La confiance de ses amis lui redonnant un nouvel air. Elle irait au lycée ! Elle n'aurait plus peur ! Elle ne cherchera même pas à se venger. La personne qui avait fait ça devait vraiment se sentir inférieur et menacée par elle pour faire ça. Elle en avait presque pitié, même si cela la dégoûtait. Elle avait juste envie de changer de vêtement, oublier les évènements de ce matin, et retourner travailler.

Elle retira son jean et son pull et fouilla dans l'armoire. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se décider. Elle qui pensait surtout aux études, la voilà devenue coquette l'espace d'un instant.

Elle se baissa pour attraper un pantalon et sursauta en entendant la porte grincer. Elle fit volte face et se retrouva face à la porte de sa chambre entrouverte.

« Pattenrond ? »

-------

Ron était figé au bas des escaliers : jamais il n'avait réussit à dévaler aussi vite et aussi silencieusement les marches sans se casser la figure. Son cœur battait la chamade, ses joues et ses oreilles étaient rouges, et son jean beaucoup trop serré à son goût. Il était juste monté chercher Hermione, pensant qu'elle avait fini de se préparer. Il ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à un tel spectacle ! Il regarda autour de lui, comme s'il se sentait observé et fini par avaler difficilement en retournant s'asseoir dans le fauteuil du salon, tentant par tous les moyens de se calmer. Mais l'image de la jeune fille en petite tenue ne quittait pas son esprit.

« Ron… T'es qu'un pervers… »

-------

Ginny regardait par la fenêtre, plus intéressée par l'extérieur que par son cours d'histoire. Dean l'avait invité au cinéma le week-end prochain et elle n'avait toujours pas donné sa réponse. Ce serait leur première vraie sortie en couple. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'elle s'imagina aller au cinéma au bras d'Harry. Elle n'avait jamais pu faire ça, même si elle avait tenté par tous les moyens de l'inviter. Son balourd de frère s'incruster tout le temps, pensant à une sortie amicale. Après tout, c'était ce que pensait Harry aussi… Même si il ne le disait pas, elle en était sûre.

Elle sursauta en sentant un bout de papier toucher sa tête avant de retomber sur son bureau. Elle le déplia discrètement et le lu : « mon père m'a dit que les personnes qui dorment les yeux ouverts sont des personnes qui ont des pouvoirs de divinations extraordinaires. »

Elle tourna la tête vers Luna qui lui sourit rêveusement. Elle avait le don pour la faire rire, même dans des situations aussi farfelues que celle dans laquelle elle s'était fourrée. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait lui en parler…

-------

Hermione marchait fièrement devant Ron, la tête haute.

« T'es sûre que tu veux y retourner ? »

« Je n'admettrais pas qu'on loupe des cours pour si peu. »

« Si peu ?... Mais Hermione ! J'ai la tronche de Frankenstein là ! J'peux pas venir comme ça ! »

Elle se tourna vers lui avec un regard noir.

« A qui la faute ?... »

Il ravala aussitôt ses paroles et enfouie ses mains au fond de ses poches en grommelant. Etrangement le produit insupportable de sa mère lui avait fait diminuer les parties enflées de son visage et avait limité les bleus en peu de temps. Il ne lui restait plus que ses plaies et des rougeurs visibles. Enfin, pour un produit miracle, pas question de compter sur lui une prochaine fois !

Son regard se perdit sur la jeune fille, le faisant immédiatement rougir en se remémorant l'incident survenu plus tôt. Heureusement qu'elle avait soupçonné Pattenrond, sinon il ne serait certainement plus de ce monde à l'heure qu'il est. Encore qu'avec ses pensées perverses, il devrait peut être envisager une carrière d'ermite, ne serait-ce que le temps d'oublier Hermione en… sous… vêtements…

Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, pour penser à autre chose. Il ne pouvait pourtant pas oublier le délicieux petit ensemble blanc de…

« Monsieur Weasley. »

Rogue… Ron se refroidit instantanément. Il venait de mêlé les sous vêtements d'Hermione à la silhouette de son professeur. Entre dégoût et envie de rire, il fit volte-face à son professeur de Chimie.

« Qu'avez-vous donc au visage, Mr. Weasley ? Et puis-je savoir pourquoi vous n'êtes pas en cours ? »

Hermione s'avança vers eux.

« Le cours de littérature à été suspendu à cause d'un incident survenu ce matin au lycée. »

« Il m'a semblait m'adresser à Mr. Weasley. »

Ron soupira.

« Le cours de littérature a été suspendu à cause d'un incident survenu ce matin au lycée. »

« N'êtes vous bon qu'à répéter comme un perroquet ? Je ne suis pas sourd ! »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

« Veuillez nous excuser, Professeur, mais nous avons rendez-vous avec Monsieur le Proviseur. »

« Hein ? »

Rogue parut aussi surpris que Ron.

« Cet 'incident' me concernait. Je dois aller en discuter avec Mr. Dumbledore. »

Le Professeur fit une grimace.

« Ne soyez pas en retard à mon cours, sinon ce sera 2 heures de colle chacun ! »

Il s'éloigna, les laissant seul.

« Quel sale type ! »

« C'est notre Professeur, Ron. Tu lui dois le respect. »

« Il nous respecte même pas ! »

« Alors ne t'abaisse pas à son niveau. »

Ils passèrent le portail et montèrent directement au bureau du Proviseur. Ils furent surpris de se retrouver nez à nez avec Malefoy, assis sagement dans un des fauteuils. Il lança un regard mauvais aux deux autres puis laissa échapper un ricanement en voyant la tête de Ron.

« Mrs. Weasley, Ms. Granger. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir si vite de retour. »

Hermione sourit au Proviseur en lui serrant la main, avant de s'asseoir à côté de Malefoy, l'ignorant ouvertement.

« Bien, j'allais justement commencer. Mr. Malefoy, êtes-vous au courant des dernières nouvelles ? Je vous demande toute votre sincérité. »

« A vrai dire, je n'ai pas tout compris, mais il m'a semblé qu'il était question de Miss Granger et de quelques tricheries. »

Il eut un petit sourire arrogant en direction de la jeune fille.

« Et qu'elle aurait eu recours à certaines… Méthodes… Peu catholiques. »

Ron se retint de se lever et de lui en coller une. Malefoy le repéra et l'ignora royalement.

« Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lire l'article, je n'en sais pas plus… »

« A quelle heure commenciez vous, Mr. Malefoy ? »

Ron et Hermione regardèrent Dumbledore. Visiblement, Draco était soupçonné.

« Mes cours commençaient à 8h, je suis arrivé à 7h50, mon chauffeur pourra vous le confirmer. »

Dumbledore passa une main dans sa barbe.

« Qui vous en a parlé ? »

« Blaise Zabini, de ma classe. Il a vu l'article en allant à la cafétéria. »

« Zabini est au dortoir de l'école, c'est bien ça ? »

« Oui, Monsieur. »

« Il vient donc prendre son petit déjeuner à la cafétéria tous les matins, soit à 7h30. »

Hermione leva un sourcil.

« Avant que les portes du lycée ne s'ouvrent… Ce serait donc quelqu'un de l'internat ? »

Le vieil homme se tourna vers elle en souriant.

« Vous êtes perspicace Miss Granger. De plus, vous venez de nous donner une preuve irréfutable de votre intelligence. »

Elle rougit légèrement et Malefoy tourna le regard vers le Proviseur.

« Je suis donc innocenté ? Croyez-moi, mon père sera vite mis au courant ! »

Dumbledore ne se laissa pas démonter et se rassit en souriant sereinement.

« Et bien… Disons que si nous vous avons soupçonné, c'est parce que nous avons entendu une histoire qui aurait eu lieu en début d'année. Voyez vous de quoi nous parlons, Mr. Malefoy ? »

Le teint du garçon blêmit instantanément et il chercha à éviter le regard d'Hermione.

« Je… Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler. »

« Aucune plainte n'a été déposée et j'espère que ce n'était qu'une mauvaise compréhension des faits de ma part, Mrs. Malefoy. »

Il ne répondit pas, crispant ses mâchoires.

« Bien, je pense que l'histoire est en partie réglée. Vous pouvez retourner à vos cours. »

Il ne se fit pas prier et sortit même assez précipitamment.

-------

Hermione baissa le regard, gênée.

« Vous n'avez pas à vous sentir gênée, Miss Granger. Vous avez agit en votre âme et conscience et je suis sûr que vous y avez réfléchis. »

Elle était surprise qu'il puisse lire ainsi dans ses pensées. Elle acquiesça vivement et il lui sourit de nouveau.

« Et bien, nous avons une piste. Désirez-vous que nous continuions les recherches ? »

Hermione croisa le regard de Ron et soupira.

« A vrai dire, si je désire retrouver cette personne, cela prouverait que je donne une importance à ce tissus de mensonges. D'un autre côté, cette personne devrait avoir une punition pour un acte aussi odieux… Mais encore d'un autre côté, je pense que cette personne doit vraiment être quelqu'un de bas et de méprisable qui ne mérite pas de chercher à savoir qui est-ce. »

Dumbledore acquiesça.

« Si tel est votre choix. Mais si un incident de ce genre venait malheureusement à se reproduire, je ne vous demanderais plus votre opinion, Miss Granger. Il en va du bien-être des élèves et de la réputation de l'établissement. »

« Merci, Monsieur le Proviseur. »

« Il est normal que j'applique le règlement et que je suive mon devoir. Si vous avez besoin de m'en parler, n'hésitez pas. Et ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous êtes bien entourée : Mr. Londubat est venu me voir dès qu'il est revenu à l'établissement ; ainsi que Mr. Potter. Et je peux voir que Mr. Weasley à dû chercher à vous défendre, même si la violence n'est pas une solution. »

Il baissa les yeux, honteux d'être ainsi démasqué.

« Vous pouvez sortir. Miss Granger, si vous ne vous sentez pas, n'hésitez pas à rentrer chez vous. »

« Je compte rester : je ne voudrais pas perdre une journée de cours, Monsieur. »

« Bien. Je vous souhaite donc une bonne journée. »

« Monsieur. »

« Oui, Miss ? »

« Pourriez-vous éviter d'en parler à mes parents. »

« J'essayerais, Miss Granger. »

-------

Elle sortie et Ron lui attrapa le bras.

« Tu ne veux pas punir la personne qui t'a fait ça ? »

Hermione respira profondément, cherchant à se calmer pour ne pas se disputer avec lui.

« Si je n'accorde aucun intérêt à cette personne, cela l'ennuiera bien plus, crois-moi. Et puis tu l'as toi-même dit : ce qui compte c'est ce que pensent mes amis. Les autres on n'y pense pas. »

Elle se défit de la prise de Ron et avança.

« Tu viens, on a cours. »

Il soupira. Hermione restait Hermione. Cette fille l'épatait et il en était fou. L'incident de la chambre lui revint à l'esprit, ce délicat petit ensemble blanc recouvrant…

« On a Physique Chimie. »

… Rogue en sous-vêtements…


	26. Chapter 26

_Je VEUX une histoire romantique… Je VEUX du Ron X Hermione avec un happy end, sans qu'ils aient eu d'autres partenaires avant, je VEUX qu'aucun d'eux ne meurent… Pourquoi la plupart des fics sur lesquelles je tombe on le dont de me miner le moral. Elles restent fantastiques et d'une grande qualité, mais la plupart soit Ron est un coureur de jupon, soit il n'a pas eu sa première fois avec Hermione (alors qu'elle le mérite ! m'enfin !), soit l'un des deux meurt… S'il vous plait, conseillez moi, j'ai besoin d'histoires romantiques qui finissent bien, même du NC-17 / M (nan, je ne suis pas une perverse !!!) J'ai rarement le temps de fouiller toutes les histoires et je suis quelqu'un d'assez difficile (j'ai du mal à lire des textes à la première personne par exemple, ça me gêne d'une certaine manière de me retrouver dans les corps de ces personnages)… Donc si vous avez de quoi satisfaire mon cœur déprimé (oui, bon, la dernière fic que j'ai lu avait une fin trop triste et du coup j'ai peur…), je suis preneuse…_

_Sinon je vous remercie encore pour vos encouragements (autant pour mon histoire que pour mes études ou encore les coups durs de la vie) et je vous propose la suite de l'histoire. Très bonne lecture !!!_

-------

Ginny écarquilla les yeux devant Hermione qui se tenait fièrement face à elle.

« Et… Tu n'as pas porté plainte ? »

« Non, de toute façon j'ai plus pitié pour la personne qui a fait cela qu'autre chose. »

Luna leva la tête vers le ciel en soupirant.

« Mon père m'a raconté que des lutins jouaient parfois des tours aux humains. Ce sont des créatures très discrètes. Il n'a pas encore réussit à en photographier une, mais il a fait tout un article. »

« Luna, je ne pense pas qu'un lutin s'en soit pris à Hermione. »

La petite blonde tourna la tête vers Ginny, comme réveillée d'un rêve.

« Ah… »

Hermione secoua la tête.

« De toute façon, si cette personne a vraiment quelque chose à me reprocher, qu'elle vienne me le dire en face. »

Ron les rejoignit, seul, ce qui surpris Ginny.

« Harry n'est pas avec toi ? »

« Non, je crois qu'il avait un rencard. »

« Un… Rencard ? »

Ginny blêmit et sentit son cœur se déchirer. De toute façon, c'était ce qui devait arriver depuis le début.

-------

Ron fixait Hermione du coin de l'œil : cette fille l'épatait vraiment de se remettre aussi vite de ces évènements. Elle était pleine de ressource et d'une logique affolante. Surprenante était LE mot pour la qualifier… et Amoureux pour lui. Il tourna la tête pour éviter de rougir et aperçut Harry qui se dirigeait vers la cafétéria en charmante compagnie.

« Quand on parle du loup… »

Il indiqua d'un hochement de menton le petit couple et Ginny se sentit défaillir : Harry souriait, à une autre qu'elle. Ils semblaient proches et cela la déstabilisa. Luna lui attrapa la main et elle tourna vivement la tête vers elle. Elle avait un regard plus assuré que d'habitude et elle lui fit comprendre qu'il valait mieux partir. Elles saluèrent Ron et Hermione, et Luna attira Ginny vers la sortie, sans lui lâcher la main.

« Ce n'est pas une bonne chose de te torturer ainsi. »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! »

La blonde sursauta lorsque Ginny retira vivement sa main. Luna se tourna vers elle, calmement.

« Ginny. Mon père m'a dit que les êtres humains avaient plus de 5 sens et que certains pouvaient mieux comprendre les autres… »

La rouquine fronça les sourcils, sans vraiment cerner où elle voulait en venir.

« A mon avis, tu es jalouse… »

« TU DIS N'IMPORTE QUOI !! LAISSE MOI TRANQUILLE !!! »

Ginny s'éloigna en courant, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Elle voulait être loin, loin de Luna et de ses vérités blessantes, loin de Harry et de sa nouvelle petite amie.

-------

Luna se dirigea vers un des murets encadrant le lycée et s'y assit sagement, fixant le ciel. Elle voulait aider Ginny plus que tout au monde. Et elle avait visiblement blessée la jeune fille, sans le vouloir. Elle s'en voulait. Ginny était sa toute première véritable amie, la seule à ne pas se moquer d'elle, la seule à écouter ses histoires à dormir debout. Elle ne voulait pas la perdre, pour rien au monde.

Elle fouilla dans la poche de sa veste en velours noir et en retira une petite poupée vaudou.

« Il me faudrait un cheveux… »

Luna était décidée, elle voulait aider Ginny et elle se débrouillerait pour rendre cette autre fille ridicule aux yeux de Harry. La plus ridicule du monde !... Pour Ginny.

Elle serra la petite poupée contre son cœur et ferma les yeux. Pourvu que cela marche.

-------

Hermione s'était rendue au terrain de foot, guettant la venue de Viktor, sous le regard sombre de Ron. Elle voulait s'excuser, même si ce n'était pas elle qui l'avait attaqué, elle se sentait coupable. C'était au nom de leur amitié que Ron était parti s'occuper de lui, pensant qu'il était l'auteur de cet odieux article.

Elle était agrippée au grillage, surveillant les joueurs qui sortaient sur le terrain. Ron soupira et lui attrapa le bras.

« Viens. »

Il l'amena en direction des vestiaires et s'arrêta à l'entrée.

« Attends là. »

Elle sentit que le garçon était énervé, mais visiblement il cherchait tout de même à l'aider. Ron ressortit au bout de quelques minutes, suivit de Krum.

« Tu voulais le voir, le voilà. »

« Mon dieu ! Viktor ! C'est Ron qui t'a fait tout ça ? »

Viktor eut un sourire gêné.

« Ne lui en veux pas, il… C'est de l'histoire ancienne. »

Pourtant Hermione ne semblait pas convaincue et ne quittait pas Ron de ses yeux accusateurs et noirs, extrêmement noirs. Elle se recula d'un pas en baissant la tête et croisant les bras.

« Bien, j'attends. »

Les deux garçons la regardèrent interloqués. Ron haussa les épaules.

« Attendre quoi. »

« Des excuses. »

Ron tourna la tête vers Krum qui haussa les épaules à son tour, en secouant la tête de dépit.

« Mais je me suis déjà excusé, Hermione. »

Elle releva le regard vers lui en fronçant les sourcils. Ron en frissonna et se décida.

« Ok, ok, j'ai compris. Viktor, je suis désolé. »

« C'est pas grave, c'est oublié. »

Ils tournèrent le regard vers Hermione, attendant sa réaction. Elle eut un petit sourire en coin, pas très convaincu puis acquiesça.

« Je suis vraiment désolée que tu ais été mêlé à tout ça, Viktor. »

« C'est pas grave, et puis c'est normal : j'aurais dû faire plus attention à ce qu'il se passait. J'essayerais de trouver des informations de mon côté. »

Elle sourit et Ron le remercia en hochant la tête.

-------

Luna se faufilait dans les couloirs du lycée, déterminée à trouver un cheveu pour la poupée vaudou. Elle ne savait absolument pas par où était parti Harry, ni même à quoi ressemblait vraiment cette fille. A vrai dire, elle n'avait pas vraiment fait très attention. De toute façon, il suffisait de prendre un cheveu de la fille la plus proche d'Harry et ça devrait être bon. Elle était furieuse comme elle ne l'avait jamais été auparavant : déjà qu'elle ne trouvait pas sa cible, quelqu'un avait fait du mal à Ginny. Elle s'énerva et décida d'arrêter un élève au hasard.

« Hé ! »

-------

Ron marchait à côté d'Hermione, les mains au fond de ses poches.

« Je m'étais déjà excusé, ce n'était vraiment pas utile. »

« J'ai pu faire les miennes en même temps. C'était utile, Ron. »

« Hmm… »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée.

« Non mais vraiment. »

« Ouhouh ! »

Ils se retournèrent et firent volte-face à Lavande qui courait vers eux, tout sourire.

« Ah ! Hermione ! Je voulais te voir justement. »

« Ah ? »

« Oui, j'ai entendu parlé de cet article… »

Ron jeta un œil à la jeune fille et remarqua qu'elle tremblait, de manière quasi imperceptible, mais cela ne lui échappa pas.

« … C'est vraiment horrible que quelqu'un ait rapporté tout ça. »

« Rapporté ? Si c'était vrai, mais en l'occurrence, cet article n'était qu'un tissu de mensonges. »

Lavande ignora la remarque d'Hermione et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, faisant mine de réfléchir.

« Je me demande vraiment qui a pu faire une telle chose en tout cas. Mais c'est Ron que je suis venue voir. »

Ron tourna la tête vers Lavande, surpris.

« Moi ? »

« Oui. Je voulais savoir si tu étais libre ce week-end et si tu voulais sortir avec moi au cinéma… En souvenir de mon petit cadeau de Noël. »

Hermione tiqua et jeta un regard en biais pour guetter la réaction de Ron. De quel cadeau de Noël elle pouvait bien parler ?

« Ca ne m'intéresse pas. »

« Vraiment ? C'est moi qui invite. Juste toi et moi… Seuls… »

Elle s'était rapprochée et était littéralement collée contre lui. Il se recula vivement, les joues commençant à rougir.

« Je t'ai dit que ça ne m'intéressait pas, Lavande. »

« Oh, je comprends… »

Elle leva un regard noir vers Hermione.

« C'est par rapport à cet article… Tu crois que c'est une fille facile comme il a été raconté, et ça t'intéresse de tenter ta chance, c'est ça ? »

Hermione trembla et partit en courant sans prévenir. Ron ne réagit pas tout de suite, le temps de comprendre le sens des mots de Lavande. Il resta paralysé devant ce qu'elle venait de raconter.

« Her… Hermione n'est pas comme ça. »

« Cette article venait pourtant de son ancienne école. »

« C'est un montage. »

« Alors pourquoi tu restes avec elle ? »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde. »

« Tu sais, ça jazze déjà au lycée. La voir tout le temps avec toi et Harry, il y en a qui se posent beaucoup de question. Et l'autre matin quand vous êtes tous repartis, elle était quand même escortée par trois garçons. »

Ron n'avait jamais frappé une fille, mais là l'envie était vraiment grande. Il repensa à Hermione et se calma.

« Tu fais pitié, Lavande… »

Un long silence s'ensuivit et Ron s'éloigna pour retrouver son amie. Lavande restait debout, sans bougée, sous le choc.

« Je fais pitié ?... Très bien, Ronald Weasley ! Je n'en ai plus rien à faire de toi… On va voir comment vous allez vous débrouiller sur ce coup ! »

Elle s'éloigna, folle furieuse, bien décidée à leur faire payer.

-------

Neville se retourna et s'affola devant l'étrange tenue de la jeune fille. Elle lui rappelait ces vampires dans les films d'horreur, habillées toute en noirs avec d'étranges dentelles.

« Tu… Tu es une amie d'Harry, c'est ça ? »

Un large sourire se dessina sur le visage de Luna.

« Alors tu le connais. »

Le garçon se mordit la langue en constatant qu'il avait parlé un peu trop vite, lui donnant aussi rapidement ce qu'elle voulait.

« Tu sais où il est ? »

« Ou… Oui… »

« Alors amène-moi à lui. »

-------

Lavande voulait se venger, et la seule personne capable de lui apporter les renseignements qu'elle voulait était tout simplement le meilleurs amis de ses cibles : Harry Potter.

Elle le trouva au détour d'un couloir alors qu'il saluait une fille qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant. La chinoise lui fit un grand sourire et s'éloigna. Lavande attendit puis s'approcha de Harry qui s'était appuyé contre le mur, pensif.

« Salut, Harry. »

« Oh ! Bonjour Lavande. »

« Dis, j'aurais quelques questions à te poser… »

« Ah ? Euh, si ça concerne le devoir pour le cours de chimie, je suis désolé, je ne l'ai pas encore fait. »

« Oh, non, pas du tout. Ca n'a absolument rien à voir. »

Elle s'approcha, doucement, faisant les yeux doux à Harry qui ne comprit pas vraiment ce qui se passait.

-------

« Il est là. »

Neville était caché à l'angle du couloir, passant juste la tête.

« Mais tu ne devrais pas le déranger, il est… Hey ! »

Luna le dépassa et avança vers le couple, sûre d'elle, sans qu'il ne la remarque.

-------

« Je pourrais te faire certaine chose en retour… »

Elle était toute contre lui, la tête appuyée sur son épaule. C'est à ce moment là que le cerveau d'Harry se « réveilla ». Il sursauta et tenta de se recula mais butta sur Luna.

« Oups, désolé. Luna ! »

« Harry ! Je suis désolée, mais c'est pour votre bien ! »

Il ne comprit pas l'emportement de la jeune fille, ni même Lavande qui la regarda s'approcher d'elle et prendre quelque chose sur son pull avant de repartir d'où elle venait.

Les deux jeunes restèrent comme ça, sans comprendre vraiment ce qu'il venait de se passer. Harry fut plus vif et s'éloigna.

« Désolé, je dois partir !! »

Lavande pesta. Tant pis, elle aurait ses informations la prochaine fois.


	27. Chapter 27

_Aujourd'hui deux chapitres dont un spécial (plus long pour ceux qui m'en réclamaient XD) Voici donc le premier, et le second à suivre… Bonne lecture en tout cas et encore merci à tous pour vos reviews et pour les conseils de fanfictions que j'ai eu, j'ai pu découvrir de vrais petits bijoux !_

------

Ron se tenait devant la porte des W.C féminins. Il jeta un regard à gauche puis à droite pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne, puis entra dans la pièce. Après un bref coup d'œil alentour, il constata que les toilettes étaient vides à l'exception d'un box d'où sortait des pleures.

« Hermione ? »

Il poussa la porte et se pétrifia devant la fille qui pleurnichait. Cette dernière se jeta sur lui en pleurant de plus belle.

« Personne ne m'aaaaaaaaaaaaime !!! »

Le rouquin ne savait comment réagir face à cette inconnue qui pleurait contre lui. Il ne pouvait pas la rejeter, mais Hermione avait besoin de lui.

« Excuse-moi, je… »

« S'il te plait, juste encore un petit moment… »

Ron soupira et ne bougea pas, la fille pendue à son cou. Elle eut un dernier petit sanglot puis se recula en enlevant ses lunettes pour essuyer ses yeux. Cette fille ne lui disait rien, enfin elle n'avait pas un physique à s'en rappeler : petite, des lunettes sur un petit nez simple, des yeux noirs et des cheveux noirs coiffés en couette haute.

« Merci, ça va un petit peu mieux. »

« Ok, désolé je dois partir je cherchais quelqu'un. »

« Une petite brune qui pleurait ? »

« Oui ! C'est mon amie et je la cherche. »

« Elle est venue ici se rincer le visage, mais comme j'étais déjà là, elle est repartie. »

« Tu ne sais pas où elle est allée ? »

« Pas la moindre idée. »

« Merci quand même… »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, attendant qu'elle se présente.

« Oh ! Je m'appelle Mimi. »

« Et bien merci Mimi. »

Il salua la fille au regard triste et quitta les toilettes, cherchant toujours Hermione.

------

Neville courait après Luna sous le préau de la cours.

« Tu vas me dire ce que tu fais ?! »

« Ca ne te regarde pas ! »

« C'est quoi cette poupée ? On dirait une poupée vaudou. »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

« C'est quoi que tu avais dans tes mains ?! »

Elle s'arrêta et le dévisagea de ses grands yeux bleus.

« Tu dois être atteints de Berlutine. »

« C'est… C'est quoi ça ? »

« Une maladie très rare qui donne des hallucinations. Crois-moi, tu en as tout les symptômes : mon père en a fait un article pour son journal. »

Neville resta béa, sans oser interrompre son discours sans queue ni tête qui l'avait tout de même cloué. Luna eut un sourire forcé et s'éloigna en direction de l'entrée.

« Hey !!! Mais attends !! »

------

« Hermione ? »

L'interpellée ne bougea pas, assise au bord du toit. Ron se hissa sur l'échelle et s'approcha pour venir s'asseoir près d'elle.

« Houhou ? Hermione ? »

Pas de réaction.

« Bordel, Hermione, dis quelque chose. »

« Ron ne jure p… »

Elle rougit devant le sourire victorieux du garçon.

« J'ai réussit à te faire parler. »

Il se tourna vers la cour, en soupirant.

« Je ne sais pas ce que Lavande t'as mis en tête mais c'est totalement faux tout ça. Je ne reste pas avec toi à cause de cet article. »

« Alors pourquoi tu restes avec moi ? »

Ron était abasourdit et cette remarque lui fit mal au cœur.

« Pour la même raison que Harry et pour la même raison que toi tu restes avec nous : nous sommes amis. »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre en baissant la tête.

« Mais cet article… »

« N'est qu'un ramassis de mensonges. Et la personne qui a écrit ça, crois-moi que si je la croise… »

« La violence ne résout rien. »

« Ca t'a pourtant été bien utile quand Draco t'emmerdais. »

« Ron… »

« Quand Draco t'ennuyais. »

Elle eu un petit rire.

« Merci. »

Il se laissa tomber en arrière, les bras derrière la tête. Hermione le suivit et se cogna contre lui.

« Aïe. »

« Désolée. »

Leurs regards se croisèrent et Ron baissa les yeux en premier avant de se retourner vers le ciel. Hermione n'avait pas bougée et eut un petit sourire déçu.

« Comment tu as su que j'étais ici ? »

Ron se tourna vers elle, surpris de sa question.

« Tu n'étais ni à la bibliothèque, ni aux toilettes. J'ai tenté ici. C'est là que je vais quand je ne suis pas bien. »

« Aux toilettes ? »

Elle se mit à rire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? »

« C'est juste que… T'imaginer taper à toutes les portes des toilettes des filles… »

« Et alors ? »

« Ne me dit pas que tu l'as fait ?! »

« Je te cherchais, Hermione ! »

Elle se mit à rire aux éclats, entraînant Ron dans un fou rire communicatif.

------

Harry était assis dans la cour. Il n'avait pas envie de rejoindre Ron et Hermione, même s'il ignorait totalement où ils étaient. Il soupira en repensant à Cho. C'était une fille bien, jolie et sympathique, mais elle ne l'émoustillait pas comme le faisait Ginny. Il n'avait pas le cœur qui se mettait à battre à tout rompre, il ne se triturait pas les mains pour éviter de la toucher, il ne tremblait pas lorsqu'ils étaient proches l'un de l'autre… Il soupira. Son père n'était pas un mauvais conseiller, juste qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à se chercher un nouvel amour. Il aperçu Dean passer au fond de la cour et il sentit un monstre au fond de lui grogner férocement. Il ne lui laisserait pas ! Certainement pas ! Il était fol amoureux d'elle depuis bien plus longtemps que cet Irlandais. Il lui fallait trouver une solution ; et cette solution se posa devant lui comme une apparition.

« Salut, Harry ! »

« T'es pas avec notre cher petit frère ? »

Il eut un léger sourire en se relevant pour saluer Fred et George.

« Salut. Dites, comment va Ginny ? »

« Hmm à vrai dire… »

« … Elle à l'air plutôt pensive en ce moment. »

Harry ne pouvait que tenter de saisir sa chance. C'était vraiment machiavélique, mais au moins il en tirerait certainement des résultats.

« Pourquoi cette question, Harry ? »

« Oh, pour rien. Je l'ai vu traîner avec Dean l'autre jour… »

« Dean ? Dean Thomas, ce râleur d'Irlandais ? »

A la tête que tiraient les jumeaux, Harry su qu'il avait atteint son but. George jeta un œil en arrière et eut un regard entendu avec Fred.

« Bon, on doit y aller. Bonne journée, Harry ! »

Le brun les regarda s'éloigner avec délectation. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais, mais au moins, il aurait une petite avance de son côté.

------

« Tu vas me dire ce que tu as fait, sorcière ?! »

Luna fit un volte face brusque, ses yeux passèrent de leur teinte bleu ciel à celui d'un gris sombre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? »

« Je… Tu vas me dire ce que tu comptes faire ? »

« Si tu ne veux pas que je te lance un sort, laisse-moi ! »

Neville était un froussard, il le savait, mais cette fille l'intriguait vraiment et il ne la laisserait pas faire du mal à Harry, si c'était lui qu'elle visait.

« Tu vas me dire ce que tu vas faire avec ton… « Machin » ? »

« En quoi cela te regarde ? Tu veux prouver quelque chose à tes amis ? »

Le garçon se redressa, elle lui avait cloué le bec et il ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre. Elle parla à sa place.

« C'est pour le bien de mes amis. Ne te mêle pas de ça s'ils sont eux aussi tes amis. »

Elle s'éloigna, tenant fermement la poupée contre elle.

Neville ne chercha pas à la rattraper, et préféra rentrer dans l'enceinte du lycée, penaud.

Lorsqu'elle fut assez loin de vue de l'entrée, elle se hissa sur un des murets entourant le terrain de sport. D'ici elle pouvait avoir une petite vue sur la cours et savoir si sa fameuse poupée fonctionnait.

« Luna ? »

Elle se retourna et manqua de tomber.

« G… Ginny ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je me demandais où tu étais passée. »

Elle se hissa à côté de la petite blonde et contempla le terrain de foot.

« Tu mattes les garçons ?!!! »

« Non ! Je ne suis pas comme ça ! »

Elle rougit légèrement et Ginny eut un petit sourire.

« D'ici on peut voir tous les joueurs de foot et les autres élèves qui s'entraînent. J'aimais bien venir ici avec Ron l'an dernier pour voir Fred et George. »

Elle avait le regard dans le vague, nostalgique. Luna en profita pour tirer un briquet de sa poche et l'approcha de sa poupée vaudou.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Elle sursauta et lâcha le briquet. Les cheveux de la poupée s'enflammèrent et elle tapa vivement dessus pour calmer les flammes. Ginny attrapa la poupée du bout des doigts et regard Luna d'un air interrogateur.

« U… Une poupée pour conjurer le mauvais sort. »

« Encore un cadeau de ton père ? »

Elle lui rendit la petite idole et soupira.

« Si cela pouvait m'aider… »

Le regard de Ginny se posa sur l'asiatique qui entrait sur le terrain de sport avec sa classe.

« Au fait, Luna. Tu as vu la nouvelle ? »

« Celle qui traînait avec Harry ? »

« Hmm… »

« Ce n'est même pas une vraie blonde de toute façon… Colorer ses cheveux comme ça, elle risque d'attraper la Tir-poil, ça te rend chauve instantanément, c'est mon père qui me l'a dit, une maladie foudroyante mais extrêmement rare. »

« Blonde ? Elle n'est pas blonde, elle est brune. C'est une chinoise. »

Le cœur de Ginny s'enserra au plus qu'elle en parlait. Elle sauta au bas du muret.

« Tu es sûre qu'elle n'est pas blonde ? »

« Oui, pourquoi. »

Luna était blanche comme un linge. Si sa poupée fonctionnait, alors elle s'en était prit à une personne totalement innocente. Elle détacha rapidement le cheveu blond et le jeta loin de la poupée vaudou, espérant annuler le sort, et rejoignit Ginny qui repartait vers leur collège.

------

Ron se rassit.

« En tout cas, n'importe qui que ce soit, cette personne le payera cher. Les mauvaises personnes sont toujours punies… »

Un cri les alerta et ils se penchèrent vers la cours. Parvati sortit d'un des couloirs en hurlant, poussant Lavande devant elle, direction l'infirmerie.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé à ses cheveux ?!!! »

Ron eut un petit rire et Hermione le regarda, d'un air réprobateur.

« Désolé, mais elle faisait tellement attention à son image que c'en est risible. Je me demandais pourquoi ça sentait le cochon grillé. »

« Ron ! »

« Quoi, tu vas me dire que tu apprécies cette fille ? »

« On ne doit pas se moquer du malheur des autres… »

« Elle s'est pourtant bien moquée de toi au sujet de l'article… »

Hermione soupira.

« Elle est bête, je préfère ignorer ce genre de personne plutôt que de chercher à me disputer avec. »

« Sage décision. »

« Et tu devrais faire pareil si elle t'agace tant. »

« C'est ce que j'essaye de faire !! Faudrait que je me trouve une copine pour qu'elle arrête pour de bon. »

Hermione se leva vivement en rougissant. Ron la suivit du regard, intrigué.

« Tu vas où, Hermione ? »

« Je… Je redescends, j'ai un peu faim. »

Elle se laissa glisser le long de l'échelle et parti assez rapidement. Ron se renfrogna, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« J'y étais presque… »


	28. Chapter 28

_Et voilà donc le deuxième chapitre (spécial) de la journée. Je ne vous dirais rien à part que l'on se situe aux alentours de février… Cela ne vous dit rien ? Ahahah, allez, bonne lecture !!!_

------

Neville poussa un long soupire. Dans sa main, un petit sachet en coton, soigneusement refermé par un joli ruban bleu. Il soupira à nouveau. Des filles de la classe gloussaient derrière lui, parlant de leur valentin à qui elles offriraient leur chocolat. Il ne les écouta pas et soupira une nouvelle fois. Il savait cuisiner, l'une des rares choses dont était fière sa grand-mère, mais il n'avait encore jamais osé faire goûter ses plats à ses amis, et encore moins un chocolat de la St Valentin. Il soupira à nouveau.

------

Harry se réveilla brusquement sous le coup de coude de Ron dans les côtes. Le rouquin se pencha vers lui, sans quitter leur ami du regard.

« Il a quoi Neville depuis tout à l'heure ? »

Le brun ne répondit pas et replongea dans sa sieste en grognant bruyamment. Au début de l'année scolaire, il était persuadé de pouvoir offrir, pour la première fois de sa vie, un vrai chocolat pour Ginny… Jusqu'à il y a peu. Elle sortait maintenant avec Dean et avaient prévus d'aller au cinéma pour fêter ça. Maudit soit cet Irlandais.

------

Ron croisa le regard d'Hermione qui entra, elle lui lança un sourire radieux auquel il répondit. Il ne savait pas pourquoi les filles de la classe semblaient si folles, mais pourvu qu'Hermione ne soit pas, elle-même, atteinte par cet étrange virus. Un petit sachet transparent, enveloppant un tas de chocolat en forme de cœur lui barra la vue. Il tourna la tête vers une des filles de sa classe qui le lui tendait en souriant.

« Ma cousine qui est en deuxième année. Elle n'a pas osé venir te les offrir. »

« Ah ? Euh… Merci, mais… »

« Et joyeuse Saint Valentin, veinard. »

Le cœur de Ron s'arrêta de battre. C'était aujourd'hui la St Valentin et il ne s'en était même pas souvenu !!! Il tourna vivement le regard vers Hermione qui semblait tout faire pour éviter son regard.

« Merde… »

Harry releva un regard vers le sachet de Ron, posé sur le bureau. Ses yeux verts s'assombrirent et il se renfrogna encore plus.

« Chanceux… »

« Mais j'y suis pour rien moi ! »

Décidemment, Hermione et Harry semblaient tout deux jaloux de lui, mais sans doute pas pour la même raison.

------

La cloche retentit et les deux garçons sortirent, la tête basse. Neville les doubla rapidement, le teint aussi rouge qu'une tomate, les laissant surpris. Ron croisa le regard de Harry qui hocha les épaules en marmonnant quelque chose avant de partir devant lui. Le rouquin enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et sentit le petit sachet de chocolat. Sa gourmandise étant plus grande, il se décida à l'ouvrir pour en croquer un.

« Alors ils sont bons ? »

Il tourna la tête vers la fille qu'il avait aperçut dans les toilettes quelques jours plus tôt.

« Hein ? Euh… Ou… Oui. »

« Je suis contente que tu les aies accepté, c'est pour te remercier pour la dernière fois. »

« Ah ! Tu es la fille des toilettes !! C'est ça ? »

Elle blêmit et son sourire s'effaça.

« Tu… »

« Bibi, c'est ça ? »

« C'EST MIMI !!! BOUGRE D'ANE !! MI-MI !! TU N'ES MEME PAS CAPABLE DE RETENIR LE NOM DES GENS !! ENCORE MERCI POUR RIEN !!! »

Elle s'éloigna en pleurnichant. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas l'engouement de certaine fille pour cette fête. L'an dernier, au collège, une petite première année était venue le voir avec des cookies tout carbonisés. Il avait eu la mauvaise idée de les manger : son estomac s'en souvient encore… Sans compter certaines filles de l'école qui l'avaient harcelé jusqu'à la sortie des cours pour qu'il mange les chocolats. Harry avait eu la merveilleuse idée, chaque année, de se cacher et d'éviter toutes sorties à chaque récréation, prenant même son repas dans la classe. Lui, au moins, avait retenu la leçon. Ron eut un petit sourire, ils étaient des garçons mignons et appréciables pour pouvoir avoir autant de chocolats… Hermione le bouscula sans s'excuser et s'éloigna. Il sortit de ses pensées et la rattrapa.

« Hey ! Salut, Hermione ! »

Elle esquiva son regard et avança plus vite pour lui échapper.

« Hey ! Tu pourrais me répondre. Hermione !! »

Elle le redoubla de nouveau, obligée de le bousculer. Elle laissa tomber quelque chose sans même s'en rendre compte et continua sa route. Ron se baissa et reconnu aussitôt l'emballage de coton orange de Neville. Ses poings se serrèrent et il accéléra le pas, prêt à mettre la main sur son (ex-)ami. Alors comme ça il avait un rival. Il ne le laisserait pas lui prendre son Hermione aussi facilement. Et elle ! Accepter le chocolat d'un autre et… Il s'arrêta, penaud, regardant le paquet de Mimi qu'il tenait encore dans son autre main.

« Quel crétin ! »

------

Harry paniqua en se rendant compte qu'il était suivit par un petit groupe de fille. Dans ce lycée, les repas en classe n'étant pas autorisés, il ne savait pas où manger tranquillement en ce terrible jour. Il regarda à droite, puis à gauche, cherchant la moindre cachette disponible. Décidemment, la fête de l'amour le terrorisait quand il s'agissait de fille complètement hystériques, se battant les unes contre les autres pour pouvoir lui remettre leur chocolat. Il avait réussit à être à l'origine d'une bagarre il y a de cela deux ans, un vrai crêpage de chignon. Et les filles ne sont pas comme les garçons : elles ne se font pas de cadeaux !

Il pensa au toit du lycée, mais vue comment elles le filaient, elles découvriraient certainement la cachette. Il lui fallait trouver quelque chose au plus vite… Son regard se porta sur la porte au fond de la cours, marquée d'une croix rouge.

« L'infirmerie. »

Il accéléra le pas, et sans s'en rendre compte, il se retrouva à courir vers la porte providentielle. Il la referma violement derrière lui et soupira de soulagement. L'infirmière le regarda, interloquée.

« Oui ? »

« Hein ? »

Harry avait trouvé où se cacher, il n'avait pas réfléchit à l'excuse qu'il allait donner. Il se frotta les cheveux, gêné.

« Je… Je ne me sens pas très bien. »

Mrs. Pomfresh posa son stylo sur son bureau et lui indiqua le siège devant lui.

« On me fait le coup à chaque St Valentin… De mon temps, les jeunes filles savaient cuisiner ! Maintenant avec tous les produits chimiques qu'elles mettent dans leur chocolat. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas que tu aies une crise de foie, jeune homme. »

Harry eut un petit rire.

« Euh… Je n'ai pas touché à un seul de « ces » chocolats, j'ai juste… Très très mal à la tête. »

Elle le regarda en haussant un sourcil et lui indiqua à nouveau la chaise sur laquelle il s'installa.

« Bien, nous allons voir ça… »

------

Ron était allé sur le toit, avait vérifié toutes les toilettes des filles, ainsi que la cafétéria, mais pas d'Hermione. Il bouscula accidentellement Neville qui blêmit en voyant le sachet. Il ne parla pas, trop terrorisé par la mine renfrognée de Ron.

« T'as pas vu Hermione ? »

Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite, nerveux.

« Elle a perdu ça… Ceux sont tes chocolats, hein ? »

Mouvement de la tête, de haut en bas, tout doucement.

« T'es amoureux ? »

Il secoua violement la tête de gauche à droite.

« Tu pourrais me répondre plutôt que faire cette tête. »

« C'EST POUR LA REMERCIER !!! »

Le pauvre Londubat avait crié sans même s'en rendre compte. Il se reprit aussitôt, de peur de passer pour un fou.

« Elle m'a beaucoup aidé pour des devoirs. C'est juste pour la remercier… »

Son teint était tout aussi rouge que tout à l'heure et Ron se calma un peu.

« Bah elle l'a fait tombé. »

Il lui tendit et Neville l'attrapa, un peu triste.

« Dis moi, comment ça se fait qu'un garçon offre des chocolats à une fille, c'est pas censé être l'inverse ? »

L'autre rougit encore.

« C'est juste que… Je pense que ça doit faire plaisir à la fille d'en recevoir aussi. Je sais pas. Et puis j'ai pensé qu'Hermione serait contente. Elle m'a tellement aidé. »

Ron se sentit coupable d'avoir voulu tuer son ami, quelques minutes auparavant. Il attrapa le sachet de Neville en souriant.

« Si je la retrouve, je lui donne. »

« Merci… Je pense pas que j'arriverais à faire une telle chose une seconde fois. »

Le rouquin sourit et s'éloigna en courant. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait été vraiment très bête. Déjà pour ne pas avoir pensé à offrir un chocolat à Hermione pour la St Valentin, pour en avoir accepté d'une autre fille juste devant elle, mais aussi pour avoir pensé du mal de son cher Neville. Ils se connaissaient depuis l'école primaire, depuis qu'il avait emménagé chez sa grand-mère, ses parents trop souvent absents à cause de leur travail. Il reconnu la chevelure d'Hermione qui passait rapidement en direction de la cafete quand Parvati se posta devant lui.

« Salut, Ron-Ron. »

Elle se mit à rire en voyant son teint blêmir.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas t'agresser pour te faire manger mes chocolats. Je viens juste pour savoir ce qu'il s'est passé entre toi et Lavande hier. »

« Cette fille est une vraie peste : elle s'en est pris à Hermione pour rien, juste comme ça ! Je suis bien content qu'elle se soit retrouvée les cheveux carbonisés, si tu veux savoir ! Elle l'avait bien mérité et… Au fait, comment c'est arrivé ? »

Parvati sourit.

« Je savais que tu allais me poser la question. Enfin, au moins j'en sais un peu plus sur ce qu'elle a refusé de me dire. En fait, hier, elle s'est dirigée dans la réserve de Chimie. Elle voulait voler quelques affaires pour certainement faire un mauvais coup à Hermione. J'ai bien tenté de l'en empêcher… »

Ron n'en revenait pas. Lavande était vraiment plus qu'odieuse ! Parvati continua :

« Et puis elle a fait tombé un des tubes remplis d'une solution, qu'avait dû préparer le professeur Rogue. Elle était encore en train de chauffer et ça a fait… « Booum ». Je l'ai entendu hurler et j'ai eu le temps de lui mettre un chiffon sur ses cheveux pour étouffer les flammes. Elle n'est pas brûlée, il n'y a que ses cheveux qui ont pris. Elle a refusé de venir en cours. Elle ne voulait pas se présenter comme ça. Enfin, je pense que j'aurais fait pareil si un truc comme ça m'était arrivé. »

Ron avait tout écoutait et il n'en revenait vraiment pas.

« P… Pourquoi ? Hermione est gentille, intelligente, drôle… »

« C'est pour ça. »

« Hein ? »

« Pour toi elle est tout ça, pour elle c'est une rivale. »

« Une rivale ? »

« Lavande est jalouse. Elle voulait sortir avec toi et toi tu t'intéresses à Hermione. »

« Je… Je ne m'intéresse pas à Hermione ! C'est mon amie ! »

« Tu bégayes, Ron. Et puis tu vas me dire que ce fameux baiser… »

« Quel baiser ? »

« Lavande m'a raconté. Elle vous a vu au séjour au ski. »

Ron se figea.

« Oh, ne fait pas cette tête juste pour un petit bisous… »

« Elle le savait ? »

« Elle vous a vu, je te dis. »

Le teint clair de Ron passa à un rouge indescriptible qui effraya Parvati. Elle se mit à bégayer, inquiète.

« Que… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« C'est elle depuis le début, hein ? »

« Quoi ? »

« L'article, c'est d'elle ?! »

« De quoi tu parles, Ron. »

« Elle a tout raconté à Viktor et tu me dis qu'elle a voulu récupérer je sais pas quoi pour faire un sale coup à Hermione. Qui d'autre aurait pu écrire cet article ?! »

Ron voyait noir, il savait maintenant qui avait fait du mal à SON Hermione. Parvati posa une main sur son épaule.

« C'est une fille monstrueuse, mais de toute façon vous ne la reverrez plus de si tôt. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Elle va changer d'école. Après ce qui lui est arrivée, tout le monde s'est moqué d'elle et le Professeur Rogue a demandé à ce qu'elle soit renvoyée. Elle est vraiment honteuse et… Enfin voilà. Quand je pense qu'on était amie depuis si longtemps et qu'aujourd'hui je me rends compte combien elle a pu être mauvaise… »

« Hmm… »

« Bon, c'est pas tout, mais je dois y aller. Et bonne St Valentin. »

Il attrapa le sachet qu'elle lui envoya en lui tirant la langue, avant de partir rejoindre sa sœur jumelle qui l'attendait plus loin. Ron hésita entre en parler à Hermione, ou plutôt faire comme si de rien n'était. Dans un sens, Hermione va l'ignorer, quoi qu'il adviendra, et puis ils la reverront plus. Mais d'un autre côté, moins on parle de Lavande, mieux on se porte…

« Hermione ! »

Il partit en courant en direction de la cafétéria, espérant la trouver. Il était pourtant sûr qu'elle était partie par là. Où pouvait-elle bien être.

------

« Joyeuse… »

« …Saint Valentin… »

« … Chère petite… »

« …Hermione ! »

Les jumeaux l'embrassèrent chacun sur une joue en lui tendant un paquet de chocolat. Elle rougit puis les dévisagea un instant.

« De quelle couleur sera ma langue si j'en croque un ? »

« Ca, ça dépendra… »

« Duquel tu piocheras ! »

Elle leur tira la langue alors qu'ils s'éloignaient en riant. C'était le deuxième sachet qu'elle recevait, et c'était la première St Valentin que quelqu'un lui offrait des chocolats. D'habitude ceux sont les filles qui se chargent de cela, et elle n'était pas ce genre de fille… Même si… Elle soupira en glissant le sachet dans sa besace et sursauta en constatant l'absence des chocolats de Neville. Elle les avait perdu ! Son tout premier chocolat de la St Valentin ! Offert en toute amitié ! Elle repartie sur ses pas, espérant retrouver le petit sachet.

------

« Bien, va t'allonger un moment. »

Harry referma sa chemise après l'auscultation de l'infirmière et se dirigea vers l'un des box libres. Au moins il serait tranquille jusqu'à la prochaine heure de cours. Il se paralysa en entendant les filles glousser devant la porte puis fut soulager en entendant l'Infirmière leur hurler de partir « pour le bien des malades ». Il remercia intérieurement Mrs. Pomfresh de cette délicate attention. Ici, il aurait tout le temps de se reposer, de méditer, de réfléchir…

« Ginny… »

Cette fille lui torturait réellement l'esprit. Cho, est une fille tout aussi adorable, et même si elle avance doucement vers lui, elle commence doucement à lui proposer des sorties en amoureux. Il ne pourra pas lui mentir longtemps en lui cachant que son cœur appartient à une autre…

------

Hermione passa à l'entrée du lycée, là où elle avait fait une petite halte, espérant voir Ginny pour la saluer. Elle la vit en effet, mais cette dernière semblait d'assez mauvaise humeur. Luna ne la quittait pas des yeux, le visage toujours aussi neutre. La brunette s'avança.

« Bonjour. »

Luna lui répondit d'un hochement de tête, l'invitant à s'asseoir avec elle sur le petit muret. Ginny ne bougea pas, le regard toujours sombre.

« Et bien, tu en fais une tête. On dirait ton frère qui essais de lire un livre de Chimie. »

La rouquine eut un petit sourire et tourna la tête vers Hermione.

« Mouais, mais ce n'est pas pour les mêmes raisons que je suis comme ça. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Luna porta son regard sur un petit moineau, écoutant la discussion d'une oreille distraite.

« C'est juste que j'ai demandé à Dean de venir pour lui parler. Et il m'a envoyé balader ! Comme ça ! Sans grande raison. De plus il s'est moqué de moi en pensant que je voulais lui offrir quelque chose pour la St Valentin. Ce gars m'exaspère. »

Le moineau s'envola et Luna tourna la tête vers les deux filles :

« Alors pourquoi tu restes avec lui ? »

Ginny resta muette. Elle connaissait les réactions de Luna. Elle avait raison, et la rouquine ne faisait que se mentir à elle-même, chaque jour un peu plus…

« Parce que je n'aime pas rester seule… »

Hermione secoua la tête en soupirant.

« Tu as vraiment besoin d'être autant entourée de garçons ? Tu n'en as pas assez de tes 6 autres frères ? »

Elle sourit.

« Ce n'est pas pareil. Ils sont mes frères et je les aime, mais j'ai parfois envie de voir d'autres garçons, autres qu'eux, et tu sais, c'est dur de n'être qu'amie avec un gars. Ils ont de suite de drôles d'idées derrière la tête. »

Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la gothique.

« Et c'est la même chose pour Harry ? »

Ginny et Hermione se penchèrent toutes les deux vers elle, les yeux écarquillés. Elle continua.

« Il est ami avec tes frères, vous vous connaissez depuis tout petit. Et pourtant ce n'est pas ton frère… »

La rouquine se mordit la lèvre et Hermione tourna la tête. Harry lui avait parlé de ses sentiments pour Ginny, et elle avait vu l'état du garçon se dégrader depuis qu'elle sortait avec Dean. Luna souffla.

« Tu sais, Ginny. Si tu n'es pas bien avec Dean, tu n'as qu'à rompre avec lui. Harry saura te consoler… en tant qu'ami de tes frères… »

Sa dernière phrase sembla entourée de mystère, et pourtant évidente à la fois. En tout cas les deux filles en comprirent chacune un sens valable et Ginny sauta sur le trottoir.

« Dean n'est qu'un goujat ! Il me repousse, me pose un lapin, préfère rester avec ses amis. Qu'est-ce que j'ai à faire avec lui ?! »

Hermione sourit, c'était un bon point pour Harry. Luna sauta à son tour.

« Ginny, une dernière chose… »

« Quoi ? »

« Fais 'aaah'. »

« Aaah… ? Gloups. »

« Joyeuse Saint Valentin. »

Hermione ria de la scène : Luna venait de glisser un petit biscuit en forme de cœur dans la bouche de Ginny et étrangement, la gothique sembla pleine de vie et d'émotions. Elle lui parut beaucoup plus sympathique. Elle se rappela soudain qu'elle avait un précieux petit sachet à retrouver. Elle s'excusa et retourna dans le lycée, suivit de loin par Ginny, prête à retrouver Dean et à discuter.

------

Ron avait tout vérifié. Hermione avait disparut. Il réfléchit un instant et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie.

« Peut-être que… »

Il s'éloigna, sans voir la brunette qui passa le portail en regardant dans la direction opposée.

Il fut surpris par le petit groupe de 6 filles qui se tenaient devant la porte. Leurs yeux parurent s'éclairer d'une lueur démente lorsqu'elles reconnurent le meilleur ami de celui qu'elles convoitaient tant. Pris de panique, il fit demi-tour et fonça en direction de la sortie du lycée, poursuivit par le groupe qui lui hurlait d'attendre et de les aider.

------

Hermione ne trouva pas son sachet, sur tout le chemin qu'elle avait fait ; tout comme elle n'avait pas retrouvé les deux garçons… Enfin Harry et l'autre crétin qui avait accepté les chocolats d'une autre fille. Elle soupira et son regard se porta vers deux filles qui gloussaient.

« Alors, tu lui as donné ? »

« Oui, il était tellement content ! Il m'a proposé qu'on sorte ensemble. »

« Ouah !! C'est trop romantique. »

« Et toi tu lui as donné le tiens ? »

« Pas encore. Il y avait plein de filles après lui et il est allé à l'infirmerie… »

« Bah, Harry Potter a toujours eu un certain succès… »

La discussion ne lui avait pas échappé et elle se dirigea vers l'infirmerie, inquiète de l'état d'Harry. Il déprimait un peu plus chaque jour à cause de la relation entre Ginny et Dean, et le savoir là-bas l'intrigua. Mais au moins elle pourra lui parler de ce que la rouquine avait décidé de faire, il n'avait pas besoin de médicaments ou d'autres traitements inutiles. Elle toqua à la porte et l'Infirmière lui ouvrit en plissant les yeux.

« Si c'est pour des chocolats, mes patients se reposent et ne doivent pas en prendre ! Maintenant, ouste ! »

« Ce n'est pas pour des chocolats, j'ai entendu dire qu'Harry était ici… »

« Hermione ? »

Harry avait passé la tête par delà le rideau et Mrs. Pomfresh la fit entrer, en prenant garde de vite refermer la porte derrière eux.

« Monsieur Potter doit se reposer, éviter de rester trop longtemps, s'il vous plait. »

« D'accord. »

Harry se recoucha sur son lit et posa un bras sur ses yeux, se cachant le regard. Hermione s'assit à côté de lui, levant les yeux au plafond.

« Je me demandais où tu étais passés… »

« Je hais la Saint Valentin… »

« Harry… »

« Elle est avec Dean, alors qu'elle aurait pu être avec moi ! Je suis quelqu'un de gentil, moi ! Et je l'aime en plus ! »

« Je sais, Harry. Mais tu ne dois pas te mettre dans cet état pour ça, et encore moins venir à l'Infirmerie… »

« L'Infirmerie c'était pour échapper à ces folles avec leurs chocolats… »

Hermione ne pu retenir un fou rire et Harry sourit malgré lui.

« C'est ça, moque toi… »

« Harry Potter qui a peur des filles. »

« De leurs chocolats et de leur furie surtout. »

Elle rit de plus belle et Harry l'accompagna.

« C'est pas croyable. »

« Et encore, elles ne se sont pas battus. Une année ça a été un véritable bain de sang. »

Des larmes coulaient des yeux d'Hermione tellement elle riait.

« Je… Je ne pensais pas que mon meilleur ami était aussi populaire ! Ahahah ! Elles vont jusqu'à se battre pour toi ! C'est d'un ridicule ! »

« Ouais, de vrais furies enragées… »

Le rideau se tira soudainement sur le visage de Madame Pomfresh. Elle se voulait sévère, mais n'ayant pas perdu un mot de la conversation, un sourire réprimé apparaissait sur ses lèvres.

« Puisque vous vous sentez mieux, vous pouvez retourner affronter ces « furies enragées », Monsieur Potter. »

Ils s'essuyèrent les yeux et il acquiesça en ramassant son sac.

« Merci, Madame. »

« Et ne mangez pas n'importe quels chocolats ! »

Il fut soulager de constater l'absence des filles devant l'entrée. Il attrapa Hermione par le bras et ils montèrent jusqu'au toit du lycée.

------

Ron n'en pouvait plus. Pas de traces d'Harry, ni d'Hermione. Et il avait faim, vraiment très faim, et ni les chocolats de Parvati, ni même ceux de Mimi ne lui avaient remplis l'estomac. Il s'appuya contre un poteau, reprenant son souffle d'avoir réussit à échapper à ce troupeau de folles furieuses et leva la tête vers le toit du lycée. Il aperçu Harry, débout qui lui faisait de grands signes. Il reprit son souffle et lui répondit. Hermione était sûrement avec lui.

------

Harry se tourna vers son amie en souriant.

« Il est en bas. »

Elle détourna le regard et il en fut surpris.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Non, rien… C'est juste que… Au fait, Neville m'a offert un sachet de chocolats. »

« Neville ? »

« Pour me remercier de l'avoir aidé pour la Chimie. Et j'en ai eu un aussi des jumeaux. »

« Ah… Attention, il doit y en avoir des pimentés et d'autres qui colorent la langue. »

Elle sourit et s'avança vers le rebord en jetant un regard vers la cours.

« Il y a Ginny en bas. »

« Hein ? »

Il regarda à son tour et fronça les sourcils en la voyant parler à Dean. Puis, sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait, l'Irlandais sembla hurler de colère en faisant de grand geste. Ginny lui envoya une droite phénoménale au visage et partie tranquillement, laissant l'autre garçon estomaqué… Tout comme Harry. Il ne quitta pas la rouquine du regard, mais semblait mal comprendre la situation :

« Que… Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ? »

« Je crois que Ginny a rompu… »

Hermione était toute aussi surprise de la réaction violente de la rouquine, mais cela ressembla vraiment à la signature Weasley. Elle tourna le regard vers un Harry béat dont les yeux étincelèrent et un large sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres :

« Elle a rompu ! »

Il serra Hermione dans ses bras en sautillant dans tout les sens.

« Elle a rompu ! Elle a rompu !! »

Il la relâcha, ne perdant pas son sourire.

« Il faut que j'aille la voir ! »

« A ta place, j'attendrais… Elle lui a quand même mis un sacré coup de poing… »

« Une vraie lionne. J'en suis fou ! »

Le cœur d'Hermione battit la chamade… Elle aussi avait son propre lion dont elle était folle, et elle n'oserait jamais lui avouer.

« Je descends. Si Ron arrive, dis lui que je reviens. Il faut que j'aille voir Ginny ! »

« Harry ! Harry, attends !! »

Peine perdue, il avait déjà glissé au bas de l'échelle. Depuis le début de l'année elle avait retrouvé ses amis d'enfance, réapprenant à les connaître. Même si elle refusait de se l'avouer, elle était tombée amoureuse de Ron. Elle l'avait embrassé durant leur séjour à la montagne, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, elle avait été soulagée de le voir près d'elle lorsqu'elle avait eu ce souci avec l'article, et même pour Halloween, il avait été un parfait gentleman en la ramenant chez lui, inquiet de son état… Et elle n'avait même pas été capable de dépasser sa jalousie et de lui donner les chocolats qu'elle avait fait. Sur ce, elle ouvrit son sac, attrapa le sachet et les jeta en arrière.

« Aïe ! »

Son cœur se figea en reconnaissant la voix de Ron. Il se hissa sur le toit en tenant le petit emballage qu'elle venait de jeter, entre les dents.

« Ché toi qui a cheté cha ? »

Il lui tendit le paquet de Neville en attrapant celui qu'il avait rattrapé au vol.

« Je crois que t'as fait tomber ça. »

« Oh ! Merci ! Je le cherchais ! J'avais bien cru ne plus jamais le revoir. »

Il s'assit à côté d'elle, lui tournant un peu le dos.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais. »

« Vais pas gaspiller ces chocolats… »

« Hey ! Mais c'est moi qui les ai fait ! Ne les touche pas ! Ron ! »

Elle se jeta sur son dos, tentant d'attraper le sachet de tissus.

« Tu les as jeté et moi j'ai faim ! Je les prends. »

« Lâche-les ! Ils sont à moi ! »

« Jeté c'est jeté, reprendre c'est mal élevé. »

« Ron ! »

Elle planta ses dents dans son épaule, espérant le faire lâcher, trop honteuse qu'il mange ses chocolats de St Valentin. Même s'ils étaient pour lui, cela la gênait énormément.

« Aïe ! Hermione ! »

Il la plaqua au sol, prenant soin de ne pas lui cogner la tête, un chocolat entre les dents.

« Chi tu veux, on partache, chi t'y tient tant. »

Il avait un grand sourire sur ses lèvres et elle ne pu résister. Il avait les lèvres tellement pulpeuses, et ce bout de chocolat était si tentant. Elle entrouvrit légèrement la bouche et il se pencha vers elle, dégustant les deux choses qu'il aimait le plus au monde : le chocolat et les lèvres d'Hermione…

------

Harry tenta de rattraper Ginny, mais celle-ci, était partie si rapidement, qu'elle en avait même oublié Luna à l'entrée. Ils se rencontrèrent et elle le salua.

« Elle est partie. Je crois qu'elle a besoin de réfléchir. »

« Hmm. »

« Tu as utilisé ma poupée ? »

« Non. J'ai préféré voir ce qui arriverait. »

« Alors garde-la bien. Visiblement, elles fonctionnent et même très bien. »

Il ne comprit pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulu dire, mais il répondit à son signe de la main et elle s'éloigna.

Il allait retourner dans le lycée lorsque ses pas l'arrêtèrent : devant lui un groupe de filles gloussant et tenant leur chocolats contre elles, le fixaient d'un air dément. Il recula de quelques pas pour finalement partir en courant, poursuivit par ces filles hystériques.

------

Ron appréciait l'odeur de la peau d'Hermione, le goût de ses lèvres et celui du chocolat qu'elle avait fait, peu importe pour qui. Il n'en avait plus rien à faire, puisqu'au final, c'est lui qui les mangeait, avec elle, en l'embrassant tendrement. Elle le rendait fou et depuis le début il la voulait à lui, et rien qu'à lui. Il l'entendit gémir sous lui et il se recula vivement, comme brûlé. Elle se releva et ils reprirent leur souffle, les joues rouges et les lèvres gonflées.

« Je… Ils sont très bons tes chocolats, tu sais… »

« M… Merci… Je… »

Son cerveau avait du mal à assimiler ce qui venait de se passer. Elle qui d'habitude raisonnait de tout, elle ne savait plus comment réfléchir ni parler. Elle croisa le regard de Ron qui eut un petit sourire en coin.

« Un autre chocolat ? »


	29. Chapter 29

_La suite des évènements au lendemain de la St Valentin... Heum... Bref...  
Bonne lecture !!!  
Et encore mille mercis pour vos reviews !!! N'arrêtez pas s'il vous plait XD  
Bonne journée !_

-------

Hermione n'avait pas quitté son lit, elle était enfouie sous une tonnes de couvertures, d'oreillers et peluches. Elle ne voulait pas se lever, rouge de honte. Ron l'avait embrassé, hier, au lycée, et elle s'était laissée faire… Elle avait même accepté un second baiser ! Et si les jumeaux n'étaient pas intervenus…

-------

Flash-back

_Ron lui fit un sourire goguenard, les yeux d'un bleu étrangement sombre. Il attrapa un nouveau chocolat et se pencha vers elle. Elle entrouvrit la bouche, prête à recevoir cette douce sucrerie…_

_« Ronnichou ? »_

_« Petit frère, t'es là ? »_

_Hermione se releva vivement en le repoussant et se tourna vers les jumeaux qui montaient à l'échelle._

_« Oh ! Rebonjour, chère Hermione ! »_

_« Nos chocolats étaient bons ? »_

_« Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle en ait mangé un, elle n'a pas l'air fâchée contre nous… »_

_« Hey ! Ron, pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? »_

_Hermione se retourna devant le silence de son ami et poussa un cri : le pauvre rouquin hoquetait, le teint virant en un étrange bleu. Quand Hermione l'avait repoussé il avait maladroitement avalé le chocolat qui s'était visiblement coincé dans sa gorge. Georges se précipita sur lui en lui donnant une grosse tape dans le dos qui eu pour effet de lui faire recracher le dit chocolat._

_« Bah dit donc. Ils sont si mauvais ces chocolats ? »_

_Fred eut un petit sourire._

_« Tiens, tiens, tiens, mais ce ne sont pas nos chocolats… Hermione en aurait-elle préparé pour notre cher petit frère ? »_

_Le teint bleu de Ron vira instantanément au rouge pendant que la jeune fille ramassait son sac, trouvant comme excuse qu'elle devait aller manger._

Fin du Flash-back

-------

Elle se recroquevilla un peu plus en entendant sa mère taper à la porte.

« Hermione ? »

Elle sortit la tête des couvertures et leva les yeux vers sa mère.

« Oui, maman ? »

« Je ne suis pas contre que tu fasses une grasse matinée, mais Molly et Ron doivent passer, tu as oublié ? »

Elle eut un petit gémissement et se enfouit sous ses tonnes de couvertures. Mrs. Granger s'approcha en fronçant les sourcils

« Tu es malade ? »

« Non, non, ce n'est rien. Je vais aller me doucher. »

Elle attendit que sa mère parte pour sortir à son tour, direction la salle d'eau, Pattenrond sur ses pas. Elle avait besoin d'un bon bain chaud pour se détendre.

A peine s'assit-elle au fond de l'eau que la chaleur fit son effet. Elle appuya sa tête sur le rebord de la baignoire, regardant Pattenrond lové sur le tapis de bain. Le pelage roux lui rappela instantanément les cheveux de Ron… C'était peut-être pour ça qu'elle avait craqué pour ce matou. Elle lui tendit la main recouverte de mousse et il donna un coup de patte dans les bulles, joueur. Elle allait revoir Ron, et de toute façon, il était inutile de chercher la moindre idée pour lui échapper. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir avec lui. A vrai dire, à la fin des cours il semblait gêné et lui parlait presque normalement, déclenchant même une habituelle petite dispute. Peut-être regrettait-ils son geste, où alors avait elle trop mis de cacao dans son chocolat, après tout elle avait lu dans les livres que le chocolat avait des qualités aphrodisiaques. Elle frissonna en pensant à cela. Ce n'était pas permis pour elle, elle devait prioritairement se consacrer à ses études. Encore pour un flirt, mais de là à s'engager dans une véritable relation et à faire le « grand saut »… Elle rougit violement et Pattenrond la tira de ses pensées en tombant dans la baignoire. Elle éclata de rire et le pauvre animal se hissa sur le rebord, trempé et grelottant.

« Pattenrond… »

Il lui répondit par un petit miaulement, honteux de s'être rendu aussi ridicule aux yeux de sa maîtresse, mais elle riait et cela lui fit presque oublier ses poils mouillés.

Elle sortit de l'eau en s'enveloppant dans une serviette et attrapa Pattenrond dans une autre.

« Au moins, Papa ne dira pas que tu as les pattes sales. »

Elle ouvrit la salle de bain, le chat dans ses bras et se figea face aux garçons qui la regardait à l'autre bout du couloir. Elle poussa un cri et retourna précipitamment dans la salle de bain, claquant la porte.

-------

Ron avait tenu à venir plus tôt que sa mère, pour tenter de parler avec Hermione. Il était assez perturbé de sa réaction de la veille, mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle se méprenne sur ses intentions. Il n'était ni un profiteur, ni un méchant garçon, ni un violent, et encore moins un pervers…

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit alors qu'il atteignit la dernière marche de l'escalier. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade et son corps se paralysa en voyant Hermione, les cheveux trempés et rendu lisses qui lui tombaient sur ses épaules nues, son corps enveloppé seulement d'une fine serviette de bain. Elle le vit à son tour et poussa un cri en s'enfermant dans la salle de bain. Mieux qu'Hermione en petite tenue, ses pensées ne purent s'empêcher de lui montrer des choses plus honteuses les unes que les autres… Il n'était peut être pas un profiteur, ni un mauvais garçons et encore moins un violent, mais il était inéluctablement un pervers…

Il secoua la tête et se précipita devant la porte.

« Her… Hermione, je… Je suis désolé. Je… Je n'ai rien vu, je te le jure ! »

-------

Elle était affolée et son cœur ne voulait pas se calmer. Ron était de l'autre côté de la porte, s'excusant de milles mots, mais cela ne la calma pas : il l'avait vu quasiment nue ! Il ne devait pas arriver si tôt et là situation qui en résultait la rendait plus qu'honteuse, rien n'a voir avec la honte qu'elle avait ressentit face à ce faux article. Elle se pris le visage dans ses mains tentant de se calmer.

« Miou ? »

Pattenrond posa une patte sur son mollet en la regardant de ses yeux ronds.

« Oui, ça va, merci… »

Elle ignora ce que le rouquin lui disait de l'autre côté et se rhabilla. Elle ouvrit violement la porte, sans croiser son regard, la serviette enveloppant un Pattenrond mouillé. Elle sortit un sèche cheveux, et en même temps qu'elle tentait de se recoiffer, le pauvre chat subissait les assaut du vent chaud de l'appareil trop bruyant pour lui. Ron pouffa de rire devant cette scène et elle se retourna vers lui, le fusillant du regard.

-------

Il déglutit difficilement et se rapprocha tout doucement.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, Hermione. Sincèrement. C'était juste un accident… »

Pattenrond poussa un grognement et Hermione sursauta.

« Visiblement, Pattenrond n'est pas d'accord avec toi… »

Il s'assit sur le lit, ignorant les regards noirs du chat et de sa chère maîtresse.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour m'excuser ? J'étais venu pour te parler de choses importantes !... »

Le cœur d'Hermione se mit à battre la chamade, il allait peut être lui demander de sortir avec lui… Ou alors le fait de l'avoir vu en tenue si légère avait donné raison à ses hormones sur sa pensée…

« …A propos de l'article. »

Elle se tourna vivement vers lui.

« A propose de l'article ? »

« Oui, c'est Lavande qui a fait le coup. »

« Lav… Lavande ? »

« Oui, Parvati me l'a dit. »

Hermione baissa le regard.

« Mais, je ne lui ai jamais rien fait. »

« D'après Parvati, elle était jalouse de toi. »

« Jalouse ? Qui pourrait bien être jalouse d'une fille comme moi ?! Je suis laide, j'ai des cheveux immondes, je ne sais pas m'habiller sexy, je suis un vrai rat de bibliothèque et je fraternise avec les Professeurs. Tu crois que quelqu'un serait vraiment jaloux de moi, Ron ?! »

Il baissa la tête en pouffant de rire.

« Pour une fille intelligente, je te trouve parfois bête, Hermione. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu essais de dire ? »

Il sentit la dispute arriver et préféra changer de sujet, il ne voulait pas la mettre en colère alors qu'il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de discuter de ce qui leur était arrivé hier.

« Tu te rappelles quand on a vu Lavande sortir du bâtiment ? Elle s'était brûlée les cheveux dans le local de Chimie. Elle voulait te jouer un mauvais tour avec tout ce qui pouvait lui tomber sous la main. »

« Mais il n'y a que des produits toxiques dans ce local ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu lui faire pour qu'elle me haïsse autant, Ron ! »

« De toute façon, elle a eu ce qu'elle mérite, et de toute façon, elle change de lycée. On l'aura plus dans nos pattes. »

Il se figea en voyant la mine triste d'Hermione.

« Qu… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Hermione ? »

« Pourquoi… Je… Je n'ai jamais réussit à me faire des amis. Et cela me le prouve encore… »

« Tu nous as Harry, Neville et moi ! Et puis il y a Ginny et son amie. Tu discutes parfois avec elles. Et puis même les jumeaux sont fous de toi. »

« Mais c'est vous qui êtes venus à moi… Je n'ai jamais réellement su comment aller vers les gens, et la plupart du temps, ils finissent par me détester, comme Lavande. »

Ron la rapprocha contre lui, ignorant les miaulements sourds de Pattenrond.

« Ecoute, si Lavande ne t'appréciait pas, ça n'empêche pas les autres de t'apprécier. Après tout tu es une fille exceptionnelle, tu as même réussit à te faire amie avec… Krum… »

Il avait dit ce nom douloureusement, mais après tout Hermione continuait de parler de temps en temps avec lui. Elle releva le regard vers lui et lui sourit tendrement.

« Merci… »

Il la vit se mordre les lèvres et il ne pu résister. Il se pencha doucement vers elle…

« MIAAAAOU !!! »

« Pattenrond ! »

Hermione se releva vivement, continuant de sécher le pauvre matou grelottant. Ron se retourna, en lançant un regard noir à l'animal. Il jurerait qu'il l'avait fait exprès. Elle termina le séchage et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Tu as faim ? »

« Hein ? Oh, euh… Un peu, oui. »

« Installe-toi, je reviens. »

Elle referma la porte derrière elle, le cœur battant. Ils étaient devenus très proches et elle aimait ça. Il l'avait consolé, même si elle était encore triste que Lavande lui ai fait subir de telles choses… Enfin, tout cela était passé…

-------

Encore une fois, Ron se retrouva dans la chambre d'Hermione et encore une fois elle l'avait laissé pour aller chercher quelque chose.

Il était assez mal à l'aise : être dans la chambre d'une fille le rendait un peu fou, surtout après ce qu'il avait pu entrevoir de la jeune fille à sa sortie de la salle de bain. Il tendit la main vers une petit boîte sur la table de chevet mais se repris : la dernière fois qu'il avait tenté quelque chose dans le genre, elle lui en avait voulu à mort.

Il se laissa glisser le long du lit pour se retrouver assis par terre, sa main s'étant posé sur un bouquin qui dépassait à peine de dessous le lit. Il déglutit difficilement en le remontant vers lui. C'était la seconde fois qu'il se retrouvait nez à nez avec ce maudit livre, ce journal intime. Il remarqua qu'une partie de la couverture avait été brûlé mais l'intérieur était intact. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire et pourtant ses mains ne lui obéirent plus et il ouvrit une page au hasard. Son cœur fit un bon en voyant son nom écrit au milieu d'un texte assez long. Il referma vivement le livre, comme brûler. Etait-ce une bonne chose que son nom soit inscrit à l'intérieur, ou une mauvaise ? A vrai dire, il n'avait pas eu le temps de regarder le reste, ses yeux s'étaient automatiquement fixés sur son nom.

Il lança un regard vers le couloir et rouvrit le petit livre en espérant retrouver la page, mais cette fois, il s'arrêta : c'était le nom d'Harry qui apparaissait, suivit de celui de Ginny… « Harry m'a confié qu'il craignait les grands frères de Ginny et qu'il n'osait pas s'avancer. Il craint pour l'amitié qu'il a avec eux et l'amour qu'il a pour elle. J'ai essayé de l'aider à réfléchir, mais un garçon ne pense pas comme une fille, surtout lorsqu'il est amoureux, et encore plus lorsqu'il s'agit de la petite sœur de son meilleur ami… »

Pétrifié, le ventre noué, Ron reposa le bouquin à sa place, le visage pâle. Il se leva machinalement et sortit de la chambre où il croisa une Hermione surprise, apportant un plateau recouvert de biscuits.

« Excuses-moi, je sais que tu aimes les sucreries, mais comme je ne savais pas lequel était ton préféré, j'ai pris un peu de tout. »

Il posa un regard vide sur le plateau avant d'avancer en posant une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

« Besoin… De prendre l'air… »

Hermione frissonna : Ron n'était pas dans son état normal. Elle déposa le plateau sur une commode et posa sa main sur le front du garçon qui ne réagit pas.

« Tu n'as pas de fièvre. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ron ? »

« Laisse-moi ! »

Il avait soudainement repoussé sa main en lui lançant un regard noir qui la paralysa.

« Ron, que… »

Il la plaqua violemment contre le mur en la fixant toujours de ce regard mauvais.

« Traîtresse ! Tu me l'as caché ! »

« De quoi tu parles ! Ron ! Tu me fais mal ! »

« MIAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOUR !!!!!! »

N'écoutant que son courage, la vive boule de poil rousse plongea sur le rouquin, lui lacérant son pantalon à coup de griffe. Ron relâcha Hermione et tomba à la renverse sur Pattenrond qui se dégagea rapidement avant de repartir se cacher dans la chambre des parents. Hermione était paralysée par l'aura de haine qui émanait du garçon. Lui qui avait été si doux juste avant, il était devenu soudainement effrayant. Il se releva sans la regarder et parti en claquant la porte, sous le regard ahurit des adultes. Hermione ne su quoi faire et attrapa vivement sa veste avant de partir à sa suite.


	30. Chapter 30

Ron est mon personnage préféré qu'a crée J.K.ROWLING, mais lorsque j'écris, il devient parfois incontrôlable. Disons que chaque personnage me dicte les actions qu'ils vont faire, c'est assez amusant de voir l'histoire se découvrir sous nos yeux petit à petit... Donc pour en revenir à Ron, euh... Bon, vous verrez bien...  
Bonne lecture ! Et comme d'hab' : hésitez pas à laisser des reviews :D

-------

Harry était une nouvelle fois sur un petit nuage : Ginny n'était plus avec Dean et elle avait accepté ce rendez-vous au glacier de Florian Fortarôme. Il la regardait déguster sa glace, le regard perdu sur un des écrans de télévision qui diffusait des musiques d'un groupe récent qui semblait lui plaire.

-------

Elle ne remarquait pas qu'il la dévisageait… Ou du moins elle le cachait bien. Elle se forçait à se focaliser sur l'écran de télévision, à écouter des paroles débiles d'un chanteur tout aussi inintéressant. Mais Harry était à ses côtés, juste pour elle, et il la dévorait du regard comme il avait dévoré sa glace. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, même si la raison de leur sortie était « pour se consoler d'une St Valentin ratée ». Elle soupira et il le remarqua.

« Ca va Ginny ? »

Elle tourna un regard souriant vers lui. Il restait l'éternel ami de ses frères, l'éternel septième grand frère attentionné et protecteur.

« Oui, oui. Je me disais juste que l'on pourrait aller ailleurs. »

Il lui sourit et acquiesça en sortant son porte feuille.

« C'est moi qui invite. »

« Si tu fais ça à chaque fois, je vais continuer à larguer mes petit copains. »

-------

Sa remarque était amère, et elle ne savait pas à qu'elle point elle avait affecté Harry. Il perdit son sourire et fit mine de se concentrer sur l'addition. Il sursauta en sentant la main chaude de la jeune fille se poser sur la sienne, agitant un billet.

« C'est moi qui régale, pour cette fois ! »

Il répondit à son sourire et la regarda s'éloigner en direction du comptoir. Il ne se rappelait même plus depuis quand il était amoureux d'elle, tellement il devait être jeune. Il s'était souvent battu pour elle, même aux côtés de ses frères. Quand à la maternelle un garçon disait qu'il voulait se marier avec Ginny, Harry se faisait un plaisir de l'en dissuader, en compagnie d'un Ron plus qu'hargneux. Un sourire niais se dessina sur ses lèvres en se remémorant tout cela. Elle était belle, intelligente, séduisante, drôle, sûre d'elle. Elle revint vers lui en riant.

« Et voilà ! »

« Tu veux aller où ? »

« Hmm, si on allait faire quelques boutiques ? »

Il rougit légèrement en repensant à l'incident dans la cabine d'essayage, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait accompagné faire du shopping.

« Si… Si tu veux… »

« Tu as une meilleure idée ? »

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et il sourit.

« Oui. Viens ! »

Il l'attrapa par la main et elle se laissa guider.

-------

Ron arriva en vue du glacier, les sourcils froncés. Ginny avait dit qu'elle devait rejoindre Harry pour parler un peu. Il allait pousser la porte d'entrée lorsqu'Hermione l'attrapa par l'épaule.

« Ron ! Tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe à la fin ?! »

« Je suis venu pour sauver ma petite sœur des griffes d'un traître de monstres ! Aussi traître que toi ! »

Elle était abasourdie et vexée. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'il se passait, et Ron semblait complètement fou.

« Ron ! Ta petite sœur n'est pas dans les griffes d'un monstre, voyons ! Elle est avec Harry ! »

Le regard meurtrier qui lui rendit la fit prendre conscience de nombreuses choses. Elle était une jeune fille intelligente et avait, depuis toute petite, la capacité de vite comprendre les choses et de faire les liens entre elles.

« RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY !! TU AS ENCORE FOUILLE DANS MES AFFAIRES !!!! »

Il ne prit pas le temps de se sentir honteux et entra dans le glacier. Aucune tête rousse au milieu des clients. Il se dirigea vers le comptoir et interrogea le patron en ayant pour toute réponse qu'ils venaient tout juste de partir. Quand il ressortit, Hermione n'était plus là. Soit elle était retournée chez elle, soit elle était aller prévenir Harry… Ron était en ce moment furieux, extrêmement furieux, et il opta pour la solution qui lui convenait le mieux : les traîtres avec les traîtres.

-------

Ginny plissa les yeux en regardant la lumière qui se diffusait à travers les feuilles des arbres. Harry l'avait guidé dans un jardin aux dehors de la ville. Un endroit qu'elle n'avait jamais remarqué auparavant et qu'elle trouvait vraiment très romantique. Il ne lui avait pas lâché la main et l'invita à s'asseoir sur un petit banc en pierre.

-------

Harry se fit une note mentale pour remercier Hermione de lui avoir conseillé cet endroit. Il se sentait libre et heureux, aux côtés de celle qu'il aimait. Il ne lui avait pas lâché la main durant tout le trajet de bus, et il ne l'avait toujours pas fait, bravant sa timidité. Ils s'installèrent sur un petit banc et purent faire face à un massif de roses. Il soupira et se tourna vers elle.

« Je trouve cet endroit beaucoup plus calme qu'un centre commercial. Tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Comment tu connais ce parc ? »

« Hermione qui m'en a parlé… »

« Pense à la remercier. »

« Ouais. »

Elle s'appuya contre le dossier et fixa le ciel.

« On a beaucoup de chance que cette année commence sans nuage. On aura du beau temps cet été »

« Hmm. »

« Merci d'avoir proposé de rester avec moi aujourd'hui, Harry. »

« De rien, c'est normal. »

Elle lui fit un large sourire et il sentit cette petite boule dans son estomac, cette petite crainte qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il était avec elle, à ses côtés. Pourtant, aujourd'hui il ne voulait pas penser aux conséquences et aux frères de Ginny. Il voulait penser à elle, et à lui… A eux deux…

« Ca me rappelle le parc où on allait jouer avant, celui qui était à la place du centre commercial. »

Il se tourna vers elle, surpris.

« D'habitude on aimait rester à jouer dans notre jardin, on n'y est pas allé souvent, mais j'aimais bien cet endroit. Tu m'as appris à faire de la balançoire dans ce jardin. Tu te souviens, Harry ? »

« Ce n'est pas très compliqué à faire de la balançoire… »

« Je suis sérieuse. Tu m'avais aidé, et ça a bien duré toute la matinée. »

« Tu n'étais pas très coordonnées dans tes mouvements. Il faut étendre les pieds quand on monte pour aider la balançoire à monter. Tu faisais tout l'inverse. »

« Tu t'en rappelles ? »

« Oui. »

Ils étaient assez proches et Harry se recula tout doucement pour éviter de commettre une erreur qu'il jugeait impardonnable.

-------

Ron avait juste eu le temps de voir Hermione regarder un plan de bus avant de monter dans l'un d'eux pour trouver l'endroit où elle allait. Il n'allait pas la laisser filer toute seule, et encore moins laisser Ginny seule avec Harry.

-------

Ginny et Harry riaient en se remémorant de vieux souvenirs. Elle frissonna et il retira sa veste pour lui poser sur les épaules.

« Harry ! Tu vas avoir froid. »

« T'en fais pas. »

Il se concentra pour éviter de faire claquer ses dents, étonnement les nuages étaient vite arrivés et le soleil avait disparut. Ginny releva la tête.

« On devrait peut-être y aller avant qu'il ne se mette à pleuvoir. »

« Ouais… »

Il l'aida à se relever, sans lui lâcher la main et se dirigèrent vers la sortie du parc. Harry eut juste le temps de voir Hermione se jeter dans un buisson pour comprendre qu'il se passait quelque chose. Elle était censée passer la matinée avec Ron, et si elle était là, le grand frère qu'il redoutait le plus ne devait pas être bien loin.

« Gi… Ginny, on fait un dernier tour du parc avant d'y aller ? »

Elle le regarda surprise puis sourit en rougissant un peu.

« Volontiers. »

-------

Hermione attendit qu'ils s'éloignent pour se relever et retirer les herbes de ses cheveux. Derrière elle, un autre bus arriva et elle pâlit en voyant Ron en descendre. Elle devait tout faire pour l'arrêter ! Elle ne pensait même pas au fait qu'il avait encore osé lire son journal, trop préoccupé par le malheur d'Harry et Ginny, car d'après le garçon, Ron pouvait se mettre dans des colères noires lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa sœur. Elle se mit en travers de l'entrée, les bras sur les hanches. Il l'aperçut et ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Il vint jusqu'à elle et la toisa du regard. Elle était peut-être quelqu'un d'assez sûre d'elle, mais pour une fois, elle se rendit compte combien Ron était grand et imposant.

« Ron ! Pourquoi tu m'as suivit ! »

« Tu le sais autant que moi ! Où est Harry ! »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! »

« Tu te moques de moi ? Laisses-moi passer ! »

« Pas question ! »

« Hermione, laisse-moi passer ! »

« Ron ! Ta sœur a le droit de choisir qui elle veut ! »

« Ah ! Alors il est bien en train de profiter de ma sœur ! Tu ne sais pas à quoi pensent les garçons de notre âge ! »

« Il ne profite en aucun cas de ta sœur, Ron ! »

« Laisse-moi passer ! »

« Pas question ! »

« Déjà que tu m'as caché tout ça, tu veux le protéger et t'impliquer encore plus ?! »

« Je fais ce qui me semble être le mieux ! »

« Pour la troisième fois, laisse-moi passer, HERMIONE ! »

Elle le gifla et il vacilla un instant avant de reprendre ses esprits, reprenant sa fureur.

« Tss, tu es vraiment débile !! Je déteste les filles comme toi ! Pousse toi de mon chemin !!! »

Il la bouscula et s'avança sur le sentier, prêt à mettre la main sur Harry.

-------

Hermione ne bougea plus, se laissant glisser contre la grille d'entrée. Il venait de dire qu'il détestait les filles comme elle. Il n'avait fait que jouer avec elle et il venait de lui dire : « Tu ne sais pas à quoi pensent les garçons de notre âge. » C'était donc ça, depuis le début… Puisque Lavande allait partir, il n'avait pas d'autres filles sous la main pour s'amuser. Il se rabattait alors sur elle. Elle fut prise de longs sanglots et se laissa pleurer sous la pluie qui commençait à tomber drue.

-------

Ron s'arrêta, cette forte pluie le « réveilla » et il se tourna vers le chemin qu'il venait de faire : il avait dit à Hermione qui la détestait alors qu'il ne le pensait pas, sous le coup de la colère. Il se mit à courir comme un dératé vers l'entrée mais ne la trouva plus. D'un côté Ginny était dans les bras de ce traître d'Harry, et de l'autre Hermione pleurait par sa faute. Il cogna dans la grille en se mordant la joue. Il pensait que ça allait être une belle journée : il pensait qu'il aurait pu parler à Hermione de ses sentiments et lui proposer enfin de sortir avec elle. Il avait tout gâché… Harry le paiera tôt ou tard.

-------

Ginny grelotta dans la petite cabane pour enfant surélevée. Harry se hissa à ses côtés, avec quelques canettes et des barres de chocolats.

« Y avait un distributeur à côté des toilettes. »

Elle sourit et tendit la main vers un soda qu'elle bu d'une traite. Elle frissonna de nouveau et Harry se colla contre elle pour la réchauffer. Elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se blottit contre lui, la tête contre sa poitrine.

« J'entends ton cœur. »

Il eut un petit rire et l'enserra de ses bras. Il était trempé des pieds à la tête, il avait froid, il grelottait, mais il était aux côtés de Ginny, et c'était tout ce qui lui importait. Elle se blottit encore plus contre lui et finit par s'endormir. Il pencha la tête vers elle.

« Ginny ? Tu dors ? »

Elle ne répondit pas. Et il sourit. Quelques mèches humides encadraient le visage de la jeune fille. Il attarda son regard sur le nez fin et les adorables tâches de rousseurs qui parsemaient son visage, puis sur ses joues rondes à croquer…

« Tu es vraiment belle… »

Son cœur battait la chamade, couvert par les bruits de la pluie contre le toit en bois. Un éclair déchira le ciel et il se pencha doucement vers son visage, vers ses lèvres roses.

« Vraiment… Belle… »

Il déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes et sentit son corps se réchauffer presque instantanément. Il en avait tellement rêvé, depuis si longtemps. Il avait eu si peur et il avait enfin écouté son courage et son cœur. Il se détacha de ses lèvres et retint un cri en la voyant qui le fixait tendrement.

« Tu en fait une tête, Harry. »

« Je… »

Elle eut un petit rire et se blottit plus contre lui.

« Depuis le temps que j'attendais ça. »

Elle ria de plus belle à la tête d'ahurit qu'il lui fit. Elle se releva légèrement en lui retirant ses lunettes et en l'embrassant à son tour. Il la serra contre lui, doucement, amoureusement, leurs cœurs battant à tout rompre. Il se recula à contre cœur et fixa la rouquine d'un regard intense.

« P… Pourquoi tu… Tu ne me repousses pas ? »

« Pour les mêmes raisons que toi sans doute… »

Elle avait toujours cette manière amusante de camoufler ses réponses et Harry eut un petit rire.

« Ah ? Alors je pense que je vais avoir quelques soucis avec tes frères… »

« Ils comprendront. »

« Et Ron ? »

« Ca, ça sera un peu plus dur. Mais on s'en fiche… »

Elle l'attira de nouveau à ses lèvres et Harry ne se fit pas prier.

-------

Hermione grelottait : elle avait préféré rentrer à pied pour se sortir toutes ces idées de la tête. Ron l'avait pourtant consolé juste avant, en lui disant que tout le monde l'appréciait, même lui, alors pourquoi cette réaction ? Pourquoi cette haine ? Une voiture s'arrêta devant elle et elle paniqua : elle était en dehors de la ville, peu de gens passaient par là, et si un pervers s'arrêtait, elle n'aurait pas la force de se débattre.

« Hermione ? »

Elle sursauta en entendant l'accent bulgare qu'elle reconnut. Il lui ouvrit la porte et elle s'y engouffra vivement en tremblant de froid.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais par ici ? »

« Pas grand-chose… »

« Je te raccompagne chez toi ? »

« Oui, s'il te plait. »

Elle ne parla pas durant le trajet, retenant les cris de souffrance de son cœur : le garçon qu'elle avait rejeté était à ses côtés alors que celui qu'elle aimait venait lui aussi de la rejeter. Il la déposa devant chez elle et la salua, sans en demander plus. Hermione l'en remercia intérieurement et rentra chez elle.

Sur la table du salon, sa mère avait laissé une note :

« Nous sommes chez Molly pour la soirée, si tu veux nous rejoindre avec Ron… »

Elle sentit les larmes lui monter à nouveau aux yeux et se précipita dans sa chambre. Ron n'était qu'un abruti. S'il la détestait, elle le détesterait aussi !


	31. Chapter 31

_La suite et euh... Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire à part encore merci pour vos reviews :)  
A mercredi !!_

-------

Harry avait une grippe monstrueuse, mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Sirius était à son chevet, la mine renfrognée, attendant les « ordres » de son cher neveu.

« Tu sais, Harry. Honnêtement je ne comprends pas comment tu as fait pour que cela avance si vite. »

« Mon parrain m'a enseigné comment faire du charme. »

« Très drôle… »

Harry eut un petit rire qui se termina en toux. Sirius lui tendit un verre d'eau :

« Et tu peux me dire pourquoi c'est moi qui doit jouer les infirmières ? »

« Parce que Papa travaille, Maman a dû aller voir Mrs. Granger, et que Ginny est aussi malade que moi. »

« Ginny, évidemment… Tu m'étonnes qu'elle ferait une meilleure infirmière que ton cher parrain… »

Il se rassit sur son siège, croisant les bras.

« Tu sais, tu peux sortir si tu veux. Avec la fièvre que j'ai, je te promets de ne pas sortir du lit. »

Sirius lui lança un regard en biais, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

« Dehors il fait froid et je n'ai personne à voir. Au moins toi, tu me tiens compagnie. »

-------

Ron se morfondait dans sa chambre. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de parler à Ginny, qui de toute façon était bien trop contagieuse pour lui, ni à Harry, qui était lui aussi malade, et encore moins à Hermione, qui devait le haïr à l'heure qu'il est. Il enfonça son oreiller sur son crâne en grommelant. Il n'était vraiment qu'un abruti complet. Il faudrait qu'il aille s'excuser, c'était la seule option envisageable, mais il était tellement honteux de ce qu'il avait dit qu'il n'osait pas affronter Hermione. Il avait lu son journal intime et il lui avait dit qu'il la détestait, sans même le penser !! En fait, tout était la faute de son (ex)meilleur ami. Il devait aller lui en parler à lui, et surtout lui « refaire le portrait » pour être tombé amoureux de sa sœur.

« Je me cherche des excuses… Allez Ron ! Prends ton courage à deux mains ! »

Il se releva brusquement mais se rassit presque aussitôt, penaud.

« Et je vais lui dire quoi ? Que je suis désolé alors que je lui ai dit que je la détestais ? Crétin, crétin, crétin ! »

Il cogna violement dans le mur, furieux.

« Tss… Je ne suis qu'un abruti… »

« En effet, surtout pour embêter ta sœur qui est au lit. »

« Gi… Ginny ? »

Elle avança en titubant et se laissa tomber dans le lit de son frère.

« Hey !! T'es encore contagieuse ! Gardes tes microbes pour toi ! »

« T'avais qu'à pas me réveiller… »

Il souffla et s'assit sur le lit qu'utilisait habituellement Harry. Il faudra qu'il envisage de s'en débarrasser puisqu'Harry ne remettra plus jamais les pieds ici.

Ginny s'emmitoufla dans les couvertures de Ron en souriant.

« Il fait plus chaud chez toi, c'est agréable. »

Il grogna pour toute réponse. La rouquine soupira.

« Ron, il… Il faut que je te parle… »

Le grand frère blêmit, devinant déjà le sujet de discussion de la jeune fille. Il détourna la tête, mais Ginny n'attendit pas d'avoir son attention pour parler.

« J'ai eu beaucoup de petit copain et à chaque fois, vous vous immiscez dans ma relation en me disant que ce n'est pas bien ce que je fais. »

« T'as eu plus de copain que Bill et Charly réunis. »

Ginny lança un regard courroucé à son frère.

« Je préfère ignorer ta remarque, je suis trop faible pour déclencher une bagarre… Donc, à chaque fois il y a eu des problèmes. Même la dernière fois, Dean m'a dit que les jumeaux se sont acharnés sur lui avec une de leur farce bidon. Je suis sûre qu'ils savaient que je sortais avec lui. Comment ? Je ne sais pas, mais j'en mets ma main au feu. Si j'ai fréquenté autant de garçon, c'était par peur. »

« Par peur ? »

Ron haussa les sourcils, pensant perdre le fil de la discussion.

« Parce que je pensais que la personne que j'aimais ne m'aimait pas en retour. Un amour à sens unique… Et puis parce que j'avais peur que vous vous acharneriez de nouveau sur lui. »

« Tu l'aimes ? »

« Oui, plus que tout au monde. Enfin… A peine plus que mes 6 chers frères. »

Ginny jouait la carte de l'attendrissement, espérant toucher son but.

« Et lui, il t'aime ? »

« Disons qu'il me l'a fait comprendre… »

Ron se leva brusquement.

« Comment ça il te l'a fait comprendre ?!! Ca veut dire quoi ça ?! Il t'a touché ? Il en a profité ?!! C'est ça, hein ?! »

« Ron ! Je ne parlais pas de ça !... Il m'a montré ses sentiments. C'est tout. »

Le rouquin n'était pas calmé pour autant. Il resta debout, face à sa sœur, se voulant intimidant.

« Et tu comptes sortir avec lui ? »

« Bien sûr ! »

Il se laissa tomber sur le lit, regardant par la fenêtre. Ginny se leva, toujours emmitouflée dans les couvertures et se blottit contre son frère.

« Si je t'en parles, c'est parce que tu as toujours été proche de moi, et je pensais que tu pourrais me donner… ta bénédiction… »

« Ginny, on donne sa bénédiction quand il s'agit de mariage… »

« Ron, je voudrais que tu me promettes de ne pas te mêler de notre relation. »

« Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas le faire ? »

« Parce que tu adores ta petite sœur préférée chérie qui elle-même adore son grand frère chéri adoré. »

« Je ne suis pas ton préféré ? »

« A égalité avec les jumeaux, en fait. »

« Merci pour ton honnêteté… »

Elle se mit à rire et posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son frère.

« Tu me le promets ? »

« Je vais essayer… Mais il faut quand même que j'aille lui demander quelques explications… »

« Ron, s'il te plait… Pour ta petite sœur préférée… »

« Qui te dit que tu es ma sœur préférée ? »

« Je suis ta seule sœur. »

« Mouais… Je verrais… Et puis éloigne-toi avec tes microbes !! »

Elle se mit à rire en lui faisant un gros bisou sur la joue avant de repartir dans sa chambre. Il soupira et se laissa tomber sur le lit, les bras derrière la tête. Le problème Harry / Ginny n'était pas vraiment réglé pour lui, mais maintenant il devait chercher une solution pour Hermione.

-------

Ginny se recoucha dans son lit, les couvertures supplémentaires l'enveloppant chaudement. Elle était heureuse. Harry s'intéressait à elle autrement qu'en tant que petite sœur et il lui avait fait comprendre. Enfin ! Elle eut un petit rire goguenard puis bientôt la fièvre l'emporta dans un profond sommeil.

-------

Ron n'avait pas bougé, fixant toujours le plafond, les sourcils froncés. Il ne savait vraiment pas comment réagir avec Hermione et cela le rendait encore plus fou. Il était amoureux d'elle, depuis le premier jour. Elle lui avait plu même s'il s'en était étonné le premier. Il avait toujours pensé préférer les femmes plus en chaire comme Mrs. Rosmerta, la propriétaire d'un pub du coin, pour qui il avait eu le béguin dès la maternelle… Où bien une fille plus entreprenant comme Lavande, même si cette idée le faisait frissonner. Il ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi il était amoureux d'elle. Elle était vraiment belle à ses yeux, un regard chocolat magnifique, un petit nez retroussé adorable, des lèvres fines et appétissantes, des cheveux qui sentent bon et qu'on aimerait caresser, une poitrine ni trop grosse ni trop petite et…

Il rougit violement en se rappelant la « chance » qu'il avait eu de la voir une première fois en petite tenue, et une deuxième fois sortant de la douche. Il sentit son pantalon devenir trop étroit à cette pensée et il se cogna violement le crâne avec son poing.

« Un crétin de pervers obsédé ! »

Il se retourna, enfouissant sa tête dans son coussin et tentant de calmer sa situation plus que gênante… Rogue en sous-vêtements, Rogue en sous-vêtements, Hermione en sous-vêtements.

« Merde ! Ca marche d'habitude. »

Il lorgna la porte de sa chambre et se décida à aller prendre une douche et chercher le meilleur moyen de se calmer. Il était un jeune homme ayant des besoins naturels et il devait parfois les satisfaire, même s'il se trouvait lui-même trop pervers à son goût.

Il posa la main sur la poignée quand quelqu'un toqua de l'autre côté. Il sursauta, paniqué et fonça sur son lit en se plaquant un coussin sur son entrejambe, faisant mine de le serrer contre lui.

« Ron, tu es là ? »

Situation délicate puisque c'était la voix de sa mère qu'il entendait. Elle ouvrit la porte et passa la tête par l'entrebâillement.

« Je peux entrer ? »

Il répondit d'un petit « oui » frustré qu'elle ne remarqua pas vraiment. Elle entra en jetant un regard noir vers la pile de linge sale qui trônait dans un coin de la chambre puis vers son fils.

« Tu me rangeras ça… »

Elle s'installa à côté de lui alors qu'il s'écartait légèrement, les oreilles rouges de honte.

« Je viens d'avoir Bill au téléphone : il pense fêter le mariage pour la fin mars finalement… »

Ron tourna vivement la tête vers sa mère.

« Fin mars ? »

« Oui, et je sais ce que tu m'avais demandé, Ron. Mais malheureusement, vue les circonstances… »

Le rouquin baissa le regard : son anniversaire était le 1er mars et il avait supplié sa mère de le laisser partir le dernier week-end de mars à la montagne avec ses amis. Cela tombait le jour du mariage de Bill et Fleur, mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'embêtait le plus : ce qui le gênait surtout c'était le fait qu'Hermione refuserait certainement de venir pour son anniversaire, et qu'il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à s'amuser avec Harry. Il jeta un œil vers le calendrier en soupirant : 8 jours… 8 jours avant son anniversaire et il avait complètement oublié, ses pensées d'abord occupée par Hermione, puis par Ginny et Harry, puis à nouveau par Hermione… Il était vraiment qu'un abruti et s'était gâche tout seul son anniversaire. Sa mère posa sa main sur la sienne.

« Je suis désolée de te voir aussi triste, Ron, mais ce n'est que partie remise : tu pourras y aller le week end prochain. »

« Ah, euh, oui. Merci, m'man. »

Elle lui frotta les cheveux en l'embrassant sur le front.

« Je redescends au salon : j'appellerais les Potter pour les prévenir de la date. »

« Ils sont invités ? »

« Oui, et les Granger aussi. »

L'estomac de Ron se noua : il ne pourrait pas éviter Hermione durant un mois, et surtout pour le mariage. Sa mère le salua et referma derrière elle. Il repoussa le coussin en soupirant, la discussion ayant eu l'effet escompté, il ne se sentait plus aussi compressé. Tout ça pour avoir pensé à Hermione en sous-vêt…

Il attrapa sa serviette de bain et un caleçon de rechange avant de foncer comme un dératé vers la salle de bain.

-------

Hermione était fiévreuse, mais avait tenue à prendre le thé avec sa mère. Elle avait été surprise de ne voir arriver que Ron lors du repas, sans sa fille, et pour seule excuse qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien. Hermione soupira pour la énième fois et sa mère se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention.

« Si tu ne te sens pas bien, tu peux m'en parler. »

« Ce n'est rien, la fièvre sans doute… »

Pattenrond s'étira sur les genoux de sa maîtresse avant de se lever pour sortir par la fenêtre.

« Molly m'a téléphoné tout à l'heure. Nous sommes invités au mariage de son fils Bill. »

Hermione écarquilla les yeux et avala d'une traite sa tasse, se brûlant la langue.

« Dès que tu te sentiras mieux, nous irons faire quelques magasins. Il faut que tu sois belle pour cette fête. »

Elle caressa affectueusement les cheveux de sa fille qui posa sa tête contre la poitrine de sa mère pour pleurer. Mrs. Granger avait senti que sa fille n'allait pas bien, mais elle ne voulait pas la mettre dans l'embarras. Elle chantonna doucement en la serrant contre elle, comme elle le faisait quand elle n'avait encore que 4 ans. Hermione était devenue une jeune femme si rapidement, apprenant à lire dès l'âge de 5ans, émerveillant sa famille et ses professeurs, mais même si elle pouvait ressembler parfois à un robot, sa fille avait elle aussi des sentiments… Et des peines de cœur…


	32. Chapter 32

_En plein réalisation d'un film 3D avec une équipe de 5 personnes, 24h / 24h, 7j / 7j dans le même appart.  
Ca se tire de temps en temps dans les plumes, mais ça reste assez rare... Quand je peux me détendre j'écris un chapitre ou je réponds à vos reviews avec plaisir.  
Petit monde de fou dans lequel je vis... Je me demande comment ça va se passer une fois le projet fini, snif. C'est comme une colonie de vacances (avec le boulot en plus et les prises de têtes avec les bugs)...  
Enfin, j'avais envie de parler un peu de ce qui se passait autour de moi en ce moment, désolée XD_

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me reviewer !!!  
Bisous !

-------

Ron inspira profondément en rehaussant son sac de cours sur ses épaules. Il était arrivé plus tôt et comptait parler à Hermione afin de s'excuser. Il savait que cela ne suffirait certainement pas, mais il n'avait que ça en tête. Il s'avança vers le portail quand une vieille décapotable freina derrière lui en klaxonnant.

« Sirius ?!! »

« Ramène-toi, faut qu'on parle. »

Ron n'en revenait pas mais acquiesça en montant dans le véhicule. Sirius parlait souvent avec lui et Harry, mais cette fois il se retrouvait seul avec lui et cela l'inquiétait. La voiture accéléra et se dirigea vers le centre ville. Le chemin fut silencieux jusqu'à ce que le parrain d'Harry prenne la parole.

« Je suis désolé, Ronald. Mais j'ai une promesse à tenir… »

Il s'arrêta devant un petit fast-food et sortit.

« Mais d'abord… J'ai un petit déjeuner à prendre. Tu viens ? »

Ron ne comprenait vraiment pas. Sirius l'avait emmené avec lui, lui faisant manquer son premier cours et l'empêchant ainsi d'aller parler à Hermione, mais dans un sens, cela le rassurait : il pouvait reporter à plus tard les excuses et tenter de trouver mieux. Il s'installa à une table, juste en face de Sirius.

« Tu veux manger quelques choses ? »

« Je… Je veux bien une gaufre, s'il te plait. »

Il sourit et passa commande. Ron se sentit un peu plus détendu, malgré le fait qu'ils n'échangèrent aucun mot jusqu'à ce que leurs plats fussent servit. Ron hésita, un peu mal à l'aise, mais se lança.

« Tu m'as parlé d'une promesse… »

« Ah, ça. Disons que j'ai en quelque sorte perdue un pari et que donc, me voilà. »

« Ah ? »

« Ron, c'est au sujet d'Harry et Ginny. »

Le rouquin écarquilla les yeux et se leva de table pour partir. Sirius l'attrapa par le bras.

« Un Maraudeur tient toujours paroles, Ron. Ecoutes-moi, s'il te plait. »

« Harry a fait une grosse erreur, pire que toute. »

« Il s'est approché de ta sœur. »

« Il sort avec elle. »

« Et il ne t'en a rien dit. »

« Aucun mot ! Comment je devrais le prendre d'après toi ?! »

« Assis-toi, et mange ta gaufre. »

Il souffla puis obéit.

« Qu'est-ce qui te mets le plus en rogne dans cette histoire. Le fait qu'il ait le béguin pour ta sœur ? Ou le fait qu'il ne t'en ai jamais parlé ? »

Ron avala un gros morceau de gaufre, rageux.

« Je dirais un peu des deux… »

Sirius eut un petit rire.

« Harry a peur de toi, et je le comprends. »

« Quoi ? »

« Il n'a jamais osé t'en parlé et comme il ne voulait pas détruire votre amitié, il n'a jamais rien dit non plus à ta petite sœur. Il a fait ça au nom de votre amitié. »

« S'il a fait ça « au nom de notre amitié », il aurait dû s'en tenir là et ne pas s'approcher de Ginny. »

« Pourquoi ? Tu es jaloux ? »

« Jaloux ? De quoi ? »

« Et bien, j'ai deux hypothèses : soit tu es jaloux de ta sœur parce que Harry s'intéresse à elle, soit tu es jaloux d'Harry parce que ta sœur s'intéresse à lui. »

« Et moi dans tout ça ? »

« Et bien justement, si nos deux tourtereaux restent ensembles, tu ne vas tout de même pas rester à tenir la chandelle, si ? »

Ron reposa sa fourchette et regarda par la fenêtre.

« Je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne, mais j'ai peur pour Ginny. Je connais Harry et je sais que malgré tout il n'y a rien à craindre, mais… C'est une peur qui remonte à quand on était petit et où on a faillit nous « voler » Ginny. »

Sirius fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre. Ron avait baissé la tête vers son assiette, hésitant. Il soupira et continua :

« Je devais avoir 5 ans et Ginny 4. On jouait au parc et il y avait ce gars avec qui elle aimait jouer. Il devait avoir 18 ans, il venait souvent au parc pour prendre l'air et il semblait gentil. Et puis le temps de tourner la tête : Ginny et ce type avaient disparut. Heureusement que mon père était là et qu'un agent de police passait dans le coin… Je ne sais pas ce que ce type aurait pu lui faire… »

Il se triturait nerveusement les mains, la voix un peu tremblante.

« J'ai toujours était là pour elle et lorsque j'ai entendu la police parler de ce type… Il allait profiter d'elle ! D'une petite fille de 4 ans ! »

« Ron. Ginny n'a plus 4 ans. »

« Je le sais mais ça a été plus fort que moi, je me suis mis dans une telle colère quand j'ai compris qu'Harry flirtait avec ma soeur… »

« Cette histoire s'est passé il y a très longtemps et ton père me l'avait raconté. Je ne pensais pas que tu avais tout compris à ton âge. Je ne savais pas non plus à quel point ça t'avait affecté. Mais tu connais Harry. »

« Oui. Enfin, je pensais le connaître : je ne savais même pas qu'il s'intéressait à ma sœur. »

L'homme eut un petit rire.

« Et toi, tu ne caches pas des choses à Harry ? Je suis sûr que toi aussi une fille t'intéresse mais que tu n'oses pas lui dire. »

« Si c'était si simple… »

« Comment ça ? »

« Oh, pas grand-chose à part que je suis un parfait crétin… »

-------

Hermione enroula une grosse écharpe autour de son cou : même si elle était malade, elle se refusait à rater ses cours… Ce qui n'était visiblement pas le même avis qu'Harry qui n'était pas à sa place ; ni l'avis de Ron. Elle avait profité de l'absence de ses parents pour quitter le lit et se rendre au lycée, tant pis pour la fièvre ! Elle s'assit à sa table, sans trop y penser et la cloche retentit. Elle avait réunis toute sa concentration pour comprendre les mots que prononçait son professeur. Puis les mots se mélangèrent tout doucement, elle entendit Mrs. McGonagall lui poser une question à laquelle elle ne su répondre avant de s'évanouir. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait à l'infirmerie, une serviette humide sur le front. Elle leva difficilement les yeux vers Mrs. Pomfresh qui la regardait d'un air sévère.

« Quand on a la grippe, on reste chez soit ! Vous savez que vous risquez d'aggraver sévèrement votre santé en agissant ainsi. »

« Les cours… »

« Même les cours passent après la santé. J'ai essayé de contacter vos parents mais sans résultats. »

« Ils sont à un congrès. »

« C'est ce que m'a dit Mrs. Weasley lorsque je l'ai appelé. Vos parents ont donné ce numéro en cas d'urgence ; et c'en est une Miss Granger. Elle passe vous prendre d'ici 10 minutes et pas question de quitter le lit pour revenir en cours tant que vous êtes malade ! »

Hermione avait eu beau se concentrer sur ce que l'Infirmière venait de dire, tout se déforma sous l'effet de la fièvre.

-------

Molly se gara devant le lycée, inquiète. Elle avait réussit à joindre la mère d'Hermione pour lui expliquer la situation et elle avait finalement décidé de garder la jeune fille chez elle le temps de sa guérison. C'était la moindre des choses selon elle, et Hermione était une jeune fille appréciable. Elle la mettrait en quarantaine dans la même chambre que Ginny, sa fille se sentira moins seule. Elle se dirigea vers l'Infirmerie et y entra. Mrs. Pomfresh l'accueillit plus gentiment qu'à l'habitude : cette fois ce n'était pas les jumeaux qui s'étaient blessés en faisant une de leur bêtise. Elle passa la tête par le rideau qui fermait le box où se trouvait Hermione et la jeune fille lui sourit en s'asseyant.

« Tu peux marcher ? »

« Je… Je crois…. Oui. »

Soutenue par l'Infirmière et Mrs. Weasley, Hermione regagna la voiture avant d'être emmené dans une chambre calme et chaude. Elle ne se fit pas prier lorsqu'on lui indiqua le lit où dormir et elle accepta l'une des couvertures qui étaient sur le lit où dormait encore Ginny. Etrangement, la couette avait l'odeur de Ron et étrangement, cela la calma avant de l'emporter dans un sommeil profond remplis de rêve délirant.

Molly redescendit dans la cuisine où les Jumeaux prenaient leur petit déjeuner.

« Je ne veux pas de bruit dans cette maison, c'est compris ! Nous avons une malade de plus à cajoler, je vous demanderais donc le plus grand calme. »

George releva la tête de son bol.

« Hermione va rester combien de temps ici ? »

« Ses parents sont en congrès durant une semaine. Elle était censée rester chez elle et se débrouiller. Finalement nous la garderons. »

Le garçon sourit, sous le regard intrigué de son jumeau.

-------

Ron semblait avoir retrouvé le sourire, et Sirius bomba fièrement le torse.

« Je n'aurais pas seulement aidé mon filleul préféré, j'aurais aussi aidé un cœur en détresse. Enfin j'espère que mes conseils te seront utiles. »

« Venant de toi, je te fais confiance. »

« Une autre gaufre ? »

« Nan, je devrais peut-être retourner au lycée… Même si je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'affronter Hermione. »

« Il le faudra tôt ou tard si tu tiens à elle… »

« Mouais. »

Il fixa la montre : il était resté deux heures à parlé avec Sirius et il ne lui restait que le cours de Chimie avant de finir sa journée. Il releva un regard penaud vers l'homme.

« Quoi, tu veux que je te signe une autorisation pour sécher les cours ? Ta mère me tuerais. »

« Il me reste le cours avec Rogue… »

Sirius blêmit.

« Rogue ? Servilus est ton prof ?! »

« Serviquoi ? »

« Servilus. C'était le petit surnom qu'on lui avait donné quand on était jeune. »

« Vous ne nous en aviez jamais parlé. »

« Bah, les Maraudeurs ont une longue histoire derrière eux ; Et aussi un ennemi juré… On lui en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs à ce pauvre Servilus. Je ne savais vraiment pas qu'il était devenu prof. Il enseigne quoi ? »

« La Chimie. »

« Ca lui ressemble assez… Je ne vais pas te laisser subir une heure de cours avec lui. Mais la prochaine fois que tu le vois, dis lui que « Patmol » le salut. »

« Vous aviez vraiment des surnoms bizarres. »

« Ouais, mais ça plaisait aux filles. »

-------

Sirius déposa Ron devant sa maison. Il était heureux : il avait échappé à des cours ennuyeux pour se faire payer une délicieuse gaufre et trouver des conseils pour se réconcilier avec Hermione. Il ouvrit la porte violement et Molly accourut en la refermant délicatement derrière lui, la mine sévère.

« Pas de bruit, Ron ! »

« Je sais, Ginny est malade, désolée. »

« Il n'y a pas qu'elle. »

« Ah ? Qui ? »

« Hermione. »

Le cœur de Ron manqua un battement et aussitôt tous les conseils de Sirius quittèrent son cerveau comme un robinet qui fuit.

« Her… Hermione ? »

« Oui. Ses parents sont à un congrès et je n'allais pas la laisser toute seule chez elle, et malade ! »

Ron s'assit à table, le regard dans le vide et le visage pâle.

« Ron ? Tu n'as pas la grippe aussi, tout de même. »

« Hein ? N… Non, ça va… »

« Je l'ai mis dans la chambre avec Ginny. Et si tu les ennuis tu auras à faire à moi ! »

« Oui, m'man. »

Ron attrapa mollement un gâteau devant lui, la mine déconfite. Hermione était là, il allait inévitablement la voir et il avait oublié les conseils de Sirius. Il n'était qu'un abruti, et il ne changerait pas de si tôt.


	33. Chapter 33

_Je ne suis pas très fière de ce chapitre car je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps cette semaine pour l'écrire et l'inspiration ne m'est pas venue (j'étais surtout stressée par le boulot même si j'ai l'impression de rien faire TT)_

_Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me reviewer !!! _

_P.S : un petit dessin à la fin de ce chapitre pour me faire pardonner, j'ai dû le faire à la souris, je tremble trop pour tenir un crayon en ce moment s et je n'ai pas réussit à la faire apparaître, donc vous n'avez qu'à recopier le lien en bas et le copier dans la barre d'adresse... Si vous êtes curieux _

-------

« Ron, apporte ça aux filles, s'il te plait. »

Le rouquin obéît docilement, ne voulant pas vexer sa mère et alla prendre le plateau qu'elle avait préparé. Il sursauta en voyant George dans l'encadrement de la porte qui lui attrapa le plateau des mains.

« Je m'en occupe, t'en fais pas. »

Ron le regarda s'éloigner, intrigué. Il avait appris ce matin qu'Hermione passerait une semaine chez eux, et il ne l'avait toujours pas vu. Il remercia George intérieurement de lui enlever cette épine du pied.

-------

Fred n'était pas vraiment du même avis que son jeune frère et regardait son jumeaux s'éloigner en chantonnant. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état auparavant et cela le vexa de ne pas partager quelque chose avec son frère, pour la première fois de sa vie. Il tourna le regard vers Ron qui retourna mollement s'asseoir devant la télé. Il avait envie de se défouler un peu et il aimait ennuyer son cher petit frère.

-------

George ouvrit doucement la porte et sursauta en se trouvant nez à nez avec une Hermione chancelante. Il posa le plateau sur la commode et la souleva en souriant.

« Maman à dit « repose-toi », alors pas question que tu te lèves pour attraper encore plus froid. »

« Mais je ne veux pas déranger… »

« Tu ne nous dérange pas, Hermione. Rassure-toi. »

Il la borda avant de ramener le plateau. Ginny dormait paisiblement, la fièvre s'étant un peu calmé.

« Tiens, mange. Ca te fera du bien. »

Il l'aida à s'asseoir et attrapa le bol de soupe pour lui tendre.

Hermione ne faisait pas vraiment attention. Elle n'avait jamais eu une aussi forte fièvre et elle n'arrivait pas à réunir tous ses esprits pour se concentrer à ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle.

« Si tu n'attrape pas ta soupe, je vais te la faire boire, moi-même… »

Il prit une gorgé de soupe en lançant un regard amusé à la jeune fille.

-------

Ron se leva vivement en s'agitant en tout sens sous le rire hilare de Fred.

« Enlève-moi ce putain de lézard ! Fred ! Enlève-moi ce putain de lézard ! »

Le pauvre animal en caoutchouc tomba à terre et Fred rit de plus belle avant de se prendre un coup de cuillère en bois sur le crâne.

« J'ai demandé du calme, Fred. »

« Désolé, m'man. »

« Et toi, si un si petit lézard te fait autant peur… »

Ron grogna et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Au moins dans sa chambre, personne ne l'embêterait. Il ralentit en voyant la porte de la chambre de Ginny ouverte. Hermione était là et il voulait tout faire pour l'éviter. Tant qu'elle était malade il ne se retrouverait pas confronter à elle, mais une fois guérie... Il soupira et son cœur lui dicta d'au moins aller la voir. Il passa la tête par l'encadrement et se figea en voyant son frère se pencher vers les lèvres de la jeune fille.

« George ! »

L'interpellé sursauta en toussant et Hermione tourna la tête vers Ron. Il croisa son regard et se recula vivement en se plaquant contre le mur.

-------

La jeune fille n'avait pas compris ce qu'il se passait, elle n'avait fait que sentir la délicieuse odeur de soupe qui émanait du bol. Mais ses esprits s'éveillèrent petit à petit lorsqu'elle vit le rouquin se pencher vers elle. Sous sa fièvre, il devenait Ron, et il allait l'embrasser. Elle sursauta en entendant la voix du vrai Ron et tourna la tête vers lui. S'il était là bas, qui était celui à côté d'elle en train de rire doucement ?

-------

George lui tendit son bol en se léchant les babines.

« La soupe aux oignons de maman est vraiment délicieuse, bon appétit. »

Il s'éloigna, toujours ce petit sourire aux lèvres. Il posa l'autre bol sur la table de chevet de Ginny puis sortit en refermant délicatement la porte de la chambre. Il soupira en se tournant vers Ron.

« Oui ? »

« Qu'est-ce que t'étais en train de foutre ? »

« Je ne pense pas que cela te regarde, petit frère. Et puis tu devrais redescendre, Maman nous attend pour le repas. »

Il s'éloigna, entendant Ron pester dans son dos. Un large sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et il alla rejoindre son jumeau sur le canapé.

-------

Le jeune homme hésita à aller dans l'autre chambre pour voir comment était Hermione. Il était persuadé que George allait l'embrasser, à moins qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait. Hermione l'avait laissé faire, sans rien dire dans ce cas, et cela lui compressa le cœur. Il choisit de s'asseoir devant la porte de leur chambre et de faire le guet. Cela ne servait à rien mais il se sentait un peu plus rassuré ainsi.

Sa mère vint directement le chercher pour éveiller de déranger les malades.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je monte la garde. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

« Allez, le repas est prêt. »

En descendant, il lança un regard noir à George qui se mit à rire en donnant un coup de coude à son jumeau… A moins que ce ne fut Fred… Qu'importe, Ron en voulait à celui qui s'était rapproché de SON Hermione. Qu'importe lequel, ils ne les laisseraient plus faire. Il s'assit sans les regarder et avala son repas le plus vite possible pour retourner à son « poste » de guetteur.

-------

Mrs. Weasley ne comprenait vraiment pas la réaction de son fils et en voyant Fred et George ricaner, elle se pencha vers eux, le regard menaçant.

« Si l'un de vous essais de jouer un mauvais tour à qui que ce soit sous mon toit, il aura à faire à moi, je vous préviens ! »

Fred lança un regard à son père qui haussa les épaules, visiblement du même avis que sa femme.

Le téléphone sonna et Molly le décrocha, heureuse d'entendre son fils Perçy au bout du fil. Celui-ci poursuivait ses études dans une université de la région et ne rentrait que de temps en temps. C'était une joie chaque soir lorsqu'elle recevait un de ses coups de fils. Les jumeaux en profitèrent pour s'éclipser dans le jardin.

-------

Ron tendit l'oreille pour tenter de percevoir le moindre bruit. La poigné se baissa et la porte s'ouvrit sur sa sœur, endormie.

« Ginny ? »

« Pousse-toi… »

Il était un garçon très susceptible au réveil, mais ce n'était rien comparé à Ginny. Il se poussa vivement lui laissant le passage jusqu'au W.C. avant qu'elle ne revienne de sa petite commission pour se recoucher. Ron se releva et entra à sa suite pour l'aider à se coucher en la bordant chaudement.

« Allez, soigne-toi vite. »

« C'est à ta petite amie que tu devrais dire ça. »

« Ce n'est pas ma petite amie ! »

Il entendit le lit derrière lui remuer et il se mordit la lèvre. Il pria pour qu'Hermione n'ait que le sommeil agité. Il s'approcha en relevant la tête, tentant de voir le visage de la jeune fille, puis son cœur se calma en voyant son visage endormi. Il ne pu résister et posa sa main sur le front d'Hermione pour vérifier sa température.

« Elle est bouillante… »

« Tu devrais aller prévenir maman. Je ne crois pas qu'elle ait pris ses médicaments. »

Ginny se leva, en enfilant ses pantoufles.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je descends, je me sens un peu mieux. Réveille Hermione pendant ce temps. »

« QUOI ? »

« Si tu cries, ça risque de la mettre de mauvaise humeur à mon avis. »

« Pourquoi c'est pas toi qui la réveille ? »

« T'as pas lu Cendrillon ? Seul un baiser de son Prince Charmant peut la réveiller. »

« C'est la Belle au Bois Dormant, Ginny. Et arrête de jouer avec mes nerfs. »

La rouquine se mit à rire devant la réaction de son frère.

« En tout cas, les jumeaux semblent avoir déjà tout compris. »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Ils ont discuté avec Krum aujourd'hui. Et ils en ont déduit que tu t'étais disputé avec Hermione. Ils sont en train de te monter un mauvais coup ; je les ai entendu dans le couloir cette après-midi. »

Ron serra les poings et se leva vivement sous le regard surpris de sa sœur.

« Où tu vas ? »

« Je vais aller les tuer. »

Elle se rassit en le regardant s'éloigner. Décidemment, Ron était vraiment lent à la détente.

-------

« Et il a fait une de ses têtes ! »

« Et si c'était maman qui t'aurait vu « embrasser » notre chère petite Hermione ? »

« Je comptais bien sur toi pour le faire réagir. Et puis si maman était venue, je pense qu'elle m'aurait déjà tué. »

« Si c'est pas elle, ce sera moi !! »

Fred et George se retournèrent vivement pour voir Ron rouge de colère, fulminant.

« Ca vous amuse de profiter d'une jeune fille ?!! »

« Je n'ai pas profité, c'était pour t'agacer. »

« Tu l'as embrassé ! »

« Je ne l'ai pas embrassé ! »

« Tu… T'es qui toi ? »

Fred éclata de rire devant l'air ahurit de son jumeaux avant de lui tapoter le dos.

« T'en fais pas, George. Tant qu'il ne peut pas nous différencier, nous savons qu'il n'est pas digne d'être notre petit frère. »

« Même maman a du mal à nous différencier, elle n'est pas digne de nous ? »

« Maman, on la craint… »

« En effet, c'est une bonne excuse… »

Le teint de Ron vira au cramoisis devant le dialogue de ses frères. Il n'en avait rien à faire de leur histoire de différence, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était qu'on le laisse une bonne fois pour toute tranquille, lui et Hermione ! Il ramassa la fourche plantée à côté de lui et les jumeaux blêmirent.

« Vous allez voir ce qu'il en coûte de se foutre de ma gueule ! »

S'ensuivit une folle course poursuite dans un jardin touffu à peine éclairé par la Lune, sous les cris des trois frères.

-------

Molly releva la tête de sa vaisselle et plissa les yeux en regardant par la fenêtre avant de se précipiter dans le jardin.

« FREDERIQUE, GEORGE, RONALD WEASLEY !!! »

Les trois frères stoppèrent nets et tournèrent doucement la tête vers leur mère.

« QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS ÊTES EN TRAIN DE FAIRE ?!! »

Elle les rejoignit, attrapant d'abord les jumeaux par les oreilles.

« Ron, suis-moi toi aussi ! »

Il reposa la fourche et suivit le petit groupe, penaud.

-------

« J'aimerais que l'on m'explique un peu ce qu'il se passe, ici ? »

Les trois frères s'enfoncèrent un peu plus dans le canapé, sous le regard menaçant de leur mère.

« Je vous ai demandé de rester calme ! Ce n'est pas beaucoup vous demander, tout de même ! Vous n'êtes vraiment que des irresponsables ! »

« Maman ! »

Molly se tourna vers sa fille qui était descendue dans les escaliers, le visage blême.

« Ginny ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Hermione fait une forte poussée de fièvre, elle tremble énormément en disant qu'elle a froid alors qu'elle est bouillante ! »

Inquiète, Mrs. Weasley rejoignit la chambre des filles, vite rejointe par Ron.

« Je peux aider ? »

« Va chercher une serviette humide. De l'eau froide. Vite. »

Elle parlait calmement en s'asseyant aux côtés d'Hermione qui s'agitait dans son sommeil. Malgré le ton catégorique de sa mère, Ron était vraiment inquiet.

L'état d'Hermione ne se calma que tard dans la nuit. Ron était resté à son chevet avec sa mère, les jumeaux venant à tour de rôle pour ramener de quoi rafraîchir la jeune fille. Ginny s'était couchée dans la chambre de son frère, prenant ses derniers soins. Molly se releva en posa sa main sur l'épaule de Ron.

« Je vais voir ta sœur. »

« Je peux rester dormir ici ? »

Mrs. Weasley se figea, une petite grimace sur le visage.

« Ron, je n'apprécie pas vraiment que mes fils partagent la même chambre qu'une fille… »

Elle lança un regard sur le visage apaisé d'Hermione puis soupira :

« Je ferais une exception… Mais ne l'ennuie pas ! Elle a besoin de beaucoup de repos. J'étais à deux doigts d'appeler l'hôpital tout à l'heure. J'espère que tu ne seras pas assez stupide pour tenter quoi que ce soit… »

Il répondit par un sourire soulagée alors qu'elle s'éloigner en refermant la porte derrière elle.

« 'Mione… »

Il déposa un baiser léger sur le front encore chaud de la jeune fille. La fièvre tombait peu à peu, mais Ron ne bougea pas de son poste.

-------

Lorsqu'Hermione ouvrit les yeux, elle reconnut le plafond au dessus d'elle, mais elle ne su pas pourquoi elle était dans la chambre de Ginny. Elle se releva en repoussant la couverture sur le côté mais sursauta en entendant un grognement. Elle s'assit et releva le drap pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Ron qui émergeait de son sommeil. Elle rabattit vivement la couverture sur lui, rouge de honte.

« Hey !! Hermione !!! Tu veux me tuer ?!! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! »

« T'étais malade, on t'a ramené et puis t'a fait une poussée de fièvre. Fallait bien que quelqu'un te surveille ! Enlève cette putain de couverture ! J'étouffe ! »

Il repoussa le drap de lui-même et ses oreilles prirent une teinte rouge en constatant qu'Hermione portait son T-shirt de sport préféré. Il remonta le regard jusqu'à celui de la jeune fille et se pétrifia : ses yeux chocolats avaient pris une teinte presque noire. Elle lui en voulait toujours autant et elle se releva vivement en tirant un maximum sur le T-shirt afin de cacher ses sous-vêtements. Elle sortit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain en claquant la porte derrière elle. Ron baissa les yeux. Il s'en voulait terriblement de lui avoir dit tout ça la dernière fois. Et il espérait qu'elle lui aurait pardonné : il était resté auprès d'elle toute la nuit ! Juste pour elle ! Il s'était vraiment inquiété !... Mais ça ne suffisait pas et il le comprenait. Il se releva et descendit dans la cuisine, rejoindre sa mère et Ginny.

-------

Hermione se rinça le visage. Elle avait besoin d'une bonne douche, à force d'avoir tant transpiré sous l'effet de la fièvre. Elle hésita à ressortir, de peur de se trouver nez à nez avec Ron. Elle entrouvrit la porte et se dépêcha d'aller dans la chambre, récupérer ses affaires. Elle baissa le regard sur le T-shirt qu'elle portait et rougit : d'une couleur orange, il avait une texture agréable et l'odeur de Ron mêlée à la sienne… Cette dernière constatation lui brisa le cœur en repensant aux mots blessants du garçon. Elle ne lui pardonnerait pas de si tôt ! Elle s'en fit le serment.

-------

Fred regarda son frère qui surveillait le couloir. Il soupira en même temps qu'une porte se refermait et George se tourna vers lui :

« Tu penses qu'ils se réconcilieront ? »

« Je ne sais pas… Pourquoi ? »

« Je me disais qu'Hermione était vraiment une jolie fille. »

« Tu ne vas pas t'amuser à lui piquer, tout de même ? »

« S'il ne se décide pas, ce sera certainement un autre qui lui passera devant. »

Fred ne su réellement si son frère plaisantait. Il préféra ne pas savoir, et sorti à son tour pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

_Par ici l'image : _

_http://chezpetitnuage.site.voila.fr/Gribouillages/fanarts/Hermione.jpg_


	34. Chapter 34

_Voici la suite, je ne suis pas non plus fière de ce chapitre et je m'excuse d'avance… Mais je voulais juste parler un peu de Ginny et Harry ; enfin voilà ! Je repars écrire la suite et à samedi !_

-------

Le petit déjeuner sembla être très tendu : Ron qui fixait d'un air mauvais George tout en esquivant Hermione du regard, Fred assez gêné des réactions de son jumeaux assis à ses côtés, George aux petites attentions avec Hermione, n'hésitant pas à lui préparer quelques tartines lui-même, Hermione ignorant royalement Ron, souriant à George pour le remercier… Et Ginny faisant la tête de son côté.

Mrs. Weasley passa derrière elle en lui jetant un regard agacé.

« Ginerva Weasley, si tu continues à faire cette tête, crois-moi que ce ne sera pas une semaine de punition mais un mois ! »

« Mais maman ! Je te dis qu'ils ont dû se tromper au collège ! »

« Une journée d'absence non justifiées en début d'année et que tu essayais de me cacher ! Tu vas me faire croire qu'ils se sont trompés ? Tant que tu ne me diras pas ce que tu étais en train de faire, tu n'auras pas non plus le droit de venir au mariage de Fleur. »

Elle posa violement son bol sur la table en se levant.

« J'en n'ai rien à faire de ce mariage si tu veux savoir ! Porter ces horribles robes froufrouteuses, non merci ! Au moins je ne me ridiculiserais pas en demoiselle d'honneur ! »

« Ginny ! »

Elle remonta vivement dans sa chambre en claquant la porte. Hermione semblait culpabiliser : elle savait où elle était durant ces deux jours de cours, ayant été mise dans la confidence. Elle se disait que Mrs. Weasley ne prendrait pas si mal la nouvelle, mais pour ce qui en est des autres frères… Son regard se posa sur Ron qui releva les yeux au même instant. Elle détourna aussitôt la tête, les lèvres pincées.

« Hermignonne ? »

Elle haussa un sourcil devant le grand sourire de George… Celui-là, elle ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il manigançait.

« Une autre tartine, Hermignonne ? »

« Non merci, c'est gentil. Mrs. Weasley, je monte me changer. »

« Bien, et si… Si tu pouvais parler à Ginny… »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre.

« Nous sommes amies, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle se confierait aussi facilement à moi, elle saura que c'est vous qui me l'avez demandé… Je… »

« Tu as sans doute raison. Excuses-moi de te mêler à tout cela. »

« Ce n'est rien, Mrs. Weasley ! C'est moi qui m'excuse. »

« Appelle-moi, Molly, s'il te plait. »

Hermione eut un petit sourire gêné avant d'acquiesçait.

« J'essayerais. »

-------

Ginny mordait rageusement son oreiller, les larmes aux yeux quand Hermione entra. Elle alla directement s'asseoir sur le lit d'en face, la fixant.

« Ginny… »

« Non mais de quel droit elle me fait ça ! Tu as vu comment elle me traite ? Je ne suis plus une gamine ! »

« Ginny, ta mère s'inquiète. »

« Mais moi je veux juste voir Harry… »

Hermione soupira.

« Je sais, on en a parlé ce matin. Mais il faut que tu te concentres aussi sur tes cours. Et ta mère s'inquiète vraiment ! Elle peut s'imaginer beaucoup de chose. »

La rouquine baissa le regard, continuant de mâchouiller son oreiller. Hermione se leva et s'assit à côté d'elle.

« J'ai été surprise que tu te confies à moi, tout comme je l'ai été quand Harry m'a parlé. Ta mère l'adore, et je pense que tu devrais la rassurer… »

« Mais, Harry ne veut… »

« Harry ne veut pas se fâcher avec tes frères, mais au moins pour rassurer ta mère… »

« Je ne veux pas aller au mariage de toutes façons… »

Hermione tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

« J'ai entendu dire qu'un cousin de Cho était ami avec Bill. Il sera certainement invité et il est très proche de sa cousine, tu sais… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu essais de dire ? »

« Non, rien, juste une suggestion. Tu sais, au mariage l'alcool est quasiment une obligation, même pour les noms majeurs. Et nous savons toutes les deux qu'Harry supporte très mal l'alcool. Et si Cho est invitée… »

« Harry m'aime ! »

Hermione eut un petit rire devant la mine rouge de Ginny. A la fois vexée et intimidée, elle se renfrogna en mordant à nouveau dans son oreiller.

« Ginny, ne gâche pas tout pour une histoire de cours séchés. »

« Mais Harry… »

« Harry est aussi coupable que toi, c'est lui qui t'a proposé d'aller manger une glace ce jour là ! Il n'a qu'à aller s'excuser auprès de ta mère aussi ! »

« Hermione, ma chéri ! J'ai ta mère au téléphone. »

L'interpellée se leva en se dirigeant vers la porte de la chambre. Elle s'arrêta et lança un regard déterminé à Ginny.

« Réfléchis-y et prend la bonne décision… »

Elle referma derrière elle et attrapa le combiné que lui tendit Mrs. Weasley.

« Allô, ma puce ? »

« Bonjour maman. »

« Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu appeler plus tôt, nous avons été coincé à l'aéroport durant 10 heures ! C'était infernal. »

« C'est pas grave, ne t'en fais pas. »

« Comment tu te sens ? Molly m'a dit que tu avais eu une mauvaise grippe. Je t'avais pourtant dit de garder la chambre. »

Hermione soupira.

« Je sais, mais je ne voulais pas rater les cours… »

« Hermione, tu fais toujours passer le travail avant tout, mais avant le travail, il y a la santé. Ne nous refais plus jamais de telles peurs, s'il te plait. »

« Je suis désolée… J'ai dû déranger Molly. »

« Elle m'a assuré que tu ne la dérangeais pas et qu'elle était contente de te garder. Je t'ai laissé un peu d'argent à la maison, tu iras lui acheter un cadeau pour la remercier. »

« Oui. »

« Et Pattenrond ? »

Le cœur d'Hermione s'arrêta : elle était partie depuis presque deux jours et elle avait totalement oublié son pauvre chat.

« Je vais aller le chercher ! »

« Hermione. »

« Oui ? »

« Sors un peu plus, et arrête de t'enfermer dans tes livres. Tu es une très belle jeune femme et je pense que tu risques de passer à côté de beaucoup de chose. Nous irons faire du shoping dès notre retour, avec Molly et Ginny. Ah ! Notre taxi est là, je dois te laisser ma chérie. Je te fais confiance et sois gentille avec la famille Weasley. On t'embrasse très fort ! »

Hermione allait répondre mais son regard se posa sur une silhouette qui s'éloignait de la maison : Ginny !

« Euh, oui, je vous embrasse aussi. »

Elle raccrocha le téléphone et se tourna vers Mrs. Weasley.

« Je dois aller nourrir Pattenrond, je l'ai complètement oublié. »

« Ramène-le, un de plus ou un de moins, cela ne fera aucune différence. »

Hermione lui sourit.

« Ron, va aider Hermione a récupérer des affaires ! »

…Sourire qui s'effaça bien vite quand le garçon apparut.

« Et ne soyez pas en retard pour les cours. »

« Oui, Mrs. Weasley. »

Sans un regard pour Ron, elle attrapa sa veste et son sac et sortie en trombe. Le garçon, courut à sa poursuite sans comprendre, mais fut vite semé. Il soupira en se traitant pour la enième fois de crétin et se dirigea vers la maison de la jeune fille.

-------

Ginny regarda autour en passant par-dessus la grille du jardin des Potter. Elle attrapa un petit caillou et le lança contre la vitre de la chambre d'Harry. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à se montrer à la fenêtre.

« Ginny ? »

« Descends vite, s'il te plait. »

Il ne se fit pas prier et la rejoignit vite.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se pas… ? »

Elle se jeta sur lui en l'embrassa fougueusement. Il la serra contre lui en souriant, lui rendant son baiser avant qu'elle ne se blottisse contre lui, sans relever le visage.

« Bonjour à toi aussi… Et que me vaut cette visite si matinale ? »

« Maman m'a puni. »

« Hein ? »

« Elle a appris pour l'absence en début d'année. Tu sais quand nous sommes allés chez Fortarôme. »

Il soupira.

« Je devrais aller la voir, c'est ma faute, c'est moi qui t'ai amené là bas. »

« Et c'est moi qui ait accepté avec grand plaisir… Si Maman apprend pour nous deux, elle se fera une joie de le crier sur tous les toits, et je ne sais pas si cette fois elle arrivera à arrêter tous mes frères. »

Harry eut un petit rire amer.

« Hermione est au courant, ainsi que Sirius et Ron aussi. »

Ginny releva un regard troublé vers Harry.

« Ton parrain ? »

« Hmm, il est même allé parler avec Ron. »

« Il faudra que je pense à le remercier. »

Ils se sourirent avant qu'il ne la relâche à contre cœur. Son regard se porta sur la silhouette qui les fixait, les bras croisés. Harry eut un petit sourire gêné et Ginny regarda dans la même direction.

« Hermione ! »

« Ginny ! Tu es complètement folle de tenir tête à ta mère ainsi ! Rentre vite avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte ! »

La rouquine soupira et se tourna vers Harry.

« Maman numéro 2 est presqu'aussi terrifiante que Maman numéro 1. »

Cette remarque fit rire le concerné et fit faire une grimace à Hermione.

« Ginny ! »

« J'arrive, j'arrive… »

Elle embrassa une dernière fois Harry avant de repasser la grille, à contre-cœur. Elle tira la langue à Hermione qui lui fit un regard menaçant avant de se tourner vers Harry.

« Ce n'est pas à moi de te dire ça, mais fait quelque chose. »

« Je vais le faire, Hermione. Il faut juste nous laisser du temps… »

Elle soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Bon, on se voit tout à l'heure en cours. »

Il la salua d'un geste de la main et remonta dans sa chambre. Il n'irait pas en cours aujourd'hui non plus : Sirius et son père l'attendaient dans le salon, bien habillé. Lily passa la tête par la porte de la cuisine.

« Vous êtes sûrs que ça va aller ? »

« Oui, ne t'en fais pas. »

« Harry, j'espère que tu rattraperas tes cours. Si ton père ne m'avait pas convaincu… »

Un large sourire se dessina sur le visage de James qu'Harry préféra ignorer. Sirius lui tapota l'épaule en soupirant.

« Allez, on doit y aller… Remus doit nous attendre. »

Ils prirent la voiture et s'éloignèrent un peu de la ville, arrivant à proximité d'un petit cimetière. Le ciel était gris, mais la pluie restait encore loin. Devant les grilles, Lupin les attendait en souriant rêveusement. James lui serra la main, ainsi que Sirius, qui se mordit nerveusement les lèvres. Harry le salua à son tour et passa le portail, suivit des trois adultes. Il n'eut aucune difficulté à trouver la tombe qu'ils venaient voir chaque année à la même date. Harry se tourna vers eux et tous sourirent. Lupin déposa un bouquet de fleur sur la pierre froide et soupira.

« Salut, Peter… »

Ils s'assirent tous sur les graviers, devant la tombe, en silence. Aujourd'hui était l'anniversaire de la mort de leur défunt ami Peter Pettigrow. Il était mort deux ans auparavant dans un accident de voiture. Jamais le chauffard de l'autre voiture ne fut retrouvé et Peter était mort sur le coup. Sirius renifla tristement.

« Quand je pense qu'il y a encore deux ans de ça, on était encore à prendre un verre tous les quatre. »

James sourit rehaussant ses lunettes.

« On continuait à se raconter des histoires de l'époque où on taquinait Servilus. »

Sirius eut un petit rire.

« Ton pauvre fils l'a en Chimie. »

« Et il est toujours aussi froid. »

James tapa gentiment sur la tête de son fils qui lui rendit son sourire.

« Sacré Peter… On ne pensait pas qu'il partirait si tôt. »

Lupin avait levé le regard vers les nuages gris au-dessus d'eux.

-------

Ron était fou furieux en voyant Hermione arriver devant chez elle. Il préféra garder tous ces reproches pour lui, et elle ne s'excusa pas pour autant. A peine la porte s'ouvrit que Pattenrond accourut en sautant dans les bras de sa maîtresse et en lançant un regard noir à Ron.

« Désolée, je t'ai complètement oublié. Tu m'en veux. »

Il poussa un gros ronronnement sous les caresses d'Hermione, preuve qu'elle était déjà pardonnée.

« On va déménager pour une petite semaine, la famille Weasley nous accueille. »

Le ronronnement de Pattenrond s'arrêta brutalement en tournant lentement la tête vers Ron qui l'ignorait. Il se retint de pousser un gros miaulement réprobateur et enfouie sa tête contre la poitrine de sa maîtresse : quitte à aller là bas avec ce rouquin qui fait pleurer sa chère petite maîtresse, autant bouder gentiment jusqu'à trouver un plan pour se venger convenablement !


	35. Chapter 35

_Comme promis, le deuxième chapitre ! La suite promet d'être intéressante (ça faisait longtemps XD)  
Allez ! Bonne lecture et encore merci de suivre ma petite histoire..._

Rappelons que les personnages ne sont pas de moi, mais de la grande et vénérable J.K.ROWLING !

A mercredi !

-------

Le cours de Mrs. Bibine était le cours préféré des garçons, surtout en période de foot. Elle était une prof de sport pas forcément stricte, mais à son cours, chacun savait à quoi s'en tenir.

« Bien, je veux les filles d'un côté et les garçons de l'autre. Mr. Weasley, Potter n'est pas là ? »

« Il est encore malade, Professeur. »

« Très bien, vous ferez équipe avec Neville. »

Ron retint une grimace et se dirigea tout de même vers son ami. Hermione soupira en se mettant en retrait : elle avait beau être douée dans toutes les matières, le sport n'était vraiment pas son fort. Son regard se porta vers le grillage où se tenait un des jumeaux, discutant avec une demoiselle. Hermione en avait déjà entendu parler et elle en déduisit qu'il s'agissait d'Angelina. Elle ne su pas vraiment lequel des deux frères était avec elle, mais elle sursauta en le voyant se pencher vers elle pour l'embrasser. Ils sortaient certainement ensemble, et cela la troubla quelques peu : elle n'était pas du genre à s'intéresser à ce genre d'histoire, et le seul garçon qui lui avait montré un peu d'intérêt était Krum, autant dire qu'elle avait extrêmement peu d'expérience dans les relations amoureuses. Son cœur se serra en repensant aux douloureuses paroles de Ron.

« Granger ? »

Elle sursauta en tournant la tête vers Parvati Patil. La jeune indienne ne lui avait jamais vraiment montré de l'attention, mais depuis le départ de Lavande, toutes les filles lui parlaient au lieu de l'ignorer. Son cercle d'amis s'était soudainement étendu.

Elle sourit à la jeune fille et se joignit à elle. Mrs. Bibine donna un coup de sifflet avant de s'éloigner.

« Bien, je vous laisse faire votre entraînement ! Pas d'agitation, s'il vous plait. »

Ron lança un regard sombre à Drago qui s'entraînait de son côté. A l'heure du sport, quelques classes étaient mélangées et il remercia son professeur de ne pas choisir de mélanger les élèves.

-------

« Alors, tu sors avec Ron ? »

Hermione écarquilla les yeux et stoppa au milieu de son étirement.

« Quoi ? »

« Je te demandais si tu sortais avec Ron. »

« Non ! »

« Pourtant… »

Elle ne fini pas sa phrase, restant dans le flou. La curiosité d'Hermione en prit un coup et elle se mordit les lèvres.

« Pourtant quoi ? »

« Pourtant il y aurait eu un baiser entre vous, non ? »

« Quoi ? D'où tu tiens ça ? »

Hermione avait un petit rire nerveux et Parvati lui fit un sourire mielleux.

« C'était au séjour au ski, c'est bien ça ? »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! »

« Allez, Hermione ! Tu vas me dire que tu le regrettes ? »

« Parfaitement ! »

L'indienne parut surprise. Elle lança un regard à Ron qui râlait après Neville.

« Tu ne l'aime pas ? »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde ! De toute façon ce n'est qu'un imbécile sans cœur ! »

« Qui est un imbécile sans cœur ? »

Hermione frissonna en sentant le blondinet prêt d'elle.

« Miss Granger aurait elle eu le cœur brisé ? »

« Malefoy ! Ca ne te regarde pas ! »

« Je disais ça juste comme ça, tu sais, Granger… Et je me demandais ce que tu en penserais de sortir avec moi. Juste une journée ? »

Hermione était vraiment surprise de voir Drago lui faire de telles avances. Ils avaient peut être cours sur le même terrain, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour lui faire du rentre-dedans en plein cours ! Elle tourna vivement la tête, prête à lui lancer une réplique cinglante lorsqu'elle aperçu Ron qui fixait le garçon d'un regard noir. Hermione inspira profondément et se tourna de nouveau vers lui.

« D'accord… »

-------

Lupin poussa un gros soupir et se leva en premier.

« Et si nous allions prendre un petit déjeuner plein de sucre et de gras ? »

Sirius se leva à son tour en s'époussetant son pantalon, lui dédiant un sourire complice.

« Avec plaisir, mais c'est toi qui paye mon cher Lunard. »

Remus lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule, appréciant sa façon de s'excuser. Harry sourit à son tour, heureux de revoir les deux hommes à nouveaux amis. Même s'il était plus jeune, ils l'emmenaient souvent avec eux, le rendant tout aussi complice de leurs histoires. Ils étaient ses amis et sa famille à la fois. James partit devant et les autres le suivirent.

C'est Sirius qui choisit le petit snack, sous les réprobations de James. Le snack était annexé au pub des « Trois Balais », bien étrange nom mais tenue par une délicieuse femme : Ms. Rosmerta. Sirius essayait souvent ses tours de charmes sans jamais y arriver et cela était finalement devenu un jeu. Ils s'assirent tous les quatre à table passant leur commande. Remus s'éclaircit la voix.

« Je voulais vous voir aussi pour autre chose… J'aurais tant aimé que Peter soit aussi là avec nous. »

Il hésita et posa son regard sur chaque personne autour de la table.

« J'ai… Une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer. »

Etrangement, il évitait le regard de Sirius. Le cœur d'Harry s'agita, une multitude d'idée lui passant par la tête, dont celle qu'annonça Remus.

« Je vais être papa. »

Sirius recracha son jus d'orange en s'étouffant. James eut un grand sourire, tentant de détendre l'atmosphère. Il tapota l'épaule de son ami, le félicitant. Harry ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir, et au regard que lança son parrain à son père, il compris qu'il l'avait déjà désigné comme traître. Il baissa son regard vers sa crêpe, penaud.

« Et qui est l'heureuse maman ? »

« Et bien… »

Sirius posa brutalement son verre.

« Qui veux-tu que ce soit ? Ma chère cousine ! »

Harry se tassa de plus en plus dans son fauteuil. Alors qu'il pensait que les deux amis s'étaient pardonnés, voilà qu'ils reprenaient de plus grande distance. Dans un sens, ils lui rappelaient Ron et Hermione, mais même cela ne lui rendit pas le sourire. James soupira.

« Sirius… »

« Quoi ? Ne me fait pas la morale ! Nymphy est trop jeune ! 14 ans d'écart ! C'est insensé !! »

Remus ne perdit pas son sourire. Il soupira simplement.

« Elle m'a dit que tu réagirais ainsi. Elle te connaît mieux que quiconque, mais elle a fait son choix. »

« Quel choix ? Celui de rester avec un vieux croûton ?! Regarde nous, Lunard ! Regard nous ! Elle a 14 ans de moins que toi ! »

« C'est elle qui a insisté. Elle voulait un enfant… De moi. »

Sirius resta bouche bée.

« Elle… De toi. »

« Oui. J'ai réagit de la même manière que toi. J'étais même contre… Mais je ne peux pas lui refuser ça. J'aurais préféré qu'elle se trouve quelqu'un de plus jeune, mais elle ne voulait pas d'un autre… »

Sirius jeta sa serviette sur la table et lui lança un regard meurtrier.

« Tu n'avais qu'à être plus convainquant ! »

Il s'éloigna en claquant la porte du restaurant, sous le regard intrigué des autres clients. Harry n'était pas plus détendu, mais se leva tout de même en tirant timidement Remus par la manche.

« Félicitations, j'espère qu'il fera un bon Maraudeur. »

« Merci, Harry. »

James attira son fils vers lui.

« Je suis devenu l'ennemi de Sirius, mais je ne veux pas que tu lui fasses la tête pour autant. Il est ton parrain et j'espère que tu sauras le raisonner sans te le mettre à dos. »

« T'en fais pas. Je ferais tout pour. »

Remus sourit et paya l'addition.

« Désolé d'avoir gâché la journée. »

« Tu ne l'as certainement pas gâché, au contraire. Et tu devrais retourner voir Nymphadora. Peut être que si elle lui parle… »

« Je vais y penser. Merci, James. A bientôt, Harry. »

Ils se saluèrent en sortant du snack avant de s'éloigner.

-------

Le cours se termina et Ron hurla après Neville qui l'avait maladroitement fait tomber alors qu'il allait arrêter un ballon de l'équipe adverse. Il se dirigea vers les vestiaires quand Parvati passa à côté de lui en le bousculant.

« Hey ! »

Elle se retourna, les lèvres pincés, un étrange sourire sur les lèvres.

« Désolée, je ne t'avais pas vu. Dis, tu connais la dernière ? »

Ron soupira, les commérages de Parvati ne semblaient pas cesser, même sans Lavande.

« Quoi ?... »

« Hermione va sortir avec Draco. »

« Quoi ?!! »

« Il lui a proposé de sortir et elle a accepté. »

« Co… Elle le déteste !! »

« Certainement pas plus qu'un certain « abruti » comme elle dit. »

Il déglutit difficilement et regarda la jeune fille s'éloigner. Il se tourna vers le terrain, cherchant Hermione des yeux, mais elle semblait être déjà rentré. Il connaissait Malefoy et il savait qu'il n'était pas le genre de garçon fréquentable. Il ne devait pas laisser Hermione lui tomber dans les griffes ! Pourtant, il ne se précipita pas à la recherche de la jeune fille. S'il connaissait aussi bien Malefoy, il pourrait se faire remarquer par Hermione : le preux chevalier volant à son secours. Cette image lui plu. Il devait tout faire pour les suivre et les surveiller… Seul soucis : il ne savait absolument pas où ils avaient prévu d'aller. Une nouvelle idée lumineuse jaillit dans son esprit.

« Parvati !! »

-------

Hermione apprécia la fin du cours de sport pour rentrer et prendre une agréable douche. Les math et le latin ne demandaient pas tant de sueur. Maudit soit le sport, elle n'y comprendrait jamais rien… Elle se changea et fut accueillit par Malefoy à la sortie. Il lui dédia un large sourire auquel elle ne répondit pas.

« Et bien, Granger. On se voit samedi, comme convenu ? »

« Très bien, mais juste pour une journée. »

« On verra bien. Tu pourrais peut être changer d'avis… »

Elle se mordit la joue pour ne pas laisser s'échapper quelques mots impolis. Elle n'avait pas oublié l'incident en début d'année, et elle savait parfaitement que c'était une idée stupide, mais elle y tenait. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est que si cette fois elle ne réfléchissait pas, cette fois, c'était Ron qui élaborait un plan pour la suivre…

-------

Ginny grimaça en voyant la voiture de sa mère stationnée devant le collège. Luna se pencha par-dessus son épaule et sourit en saluant Mrs. Weasley.

« C'est gentil à ta mère d'être venue te chercher… »

« Tu parles ! Elle veut me surveiller ! Elle ne me lâchera pas tant que je ne lui aurais pas tout avoué. »

Luna soupira.

« Vous devriez en parler tout les trois, avec Harry. »

« Je sais, mais… J'ai peur. »

« Alors pourquoi ne sortirais-tu pas plutôt avec moi ? »

Ginny tourna un regard surpris vers la jeune gothique.

« Pardon ? »

« Je plaisante, Ginny. Tiens, ce ne serait pas Sirius ? »

Elles le fixèrent alors qu'il avançait lentement, la mine sombre, les mains au fond de ses poches. Molly l'interpella mais il ne sembla même pas l'entendre. Ginny se précipita sur lui pour le saluer.

« Salut Patmol ! »

Il releva le regard vers elle, comme sorti d'un rêve.

« Oh, la petite Weasley… Comment vas-tu, jeune fille ? »

Sirius avait aussi tôt repris de sa superbe et lui dédia un sourire charmeur auquel elle rougit. Molly sortit de la voiture pour les rejoindre.

« Eh bien, Mr. Black. On cherche à m'éviter ? »

« Oh, désolé, Molly. J'étais… Perdu dans mes pensées. »

« Un café ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Un café ou un thé, j'ai quelques cookies de prêt à la maison. Venez. »

Elle l'attrapa par le bras et il se laissa guider sans trop comprendre la situation. Ginny salua son amie avant de s'engouffrer dans la voiture à son tour, oubliant ses rancunes.

-------

Parvati acquiesça en souriant.

« Pour une fois que tu as une bonne idée… Je suis sûre qu'elle craquera ! »

« Je ne veux pas la faire « craquer », je veux juste la protéger ! »

« A d'autre ! Et puis, pourquoi est-ce que tu t'adresses à moi plutôt qu'à Harry ? »

« Tu es toujours bien informée, et je me disais que tu saurais où ils iraient. »

« Je le sais, oui… »

Le visage de Ron s'illumina.

« … Mais tout travail mérite salaire. »

Le rouquin soupira.

« Tu veux quoi en échange ? »

« J'y réfléchirais… »

« Quoi ? Mais c'est pas juste ! »

« Ecoute, tu veux aider Hermione, oui ou non ? »

« Oui. »

« Alors ne t'inquiète pas pour ça pour le moment… »

Le garçon hésita. Il se demandait maintenant si c'était une bonne idée de faire confiance à cette pipelette de Parvati… Mais il ne voulait plus faire marche arrière ! Il voulait Hermione, coûte que coûte !


	36. Chapter 36

_Un peu de guimauve dans un monde de brute... br / _

_Allez, bonne lecture !_

-------

Ginny était assise dans le canapé du salon en zappant mollement les émissions que passaient à la télévision. Elle n'en avait rien à faire, mais si elle pouvait un minimum faire semblant de s'intéresser à quelque chose pour éviter le regard accusateur de sa mère. Cette dernière fini de préparer le thé et en servit une tasse à Sirius.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Oh… Pas grand-chose… Des problèmes de tous les jours… »

La femme plissa les yeux, espérant découvrir quelques choses. Il releva un regard un peu dépité vers elle.

« Molly, écoute… »

« J'ai élevé sept enfants, je sais toujours quand quelque chose ne va pas. »

Il soupira.

« Disons, que je préfère régler ça par moi-même. »

« Très bien. Si c'est ce que tu veux. Un cookie ? »

« Volontiers ! »

« Je te laisse te servir, je reviens. »

Elle passa devant le salon, en lançant un regard noir à Ginny avant de monter à l'étage. La petite rouquine se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine en souriant à l'homme.

« Alors, comment va la plus belle de toutes les rouquines ? »

« Très bien, merci. Et merci aussi pour avoir parlé à Ron. »

« Ah, je vois qu'Harry t'as tout dit. Je suis démasqué : oui, je suis Cupidon. »

Elle le poussa doucement en riant alors qu'il replongeait son regard dans sa tasse de thé.

« Et… Qu'as dit Ron ? »

« Il est très rancunier. Je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment pu le convaincre, mais j'ai pu lui donner quelques conseils. »

« Des conseils ? Quels genres de conseils ? »

« Secrets masculins. »

Elle attrapa un cookie et croqua dedans.

« Comme tes problèmes actuels ? »

Il soupira de nouveau.

« Ginny… »

« Je sais que je suis encore qu'une « gamine », mais tu as su nous aider moi et Harry, alors je pense que si je peux faire quelque chose… »

« Merci, ça me touche, mais je pense que c'est à moi de régler ce problème. Je ne suis qu'un imbécile, c'est tout. »

« Sirius, j'ai six frères qui ont tous leur quota d'imbécillité ! Je sais ce qu'est un imbécile. »

Il ne sourit pas, relevant doucement le regard vers Ron et Hermione qui venaient de rentrer. Le premier lançait un regard noir à sa sœur, alors que la seconde retenait avec peine un grand rire. Ginny attrapa un nouveau cookie entre ses dents avant de remonter rapidement dans la chambre, esquivant Ron qui la suivit des yeux. Hermione se dirigea vers Sirius en le saluant d'un grand sourire.

« Et bien, tu es rayonnante, Hermione ! »

Au regard sombre de Ron, Sirius en déduisit que ses fameux conseils ne lui avaient pas été d'une grande utilité. Pattenrond passa vivement entre les jambes de Ron, le faisant basculer de peu, avant de sauter sur les genoux de Sirius en ronronnant bruyamment.

« Et bien, j'ignorais que les Weasley avaient un nouveau membre. »

« C'est le mien. Pattenrond, n'embête pas Mr. Black. »

Le chat obéit et descendit sagement avant de se frotter aux jambes de sa maîtresse, lançant un regard provocateur à Ron. Le rouquin ne le regarda même pas et salua Sirius, laissant la jeune fille monter à l'étage, Pattenrond dans ses bras.

-------

Elle allait entrer dans la chambre mais se retint en voyant la porte entrouverte et en entendant Ginny râler.

« Je te dis que tu ne trouveras rien ici ! Je vais très bien, Maman ! »

« Je m'inquiète pour toi ! »

Hermione tourna brutalement la tête en voyant Mr. Weasley arriver, accompagné des jumeaux, Ron, Sirius et Percy.

« Maman ! Arrête ! »

« Demain nous allons voir le gynécologue ! »

« QUOI ?! Mais pourquoi ?!! »

« Si tu es encore vierge, tu ne devrais pas avoir peur. Tu viendras voir le médecin, que tu le veuilles ou pas ! »

« TU CROIS QUE JE VAIS T'ECOUTER ?!! TU AS SI PEU CONFIANCE EN MOI ?!! »

Ginny sortie violemment et s'arrête brutalement devant la petite assemblée qui se tenait dans le couloir, gênée de la dispute qui ne leur avait pas échappé. Hermione trouva un grand intérêt à caresser Pattenrond, Arthur Weasley sembla occupé à remettre correctement le col des chemises des jumeaux qui faisaient semblant d'écouter les commentaires de leur père, Sirius s'était mis en retrait, fixant tout autant que Ron le plafond… et Percy, les bras croisés, fixant Ginny d'un air sombre. Cette dernière, ne perdit pas la face et n'hésita pas à les bousculer pour descendre au rez-de-chaussée.

« GINERVA WEASLEY ! OU VAS-TU ?!! »

« OFFRIR MA « FLEUR » AU PREMIER VENU !!! »

Elle claqua violement la porte d'entrée. Molly voulu la rattraper, mais son mari la retint, lui lançant un regard désolé.

« Mollynette… Tu es allé un peu trop loin. Laisse-la réfléchir, s'il te plait. »

« Mais, Arthur… »

« S'il te plait. Je pense que tu l'as déjà assez humilié comme ça. »

Il indiqua le petit groupe qui fixait un tableau accroché au mur, habilement commenté par Hermione. Mrs. Weasley soupira.

« Je lui parlerais quand elle rentrera. »

Arthur embrassa le front de sa femme, acquiesçant.

« Sage décision. »

-------

James déposa Harry sur le seuil de la porte.

« Pas de bêtise : je vais chercher ta mère et on passe prendre à manger. On sera là d'ici une heure. »

Le garçon acquiesça sagement et salua son père qui s'éloignait en voiture. Au moment de fermer la porte, il reconnut la silhouette de Ginny. Il ne compris pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait et la fit entrer. Elle était essoufflée, les joues rouges.

« Ginny, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Elle ne répondit pas et se releva vivement en l'embrassant fougueusement. Il était aussi surpris qu'heureux ; mais lorsqu'ils se détachèrent, elle plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Harry… On peut monter dans ta chambre, s'il te plait ? »

Il déglutit difficilement, et à en juger l'attitude gênée de la jeune fille, il se sentit soudainement serré dans son pantalon.

-------

Sirius salua la famille Weasley en les remerciant. Il serra Molly contre lui, pour la rassurer.

« Il parait que je suis de bon conseil, alors s'il te plait, ne fourre pas ton nez dans les affaires amoureuses de tes enfants… Crois-moi, Ginny est entre de très bonnes mains. »

Il porta un doigt à sa bouche, faisant signe de silence et lui fit un clin d'œil. Aussitôt, les yeux de la femme devinrent étincelants et un sourire plein d'espoir apparut sur ses lèvres. Sirius sembla entendre « enfin », mais ne le fit pas remarquer.

« Et par pitié, ne le répète pas : je leur ai promis de les protéger. »

Elle acquiesça vivement, les joues reprenant des couleurs.

« Merci, Sirius. »

-------

Ron était resté devant la porte de sa chambre, écoutant les recommandations de son père : ne pas ennuyer Ginny, ne pas reparler de l'incident, ne pas chercher à aider l'une ou l'autre femelle de la famille, rester à l'abri des tirs. Hermione, quant à elle, était rentrée dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec la fille de la famille.

Le rouquin passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux : l'idée que sa sœur puisse avoir perdu sa virginité… Quelque part il aurait été plus rassuré de savoir qu'elle ait fait ça avec Harry, mais d'un autre côté, savoir sa petite sœur aussi… Plus précoce que lui !... Il ne savait pas s'il s'en voulait surtout à lui, ou surtout à elle. Soudain, un frisson lui traversa tout le corps : et si Hermione… Après tout elle avait fréquenté Krum, et personne ne savait si elle avait eu des petits copains auparavant. Il se décida à rentrer dans sa chambre, perturbé par les évènements de la journée. Mais d'abord : repenser au plan de Parvati !

-------

« Entrez ! »

George entra timidement dans la chambre et fit un petit signe à Hermione.

« Je peux te parler, s'il te plait ? »

« Euh, oui, bien sûr. »

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il s'asseye en face d'elle, alors qu'il s'invita juste à ses côtés.

« Hermione, je peux te poser une question ? »

« Hein ? Bien sûr ! »

« Est-ce que je t'ennuie ? »

Elle tourna vivement le regard vers lui, rougissante.

« Bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi tu m'ennuierais ?! »

« Non pour rien… Enfin, c'est juste que… Est-ce que tu voudrais sortir avec moi ? »

« Hein ? »

Elle n'avait pu retenir sa surprise. Krum, Malefoy, et maintenant l'un des jumeaux : elle ne pensait pas avoir autant de succès auprès des garçons et cela la perturba un peu.

« Enfin, si tu as déjà quelqu'un… »

« Non ! Non pas du tout, enfin, ce n'est pas ça… C'est juste que… »

Elle ne pu finir sa phrase, George se pencha vers elle et déposa un léger baiser à la commissure des lèvres de la jeune fille avant de sautiller gaiement vers la porte de la chambre.

« J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas. On terminera la discussion plus tard. »

Il referma la porte derrière lui, et sans savoir pourquoi, Hermione s'essuya les lèvres.

-------

Fred regardait George refermer la porte. Ce dernier releva la tête vers lui, un large sourire sur les lèvres. Fred préféra détourner le regard en râlant.

« Alors, c'était ça. Tu cours après Hermione… »

Fred sentit une pointe de jalousie dans son cœur, son frère semblait vouloir l'éloigner de ses histoires d'amours et cela ne lui plaisait pas.

« Et toi, après Angelina Johnson. »

Coup très bas, Fred lança un regard noir à son jumeau.

« C'était là que tu voulais en venir ?! »

« Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être mis à part pour les beaux yeux d'une fille ? »

Fred fulminait, serrant douloureusement ses poings.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

« Tout le monde est au courant ! J'ai été le dernier à savoir que tu sortais avec elle ! Je suis ton frère ! Ton frère jumeau et tu ne m'avais jamais dit qu'elle t'intéressait ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois que j'ai ressentit en apprenant ça ? »

« Alors c'est pour ça que tu t'es servit d'Hermione ? »

« On adore tous Hermione… Je me suis dit que si tu me voyais aussi proche d'elle que tu ne l'es d'Angelina, toi aussi tu comprendrais… »

La porte grinça derrière lui et George se raidit. Il tourna doucement la tête vers Hermione qui le regardait d'un regard orageux.

« Alors ça t'amuse de m'utiliser ?! TU NE VAUX PAS MIEUX QUE RON ! »

Entendant son nom, ce dernier passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de sa porte. Il n'eut le temps de voir que Fred et George courir comme des dératés vers les escaliers avant de se prendre un lourd bouquin d'histoire qu'Hermione venait de lancer sur les jumeaux.

Pattenrond jubilait, ronronnant dans toutes la maison, fière de voir chaque mâle « potentiellement dangereux », loin de sa chère petite maîtresse.

-------

Elle l'avait attiré vers sa chambre, et comme un imbécile, il l'avait suivit, ses hormones ayant pris le dessus. Ils avaient échangés bon nombre de baisers fougueux avant qu'Harry ne la repousse délicatement. Elle baissa le regard, honteuse.

« Ginny. Qu'est-ce que tu me caches. »

Ses larmes coulèrent sans qu'elle ne pu les retenir et il la serra contre lui, la consolant. Etrangement, il se sentit rassuré de ne pas avoir passé le pas avec elle, même s'il en avait envie. Il l'aimait et il souhaitait partager cette expérience avec elle. Mais ils ne sortaient ensemble que depuis quelques jours et leur relation n'était même pas officialisée. Il s'était arrêté à temps, évitant le pire. Si les Weasley apprenaient ce qui avait pu se passer, plus jamais il n'aurait eu le droit d'approcher la femme de sa vie… C'était en tout cas ce qu'elle représentait pour lui…

« Ginny… Parles-moi, s'il te plait. »

« Maman m'a humilié devant toute la famille. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Elle veut que j'aille voir un médecin pour savoir si je « l'ai fait » ou non. »

Sa gorge devint soudainement sèche : il voulait le faire avec elle, pour la première fois de sa vie… Mais elle, était-elle encore… ? Elle dû le sentir la serrer plus fort contre lui. Elle releva vivement la tête, les yeux pleins de larmes.

« Harry ? »

« Je… Je suis désolé, c'est juste que… »

Elle s'appuya contre sa cuisse pour se relever et déposer un baiser léger sur les lèvres du garçon.

« J'ai choisi de ne me donner qu'à la personne avec qui je voulais partager ma vie… »

Il aurait pu se sentir rassuré, et pourtant il n'attendait qu'une chose.

« Ginny, je… »

« Je t'aime… »

Elle l'embrassa de nouveau en l'embarquant sur le matelas. Ils restèrent longtemps couché l'un contre l'autre, les mains emmêlées, refusant de se lâcher. Il lui souriait, heureux ; elle lui souriait, intimidé. Il rapprocha simplement la main de la jeune fille à ses lèvres pour y déposer un simple baiser en lui lançant un regard charmeur. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il pensait faire un malaise, puis finalement, ces mots qu'ils s'étaient si longtemps gardés tabou lui échappèrent :

« Je t'aime, aussi… »


	37. Chapter 37

_La fin du projet approche ! Bientôt je pourrais un peu plus me consacrer à Sans Magie, surtout que cette histoire va bientôt prendre fin… Pour une suite XD (deuxième année scolaire et d'autres aventures hihihi)_

_Bref, bonne lecture et encore merci pour vos reviews (et encore désolée à ceux à qui je ne peux pas répondre :s ; faut pas hésiter à s'inscrire !)_

-------

Ron était dans le jardin, caché derrière la haie aux côtés de Parvati, guettant la sortie d'Hermione. D'après son amie, qui avait l'ouïe très fine et avait pu ainsi relever toutes les informations sur le rendez-vous, lui avait affirmé que c'était digne d'une sortie en amoureux : Lèche-vitrine (en amoureux), déjeuner (en amoureux), cinéma (en amoureux) et il la raccompagnerait (en amoureux).

La porte s'ouvrit doucement, dévoilant la jeune fille. Ron sentit son cœur se serrer de jalousie : elle semblait plus belle que d'habitude et le petit chemisier mauve qu'elle portait sur son jean moulant était des plus délicieux. Qu'il aurait aimé être à la place de cette fouine !

Elle s'éloigna et Parvati tira sur le poignet du garçon, signe qu'il était temps de partir à sa suite.

-------

Malefoy était devant le grand centre commercial, fixant sa montre. Il se calma en apercevant Hermione qui arrivait vers lui. Inconsciemment, il passa sa main dans les cheveux, les recoiffant et réajusta sa chemise. Lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur, il lui prit la main pour y déposer un délicat baiser qui la fit rougir malgré elle.

-------

« Quel gentleman. »

Parvati évita le regard foudroyant de Ron, continuant son discours.

« C'est vrai ! Il s'est élégamment habillé, il est délicat et romantique, c'est lui qui invite et il est riche ! Moi je craquerais ! »

Il se mordit la langue pour éviter de renvoyer son équipière. Elle était la seule à connaître exactement les endroits qu'ils iraient visiter. Ils avancèrent à leur suite, ne les quittant pas de vue. Ron frémit en voyant le regard d'Hermione s'illuminer : Malefoy venait de l'inviter à entrer dans une galerie d'art. Il se surprit à découvrir la devanture du magasin qui ne lui avait jamais attiré le regard, puis une grimace se traça sur le visage : Narcissa Malefoy. La mère de Malefoy, aussi imbu d'elle-même que son fils. Ils passèrent rapidement devant la vitrine en jetant un œil à l'intérieur.

-------

« C'est… Magnifique ! »

« Je savais que ça te plairait. »

Hermione se pencha sur un étrange serpent aux yeux émeraude.

« C'est un basilic, un animal mythique. »

« Il a le pouvoir de changer les gens en pierre ou même de les tuer, d'un simple regard. »

« Tu t'y connais ? »

Hermione était flattée et lui répondit d'un sourire victorieux. Elle sursauta en voyant la femme sortir du fond du magasin, les mains recouverte d'une fine couche d'argile blanche, habillée tout de même de manière élégante, malgré sont tabliers salit. Sa peau blanche, ses cheveux d'un blond platine et ses yeux bleus ne laissèrent aucun doute.

« Draco, c'est ta mère ? »

Elle sourit au garçon qui se dirigea vers elle, la salua poliment.

« Je vous amène une… amie. »

« Oh. Bonjour. »

Hermione acquiesça en souriant, intimidée. Cette femme était d'une beauté glaciale et fascinante, Hermione se sentait écrasée par cette aura fantastique.

« Bien. Très bien… »

Elle s'approcha doucement d'Hermione, tournant autour d'elle en la fixant de haut en bas.

« Bien… Comment s'appelle ton ami, Draco ? »

Hermione se sentit un peu refroidie que la femme ne lui demande pas directement, mais elle passa outre, curieuse de la réaction.

« Miss Granger. Hermione Granger. »

Elle se tourna enfin vers Hermione, un large sourire sur le visage.

« Narcissa Malefoy, enchantée. Dites-moi, avez-vous déjà été modèle pour sculpture ou tableau ? »

-------

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ? »

Ron fixait inlassablement le miroir en face de la galerie d'art, tentant d'apercevoir ce qu'il s'y déroulait à l'intérieur. Parvati soupira.

« Malefoy en a parlé, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il le ferait réèllement… »

« De quoi ? De quoi a-t-il parlé ? »

Elle le regarda en haussant les sourcils, soufflant dans son milk-shake d'une manière enfantine.

« Sa mère cherche un modèle. Elle voulait une jeune fille pour une sculpture. »

« Elle va faire une sculpture d'Hermione ? »

« Non, celle d'une vierge… »

Ron recracha son jus d'orange violement et le patron du snack le fixa, surpris.

« Co… Comment ça ? »

« Une sculpture de nue. »

« Tu me dis qu'Hermione va poser nue pour… Devant… »

« Oui. »

« Mais y a Malefoy !!! »

« Il assiste souvent sa mère dans ses œuvres. »

Ron se leva vivement, fou furieux.

« Je ne veux pas qu'il la voie nue !! »

« Elle est assez grande pour refuser… »

« Et assez bête pour accepter !!! »

Il allait se diriger vers la galerie mais Parvati le retint par le poignet.

« Hermione aime l'art : tu n'as pas vu son regard en entrant ? Si elle veut être modèle, laisse-la faire. »

Ron se renfrogna.

« Mais devant Malefoy… »

« C'est à elle de choisir. Mais dis moi… Tu ne serais pas jaloux ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu comptais être le premier à la voir nue quand même ? »

Il rougit et détourna le regard sans répondre.

« Ronald Weasley ! Quel pervers ! »

« C'est pas ça ! »

Parvati fut prise d'un fou rire, auquel Ron préféra ne pas se joindre, fixant le reflet du magasin.

-------

Hermione déglutit difficilement en voyant l'arrière salle. En fait, elle s'imaginait la pièce remplie de sculpture non aboutie. En réalité, elle était vide, baignant dans une lumière chaude. Au centre, un cube blanc faisant office de fauteuil, à droite une armoire, enfermant sans doute quelques sculpture, et à gauche, une table haute avec un tas de glaise blanche.

« Bien. Draco, je te laisse la préparer. »

Hermione croisa le regard du garçon qui avait un étrange sourire.

« Ne vas pas croire que je suis un pervers, mais ma mère désir sculpter le corps d'une vierge nue. »

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sorti, en fait elle était extrêmement surprise.

« Il va donc falloir que tu te déshabilles et que tu… T'installes ici. »

Il lui indiqua le petit cube blanc.

« La salle est équipé d'un chauffage à panneau solaire, tu n'auras pas froid, ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Mais… Je… »

« Tu ne veux plus ? »

« Si ! Bien sûre que si ! Je rêve de pouvoir assister un artiste ! »

« Sauf que tu seras le modèle. L'assistant, c'est moi. »

« Toi ? »

« Hmm. Ca te dérange ? J'ai toujours assisté ma mère dans ses sculptures. Je suis très professionnel. »

Hermione ne savait vraiment pas quoi penser. En fait, elle voulait vraiment participer à un tel projet mais le fait de savoir de présenter son corps à un jeune homme… A Malefoy… Elle hésitait. Son regard passa du garçon, au cube blanc.

« Tu hésites ? C'est compréhensible que tu ais peur… »

Elle plissa les yeux en croisant son regard.

« Où je mets mes vêtements ? »

-------

Ron faisait les cent pas devant le snack, sous le regard blasé de Parvati.

« Si tu mettais autant d'énergie à t'excuser plutôt que de t'inquiéter… »

Il se rapprocha vivement d'elle, la fixant d'un regard noir.

« Tu es sûr que c'est pour du nu ? »

« Oui. »

« Et Malefoy l'assiste ? »

« Oui. »

Il repartit faire les cent pas.

« Ron, tu as beau vouloir jouer les preux chevaliers, je te déconseille fortement de réfléchir à l'idée de rentrer brusquement. A mon avis, elle te détestera encore plus. »

« Ah bien sûr ! Elle va se montrer à Malefoy mais à moi, pas question ! »

Parvati eu un petit rire et Ron rougit violemment en repensant à ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Et bien, déjà que tu n'appréciais pas Draco… »

-------

Hermione tremblait légèrement, non pas qu'elle avait froid, mais plutôt la situation la stressait. Draco avait eu la délicatesse de sortir le temps qu'elle se déshabille et s'installe en prenant un drap qu'elle tenait contre elle. Elle était maintenant assise sur le cube blanc, assez perdue. La femme vint la voir.

« Je vais te relever les cheveux en chignon, laisser quelques mèches retomber. Installe toi un peu plus sur le côté et tourna la tête de manière à ce que ton menton soit collé à ton épaule. Regarde vers le bas. Recule un peu tes fesses… Parfait. Draco ! »

Ce dernier entra, un sourire goguenard. Hermione préféra l'ignorer, même s'il se rinçait l'œil, elle participait à l'œuvre d'une artiste.

« Mère ? »

« Apporte moi un seau d'eau, je pense que j'en aurais besoin pour bien sculpter les contours. Et mes couteaux ! »

Les tremblements d'Hermione se calmèrent et bientôt elle se détendit. Draco restait près de sa mère, l'assistant dignement, mais profitant parfois en jetant un coup d'œil à la jeune fille qui posait. Elle sursauta en voyant Malefoy s'approcher d'elle en posant un petit miroir au sol qu'il inclina de manière à voir la glaise travaillée de la mère. Hermione était fascinée en voyant ce petit tas prendre peu à peu la forme d'un buste. Elle avait vraiment des doigts agiles et la jeune fille admirait ce travail… Quand soudain la femme jeta le tas au sol.

« Je n'y arrive pas !!! »

Malefoy accourut vers sa mère, lui épongeant le front.

« Je suis désolé, c'est là seul qui aurait accepté… Et qui était dans les conditions voulus. »

La mère souffla et se rassit.

« Draco, chéri. Ramène moi un autre tas de glaise, s'il te plait. »

Hermione n'avait pas bouger, mais son regard croisa celui de Narcissa à travers le miroir et elle frissonna : dans le livre que Ron lui avait offert, était conté l'histoire du basilique qui tuait les gens d'un regard ou les figeait seulement si on le regardait à travers un objet comme un miroir… C'était l'effet que lui inspirait cette femme, et ses yeux semblaient d'ailleurs virer au même vert que les yeux de la statue du Basilic à l'entrée de la galerie. Hermione se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise et détourna le regard.

Draco arriva, et se replaça derrière sa mère, admirant à la fois le travail, et se régalant du spectacle que lui offrait la jeune fille.

-------

« Je vais y aller ! »

« Ron ! »

« Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas la laisser faire de telle bêtise ! »

« Ce n'est pas une bêtise pour elle ! Quand la comprendras-tu ! Elle aime certaine chose qui n'ont peut-être pas d'intérêt à tes yeux mais qui en ont pour elle ! Si elle aime ça, laisse-la faire, et si elle le regrette, tu pourras au moins être là pour lui changer les idées. »

Il soupira et se laissa tomber sur son tabouret.

« Je… Je crois que je vais rentrer… »

« Prends encore un milk-shake et attend. On sait jamais… »

Il obéît docilement, restant inquiet.

-------

« Je n'y arrive pas !!! Elle n'est pas comme il faut ! »

Hermione préféra ne pas répliquer, mais cette parole l'avait vraiment blessé, et à son grand désarroi, elle ne s'arrêta pas là.

« Une vierge ! Il n'y a pas de doute là-dessus ! Elle n'a absolument aucune forme ! Tu m'aurais ramené une gamine du jardin d'enfant, que cela aurait été pareil ! »

Elle donna violement un coup de pied dans le seau d'eau, répandant son contenu sur le sol.

« Rhabillez-vous et sortez. »

Draco semblait assez gêné… Plus par sa mère qui se donnait en spectacle que par le fait qu'elle ait ouvertement insulté Hermione. Cette dernière n'attendit même pas qu'il sorte pour se rhabiller, de toute façon, il était trop occupé à chouchouter sa mère et à la calmer. Elle lança un regard à Malefoy, plein de reproche.

« N'attends aucune excuse de moi, Granger… »

Les lèvres pincées, elle se dirigea vers la porte du magasin, jetant un dernier regard vers le garçon et sa mère. Malgré la colère qui l'avait submergé devant cette arrogance, elle eut pitié de la femme qui était visiblement entrée dans une crise d'hystérie que son fils tentait tant bien que mal de calmer. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les poignets de la femme où de fines cicatrices étaient tracées et le cœur de la jeune fille s'arrêta : cette femme avait déjà tenté de se suicider. Elle ne savait vraiment pas comment réagir.

« Granger ! Sors d'ici ! Je t'en supplie ! »

Elle baissa le regard et referma doucement la porte derrière elle. Cette femme avait été cruelle envers elle, juste pour se venger de ses malheurs… Pourtant Hermione n'était pas fière de son corps malgré tout… Elle sortit de la galerie d'art, les larmes aux yeux. Elle fixa sa montre et constata qu'elle avait perdu 3h à ne rien faire. La gorge sèche, elle se dirigea au snack d'à côté où se tenait Parvati.

« Oh ! Salut, Hermione ! »

Elle la salua timidement et s'assit à côté d'elle.

« Tu étais chez Narcissa ? »

« Oui… »

« C'est une folle cette femme, ne fait pas attention à ce qu'elle dit. »

Hermione tourna vivement le regard vers l'indienne. Elle ne savait comment, il lui semblait qu'elle savait absolument tout.

« J'ai pitié d'elle. »

« Moi aussi… Depuis l'arrestation de son mari, elle est devenu complètement barge. Elle a tenté plus d'une fois de se suicider. Je plains son fils. »

« Le père de Draco a été arrêté ? »

« Oui, impliqué dans diverses affaires de meurtre. Il aurait aidé à camoufler certaines preuves, voir même des corps. Brrr ! Je trouve ça effrayant. Mais avec sa femme ils formaient un couple magnifique. Tout d'eux d'une beauté glaciale. Malefoy en a hérité autant que de leur arrogance. »

Hermione acquiesça lentement, écoutant chaque parole avec intérêt.

« Je le plains. »

« Oui, il doit assumer seul sa mère… Enfin seul, si on ne compte pas la multitude de majordome de son manoir. Tu sais pourquoi je sais tout ça ? »

Elle fit « non » de la tête, écoutant toujours le discours de la jeune fille.

« J'ai voulu l'aider aussi en tant que modèle. Crois-moi, je n'ai jamais été aussi mal jugée de toute ma vie. Elle m'a dit que j'étais grosse et disproportionnée. »

Elle se leva de son tabouret et tourna sur elle-même, la mine fière.

« Alors qu'avec un corps aussi bien formé… »

Hermione émit un petit rire.

« Tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Si ! Bien sûr, tu es magnifique, Parvati. »

« Je sais. »

Elle renvoya sa tresse en arrière dans une imitation parfaite de Lavande avant de se rasseoir.

« Parvati ? »

« Oui ? »

« Merci. »

« Mais de rien. »

Elles discutèrent durant près d'une heure puis Hermione rentra au Terrier. Ron était assis dans le canapé, faisant mine de l'ignorer.

« Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu as, là ? »

Mrs. Weasley s'était approché, relevant un peu le chemisier de la jeune fille, dévoilant une tache de poudre blanche.

« Oh ça ? C'est juste de la glaise blanche. Je suis allée dans une galerie d'art. »

Ron serra la télécommande qui émit un petit craquement sous la pression.

« Dans une galerie d'art ? Ne me dit pas que tu es allée voir Narcissa Malefoy. »

« Si. »

Molly hocha la tête.

« C'est une folle. Ses œuvres sont peut-être dignes d'intérêt, mais cette femme a perdu tout son amour propre… »

« Sans doute… »

Ron lança un regard en biais et aperçut la fameuse marque blanche que sa mère tentait d'enlever avec un chiffon humide.

« Ca partira avec du savon. La douche est libre, tu devrais en profiter. »

« Merci. »

Elle se hâta de monter à l'étage et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

-------

Ron s'était levé, le regard d'un bleu très sombre et se dirigea à son tour à l'étage. Parvati lui avait raconté beaucoup de chose au sujet de la mère de Malefoy, mais il n'en tirait que moins de sympathie. Et il la haït de plus belle en entendant Hermione pleurer. Les paroles de Parvati lui revinrent à l'esprit : « Ron, elle m'a déjà cassé sur mon physique. C'est une femme jalouse et si c'est son propre fils qui l'a amené, elle va vraiment s'acharner sur Hermione. Elle va se sentir la fille la plus laide du monde… Enfin c'est l'effet que j'ai ressentit quand j'ai posé pour elle. Si tu veux jouer les preux chevaliers, ce sera au moment au moment où elle déprimera. Fais la ressentir belle… »

Il toqua malgré lui à la porte.

« Hermione ? »

Les pleurs s'arrêtèrent et il entendit l'eau du bain remuer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux. »

« Je… Ca va ? »

« Parfaitement bien ! »

Il ne savait quoi lui répondre, elle était visiblement toujours hostile envers elle, mais il voulait pour une fois ne pas commencer de dispute et suivre les conseils de Parvati.

« Hermione ? »

« Quoi ?! »

« Je… Je… Je pense que tu pourrais faire un parfait modèle pour une sculpture, et que ceux qui disent le contraire ou te critique sont vraiment bigleux parce que… Parce que… »

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement sur Hermione qui était visiblement sortie du bain, une serviette attachée autour de son corps.

« Comment es-tu au courant ? »

« Au courant de quoi ? »

« Ne fais pas l'innocent ! Tu m'as vu, c'est ça ?! »

« De ? Mais nan ! Pas du tout ! »

« Ron ! Tu ne vaux pas mieux que Malefoy ! »

« Ah oui ?! C'est ce que tu penses ? Si j'étais comme lui, crois moi que je ne me priverais pas pour t'arracher cette serviette et te reluquer comme un sale pervers ?! »

Elle le regarda, les yeux écarquillés, entre la honte et la crainte qu'il n'accompagne le geste à la parole. Il ne bougea pas pour autant, contrôlant du mieux qu'il pu la rougeur qui menaçait d'envahir son visage. Elle leva la main pour le gifler et… La serviette tomba au sol. Elle poussa un cri suraigu en claquant la porte et Ron resta comme un idiot, un sourire plus que débile sur le visage. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de tout voir, mais ses yeux s'étaient automatiquement posés sur la poitrine de la jeune fille. Il avait soudainement oublié tous ses soucis, Malefoy et sa mère étaient loin. Il regagna sa chambre et se laissa simplement tomber sur le lit.


	38. Chapter 38

_Voici donc un chapitre très spécial puis qu'il est censé "cloturer" la première période de l'histoire… Et une suite arrivera bientôt !! Passant au rating T voir M ! (je réfléchis encore la-dessus huhuhu) Et oui, ils grandissent et évoluent… Et donc je pensais qu'il était bon de passer à une autre période, et donc entamer en une seconde fic…_

_Bref, bonne lecture et à très bientôt !!!!!_

P.S : je tenais aussi à tous vous remercier pour cette fabuleuse aventure que nous avons partagé. J'ai été heureuse d'être lu et reviewer, constatant que je pouvais plaire à travers mon style et cette idée. Et je serais très heureuse aussi de pouvoir continuer cette aventure. Vous avez su me laisser des petits mots gentils quand j'en avais besoin, et ça je ne l'oublie pas. Je n'aurais jamais pu penser aller jusque là dans une histoire (38 chapitres tout de même !!) Encore un million de fois merci... Je ne sais pas quoi dire de plus !... Merci o

-------

Pattenrond sous le bras, Mrs. Weasley avait ramené Hermione chez elle. Le reste du séjour s'était déroulé dans un grand spectacle de joues écarlates et de bégaiement de la part de la jeune fille et du rouquin sans que personne ne sache réellement pourquoi. Ginny était restée collée au téléphone ; même si Mrs. Weasley était heureuse de savoir sa fille avec son cher Harry, elle ne pouvait admettre qu'elle lui ait menti. Les jours passèrent et Ginny était donc toujours punie, mais heureuse. Ron restait assez froid avec Harry, préférant prendre son déjeuner seul, malgré le fait qu'il était plus concentré sur les disputes entre lui et Hermione. C'était devenu un sacré manège chaque jour pour ces jeunes gens… Mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qui attendait…

-------

« GEORGE ET FREDERICK WEASLEY !!!!! »

Les deux concernés levèrent les yeux de la télé pour les poser sur leur mère, intrigué.

« Puis-je savoir ce que c'est que CA ?! »

Elle sortit un papier fraîchement imprimé sur lequel on pouvait voir une page web en couleur éclatante « Farce et Attrape pour Timbrés Facétieux ; Fred et George Weasley. »

Elle les scruta du regard, les lèvres pincées, et les jumeaux se collèrent au fond du canapé.

« Alors ? Des explications ? »

« C'est pour un devoir, Maman. »

« Oui, on a pris option informatique et on a eu droit à quelques courts pour faire un site internet. »

« Et donc on a fait un faux site et voilà le résultat ! »

Elle ne les quittait pas du regard, se calmant un peu. Les jumeaux se sentirent rassurés d'avoir aussi bien berné leur mère.

« Oh, je vois… Donc je suppose que ce petit colis a sans doute était envoyé par erreur… »

Leurs yeux s'agrandir en voyant le dit-colis entre les mains de leur mère.

« Ah ça ?... Et bien… »

« C'est pour nos cours de Chimie. C'est juste un colorant dont on avait besoin dans nos fournitures et… »

« J'ai appelé le professeur Rogue et il m'a dit qu'il n'avait jamais été question d'un tel produit. Il s'est proposé de vous garder en colle avec lui jusqu'à la fin du mois. Vous allez avoir beaucoup de tube à essais à nettoyer. »

Ils soupirèrent, pris la main dans le sac puis poussèrent un cri strident en voyant leur mère sortir la bouteille pour la vider dans l'évier.

« Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ?! »

« Pour votre bien ! »

Furieux, ils remontèrent vivement jusqu'à leur chambre pour s'y enfermer.

-------

Ron avait beaucoup discuté avec Parvati. Elle l'avait aidé, il s'était rendu compte qu'elle pouvait être une bonne alliée, mais il ne pouvait vraiment pas se résoudre à honorer sa dette. Elle le menaça de tout raconter à sa mère et il se décida. Il prit une profonde inspiration et passa la porte du petit pub des Trois Balais. Mrs. Rosmerta le salua et il ne pu s'empêcher de rougir : elle avait longtemps été amoureux d'elle. Petit, il rêvait de se marier avec elle. Il aimait l'entendre le féliciter en lui faisant remarquer qu'il avait grandit et qu'il serait bientôt un homme. Il se sentit soudain gonflé de fierté et la salua joyeusement avant de se tourner vers Sirius qui était assis dans une table au fond. Le matin, le pub devenait café, offrant croissant et chocolat au lait aux travailleurs. Il était le parrain de son meilleur ami, et il n'intimidait pas forcément, mais pour une telle requête ! Il lança un dernier regard à Mrs. Rosmerta comme pour se redonner du courage et s'avança vers l'homme.

« Sirius ? »

Il releva la tête vers lui et lui sourit, lui désignant le siège à côté de lui.

« Salut gamin ! Un café ? »

« Nan. Non merci. »

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? »

« Eh bien… En fait c'est au sujet de Harry. »

« Ah. Alors, tu lui as pardonné ? »

Ron se mordit la lèvre en se penchant au dessus de la table.

« Me rendrais-tu un service si je lui pardonne ? »

« Ahahah. C'est du chantage, ça. »

Le rouquin se rassit, honteux.

« Je suis désolé mais, disons que j'ai une promesse à tenir. »

« Une promesse ? »

« Ouais. »

« Dis toujours. »

« En fait, c'est une amie à moi qui m'a demandé de… »

Il déglutit difficilement, cherchant de l'air.

« Quoi, des propositions indécentes ? »

« Je ne sais pas si on peut parler de propositions indécentes… Elle aimerait… Sortir avec toi, au cinéma. »

Sirius releva les sourcils, la bouche grande ouverte.

« Une amie à toi ? Au cinéma avec un vieux croûton comme moi ? »

« Tu lui plais ! Et même si elle sait qu'elle n'aura aucune chance. Juste une journée, s'il te plait, Sirius ! »

« Ron… »

Il soupira devant l'air déterminé du roux. Mrs. Rosmerta arriva ave une nouvelle carafe de café. Sirius lui lança un sourire presqu'aussi charmeur que Ron qui fit rougir la femme.

« Sirius, c'est Parvati Patil. »

La serveuse s'arrêta en tournant le regard vers le garçon.

« Ma filleule ? »

Même réaction des deux hommes qui la fixèrent. Sirius parla en premier.

« Ta filleule ? »

« Oui. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Ron parut gêné, et choisit de se taire, contrairement à Sirius, où un large sourire se traça sur son visage.

« Elle veut m'inviter au cinéma. »

La serveuse le regarda, surprise.

« T'inviter au cinéma ? »

« Hmm. J'ai été aussi surpris que toi, mais ne t'en fais pas. Je prendrais bien soin d'elle. »

Elle eut un petit rire.

« Je te laisse toute ma confiance. Tu es un gentil garçon. »

Il bomba le torse, fière de lui.

« Puis-je espérer inviter sa chère tatie, un de ces jours aussi ? »

Elle eut un autre petit rire, plus proche d'un gloussement de fillette.

« Pourquoi pas. »

Elle termina de servir le café avant de retourner à son comptoir. Sirius posa le regard sur Ron en murmurant un « merci ». Le rouquin lui répondit par un petit sourire dépité. Visiblement il avait grandement aidé Sirius, sans même réellement comprendre le fin fond de ses pensées… Enfin c'était déjà quelque chose de bien… Hein ?

-------

« Allons, Hermione, tu ne vas pas dire qu'elles sont toutes trop décolletées ? »

La concernée rougit vivement en lançant un regard courroucé à sa mère.

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre, c'est juste que… Je trouve ça trop… Provoquant. »

Mrs. Granger échangea un regard amusé avec Mrs. Guipure, la propriétaire de la boutique de vêtement. Cela faisait près de deux heures qu'Hermione essayait robes sur robes en trouvant toujours quelque chose à redire : soit elle était trop décolletée, soit elle était trop courte.

« A ton âge, j'aurais tout fait pour impressionner les garçons. »

« Maman, j'ai mes raisons. »

Mrs. Guipure émit un petit rire aigu.

« Ce n'est tout de même pas à cause d'un garçon qui aurait critiqué votre corps, Miss ? »

La mère regarda sa fille, inquiète.

« Hermione ? »

« Non c'est juste que… Un petit incident… Les garçons ne sont que des pervers ! »

Elle sursauta en entendant sa mère émettre un petit rire.

« Les garçons sont tous comme ça, mais si tu comptes porter une tenue de ski pour les empêcher d'imaginer quoique ce soit, crois-moi que ça ne les arrêtera pas. »

Hermione rougit vivement en regardant sa mère. Cette dernière et Mrs. Guipure tenaient une magnifique robe violet pale, aux épaules découvertes. Assez simple et au tissu fin, Hermione lui lança un regard plein d'envie.

« Avec un chignon relevé, quelques fleurs accrochées aux cheveux. Des petites sandales blanches. Je peux la faire rallonger si elle découvre trop les chevilles. »

« Non, c'est bon. Je pense qu'elle lui ira comme un gant. »

Hermione fit une petite moue et Mrs. Guipure se dépêcha de l'emballer avant que la jeune fille ne change d'avis.

-------

Ginny s'admirait devant son miroir dans sa magnifique robe de demoiselle d'honneur. Elle avait eu beau la critiquer, la fine mousseline qui bordait son col et ses épaules donnait un aspect angélique. Le tissu d'un bleu recherché allait parfaitement avec son teint, ses cheveux, ses yeux, et même ses tâches de rousseurs !

« Ginny ? »

Sa mère était dans l'encadrement de la porte, la regardant d'un air intimidé. La jeune fille ne revanche, lui lança un regard noir.

« Quoi ? C'est pour me punir de manger cette fois ? Déjà que je ne peux plus sortir… »

« Je t'amenais juste quelqu'un… »

Les yeux de Ginny s'illuminèrent en voyant Harry passer devant Molly.

« Salut Ginny ! »

Elle ne lui répondit pas, se jetant simplement sur lui en l'enlaçant amoureusement. Elle cru entendre sa mère renifler, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de la voir, cette dernière s'étant éclipsée.

« Ca faisait longtemps. »

« Seulement 2 jours, Ginny. »

« Et bien c'est une éteeeeernité ! Oh ! »

Elle se recula vivement, rouge comme une tomate, tentant tant bien que mal de ramener sa robe sur elle.

« Tu es magnifique… »

« Ridicule tu veux dire… »

« Tout ce que tu portes te vas vraiment bien, Ginny. »

Il posa ses mains sur la taille de la jeune fille et déposa un baiser léger sur ses lèvres.

« AAAAAAAAAARGH !!!!!!!!!!! »

« ENLEVE TES SALES PATTES DE NOTRE SOEEEEEEEEEEUR !!!!!!! »

Molly sortie à temps de la salle de bain pour retenir les jumeaux par le col, les stoppant dans leur élan.

« Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous hurlez comme des putois ?! »

« M'man ! Ginny embrassait un garçon ! »

« Ha… Harry ? »

George tourna le regard dans la même direction que son jumeau et écarquilla les yeux. La femme releva un grand sourire devant une Ginny au regard courroucée, placée devant un Harry moins fière. La situation était plutôt gênante, mais Mrs. Weasley relâcha tout de même ses fils qui s'avancèrent vers leur sœur.

« Vous ne lui ferez rien ! »

Ils lui lancèrent un regard noir et tirèrent violement Harry vers eux… Avant de lui frotter vigoureusement la tête en lui bloquant le cou sous leur bras.

« Aïe !! Arrêtez !!! »

« Ahahah ! Tu t'es enfin décidé ! »

« Depuis le temps qu'on avait misé sur toi ! »

« Percy va faire une de ses têtes ! Il avait annoncé qu'elle sortirait encore avec 4 autres abrutis avant de se décider à venir vers toi. »

Ginny et Molly poussèrent un cri outré. Fred releva un regard vers sa mère.

« Dé… Désolés. »

« Vous aviez parié sur votre sœur ?!! »

« Nan, enfin, c'était que des paroles en l'air, c'est tout… Enfin. »

Harry réussit à se détacher de son étreinte, reprenant sa respiration. Ginny se précipita sur lui en l'enserrant, lançant un regard sombre à ses frères. Le brun releva un sourire gêné en direction des trois autres.

« J'ai eu peur de vos réactions. »

« La seule personne que tu as à craindre… »

« … C'est certainement Ron. »

« Quand on parle du loup. »

Molly leva la tête vers la porte de la chambre de son fils qui s'ouvrait.

« Qu'est'c'pass'… »

Les jumeaux se précipitèrent sur lui en parlant en même temps.

-------

Les seuls mots que Ron réussit à comprendre furent : « Harry » ; « Ginny » ; « Ensemble » ; « Embrassaient ». Il referma violement la porte, immobile. Finalement il tituba vers son lit et se relaissa tomber sur son oreiller. Il était de très mauvaise humeur… extrêmement de mauvaise humeur… En plus d'avoir été réveillé, on venait de lui dire que la relation Harry / Ginny était officiel, et on l'avait tiré d'un rêve doux… Qui lui revint assez vite à l'esprit : seul avec Hermione, dans un grand bain plein de mousse et ils…

« Ron ! »

Il se releva, furieux, remettant son pantalon pour cacher sa gêne et ouvrit violement la porte pour voir sa mère le regardait sévèrement.

« Il serait peut-être temps que tu te réveilles, non ? Le mariage est dans quatre jours et tu n'as toujours pas essayé ton costume. Harry est arrivé et Hermione vient ce soir. Ils resteront à dormir. Alors secoue toi et va prendre ta douche. »

Au nom d'Hermione, Ron se calma et obéit docilement à sa mère : de toute manière, il avait besoin d'une douche froide. Lorsqu'il passa devant la chambre de Ginny, il stoppa, croisant le regard de son (ex-)meilleur ami. Harry échangea un regard timide avec lui, tout comme Ron. Ils étaient assez gênés, l'un comme l'autre. Puis finalement Harry s'avança vers lui et ils partagèrent une étreinte… Virile bien sûr.

« Je te jure que si tu la fais souffrir… »

« T'en fais pas, ça n'arrivera pas. »

Ginny venait de se poster à côté d'Harry, l'embrassant sur la joue.

« Par pitié, je veux bien que vous sortiez ensembles, mais pas de ça devant moi. »

Il s'éloigna, laissant les deux amoureux rire aux éclats.

-------

Le repas de midi se passa sans encombre, toutes tensions envolées. Ginny sortait avec Harry, Ron lui ayant pardonné, les jumeaux ayant refait quelques bons de commandes sans que leur mère ne le sache, Molly heureuse de voir cet adorable petit couple qu'elle n'attendait plus… Elle lança un regard à Ron, peut-être que lui aussi ouvrira les yeux un jour.

-------

Hermione arriva et les préparatifs reprirent. Elle s'était installée dans la chambre de Ginny et cette dernière la suppliait de lui montrer sa robe. Elle accepta finalement Ginny poussa un sifflement qui fit rougir la jeune fille. Tout se passa dans la plus grande détente, à l'exception de quelques regards en biais entre Ron et Hermione. Alors que l'un tentait de se rapprocher d'elle pour lui parler, l'autre trouvait un vif intérêt à aller rejoindre Harry ou Ginny à l'étage du dessous. La maison baptisée le Terrier avait un immense terrain derrière, où le mariage était censé se dérouler après la cérémonie. Molly s'était félicité d'avoir eu cette dispute avec son fils, ainsi le mariage se déroulait en Angleterre plutôt qu'en France (Fleur ayant insisté sur ce point pour convaincre Mrs. Weasley d'autoriser son fils à l'épouser). Elle fixa un regard anxieux sur le calendrier où un large cercle rouge entourait la date du mariage, soit le lendemain de l'anniversaire de Ron. Ce dernier, toujours tête en l'air, semblait avoir complètement occulté cette information, plus préoccupé par le mariage. Elle eut un sourire en repensant à Harry qui était arrivé ce matin et avait tenu à lui parler avant d'aller voir Ginny : il avait réussit à convaincre son père de les emmenés dans un parc d'attraction aquatique nouvellement ouvert, promettant de ne pas rentrer trop tard pour se réveiller à l'heure le lendemain pour le mariage. Malgré le froid qui s'était installé auparavant entre les deux amis, Harry ne laissait jamais tomber !... Quoique l'idée ne venait pas vraiment de lui…

-------

La veille du mariage, Ron dormait dans son lit lorsqu'un ouragan s'abattit sur lui, en particulier avec l'arrivée de quelques membres supplémentaires de la famille, pour le mariage.

« Joyeux anniversaire, Ron !!! »

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent et il se redressa vivement, Ginny autour de son cou.

« C'est… Aujourd'hui ? »

Fred et George émirent un petit rire.

« Et bien, le seul concerné qui ne s'en rappelle pas… »

« … Bravo, Ron, c'est bien joué ! »

Tous ses frères étaient là, sautant sur le lit pour le taquiner sous les rires des parents. Hermione était restée en retrait aux côtés d'Harry.

Les effusions terminés, Ron reçut ses cadeaux, jusqu'au tour d'Harry, Ginny et Hermione. Ces derniers lui tendirent une enveloppe qui le fit sourciller.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ouvres et tu verras bien. »

Quatre tickets, quatre petits tickets qui firent pousser un cri de joie à Ron et Harry se félicita d'avoir écouté les conseils de la jeune fille qui s'était mise à rougir violement à côté de lui

« Mercimercimercimerci !!! »

Il se leva en sautillant, fit un gros bisous baveux à sa sœur, donna un coup à l'épaule de Harry… Et stoppa net devant Hermione en levant timidement la main en prononçant un petit « merci »

-------

James referma la portière en saluant la famille Weasley.

« Je vous les ramène pour 17h ! »

Derrière lui, les quatre jeunes râlèrent. Molly s'approcha et pencha la tête par la vitre ouverte.

« 18h et pas plus tard. »

Le parc aquatique était construit sous un immense dôme de verre à quelques dizaines de kilomètres de la ville.

« Je serais là à 17h30, ne faîtes pas de bêtise, et encore joyeux anniversaire, Ron ! »

-------

Ginny ne tenait plus et sautillait comme une folle devant la porte du parc.

« On a vraiment de la chance ! Il n'y a presque personne ! »

Devant eux, pas plus de 3 – 4 personnes se tenaient devant le guichet. Harry sourit :

« On a bien fait de venir tôt. »

Il tendit les billets au vendeur qui les laissa entrer. Ils se séparèrent le temps de revêtir leur maillot et se rejoignirent à la première piscine. La décoration était très exotique : palmier, sables, coquillage, lampes solaire, température chaude. Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard avant de plonger en éclaboussant tout autour. Hermione et Ginny arrivèrent et aussitôt les deux garçons rougirent : Hermione portant un maillot deux pièces blancs, rattaché en un petit nœud sur le devant pour la poitrine, et sur les côté pour la culotte ; Ginny, quand à elle, avait opté pour une petit maillot rouge à poids blancs en une pièce qui lui donnait un air assez enfantin, et mignonne à croquer, surtout lorsqu'Harry constata qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un maillot pour enfant au décolleté de celui-ci, malgré qu'il ne voyait pas si bien que d'habitude sans ses lunettes. Il se tourna vers Ron qui en fit de même et se réfugièrent aussitôt sous l'eau, ne laissant que leur tête dépasser, les joues rouges comme des tomates.

Hermione retira le paréo qu'elle avait timidement attaché à sa taille et se descendit le long de l'échelle pour les rejoindre en quelques brasses. A l'inverse, Ginny plongea et ne ressortit que derrière Harry en l'éclaboussant à grandes vagues.

« Hey ! »

Ron évitait tant bien que mal de poser son regard sur Hermione, scrutant les alentours… Ses yeux s'illuminèrent lorsqu'il aperçut un immense toboggan noir qui passait à l'extérieur.

« Harry ! C'est quoi ça ?!! »

Les yeux de l'interpeller prirent la même teinte que ceux de Ron.

« C'est le plus long toboggan… Il parait qu'il est monstrueux ! »

« On y va !!! »

Hermione se rapprocha de Ginny, inquiète.

« On est obligée de le suivre dans les mêmes attractions que lui ? »

« C'est son anniversaire, ne l'oublie pas. »

Elle soupira et elles remontèrent au bord pour suivre les garçons. A l'entrée du toboggan, un maître nageur distribuait des bouées assez larges en souriant d'un air charmeur. Il ne se priva pas pour saluer Hermione et Ginny.

« Bonjour, mes demoiselles. Vous me semblez bien courageuse pour une telle descente, mais si vous avez un soucis, appelez-moi, j'ai mon brevet de sauvetage et il parait que je sais divinement bien faire le bouche-à-bouche… »

Harry s'approcha de Ginny en lançant un regard noir au maître nageur.

« Ca tombe bien, moi aussi… Elle n'aura donc pas besoin de vous ! »

« Lockhart, Gilderoy Lockhart. »

Il s'était présenté sans y être invité et lança un clin d'œil à Hermione qui rougit vivement. Ron lui arracha la bouée des mains, attirant l'attention vers lui.

« Ah, oui, pour la descente, faîtes très attention, ça tourne dans tout les sens, mais tant que vous vous accrochez aux manettes, il n'y aura aucun problème. »

Il lança à nouveau un sourire aux deux demoiselles, digne d'une publicité pour dentifrice avant que celles-ci ne se décident à descendre. Hermione, plus réticente, hésita.

« Vous voulez peut-être que je descende avec vous ? »

« Je euh… Hey ! »

Hermione l'avait attrapé par la taille et l'avait posé sur la bouée avant de s'asseoir à son tour dessus, les propulsant dans la descente. Alors que lui riait aux éclats, elle poussait des cris terrifiés. L'arrivée se fit au milieu d'une immense vague qui les submergea et Ron releva ses cheveux de devant les yeux en riant.

« Crétin !!! Pourquoi tu m'as obligé à descendre ?!!! »

Il la regardait avec un large sourire.

« Parce que sinon, je suis sûr que tu aurais trouvé un moyen de te défiler. »

Elle sauta de la bouée et la fit se retourner, faisant boire la tasse au garçon.

« Ne refais plus jamais ça ! »

Elle s'éloigna de lui, sautillant pour avancer plus vite sous l'eau. Harry reposait les bouées sur le bord alors que Ginny regardait un panneau d'indication.

« Il y a une piscine à vague ! On va essayer ? »

Elle attrapa Harry par le bras et se dernier se demande de qui Ron ou elle étaient les plus heureux d'être ici.

-------

Hermione s'était dirigée vers le rebord opposé, évitant un maximum Ron. Se dernier ne regretta pas une seconde son geste et s'en félicita même. De plus, il était persuadé que malgré les apparences, elle s'était amusée de la descente. Il reposa la bouée et avança doucement dans l'eau en surveillant Hermione discrètement. Son regard se posa sur une pancarte indiquant Spa. La jeune fille se colla à la vitre et y découvrit un grand jacuzzi. Elle en avait toujours rêvé et se glissa vers l'intérieur en attrapant sa serviette de bain au passage. Une délicate musique était diffusée et le bain était vide. Elle s'y assit et aussitôt le mécanisme se déclencha. Elle ne remarqua même pas Ron qui venait de se glisser lui aussi dans le jacuzzi.

-------

Ginny riait aux éclats tentant tant bien que mal d'échapper aux minis tourbillons et aux vagues qui l'empêchait d'avancer correctement. Harry la rattrapa et se posta devant elle.

« On fait la course ? »

Elle ne se fit pas prier et ils avancèrent aussi vite qu'ils purent jusqu'à l'autre côté de la piscine, essouflés.

« Je t'ai dit que tu étais à croquer dans ce maillot ? »

Elle se colla à lui, passant ses jambes autour de la taille du garçon et ses bras autour de son cou.

« Merci… »

Elle l'embrassa langoureusement sans qu'ils ne se détachent, pousser de temps à autre par des vagues plus fortes.

-------

Ron ne quittait pas Hermione du regard. Cette dernière lui tournait le dos, appuyée sur le bord. La musique la bercée et elle se sentit sommeiller. Le rouquin s'approcha tout doucement et sursauta en voyant de la mousse se former autour d'eux et aussitôt il se figea : son rêve de la nuit précédente, lui et Hermione, le bain de mousse. Il sentit sa gorge se sécher et son estomac se nouer en revoyant défiler devant ses yeux comment cela s'était passé et bientôt il rejoignit la piscine, dépité. Il ne se sentait pas prêt d'affronter de telles choses et sans le vouloir, il avait eu peur d'un de ses plus grands fantasmes… A moins qu'il n'était trop respectueux envers la jeune fille pour lui sauter dessus…

-------

« Ginny, s'il te plait, arrête… »

Elle eut un petit rire et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

« Pourquoi ? »

« C'est gênant ! S'il te plait. »

Elle se détacha de lui, arrêtant la torture et il lui tourna le dos, cachant du mieux qu'il pu son malaise.

« Je te fais autant d'effet que ça ? »

« Ginny… »

Elle eut un autre petit rire avant de se mettre à nager en cercle autour de lui, elle s'arrêta et poussa un petit cri.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Ma bague ! J'ai perdu ma bague ! »

« Quelle bag… Oh ! »

Harry se rappela l'épisode avec Ombrage et sa surprise en constatant que Ginny avait gardé une babiole comme cette petite bague en plastique qu'il lui avait offert quand ils étaient encore à la maternelle. Pourtant, il en avait ressentit une grande fierté et maintenant, en voyant l'était de Ginny, il comprit qu'il n'avait été qu'un idiot de ne pas avoir avoué ses sentiments plus tôt et de ne pas avoir compris ceux de la jeune fille avant.

« Tu l'as perdu quand ? »

« Je sais pas. J'ai oublié de l'enlever dans les vestiaires… Il faut qu'on la retrouve ! »

Elle plongea et scruta le fond en espérant trouver un objet brillant, en vain. Lorsqu'elle remonta à la surface, Harry fixait le toboggan noir.

« Et si tu l'avais fait tomber là ? »

« On ne peux pas y aller, l'attraction est en route, ils ne vont pas l'arrêter pour nous ! »

« Va le voir ! »

« Hein ? »

« Le Maître Nageur, va lui parler le temps que je retrouve ta bague. »

« Mais Harry. »

« Je te fais confiance, essais d'empêcher les gens de descendre, s'il te plait. Je ferais vite. »

Il l'embrassa et se dirigea vers le bassin d'arrivé alors que Ginny montait les marches en direction de l'attraction.

« Oh ! Bonjour charmante demoiselle. Votre « ami » n'est pas avec vous ? »

« Non, je suis venue seule, en fait je voulais avoir quelques conseils sur les méthodes de sauvetage. Vous avez votre brevet, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, bien sûr, je ne serais pas dans cet établissement sinon. Dites-moi tout. »

-------

Harry jeta un regard noir au maître nageur en grande conversation avec Ginny. Si ce n'était pas pour elle, il l'aurait étranglé de ses mains. Il remonta ses lunettes de natation, prit une profonde aspiration et plongea. Heureusement qu'il avait eu l'idée d'emporter avec lui ces lunettes, les recherches en seraient certainement que plus simplifiée. Il remonta, prenant une aspiration et replongea. Les bulles que provoquait le toboggan touchaient le fond de la piscine, il avait du mal à nager en dessous sans se sentir écrasé. Il le contourna aperçut le petit anneau, noircit par le chlore de la piscine, juste sous l'arrivée. Il remonta le temps de prendre une nouvelle respiration.

-------

« Et croyez-moi, il en faut des tripes ! Comme ce toboggan, beaucoup hésitent, mais moi… »

Sans comprendre, Ginny vit l'homme se mettre à plat ventre sur la bouée en s'élançant dans l'attraction.

« Non !! »

Elle se tourna vers la barrière et regarda l'arrivée du toboggan : Harry venait de replonger, juste sous l'installation !

-------

Le garçon tendit le bras vers la bague mais n'arriva pas à l'atteindre. Finalement il réussit à se propulser et l'attrapa… Avant de sentir un poids lourds sur le crâne et de s'évanouir.

-------

« HARRY !!!! »

Hermione tourna la tête vers Ginny puis dans la direction qu'elle fixait : le corps de Harry flottait à la surface, inerte.

« Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu !!! Appelez quelqu'un au secours !! Viiiite !! »

Lockhart avait perdu toute sa superbe et paniquait. Ginny redescendit, sans faire attention aux gens qu'elle bousculait. Un autre maître nageur arriva, accompagné de Ron qui était venu le chercher. Il ramena le garçon au bord et le coucha sur le dos. Ginny tremblait à côté de lui, affolée. Bientôt Harry revint à lui en recrachant l'eau qu'il avait ingurgitée. Il se laissa retomber finalement, reprenant son souffle.

« Oh… J'ai l'impression qu'un éléphant m'est tombé sur le crâne… »

Le Maître Nageur examina les yeux du garçon, et après quelques tests, Il conseilla à Harry de ne rester que dans la piscine simple ou le Spa, chose à laquelle le garçon obéit docilement, encore sous le choc. Ginny s'assit à côté de lui en le serrant contre elle.

« Quelle idée !! Harry, j'ai eu si peur !! »

Il eut un petit sourire et releva la main vers elle, lui présentant la bague.

« Peut-être mais je l'ai retrouvée !! »

Elle la ramassa en serrant encore plus fort le garçon contre elle.

« Idiot. »

« Je sais… »

Elle ne fit même pas attention à l'état de la bague, même si elle était abîmée, elle signifiait beaucoup, surtout avec Harry qui était allé la chercher pour elle en risquant gros.

-------

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent à la maison, Molly était dans une colère noire et ils comprirent vite pourquoi : toute la tapisserie du petit salon était noircie, les jumeaux la récurant avec une éponge imbibée de savon. Etrangement, leurs vêtements semblaient eux aussi noircis, mais au sourire radieux sur leur visage, ils en étaient très fiers. Hermione regarda la pièce avec des yeux ronds et se tourna vers Mrs. Weasley.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Ces deux abrutis ont continué leur préparation de farces. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils manigançaient pour le mariage, mais voilà le résultat !! »

Elle se retourna, préférant s'occuper à la cuisine pour se changer les idées. Ron s'avança en frottant un peu le papier de la tapisserie.

« C'est pas vraiment brûlé… Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Un feu d'artifice de notre fabrication. Nous voulions aller le tester dehors mais maman nous a vu et… Enfin ils ne sont pas prêts à 100 on dirait bien. »

« Mais au moins, le résultat était celui escompté ! Si vous aviez vu !! »

« Maman nous en veut, mais après tout, je pense que ça en valait la peine. »

« Je dirais même plus ! Ca en valait la peine ! »

Ron secoua la tête et se retourna en buttant accidentellement sur Hermione qui s'écarta vivement.

« Désolée. »

« Non, c'est moi… »

Il s'éloigna en lui souriant puis escalada les marches quatre à quatre. Elle soupira : elle l'avait vu dans le reflet de la vitre, elle avait vu qu'il était lui aussi venu dans le jacuzzi, elle avait espéré qu'il se rapproche pour parler ou… Ses joues virèrent brutalement au rouge sans se contrôler et elle suivit Ginny dans la chambre.

-------

Le repas du soir fut un festin et le gâteau au chocolat, un délice ! Lorsque Ron se coucha, les jambes ankylosées par la journée qu'ils avaient passée, il tourna la tête vers Harry qui semblait lutter contre le sommeil.

« Encore merci, vieux. »

« De rien… Mais c'est Hermione que tu devrais remercier. »

« Ah ? Pourquoi ? »

« C'est elle qui a eu l'idée. Elle a dit que tu le méritais. Il parait que tu lui as dit quelque chose de gentil… »

« Ah ? »

Ron remonta les couvertures jusque sous son nez, fixant le poster accroché au plafond.

« Ne lui dit pas que je t'en ai parlé, elle me tuerait. »

Le rouquin eut un petit rire.

« Tu nous as fait une sacré peur tout à l'heure. »

« Désolé. Je ne pensais pas que ce crétin ferait ça. »

« Pour un crétin… 'Bônjôureuh. Je me nômmeuh Gilderoyeuh Lockharteuh. Enchanteuh. »

Harry eut un fou rire alors que Ron se relevait vivement, une main sur la poitrine, se recoiffant les cheveux et prenant le même sourire de séducteur que le maître nageur.

« J'aieuh mon brevet de secourisemeuh, ne craignait rien gEEEENteuh damoiselleuh ! Embrâââsseuh-mwaaah !!! »

Harry en avait les larmes aux yeux, surtout en repensant à la réaction paniqué de cet idiot que Ron ne se priva pas d'imité. Ils s'endormirent finalement, aux alentours de deux heures du matin. Ils avaient rit toute la nuit, se retrouvant ami à nouveau. Il ne leur restait que cinq heures à dormir, et la journée promettait d'être très dure…

-------

« Harry ! Ron !!! »

Molly tapa à la porte, les faisant sauter hors du lit. Harry alla ouvrir, titubant.

« Allez, les garçons !! Il est 8h00 ! Vous êtes en retard !!! »

Ginny passa devant Harry en lui faisant un clin d'œil qui le remit d'aplomb.

« On arrive… Ron ! »

Le rouquin s'était recouché, recouvert par toutes les couvertures.

« J'veux dormir encore un peu… »

« Ron ! Faut qu'on se dépêche !!! »

Molly regarda le spectacle, une moue sévère sur le visage. Hermione sortie à son tour de la salle de bain, tenant quelques épingles entre ses doigts.

« Excusez-moi, Molly. Je n'arrive pas à me faire un chignon correct. »

« Tu es ravissante, Hermione. Tu ne voudrais pas plutôt laisser tes beaux cheveux tomber ? »

« Je préfèrerais un chignon, s'il vous plait… »

Ron se tenait maintenant dans l'encadrement de la porte, laissant Harry perplexe. Le rouquin jetait des regards par-dessus l'épaule de sa mère, tentant de voir la robe que porter Hermione.

« Elle est violette et très jolie. »

Ron jeta un regard à sa sœur qui lui faisait un large sourire plein de sous-entendus.

« Tss… Petit déjeuner… »

Il passa devant sa sœur qui le regarda s'éloigner, les sourcils froncés.

« Un véritable homme de cro-magnon au réveil ! »

« Tu ne t'es pas vue, on m'a dit que tu étais une vrai sauvageonne le matin. »

« Harry ! »

Elle lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule et il la regarda en souriant. Ses yeux se portèrent sur la bague noircit qu'elle avait à son doigt.

« Dis, Ginny. Cette bague. »

« Elle est toujours aussi belle et je ne compte pas m'en séparer. »

Elle se détacha de lui et descendit au rez-de-chaussée en lui envoyant un baiser. La salle de bain se libéra et il se dépêcha de se préparer à son tour.

-------

« Ron ! Ta cravate ! »

Mrs. Weasley resserra le nœud de cravate de Ron, l'étranglant presque. Elle était tellement surexcitée avec tous ces évènements qu'elle en devenait effrayante. Arthur lui posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule et elle se détendit.

« Allons, ça va bien se passer. »

« Mais… S'ils trouvent que nous avons une maison ridicule ? S'ils n'aiment pas les plats ? Le pâtissier !!! Tu as appelé le pâtissier ? »

« Oui, Mollynette. Il arrive à 11h avec le traiteur. Ne t'en fais pas… »

« Mais je ne m'en fais pas, c'est juste que… Oui, tu as sans doute raison… »

Les parents d'Hermione et de Harry les rejoignirent, accompagné de Rémus, Nymphadora et Sirius. Ce dernier faisait bien attention de rester le plus distant possible du couple, n'ayant pas réussit à pardonner leur choix.

-------

Les voitures défilèrent devant l'église et la cérémonie fut des plus émouvantes. Ginny et la sœur de Fleur étaient magnifiques dans leurs robes de demoiselles d'honneur, répandant des pétales de roses blanches au sol. Mais ce ne fut rien comparé à la mariée : Fleur avait une robe d'un blanc éclatant, et allié à sa peau blanche et aux quelques plumes de son voile, elle avait l'allure d'un ange. Ses longs cheveux étaient rattachés en une natte piquée d'autres plumes blanches. Elle avançait lentement, au bras de son père, les yeux rayonnant d'un bleu intense.

« Vraiment belle. »

Arthur avait entendu son fils murmurer à côté de lui et lui donna un petit coup de coude pour le rassurer. Bill portait un costume gris fin et légèrement satiné. Il avait une classe immense et avec celle de Fleur il était indéniable qu'ils formaient le couple parfait.

Ron était aux côtés de sa mère qui pleurait déjà. Il tentait tant bien que mal de la calmer mais elle ne cessait de renifler en murmurant « magnifique, tout simplement magnifique ».

Harry était entre sa mère et son parrain, la première avait les yeux brillants d'émotions, le second illuminé de colère en jetant des regards à Remus qui tenait tendrement Nymphadora contre lui.

Hermione, un peu plus en arrière, entre sa mère et son père, ne quittait pas la scène des yeux. au premier abord, Fleur lui avait parut quelqu'un de très désagréable. Pourtant, maintenant, elle était rayonnante et la joie qui émanait d'elle semblait contaminer toute l'assemblée. Elle entendait quelques murmures venant des sièges d'en face, de la famille française. Eux aussi paraissaient touchés, en particulier sa mère qui avait peine de se retenir de pleurer. En la voyant, Hermione su de qui elle tenait sa beauté. Elle reposa ses yeux vers l'autel et vit les mariés l'un en face de l'autre, se regardant timidement.

Il y avait deux prêtres devant le couple, l'un parlant français, le second anglais. Ils entamèrent le discours à tour de rôle et la mère de Fleur se relâcha en pleurant sur l'épaule de son mari, heureuse de voir sa fille emplie de bonheur.

« Mrs. Weasley Billy. Voulez-vous prendre, Ms. Delacours Fleur, ici présente, pour épouse ? Pour l'aimer et la chérir dans le bonheur et le malheur, la protéger de tout, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? »

« Oui, je le veux. »

Mrs. Weasley poussa un petit cri, rabattant vivement son mouchoir sur son visage.

« _Mademoiselle Fleur Delacours, voulez vous prendre, Monsieur Billy Weasley, ici présent, pour époux ? Pour l'aimer et le chérir, dans le joie comme dans le malheur, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?_ »

« _Oui, je le veux._ »

Et d'une même voix, et sous les acclamations des invités, ils furent unis dans un tendre baiser avant de s'échanger les alliances.

-------

« C'était très émouvant. E-mou-vant. »

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur, autour des amoureux assis à la place du roi et de la reine. Mrs. Weasley essayait tant bien que mal de parler avec la mère de Fleur qui tentait de faire de même, mais malgré la barrière de la langue, elles semblaient s'amuser comme des folles.

Hermione était assise à une table où des jeunes de leur âge mangeaient. De toutes les personnes présentes, elle ne connaissait qu'Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George. Les autres étant de la famille française.

« _Bonjour_ »

Hermione tourna la tête vers un garçon de l'âge de Ginny qui la fixait en souriant.

« _Tu comprends le français_ »

« _Oui, oui, je parles un peu, mais pas très bien._ »

« _J'ai demandé aux autres, ils ne semblaient pas comprendre. Je suis content de pouvoir parler à quelqu'un qui me comprends ! Tu es de la famille ?_ »

« _Oh, non, pas du tout, je suis juste une amie._ »

« _C'est vrai, tu n'es pas rousse._ »

Hermione émit un petit rire qui n'échappa pas à Ron. Assit un peu plus loin, il fixait le garçon d'un air froid. Ce dernier s'assit à côté de la jeune fille.

« _Je peux ?_ »

« _Oui._ »

« _Je trouve que tu parles très bien le français. C'est une langue difficile, mais tu la maîtrises bien._ »

« _Merci. Et toi, tu parles anglais ? _»

« Bien sûr ! Mais pas vraiment bon. Tu vois ? »

Elle émit à nouveau un petit rire : cela lui plaisait de pouvoir travailler les langues même si elle s'était convaincu de faire passer le travail au second plan.

Ron se leva et se dirigea vers les boissons, se servant rageusement un verre de sangria. Harry se rendit compte de son manège et tourna le regard vers Hermione, celle-ci était rayonnante en parlant avec ce français, ce qui ne semblait vraiment pas plaire au rouquin. Il soupira en appuyant sa tête entre ses mains. Si Ron ne réagissait pas, ce n'était pas lui qui réagirait. Il tendit une oreille indiscrète vers la conversation.

« _Et… Tu as un petit ami ?_ »

« _Oui, j'ai plein d'amis, pourquoi ?_ »

Le garçon se mit à rire.

« _Non, pas « ami » mais « petit ami »._ »

Hermione le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

« _Petit ami ?_ »

« Un petit copain. »

« Oh ! Euh… Je… Pourquoi ? Enfin je veux dire, _Pourquoi ?_ »

Il eut un regard mielleux en se penchant vers elle.

« Tu danserais ? »

Il lui tendit la main alors que la musique débutait sur une danse des jeunes mariés. Hermione rougit et hésita. Finalement, la main tremblante, elle recula doucement sa chaise…

-------

« BAOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUMMMMMMMM !!!!!!!! »

Toute l'assemblée tourna le regard vers l'autre bout du jardin où un fantastique feu d'artifice venait d'être lancé, brillant comme s'il faisait nuit.

« FREDERICK ET GEORGE WEASLEY !!! »

Molly s'était levée, folle furieuse et regardait en direction des jumeaux qui allumaient à tour de rôle les fusées. Soudain, comme l'avait pressentit son instinct de mère, une fusée vola en direction des invités, créant une émeute monstrueuse. Vibrante et sifflante, elle passa sous la table faisant lever les convives avant de tourbillonner au-dessus des jeunes. Harry attrapa Ginny par le poignet en la plaquant contre lui pour la protéger. Une immense fumée blanche à l'odeur de vanille se fit ressentir et la fusée explosa en une multitude de confettis. Au milieu de ce grabuge, Mrs. Weasley était revenue, tirant les jumeaux par les oreilles.

Harry releva la tête, relâchant Ginny, et un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres : Ron tenait fermement Hermione contre lui en l'embrassant, ayant profité de la cohut générale. Il la relâcha doucement et la brunette le regarda avec des yeux ronds avant qu'il ne se sépare d'elle et retourne s'asseoir à table comme si rien ne s'était passé. Elle ne comprit pas vraiment ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé, mais étrangement, elle n'arrivait plus à aligner un seul mot de français pour se faire comprendre de l'autre garçon, et cela ne la gêna absolument pas. Elle ne cessait de lancer des regards à Ron qui semblait totalement l'ignorer, mangeant tranquillement son morceau de pièce montée, en riant des blagues d'Harry. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il s'était réellement passé, mais lorsqu'il croisa son regard, il lui fit un large sourire en murmurant quelque chose. Elle ne l'entendit pas, mais pu lire sur ses lèvres :

« Tu ne m'échapperas plus… »


End file.
